YuGiOh GX Legacy of Lynn
by Link13PGF
Summary: To fulfill her mother's dream of becoming the world's best duelist, Lynn Hero joins Duel Academy's ranks. Now she's caught in an epic struggle to protect the Sacred Beast Cards from not only the Shadow Riders but also the Elemental Knights! Story complete
1. Prologue: Enter the Academy

_**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Legacy of Lynn**_

_In the year 300X, the game of Duel Monsters has become a way of life throughout the world and beyond. Humanity has extended their reach to the farthest ends of the galaxy. But on Earth, a new battle is about to take place._

_The search for a new King of Games has begun. The current King of Games, Yugi Moto, has been trying to find a duelist powerful enough to defeat him. Students and adults alike have been going to various schools to learn Duel Monsters and have strived to reach Yugi's level. _

_This story is about one of those schools and one of its new students, who wishes to fill her mother's lifelong dream of defeating Yugi and becoming the Duel Monsters world champion…_

_But first, she has to get into the school…_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you don't understand the rules of the Yu-Gi-Oh Trading Card Game, you may not able to follow this story. Proceed to the official website for rules and information. Since I'm not caught up on the new cards recently released, I'm using ones I've made up. And I don't own GX or the card game…_

**Prologue: Enter the Academy**

Flying high in the sky above the country of Japan is a glistening white chopper, the side of it bearing the mark of three glistening triangles. Inside this chopper is a sixteen-year old girl with shoulder length white-blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She is wearing a white T-shirt, designer blue jeans that are secured by a black leather belt, a triangle-shaped amulet set with a ruby, an emerald and a sapphire all triangular, white socks and a pair of white tennis shoes. At first glance, she would appear to be just another ordinary girl, but this girl was special. On the back of her hand was the mark of the three triangles.

"Your Highness, we're approaching the Domino Duel Dome," Came the pilot's voice. The girl nodded as she fastened her seat belt.

"Bring us down," She commanded as she reached into a deck box on her belt. She pulled out a deck of cards and looked at them. The backs of the cards were crimson in color with gold edging. A black spot in the center were the last defining element of the cards. She turned them over and looked at the cards. Some held images of creatures; some were of spells and some depicted traps being activated.

"This is it. Once we win the entry duel, we can enter Duel Academy," The girl told her cards as she looked at one in particular. This card was blue and showed an image of a maiden that looked just like its owner except it wore an extravagant dress for royalty and held a thin sword in its hand.

_And this card is going to make it possible._ The girl thought hopefully as the chopper approached the helipad at the back of a large blue, domed stadium. With a loud thump, the chopper landed and the pilot climbed out to open the door for the girl.

"Princess Lynn, this is where we depart but I wish you the best of luck," The pilot said as he helped Lynn down. The pilot gave her a suitcase and a backpack and with a salute, climbed back into the chopper and left. Lynn then turned towards the dome and preceded to the entrance, where a man in a black suit waited. Lynn handed him a white envelope. After glancing at its contents, the man wordlessly led her to the stadium, which had been sectioned off into four different dueling fields. Inside those fields, other students were facing off with teachers in duels, using Kaiser-blade-like devices on their arms. Using these duel disks, duelists could summon holographic versions of the cards they played to the field to wage battle with enemies.

"This way Miss Hero. You're in duel field #4," the man in black instructed as he led her to one of the fields. Inside, Lynn could see a sleek young man in white (LP: 3200) dueling one of the proctors (LP: 1500). The teacher had two stone monsters and the young man had a muscular beast bearing a mighty axe. Behind that monster was a facedown spell card.

_Bastion Misawa_… Lynn thought, having seen the boy before in the news. He was a dueling prodigy with a high IQ.

"So young duelist. You have two monsters staring you down. Do you either: A. Give up, B. Beg for mercy, or C. Cry for mommy?" The proctor taunted. Bastion seemed unfazed at the taunting as he reached for the switch to activate his facedown card.

"How about: D. None of the above? I activate my trap card, Ring of Destruction. It will destroy my monster and then we both take damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points," Bastion explained as a ring of explosives wrapped itself around his monster. In a fiery explosion, the creature vanished and both duelists lost 1900 life points, ending the duel in Bastion's favor.

"Very clever. Welcome to the academy," the proctor frowned. Bastion bowed in respect as the holograms vanished.

"Thank you, oh wise proctor," Bastion replied as he stepped off the field.

_That was amazing. He used his monster to blow through the defense of his opponent. I'll have to remember that trick._ Lynn thought to herself as she was escorted onto the field. As she took her place on the field, she noticed the proctor reach into his pocket for another deck, and after shuffling it thoroughly, he slotted it into the duel disk.

"Welcome. I'm sure you know the stakes of our duel. If you win, you get to come to the most prestigious Duel Monsters academy in the world, but if you lose, you're out," The proctor explained as Lynn pulled a duel disk from her backpack and slotted her deck into it, "By the way, my name is Professor Derek and I teach defense tactics at Duel Academy. I hope you're up to the task of defense, because this isn't a friendly duel! I'm being paid to take you down!" Lynn frowned as the life point counters on both duel disks reset to 4000. Both challengers drew five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" Lynn declared as she drew another card. She looked at her hand and grinned.

"I summon Saria, Sage of Forest (DEF: 1600) in defense mode!" Lynn began, summoning a child-like creature that was garbed in a green sweater, green pants, and green boots to the field. Her green hair and eyes complemented her attire as she kneeled down in defense.

"And when she is summoned to the field, I can draw one card and if it's a level four monster, I can summon it to the field," Lynn continued, drawing a card, "And what do you know? I just drew Four Sword Ruby Hero (ATK: 1800) and place him in attack mode." Lynn's newest creature resembled its owner except it was child-like in appearance and held a sword and shield in its hands. Garbed in a red tunic and hat, it was ready for battle.

"Next, I'll place two facedown cards and end my turn," Lynn said, placing two more of her cards on the field.

"Is that all? Your monsters don't have the attack points necessary to destroy my Soul Tiger (DEF: 2100). Next, I'll place a facedown card and end my turn," Derek said, summoning a tiger covered in blue flames to the field. Lynn drew a card from her deck then studied the field.

_That facedown card could be anything. Lucky for me, I have a card that can show me his plan._ Lynn thought as she reached for another card in her hand.

"I activate the equip spell card, Staff of Revealing Light! It allows me to give my sage an extra 500 defense points and to look at one facedown card, once per turn so lets see what you're hiding!" Lynn demanded as Derek's card revealed itself.

"That card is Reliable Guardian. If you had activated it, your monster's defense would have gone up by 700 points. Since I don't have any cards to penetrate your defense, I'll summon Four Sword Emerald Hero (ATK: 1900) and end my turn," Lynn finished, summoning a green-clothed version of her ruby hero. Derek calmly drew a card and took one of them out.

"I'll activate the field spell, Chorus of Sanctuary," Derek began as he slipped into the end slot of his duel disk. A field of roses and flowers emerged as cherubs began flying around Lynn's sage and Derek's tiger.

"This field spell raises the defense of all defense position monsters on the field by 500. So Soul Tiger (DEF: 2100 + 500) gains 500 points. And next, I'll summon my Battle Footballer (DEF: 2100 + 500) in defense mode and end my turn," Derek explained, summoning a mechanical football player to the field. It looked ready to tackle somebody.

_Just what is this guy's strategy? All he's done is play defense. He must be waiting for something but it won't matter because I'm ending this now._ Lynn contemplated as she drew a card.

"I summon Four Sword Sapphire Hero (ATK: 1300)," Lynn declared, her blue-clad creature emerging next to its two doubles, "Then I'll reveal my facedown card, Hero Triangle Attack! This spell can only be activated when I have three heroes on the field. It permits me to destroy all cards on your field and in your hand!" Derek gasped as the swords of Lynn's three creatures began to glow.

"Go! Use the power of Triangle Attack! Destroy all of Professor Derek's cards!" Lynn commanded. The three heroes dashed forward and with a combination of swords and magic, all of the cards on Derek's field vanished.

"My cards! They're gone!"

"We can see that. The only drawback to my Triangle Attack card is that my turn ends after I use its magic so go!" Lynn explains, relinquishing control to her opponent. Derek frowned as he reached for his deck.

"I still have one card left so…"

"Actually you don't! My trap card will end this duel! Go Time Seal!" Lynn commanded, revealing her second facedown card, "This trap makes it so you can't draw any cards during your draw phase, ending this duel. Because with no cards, you have nothing to defend yourself with." Lynn could sense his hope fading as Derek fell to his knees in defeat.

"I'm taking your silence as a forfeit," Lynn said as the holograms faded. Professor Derek didn't get up but that wasn't Lynn's concern. All around her, potential applicants and students who had come to watch were cheering for her. Smiling, Lynn waved to her peers. The man in black came over to her and shook her hand.

"Congratulations Miss Hero. Welcome to Duel Academy!"

A FEW MINUTES LATER, AT THE REGISTRATION DESK…

"Ah, Lynn Hero. Congratulations on passing your field test! That was a most excellent display," one of the proctors praised. He reached into a brown box and came up with a white short-sleeved blazer with blue accenting. He handed it to Lynn who pulled it on and buttoned it up. She looked in a nearby mirror and found the blazer matched her outfit perfectly.

"That Obelisk Blue blazer suits you and Obelisk Blue is where you belong," the proctor noted, "Good thing too. Your 'connections' checked out and so you'll be staying in the dorms of the elite duelists at Duel Academy." Lynn nodded as a man with a long blond ponytail, purple lips, wearing frilly blue robes and a high white boots walked over.

"Ah just in time! Lynn, this is Dr. Crowler, the head of your dorm," The proctor introduced. Lynn shook his hand as Crowler's eyes scanned her.

"Doctor, Lynn passed her field test with flying colors," the proctor informed the teacher. Crowler grinned.

"I saw that. That combination was most impressive. I have no doubt that you will make a fine Obelisk, not like those Slifer slackers or Ra rejects," Crowler smirked, "Now I suggest you go back out to the stadium and get acquainted with your fellow Obelisks."

"OK, I will, but what about my luggage?" Lynn asked.

"We'll handle your luggage Lynn. All I need you to do is take this PDA. It's proof of your rank here at Duel Academy," The proctor replied, handing Lynn a PDA with Duel Academy's emblem on it. Not surprisingly, it was blue in color. Lynn stuck it in a storage case the proctor handed her and took off.

"Well, at least there are some good applicants this year. Even without her 'connections', she'd still be an Obelisk," Crowler commented. The proctor nodded.

"Speaking of applicants, one more has just appeared. He's a little late but we have time to spare. I thought about sending out Dr. Stratton to duel him, but I haven't seen him around…"

"Don't worry about it. I'll deal with this truant myself." Crowler declared as he walked out of the room.

"I'll tell the guys to prepare an exam deck."

"Don't bother. I have one with me." Crowler grinned as he headed to the test area. After winning her exam duel, Lynn decided to follow Crowler's advice and begins to roam the upper levels of the stadium when her gaze settles on a blue-haired man wearing an Obelisk Blue blazer. He had piercing blue eyes and was eyeing the potential applicants. His blazer however had pointed tails in the rear and his face showed he was displeased with something. Talking with him was a blond, brown-eyed girl, also wearing an Obelisk Blue blazer similar to Lynn's. She also wore white shorts and high boots that almost went to her knees. Unlike her companion, she was smiling. Taking the initiative, Lynn went up to them and rested her arms on the rail. Noticing Lynn, the boy and the girl turn to face her.

"Hey, aren't you that girl who put the cards to Professor Derek?" the girl asked. Lynn turned to her and nodded.

"Yeah, I am," Lynn grinned, "For a dueling proctor, he didn't put up much of a fight." The boy raised an eyebrow then smiled slightly.

"Yes, but you knew how to use your cards properly. Because of that, you're in our dorm," The boy stated, no trace of emotion in his voice. Lynn frowned.

"Don't mind Zane: He's always like this," The girl replied, trying to simmer down her friend, "I'm Alexis Rhodes." Lynn took her outstretched hand and shook.

"Lynn Hero, nice to meet you," Lynn smiled when some action on the stadium floor caught her attention. Several of the proctors were shouting at someone on the floor.

"What's going on down there?" Lynn wondered.

"It appears Crowler is about to duel," came Bastion's voice. Lynn looked down into the stands where Bastion sat, a black briefcase in his lap.

"Is that a problem?" Lynn asked.

"Apparently it is, considering he's not using an exam deck. By the way, I saw your duel. Most impressive," Bastion replied. Lynn smiled again

"Yeah I know. Your moves were awesome too. I'm Lynn Hero."

"Charmed, I'm Bastion Misawa but I'm sure you've read about me in the news." Lynn nodded.

"I have. Rumor has it, you're some kind of prodigy and after watching you, I have to agree." Lynn then noticed a young kid with light-green hair with blue eyes was listening. He wore glasses and wore a dark blue school uniform.

"Come on, you don't have to be shy. What's your name?" Lynn asked. The boy looked up, a troubling look on his face.

"Oh hi. I'm Syrus and I'm not very good at dueling. I barely won my match," the young boy replied, "And now I gotta watch my new friend duel an expert."

"New friend?" Lynn wondered. She followed his gaze to the stadium where Crowler, wearing a duel blazer, was about to duel a young man with brown hair and eyes. Lynn could tell he came from one of the local schools: He wore a charcoal gray uniform, a red T-shirt and sneakers.

DOWN ON THE FIELD…

"Alright, test time!" Crowler declared as he tightened the strap on his duel blazer. Unlike the other proctors, his was attached to his clothes.

"So son, your name?" Crowler inquired.

"Uh, Jaden, Jaden Yuki," The boy replied, facing his opponent.

"Well, Jaden Yuki, I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy," Crowler introduced his tone of voice not changing.

"Wow, a department chair. I had no idea, from the way you were dressed, I figured you were some kind of weird academy mascot," Jaden replied. Lynn smiled.

_Now this guy's got some guts._ Lynn thought as she continued to watch the exchange. Both players slotted in their decks.

"Duel vest on!" Crowler commanded, pushing the on switch. A card popped into his hand as Jaden drew five of his own.

"Hey, that's pretty sweet Teach. How do I get one of those spiffy blazers?" Jaden asked as Crowler added four more cards to his hand.

"Oh, a lot of hard work and extremely high marks, but of course you have to get into the academy first," Crowler replied, mumbling the last part.

_And I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen_. Crowler thought to himself. Lynn looked her new teacher in the eye and could sense the cruelty in him.

_I hope Jaden's got the game he needs to beat Crowler. He is a department chair and that means he's highly skilled_. Lynn hoped as Jaden drew a sixth card from his deck.

"Here goes! I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian (DEF: 1000) in defense mode. Then I'm gonna throw down a facedown," Jaden declared, summoning a human-like creature to the field. This creature had white wings and was garbed in a green bodysuit.

"Alright, get your game on!" Jaden said, giving Crowler the signal to go.

"Yes, very good, _don't tell me what to do_. _Of course, since I'm using my own personal deck instead of one of those test decks, I will be calling all the shots I'll fail this little brat and send him home in no time._ Crowler thought as he drew a card and looked at his hand.

"I think for this first move, I'll start off nice and easy by playing the spell card, Confiscation. What it does is allow me to pay 1000 life points for the chance to peek at your hand and toss one of your cards into the graveyard," Crowler explained (LP: 4000 – 1000). Hologram versions of Jaden's cards appeared on the field and after looking for a moment, Crowler pointed at Jaden's Monster Reborn, sending it to the graveyard.

"Next I'll lay two cards facedown on the field, and last but not least play Heavy Storm. This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card on the field," Crowler continued. Jaden shielded his eyes as a fierce wind blew across the stadium, destroying Crowler's two facedown cards and Jaden's trap.

"Whoops! Did you forget that you had two cards facedown on the field yourself?" Jaden asked.

"Now, now, you mustn't speak out of turn young scholar. My two trap cards activated when they were destroyed," Crowler replied as two yellow, snake-like monsters emerged onto Crowler's side of the field.

"Huh, Crowler laid two traps then destroyed them to summon two token monsters. Pretty sneaky," Lynn commented.

"Could someone please fill me in?" Syrus asked.

"The two trap cards Dr. Crowler had on the field were called Statue of the Wicked. When they're destroyed, vicious token monsters are summoned," Bastion replied.

"He's going to sacrifice them," Lynn realized.

"What a bullying snob, trashing some amateur with his very best cards," Alexis commented. Lynn and Zane nodded.

"You're too soft Alexis. I just hope we get to see that legendary rare monster Crowler's had stashed in that deck of his," Zane replied.

"Ready for your next lesson?" Crowler asked.

"You bet! I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!" Jaden laughed. Crowler smirked.

"Well, I happen to be an excellent teacher, thank you. Now I sacrifice my two wicked tokens to summon the Ancient Gear Golem (ATK: 3000)!" Crowler shouted as his two tokens vanished in a flash of flames. Rising out of the smoke though was a hulking giant soldier made up of rusting gray metal and green gears.

"There it is! The legendary rare card!" Alexis gasped.

"And we're about to see what makes this card so legendary," Zane replied.

"Give it a rest Zane. This guy's got some backbone to take on an expert like Dr. Crowler," Lynn shot.

"There won't much left to show after this," Zane said as their gazes wandered back to the field.

"Golem attack! Mechanized melee!" Crowler commanded. Jaden gasped as his Avian was hit by the golem's metal fist and was destroyed.

"Aw man! Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance. Its defense was way too low," Syrus commented, "This isn't looking good."

"And it's about to get worse. When that Ancient Gear Golem destroys a monster in defense mode, the difference between Golem's attack points and the destroyed monster's defense points are dealt to the opponent as damage," Bastion explained.

"That means Jaden will lose half of his life points!" Lynn gasped, having overheard Bastion. Down below, Jaden stumbled as the fist continued forward and hit him, reducing his life points (LP: 4000 – 2000).

"Don't feel too bad. This is the top dueling school in the country. Some people aren't cut out…" Crowler began when he noticed Jaden was laughing.

"Boy, I really want to come to the school now. You really know your stuff Teach," Jaden laughed. Crowler frowned in anger.

_Can't he take a hint? He will not be allowed to pass this exam! And he certainly won't be allowed to make a mockery of my deck!_ Crowler fumed.

_Just look at him tremble… I must really impress him._ Jaden thought as he reached for his top card. He drew it and for a moment, stared at it, like he was holding a silent conversation with it.

_That card Jaden drew must be really special. I wonder what it is? _Lynn wondered as Jaden snapped out of his reverie.

"OK! I summon Winged Kuriboh (DEF: 200) in defense mode!" Jaden declared, summoning a brown fur ball monster. Its cute blue eyes, short white wings, and green paws made it look cute and cuddly.

"And I'll place one card facedown. Not bad huh Teach?" Jaden asked as he ended his turn.

"No not bad, but you must understand that I'm a master tactician. A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian. Even one with wings, its defense points are still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem. It's a textbook mistake. Don't feel bad. Now lets proceed," Crowler replied confidently as he drew a card, "With the legendary Ancient Gear Golem! Attack that Kuriboh with mechanized melee!" To Jaden's horror, Kuriboh was easily destroyed by the golem's mighty fist.

_Sorry Winged Kuriboh_. Jaden apologized.

"Check your gear, your life points haven't changed," Crowler commanded.

"My gear's fine. On the turn Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take zero damage," Jaden explained. Crowler gasped in astonishment.

"Heh, what do you know: A technique the good doctor didn't know," Alexis smirked.

"No duelist can be expected to remember every technique there is Alexis, especially one that obscure," Zane replied, still not satisfied.

"Well Jaden certainly knew it," Lynn added, "and judging by the look on his face, I'd say he's ready to make a comeback."

"Well, I guess your lame little monster saved you there," Crowler taunted.

"Hey slow down there Teach! You may have beat him, but that doesn't give you the right to call him lame!" Jaden argued.

"Right, I forget how attached you amateurs get to your cards. Sorry."

"Well you should be because when you destroyed Kuriboh, you set off my trap card: Hero Signal! This trap lets me summon my second Elemental Hero, Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200)!" A bright light shot forth from Jaden's trap card and soon after, a pillar of fire erupted from the floor and in the center of it was a female monster in a red bodysuit. Her face was painted with red and white markings and she wore a yellow hat with her gray hair sticking out of it like a cape.

"My turn," Jaden declared, drawing a card.

_This is Jaden's last chance. He needs to destroy that golem now._ Lynn thought as he looked at his hand. After a few moments, he pulled a card from his hand.

"I play the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive! It allows me to bring Avian back from the graveyard and into my hand. Then I'll summon him in attack mode (ATK: 1000) and use Polymerization to fuse my two heroes together!" Jaden declared, playing three of his cards. Burstinatrix and Avian then disappeared into a vortex before reemerging as a monster clad in black with red and green markings. Its right hand was actually the mouth of a beast and along its backside were a white wing and a spiked tail.

"There he is, the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100)! I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans! So what do you think?" Jaden warned as he reached for his last card.

"I think you're doing very well for an amateur, but next time, try summoning a monster with more attack points," Crowler replied, not worried in the least.

"What's he mean?" Syrus wondered.

"That Wingman only has 2100 attack points Syrus," Lynn said from her perch, "It's a shame too. If Wingman were to destroy a monster in battle, the attack points of the destroyed monster would come right out of Crowler's life points."

"That's right," Bastion replied, "You seem to know about Elemental Heroes Lynn." Lynn grinned.

"I try to keep up with the latest stuff," Lynn smiled as she looked back to the field.

"All right young scholar, I don't intend to rush you, but I'm a busy man. Are you done yet?" Crowler inquired.

"Of course I'm not done yet. And I knew that my Wingman wasn't strong enough to beat your golem, so I'm playing this field spell card, Skyscraper!" Jaden replied, slotting the card into the end slot of his duel disk. Everyone gasped as the battlefield changed from the inside of a stadium to the middle of a big city in the middle of the night.

"Go Wingman! Show those heroics and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!" Jaden commanded. Wingman leapt from one of the skyscrapers and flew towards Crowler's machine.

"Fine with me! Bring it on! This silly Skyscraper field spell card hasn't lowered my golem's attack strength by one point!" Crowler pointed out as Wingman hit the ground before leaping up to attack.

"You're right! This field spell hasn't lowered your monster's strength. What it's done is raised my monster's strength by a total of 1000!" Jaden replied. Crowler began to panic as Wingman set itself ablaze (ATK: 2100 + 1000).

"Wait! Time out!" Crowler called in vain.

"Go Wingman! Attack with skydive scorcher!" Jaden commanded. To the surprise of everyone, Wingman set the golem ablaze before breaking it apart and lowering Crowler's life points (LP: 3000 – 100).

"This can't be! He was my very best card!" Crowler contemplated as pieces of his golem began to break off. To his surprise, one even nailed him on the head before the rest of the golem began to wobble.

"And because of Wingman's super power, the attack points of that golem are dealt straight to your life points. Sweet huh?" Jaden asked as the golem fell and landed on top of Crowler (LP: 2900 – 3000). The holograms vanished as the crowd erupted into cheers.

"That's game! So I guessed I passed the test huh Teach?" Jaden asked.

"That guy's got a future here," Alexis smiled. Lynn nodded.

"And so do I. I can't wait to duel that guy. I wonder if he'll be in Obelisk Blue too?" Lynn wondered. To her surprise, everyone around began to laugh.

"What? I'm just saying is that Jaden's got game," Lynn declared. Zane merely sniffed in disgust and walked off.

_What's his problem?_ Lynn wondered as she and Alexis continued to clap for the young duelist.

"Yeah, alright Jaden!" Syrus cheered.

_Good, I could use a little competition_. Bastion thought hopefully as Jaden danced around the field in victory.

CHAPTER PREVIEW

**Lynn:** New season of Yu-Gi-Oh means new way of writing for my creator! Now we're doing previews! The academy's rules and regulations are unbelievable.

**Jaden:** Yeah, but that's not gonna stop us from seeing the old abandoned dormitory!

**Lynn:** I wonder what Alexis wants there that's so important?

**Jaden and Lynn**: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Shadow of a Duelist Part 1

**Lynn:** I hope you know what you're doing Jaden...


	2. Shadow of a Duelist Part 1

**Chapter One: Shadow of a Duelist Part 1**

_Dear Diary,_

_We've been at Duel Academy for six weeks now and I've learned a lot. I've grown to like my dorm but I can't stand the ranking system. Jaden, the duelist who beat Dr. Crowler, was put into the low-ranked Slifer dorm. I haven't seen him around though, seeing as how Dr. Crowler keeps trying to get him expelled from the academy. I guess Crowler is still sore about losing to him._ Lynn wrote. She looked up for a moment and sighed. Despite the homeliness of her dorm room, she couldn't help being a little homesick. Alexis then walked in, wearing a blue bathrobe and was holding a towel.

"Hey Lynn. Want to head down to the swimming pool?" Alexis asked. Lynn shook her head as she yawned.

"No thanks," she replied, "I'm going to bed." Lynn closed her diary and stuck it in a drawer of her bedside table. Alexis shrugged and left the room. Tired from a long day of work, Lynn turned off her lamp and curled up under the covers. Outside in the hall, Alexis sighed as she pulled off her robe. Instead of a bathing suit, she was wearing her school uniform.

"Good, I didn't feel like a swim anyway," Alexis said to herself as she threw her stuff into her room. She reached into a nearby drawer and pulled out a fresh rose.

_I have something more important to do._

Meanwhile, across the island was the Slifer Dorms, where Jaden, Syrus and their roommate, a husky young man by the name of Chumley were storytelling with Duel Monsters cards.

"When I was a little kid, I used to hear these strange sounds late at night. I would get up and all I would find were my cards," Jaden said, recalling an old memory from his childhood, "But you want to know the weird thing? Ever since we got here, I've been hearing them again." Syrus was riveted by Chumley, being the scaredy-cat he was, was standing in the shadows quivering.

"Wow," Syrus gasped as Jaden discarded the level one monster he drew.

"Wow! I want to join in on the fright fest!" The group of boys screamed in fear as their RA, Professor Banner, holding his tiger-striped cat Pharaoh, appeared from the patio door of the Slifer lunchroom.

"You just did! We're kind of on the edge of our seats here," Jaden wailed, as he tried to calm his beating heart. Having finished teaching for the day, the professor had changed into a white shirt and black slacks. His square glasses and long black hair complemented his outfit. Pharaoh mewed as its owner petted its silky fur.

"Why don't you draw a card? The tougher it is, the scarier your story has to be," Syrus explained as he straightened his glasses.

"That sounds simple enough," Banner replied as he drew a card from the deck. To Syrus' horror, it was a level twelve monster, the highest you could draw.

"I think I'm going to bed now," Syrus grinned.

"But don't you want to hear about the abandoned dorm at the end of the island?" Banner inquired.

"Abandoned dorm?" Jaden wondered.

"Yes, there was once a dorm for elite students deep in the forest. But the dorm was closed down because one night, several students went missing. Some say it was due to Shadow Games, evil games where one would use mystic items to call forth real monsters. The loser of a game would then give the winner their soul, or so they say," Banner explained. He then laughed startling the other boys.

"Sorry Professor, but I don't believe in Shadow Games," Jaden sighed, sounding bored.

"Yes, I thought you might say that, but you know, every story has to come from somewhere." Banner continued to laugh as he left.

"You know, I did see this old building one day when I was walking in the forest," Syrus chirped as Chumley got the nerve to come back to his seat.

"Really? That's sweet! Then tomorrow night, you're gonna lead us to that dorm!" Jaden declared. The three boys bantered a little while, regarding the dorm, not realizing Dr. Crowler was listening in.

_Hm, maybe it's time the Shadow Games made a comeback…_Crowler thought as a plan to get rid of Jaden began to brew in his mind.

THE NEXT EVENING AT THE OBELISK DORM…

"Hey Lynn! Over here!" Called a redheaded girl. Recognizing the voice as Jasmine's, a friend of Alexis', Lynn ran over and curled up next to the bookworm. This Obelisk Blue student was about Alexis' age and while she was more into books than dueling, she had an affinity for young boys.

"Hi, what's up Jasmine?" Lynn asked as Jasmine closed her book.

"Have you seen Alexis lately? She's been acting really strange," Jasmine replied, "Every night, she leaves the dorms and I don't know where she goes, but she comes back real late at night, all sweaty and tired."

"Did you ever ask her where she goes?"

"Yeah, but she claims she was at the lighthouse near the docks. But you don't walk there and get all dirty."

"Good point. Besides, Zane would've seen her."

"Yeah, but I overheard her one night when she was in her room. She had been 'frustrated with not finding any clues' and then she mentions the abandoned dorm."

"Abandoned dorm? The one in the forest?"

"That's the only abandoned dorm I know of."

"Maybe she's looking for something there?"

"That's not a good thing. If you enter that dorm and a faculty member catches you, you'll be expelled."

"If she's been going there, then I better find her and stop her!"

"Lynn, do you even know where the dorm is?" Lynn shook her head no. Jasmine pulled out her PDA and downloaded a map to Lynn's PDA.

"That's where the dorm is," Jasmine said, pointing at a red dot in the forest area. Lynn thanked her and proceeded up to her room. She reached into a dresser drawer and grabbed her new academy duel disk and deck. She then pulled on a set of light blue gauntlets Alexis gave her. These gauntlets were made from soft fabric and were quite sturdy. The fingers were cut off at the tips, making it easy to handle cards. After placing her deck in the case at her waist, she pulled the duel disk on her left arm. Grabbing a flashlight off the table, Lynn walked out to her balcony where a tree branch waited. Using Sheikah ninja skills that she had been taught, Lynn leapt effortlessly onto the branch and with cat-like agility; she climbed down the tree and was off like a shot.

_I won't let Alexis get expelled._ Lynn told herself as she ran into the forest.

Meanwhile, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley had found the dorm and were studying the outside thoroughly. The building was a shadow of its former self. The paint had peeled off and nearly every window was cracked or broken. The double door entrance was missing one door and the other was hanging on by a broken hinge. An iron fence surrounded the complex.

"Whoa, check this out," Jaden said, shining his flashlight on the ground. A red rose lay at the base of the gate. Syrus and Chumley sweat dropped.

"Oh man, this place gives me the chills," Syrus said, fright in his voice.

"Relax guys, there's nobody here," Jaden declared. It was then a branch cracked.

"Then what's that!" Syrus and Chumley screamed, hugging each other in fear. Jaden pointed his light in the direction of the noise to see Alexis.

"Oh, hey Alexis," Jaden said calmly as his two companions fell over in relief.

"What are you guys doing here?" Alexis asked.

"You first," Jaden replied, "But if you must know, we heard about the abandoned dorm and decided to check it out."

"Well that's not a very smart thing to do. Don't you know kids have a way of disappearing here?" Alexis inquired.

"Oh come on! That's just some urban myth," Jaden replied.

"No it isn't and believe me I know. Why else would the academy make this place completely forbidden?" Alexis reasoned.

"I don't know, but none of you are going in there," echoed a voice. Syrus and Chumley screamed again as Jaden and Alexis aimed their flashlights up in the trees where they found Lynn standing on one of the lower branches.

"Lynn? What are you doing here?" Alexis demanded. Lynn leapt down from her perch.

"I'm not letting you enter that dorm. If you guys get caught entering that dorm, you'll be expelled from the academy," Lynn replied, as she looked her friends over. Jaden then noticed her duel disk.

"Hey Lynn, we still want to enter that dorm, so how about we duel for the right to enter it?" Jaden asked. Lynn smirked.

"You're really determined to get in there aren't you? Fine, but if I win, you all have to leave and not come back," Lynn demanded. Jaden nodded as Chumley reached into his backpack and pulled out a duel disk.

"Alright, get your game on because it's time to duel!" Jaden warned. Lynn nodded as both players slotted in their decks.

"Let's duel!" They cried as each drew five cards. Jaden drew a sixth and glanced at his hand.

"Alright, I summon Elemental Hero Avian (DEF: 1000) in defense mode and then I'll throw down a facedown," Jaden declared, summoning his winged hero and a facedown trap.

"Is that all? Watch this!" Lynn shouted, drawing a card, "I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok (ATK: 1500) in attack mode and now I'll attack your Avian with aura flare!" Lynn's creature resembled a flaming, pink serpent but the electric aura it was giving off made it a sight to behold. Jaden didn't think so however as the dragon launched a white fireball at his monster.

"Hold it right there! Hero Barrier activates!" Jaden interrupted, revealing his facedown, "This trap can block an attack if I have an Elemental Hero on the field so your attack gets neutralized." To Lynn's dismay, a glittering barrier of blue appeared on Jaden's field and blocked her attack.

"I'm not done! I also play two cards facedown to end my turn!" Lynn finished, her two cards appearing at her side.

"That's fine by me," Jaden replied, drawing a card, "I'm going to use the magic of Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Hero Avian with the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100)!"

"Totally luscious! Now Jaden can destroy Lynn's dragon and reduce her life points with Wingman's effect!" Chumley recalled.

"Wingman! Attack Divine Dragon Ragnarok with inferno rage!" Jaden commanded, his monster setting itself ablaze in flames.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card, Spellbinding Circle!" Lynn called, her trap activating. A floating hexagram appeared and latched itself around Wingman's waist.

"My trap prevents you from attacking with your Wingman so tough luck!" Lynn grinned as she began her turn, "This card worked for you! I activate the spell card Polymerization!"

"Did she say Polymerization?" Syrus asked.

"She did, but I wonder what she's going to summon?" Alexis wondered.

"We're about to find out," Jaden replied, as Lynn reached for her hand.

"I fuse together the dragon I have on the field with my Four Sword Ruby Hero to summon the Ruby Hero of Ragnarok (ATK: 2100)!" Lynn declared, her red-clothed hero appearing on the back of her dragon. The hero's garb then changed to a suit of crimson armor and the dragon's body became red as well.

"That is one sweet monster! Too bad its attack points are the same as my Wingman's," Jaden sighed.

"Guess again! I reveal my facedown card, Salamandra!" Lynn warned, as her monster's sword began to glow with a bright red flame, "My equip spell raises the power of a Fire-attribute monster on the field by 700 points (ATK: 2100 + 700), making it tougher than your Wingman! Now go Ruby Hero of Ragnarok! Attack Jaden's Wingman with unity flare flash!"

"Jaden!" Syrus cried out as the dragon launched another fireball. The knight on its back then fired an energy crescent at it, turning it red in color. The attack sliced through Wingman, destroying it and reducing Jaden's life points (LP: 4000 – 700).

"That's not all Jaden! Because my Ruby Hero destroyed a monster in battle, its attack points are deducted from your life points!" Lynn added, Jaden's life points dropping further (LP: 3300 – 2100).

"That ability is the same as my Wingman's," Jaden remarked as he drew a card, "I summon Winged Kuriboh (DEF: 200) in defense mode, then I'll throw down a facedown and activate the spell card, Mirage of Nightmare to end my turn!" Lynn blinked in surprise as the winged furball appeared on the field along with Jaden's two cards.

"That card…" Lynn mumbled as she drew a card, "Anyhow, thanks to the effect of your Mirage of Nightmare, you get to draw four cards." Jaden nodded as he did just that.

"And now that I have my cards, I can activate my facedown spell, Emergency Provisions! By sacrificing my Mirage card, I can get back a 1000 life points (LP: 1200 + 1000)! Not bad huh?" Jaden asked.

"That's a pretty good combo, but I doubt your Kuriboh thinks so! So go my Ruby Hero! Attack Winged Kuriboh with unity flare flash!" Lynn commanded.

"Hold on! I sacrifice two cards and activate Transcendent Wings!" Jaden interrupted as he slotted two cards into his discard pile.

"Hey! How did you activate that spell card during my turn? It wasn't even on the field!" Lynn demanded.

"But it was in my hand! Transcendent Wings is a quick-play spell that I can activate from my hand! But enough about that! By playing my card, Winged Kuriboh has evolved into a level ten monster and by sacrificing itself, it will destroy all monster in attack mode and you'll take damage equal to your destroyed monsters' attack points!" Jaden explained. Lynn gasped as the Winged Kuriboh's wings encompassed the field and absorbed Lynn's attack. It then fired the attack back at Lynn's hero, destroying it and reducing her life points severely (LP: 4000 – 2700).

"I'm not done! I sacrifice 800 life points (LP: 1300 – 800) to activate Re-Fusion! It lets me revive one fusion-type monster from my graveyard and I have just the one in mind: My Ruby Hero of Ragnarok (ATK: 2100), but I'm not done! I activate De-Fusion to split it up back into Four Sword Ruby Hero (ATK: 1800) and Divine Dragon Ragnarok (ATK: 1500)," Lynn began, summoning her two fusion material monsters, "Then I sacrifice them both to summon Twilight Princess (ATK: 2500)!" Both of her monsters vanished to make way for Lynn's newest monster. It was a princess, garbed in a royal dress along with a regal white cape. In her hand was a jewel-studded, thin-bladed sword.

"On my next turn, I'll finish you!" Lynn warned as Jaden's hand was poised over his deck.

"Oh man, I need to draw a good card, right here, right now," Jaden told himself as he drew a card, "I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed! It lets me draw two new cards and then I'll activate one of them: Double Spell! Now by discarding another spell card from my hand to the graveyard, I'm permitted to take a spell from your graveyard and activate it, and like you said, I have just the one in mind! I'm discarding my Kishido Spirit spell card to take your Re-Fusion card!" Lynn gasped as Jaden's spell appeared and then vanished. Lynn's graveyard then began to glow as a white beam shot out of it and took the form of her spell.

"I give up 800 life points to summon my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100) from the graveyard!" Jaden declared, his Wingman reemerging onto the field.

"It's still not strong enough to beat my Twilight Princess!" Lynn pointed out.

"She's right J. You can't beat it with your Wingman!" Syrus confirmed.

"Unless of course they happen to have Skyscraper out!" Jaden countered, slotting in his field spell. Lynn gasped as the forest battlefield became a city at night. Perched on top of one of the skyscrapers, was Jaden's hero.

"That's awesome! Now when Wingman attacks Lynn's monster, it'll gain 1000 attack points!" Syrus cheered.

"Go Wingman! Attack with skydive scorcher!" Jaden commanded.

"No!" Lynn gasped as Wingman leapt down and set her princess on fire, destroying her and the rest of Lynn's life points.

"No I lost," Lynn sighed as the holograms vanished.

"That's game, and we get to enter the dorm!" Jaden declared.

"OK, I'll keep my word, and I'll even go in with you just to make sure you don't get caught," Lynn conceded. She put her cards away when she noticed that Alexis was missing.

"Hey, where's Alexis?" Lynn asked. A scream coming from the dorm answered her question.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **I lost that duel, but now we've lost Alexis!

**Chumley: **Not luscious! Some shadow duelist has captured her!

**Jaden:** Up for a little two on one, Lynn?

**Syrus: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Shadow of a Duelist Part 2!

**Lynn: **The damsel in distress thing is so overrated, but we gotta save Alexis!


	3. Shadow of a Duelist Part 2

**Chapter Two: Shadow of a Duelist Part 2**

"That was Alexis!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Then what are we standing here for?" Lynn asked. The foursome jumped over the gate and ran through the double doors, lights flashing for any sign of their missing friend.

"Alexis! Where are you?" Lynn shouted. She looked around the dust-covered hall and frowned.

"Nuts, nothing! Where could she have gone?" Lynn wondered. It was then she noticed a faint light coming from one of the rooms. The guys had seen it too and they all went in to find themselves in a small common room. Sitting atop the fireplace was a lit candle and a picture of a young man in an Obelisk Blue blazer. He had brown hair and piercing brown eyes. Lynn walked over and picked the picture off of the wall.

"This guy looks familiar," Lynn commented as she pulled the picture out of the frame and stuffed it in her pocket.

"Come on! We gotta find Alexis!" Chumley reminded the girl. Lynn nodded as they went back down the hall and into an even larger common room. The furniture was still intact, but covered by dust-covered sheets. On the walls were mysterious images, each one bearing the symbol of an eye. One thing in the room however got the attention of the students in the room: A lone Duel Monsters card next to a lit flashlight. Jaden picked up the card.

"It's Etoile Cyber, one of Alexis' cards," Jaden noted.

"Then there's only one place she could be," Chumley replied, his light setting itself on a lone staircase leading downward.

"Down there?" Syrus asked nervously. An ear-piercing shriek was his answer.

"Hurry!" Lynn urged as she and the boys ran down the stairs. What lay below them was a large cavern and in a coffin nearby was Alexis, her hands and feet tied. To the horror of her friends, she was unconscious.

"Alexis!" Jaden shouted as he and the others ran towards her.

"The poor girl… The Shadow Realm has her now…" Came a chilling voice.

"Who's there?" Syrus demanded, some fear still in his voice. Laughter rang out through the room as a man in a black trench coat, hat and wearing a white mask emerged from the shadows. On his body was a weird looking duel disk, its platform resembling that of bat wings.

"Who are you?" Lynn demanded.

"I'm known as many things, but it gets hard to tell people over their cries of agony," the man laughed, "This foolish girl came looking for trouble and found it."

"That's enough! Let Alexis go or you'll be sorry!" Jaden threatened.

"Sorry? You're the ones who will be sorry… After I seal your souls in the Shadow Realm!" Syrus and Chumley screamed in fear as Jaden and Lynn charged to the center of the room.

"Not if we defeat you in a duel first! And if we win, you'll let Alexis go free!" Lynn countered, turning to the Slifer student, "That is if you're up to it Jaden."

"Ha! I'm always ready! Lets throw down!" Jaden urged as he and Lynn slotted their decks into their duel disks.

"Very well, but since this is a two on one duel, I have a few rule changes for you to be aware of. One: Between the two of you, you may not have more than five monsters or more than five spells/traps on the field. Two: I am permitted to make two summonings per turn as well draw two cards per draw phase. Finally, you will both take your turns at the same time and are not permitted to share your strategies or cards with each other. Is that understood?" The Shadow Duelist inquired.

"We accept your terms! So lets duel!" Lynn replied, her partner and her drawing five cards. The Shadow Duelist also drew five cards as well as two more.

"I shall place two cards facedown on the field and summon Shadowknight Archfiend (ATK: 2000) and Terrorking Archfiend (ATK: 2000) both in attack mode!" Shadow began, his two red-eyed fiends appearing on the field.

"Archfiend monsters eh? I've yet to meet the duelist who can win a duel with them," Lynn taunted.

"What does Lynn mean? From where I'm standing, those are powerful monsters," Syrus replied.

"They're powerful Sy, but they come at a price. During each standby phase, our friend in black has to pay life points to keep those archfiends," Jaden explained.

"No I don't, or at least I don't with this: The field spell card, Pandemonium!" Shadow declared, slotting in his field spell. The entire cavern changed. Gargoyle statues appeared in all corners of the room as a lava pit formed in the center. The stone floor and walls became bathed in red light. It was then the coffin Alexis was in slammed shut and was pulled into the ground.

"Ugh, this field spell is ugly," Lynn grimaced.

"Maybe so, but its effect is even uglier, for you I mean! As long as this card is on my field, I don't need to pay life points to keep my archfiends, so go! Because nothing you have is strong enough to beat my monsters," The shadow duelist grinned. Jaden and Lynn both drew a card.

"I highly doubt that!" Lynn countered, "Because I summon Saria, Sage of Forest (DEF: 1600) and thanks to her special ability, I can draw one card and if it's a level four monster, I can summon it!" Lynn drew her card and laughed, "Guess what? I just drew Four Sword Maiden (DEF: 2000)!" Lynn's newest creature was similar to her Twilight Princess except she wore a scarf around her head. She crouched down next to her forest sage.

"Plus, my monster has a special ability too! Each Four Sword Hero I summon to the field will gain 500 attack and defense points and that includes her!" Lynn explained (DEF: 2000 + 500), "Lastly, I'll throw down a facedown and let my partner make his move!" Jaden nodded as he looked over his hand.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000) and then I'll throw down two facedowns and call it a turn!" Jaden said, summoning his flying warrior.

"So you have decided to play defense… You both are cowards and I shall show you that defense points don't matter," The shadow duelist declared, drawing two cards, "I summon Infernal Queen Archfiend (ATK: 900) in attack mode and thanks to its effect, all Archfiend monsters gain 1000 attack points, including itself!" The four students gasped as the attack points of the three Archfiends increased.

"I'll activate the continuous trap card, Skull Invitation. Now whenever a player sends a card to the graveyard, that player will take 300 life points of damage per card. Now go Infernal Queen Archfiend (ATK: 1900)! Attack the forest sage with dark tempest attack!" The shadow duelist commanded. Lynn gasped as the queen launched a fearsome tornado of dark energy at her sage, destroying her (LP: 8000 – 300).

"Now Shadowknight Archfiend (ATK: 3000)! Attack the maiden with shadow blade slash!" The knight drew its crimson sword and rushed Lynn's maiden.

"Not so fast tall, dark and gruesome! I reveal my trap card, To The Rescue! This trap activates when you attack a Four Sword monster. It makes it so all damage I take is zero, and then I get to summon a Four Sword Hero from my hand or deck to the field," Lynn explained, an aura surrounding her maiden. The archfiend's sword bounced off harmlessly as Lynn searched her deck for a hero to play.

"Now I summon to the field from my deck, the powerful Four Sword Emerald Hero (ATK: 1900 + 500) and he gets a power boost from my Four Sword Maiden," Lynn declared, her green-clad hero emerging on the field (LP: 7700 – 300).

"That's much too bad because I'm about to destroy your partner's pathetic hero with my Terrorking! Locust storm barrage!" The shadow duelist continued.

_I don't have any cards left to defend Jaden with, but he might!_ Lynn thought.

"Jaden, can you save your hero?" Lynn asked. Jaden nodded.

"I can do more than that! I activate the trap card, Mirror Gate! This trap card makes both monsters switch places in a battle so those 3000 attack points will be going to work for us!" Jaden replied, revealing his facedown card.

"Or will it! I activate Terrorking Archfiend's special effect!" Shadow countered as six different numbered balls appeared out of the lava pit and formed a circle. On each one was a number from one to six.

"When an Archfiend is targeted by an opponent's effect, I can activate a roulette. If the roulette comes up as a two or a five, your trap is negated and my archfiend remains on my side. Now I'll spin the roulette," The shadow duelist explained as a fireball began to move from one ball to another.

"It's OK, the odds are way in Jaden's favor," Chumley noted.

"Chumley, you flunked math," Syrus pointed out.

"No I didn't, I got a fifty-four," Chumley argued as the roulette stopped on a two.

"Rats," Jaden sighed as his trap and his monster were destroyed (LP: 7400 - 2600).

"Are you now beginning to comprehend the danger you've put yourself in? If you still haven't, then allow me to show you!" To Lynn's surprise, the man pulled a golden-pyramidal object from his pocket. On one side of it was a golden eye and it began to glow.

"Feel the dark power of my Millennium Item!" The item then let out a powerful burst of golden light that blinded everyone. When the light faded, black smoke began to swirl about the floor.

"Jaden! Look at your body!" Syrus gasped. Jaden looked down and to his surprise, some his right arm and his torso were missing! Lynn however, was giving off a light blue aura.

"What's up with Lynn?" Chumley wondered. Lynn reached underneath her blazer and pulled out her triangular amulet. It was giving off a golden light.

"My amulet… It's protecting me from this man's magic!" Lynn realized. Frowning in anger, the man puts his item back in his pocket.

"Your amulet won't protect you for long! The shadow fog in this room will soon begin to numb your body and soon that numbness will fade as your soul leaves your body for the Shadow Realm where eternal darkness and turmoil will be all you'll see!" The man laughed.

"OK! That's enough! You're not scaring me, you're annoying me!" Lynn shouted as she drew a card. Jaden drew one as well as Lynn scrutinized the field.

_OK, this shadow game has gone on long enough! It's time to take control of this duel and I'm gonna have to start by reinforcing our life points! But the cool part is that with this card combo, not only will I do that, I can also put a nice dent in his life points._ Lynn grinned as she took three of the cards in her hand and showed them to her opponent.

"I use Polymerization to fuse together Divine Dragon Ragnarok with the Four Sword Sapphire Hero I just drew in order to bring forth my mighty Sapphire Sage of Ragnarok (ATK: 2100 + 500)!" Lynn declared as a new monster emerged onto the field (LP: 4800 – 900). This creature was a magician garbed in blue robes and he stood atop a large blue dragon.

"Now my sage! Attack Infernal Queen Archfiend with sapphire shockwave!" Lynn commanded. Holding a blue scepter into the air, it fired an energy ring that expanded across and cleaved the queen in half, destroying her (LP: 8000 – 1000).

"That's not all gruesome! I now invoke the magic of my Sapphire Sage! We regain life points equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster (LP: 3900 + 1900)!" Lynn informed him as her aura grew.

"Sweet move Lynn! I don't have a flashy move like that this turn, so I'll just summon Winged Kuriboh (DEF: 200) and end my turn," Jaden grinned as his furry friend emerged.

"Nice going! That move evened things out!" Syrus cheered.

"Too bad, because it won't be long before the advantage is mine again," The Shadow Duelist said as he drew two cards, "But first, I activate the trap card Archfiend's Roar. Now by sacrificing 500 life points (LP: 7000 – 800), I can resurrect one Archfiend for the duration of the turn and I choose the Infernal Queen (ATK: 900 + 1000). Next I'll use her power and increase the attack points of my other two Archfiends!" Jaden and Lynn groaned as the other two Archfiends grew in power.

"Now go Shadowknight! Attack the maiden with shadow blade slash!" The dark duelist commanded, pointing at Lynn's kneeling maiden. Drawing its blade one more time, it jabbed the maiden in the heart, destroying her (LP: 5800 – 300).

"Now its your turn Terrorking! Destroy that girl's Sapphire Sage!" The Terrorking opened up its chest, firing a swarm of locusts as Lynn's creature, destroying it and reducing Lynn's life points (LP: 5500 – 1200).

"Now I shall end my turn (LP: 6200 – 300)," The duelist smirked as his Infernal Queen vanished. Lynn and Jaden both drew a card and looked at each other.

"You OK Lynn?" Jaden asked as parts of his left leg began to vanish. Lynn nodded.

"Yeah, but this is ridiculous. You're losing your body and if we don't win this duel, we're all going to vanish!" Lynn sighed, as she placed one of her monsters on the field, "All I can do this turn is summon Four Sword Deku Hero (DEF: 1500)." Lynn's monster resembled a kid-sized plant that would've looked human except its entire body was made of wood.

"I hope you got a plan, cause I'm out of ideas," Lynn admitted.

"Actually, I do have a plan. I use the spell card, The Warrior Returning Alive! It lets me take a warrior monster out of my grave and put it into my hand and I choose Elemental Hero Avian (LP: 4300 – 300). Next I'll rock Polymerization and fuse together Elemental Hero Avian and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in order to roll out the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100) (LP: 4000 – 900)! Now to take out your Terrorking! Inferno rage!" Jaden commanded. In a blazing stream of flames, Wingman had no trouble destroying the Terrorking and incinerating the Shadow Duelist's life points (LP: 5900 –2400).

"My life points?"

"Sorry, I forgot to mention Wingman's super power! You take damage equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster!" Jaden explained as the Shadow Duelist pulled out his Millennium Item.

"That may be so, but I now activate the power of my Desrook Archfiend. By discarding him from my hand to the graveyard, I can bring back my Terrorking Archfiend (LP: 3500 – 300). Oh and before I forget, because you lost more of your life points, the shadows will be taking more of you!" Shadow proclaimed as his item lit up again, blinding everyone. When the light faded, the fog became even thicker and the only parts of Jaden that could be seen was his right foot, left arm and the upper part of his torso.

"Oh no, talk about hanging on by a limb," Lynn remarked. It was then Jaden began to wobble.

"Jaden! Are you OK?" Lynn asked but it was too late: Jaden had passed out on the floor.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **This isn't good! Jaden's passed out.

**Chumley: **It's up to you now Lynn! You've got Jaden's cards but…

**Syrus: **The Shadow Duelist has control of the field with his newest Archfiend.

**Chumley and Syrus:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Shadow of a Duelist Part 3

**Lynn: **I may be alone on the field, but I'm not alone in this duel!

**Shadow Duelist:** We'll see now won't we! If you don't review, it'll be the end of Lynn! (laughs)

**Lynn: **Ten reviews total says I'll win!


	4. Shadow of a Duelist Part 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I didn't get the number of reviews I wanted, but I'll try to be more lenient. Here's another chapter for you...**

**Chapter Three: Shadow of a Duelist Part 3**

"Jaden! Are you OK?" Lynn asked. Unfortunately, the duel had taken its toll on him and he had passed out, half of his body having vanished.

"It appears your friend has fallen prey to the power of my Millennium item. I hope you're up to the task because my two on one rules are still in effect!" The Shadow Duelist reminded her. Lynn frowned in anger.

"What does he mean?" Syrus wondered.

"That Shadow Duelist is still allowed to draw two cards during his turn and summon two monsters at once! That leaves Lynn at a serious disadvantage," Chumley replied as Lynn knelt near Jaden's body and took the card he held and put it into her hand.

"If that's the case, I'm throwing down my last card and activating Jaden's Mirage of Nightmare spell card. During your Standby Phase, I get to draw until I have four cards but during my turn, I have to discard the same number of cards to the grave," Lynn explained as she ended her turn. The Shadow Duelist drew two cards and grinned. Mirage of Nightmare then activated, permitting Lynn to draw four new cards.

"Things are about to get much nastier for you my dear! I sacrifice my Shadowknight Archfiend in order to summon the Skull Archfiend of Lightning (ATK: 2500)!" The two boys cried out in fear as another skeleton-like demon with dark-colored wings emerged in the Shadowknight's place (LP: 3200 – 300).

"Now go and attack that peon with lightning blast!" Shadow Duelist commanded, "Destroy the Flame Wingman!" Bolts of electricity shot from both of the Archfiend's wings and formed a ball of lightning in front of his face, which he launched at Jaden's monster, destroying him (LP: 3100 – 700).

"Now Terrorking! Attack the wooden boy!" Another blast of locusts and the Deku Hero was destroyed (LP: 2400 – 300).

"Hold on there, Mr. Tall Dark and Scary! My Deku Hero may be destroyed, but I still have his special ability, which allows me to take any two cards out of my graveyard so long as they aren't traps!" Lynn interrupted, drawing out her Divine Dragon and her Polymerization cards.

"Now I'll activate the facedown card, Emergency Provisions which will restore 1000 life points at the cost of every facedown card I sacrifice, so I'll destroy Mirage and my other facedown card (LP: 2100 + 2000 – 900)," Lynn declared, her three cards vanishing from the field. She then drew a new card and glimpsed at her hand and the field.

_Not a lot of options. Even with my new hand, I have nothing that can beat that Skull Archfiend of Lightning. I do have a monster that can help, but it's gonna be risky using him._ Lynn thought.

"I summon Four Sword Goron Hero (ATK: 1900) and now I'll use his special ability which lets me reduce the attack points of a monster on the field by 800 and I'll choose your Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" Lynn declared as a burly rock monster, wearing a green loincloth, red boots and hat emerged onto the field.

"Then I shall activate the effect of my Skull Archfiend of Lightning! If the roulette stops on a one, three, or six, your rock's effect is deactivated!" The Shadow Duelist warned as the roulette began to spin.

"Oh man, Lynn only has a fifty-fifty chance of winning," Syrus noted as the roulette began to slow down. To Lynn's dismay, it landed up on a one.

"No! Not again!" Lynn whined as her hero vanished (LP: 3200 – 300). The man pulled out his Millennium Item and cast its light on Lynn.

"Give in! Your aura will not protect you forever!" The man in black warned as Lynn's aura began to fade. In a fierce explosion, Lynn's aura vanished and parts of her body began to disappear.

"So anti-luscious! Without that light aura, Lynn's defenseless against that Millennium Item!" Chumley exclaimed as Lynn tried to catch her breath.

"And so are you two, should you continue to annoy me I'll use it on you!" Shadow bellowed, scaring the two boys.

"Lay off my friends!" Lynn gasped as she ended her turn.

"I will do so as long as they remain quiet!" the evil duelist promised as he drew two cards, "Now I shall place a facedown card and summon Desrook Archfiend (ATK: 1100) and have it destroy your Winged Kuriboh!" The man's newest monster was a single tower about his size with four supporting tentacle pillars. The front of the tower had an evil looking face etched into it, which fired a red laser at Kuriboh, destroying it.

"Lucky for me Winged Kuriboh has a special ability! On the turn he's destroyed, all damage I take is zero so I'm safe from your monsters!' Lynn quipped when a groan from Jaden caught the attention of the group. Jaden opened his eyes and got back to his feet.

"You! So the shadows didn't take you!" The Shadow Duelist exclaimed as Jaden glared at him.

"Don't worry! The shadows don't exist and soon, your cards won't either!" Jaden warned as he and Lynn both drew a card. Lynn then handed him one.

"Since I took one of your cards, it's only fair that I give you one of mine," Lynn reasoned as Jaden took it from her.

"Now, I activate Heavy Storm! This spell card can destroy all other spells and traps on the field," Lynn began, a fierce wind blowing all of the Shadow Duelist's spells and traps off the field.

"I can still activate my Archfiend's Roar before it's destroyed (LP: 2900 – 500)!" The enemy countered as his Infernal Queen (LP: 900 + 1000) returned to the field.

"Next, I'll activate Lynn's Roll of Fate card! This spell card allows me to roll a die and draw a number of cards equal to the number I roll, but I also have to remove that many cards from the game," Jaden explained as he rolled a white die that had appeared in his hand. To the dismay of the Shadow Duelist, Jaden rolled a six. Grinning, Jaden drew six cards and removed six from play.

"Now I activate Monster Reincarnation! Now by discarding one card to the graveyard, I can bring a monster in my graveyard back to my hand and I choose Elemental Hero Avian! Next I'll summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800)!" Jaden continued, summoning a blue clothed Elemental Hero. This one wore a white cape and had an arm-mounted gun on his right hand.

"And this hero has a super power! When he's the only card on my field, I get to draw two more cards," Jaden added, drawing two cards and grinning, "And I got just what I needed! I now activate the field spell, Fusion Gate! This handy spell lets me fusion summon monsters without needing Polymerization and I'm going to use it now to fuse Bubbleman with Avian and Sparkman to create the Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK: 2800)!" Jaden's three heroes appeared on the field and then vanished into a black vortex and then reappeared as one monster. It had Avian's wings and Bubbleman's blaster but wore Sparkman's armor. A wild mane of short, spiked hair completed the monster's summoning.

"Now I shall use Fusion Gate to fuse my Four Sword Emerald Hero and my Divine Dragon Ragnarok to summon the Emerald Edgemaster (ATK: 2500)!" Lynn added, her two monsters combining. What emerged from the black vortex was a knight in green dragon hide armor and it held a thick long sword.

"My edgemaster has a special ability that grants him 300 extra attack points for every monster that is removed from play and since Fusion Gate requires we remove our fusion material monsters from the game, he just got a lot stronger (ATK: 2500 + 1500)!" Lynn continued, her monster's sword glowing in response.

"Now Emerald Edgemaster! Attack his Skull Archfiend of Lightning with emerald edge attack!" Lynn commanded. Having powered up, Lynn's monster rushed the archfiend and in a flash of green energy, slashed and destroyed it (LP: 2400 – 500).

"Now Tempest! Destroy Desrook Archfiend with powerhouse plummet!" Jaden commanded. His hero quickly lifted off and began to give off a white aura as it cut through Desrook Archfiend, devastating the Shadow Duelist's life points (LP: 1900 – 700).

"That was close! Jaden and Lynn almost had him!" Syrus exclaimed as the two duelists ended their turn and the Infernal Queen vanished.

"I've had enough of this! It's time to send you into the Shadow Realm!" The Shadow Duelist declared as he held up his Millennium Item.

"What?"

"And there's nothing you can do to stop me!" In response, Jaden pulled out the Avian he removed from play.

"Careful what you ask for… You might just get it!" Jaden warned as he tossed his card at his opponent. Like a knife, the card cut right into the Millennium Item and pierced the eye symbol. In that instance, Lynn and Jaden's bodies returned to normal.

"Jaden! Lynn! You got your bodies back!" Syrus cried happily.

"We never lost them! It was all just hypnosis! This guy never had any power! He's probably just some out of work carnie!" Jaden replied. The man pulled out the Avian card and tossed it at Jaden's feet.

"Not true! I could get my job back at the fair anytime I want!" the man cried out.

"You're a side show phony and you're going to hand over Alexis and all the other kids you snatched!" Jaden demanded.

"Other kids? I don't know what you're talking about and because of your carnie comment, you can find your friend by yourself!" With that, the man pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it as his feet, masking him.

"Hold it right there! You're not getting out of here that easily!" Lynn shouted as she and Jaden gave chase. As they did, the dragon statues on the floor began to give off a golden light. When Jaden and Lynn reached the center of the room, the floor lit up with a golden eye mark and the three duelists became ensnared in a black dome. Inside, the man faced the two teenagers.

"Whoa! How'd you perform this trick?" Jaden asked.

"I didn't…" But before Shadow could say anything else, gray ball monsters with sharp teeth began to swarm the field. The shadow duelist was quickly mobbed but when they began to swarm towards Lynn and Jaden, Winged Kuriboh pulled itself out of the graveyard and sat down on Jaden's duel disk.

"Huh?" Lynn asked, unable to believe her eyes.

"Whoa, first I hear ya, near I see ya," Jaden told his friend. Kuriboh flapped its wings and flew down to the feet of the duelists and in a series of threatening cries, scared off the gray beasts.

"Whoa, way to show them who's boss Kuriboh," Jaden praised as he watched the hapless Shadow Duelist, "Too bad he doesn't have a friend like you." It was then a green vortex appeared in front of the Shadow Duelist's mouth and the creatures began to swarm into it. In a second, they had all vanished and the man's eyes began to glow red.

"Jaden Yuki, Lynn Hyrule, the shadows beg for a soul. Only one side shall survive," the shadow duelist said, his voice now deeper.

"Oh come on! Red contact lenses? You really went overboard setting up for this!" Jaden sighed.

"This duel shall now continue in the Shadow Realm," the dark one declared as the monsters reappeared on the field.

"So you're still sticking with the Shadow Realm eh? That's fine by me! At least we get to finish our match!" Jaden replied as the Shadow Duelist drew two cards.

"Hold on big guy! Since you no longer have your Pandemonium field card out, you need to pay 500 life points to keep your Archfiend on the field," Lynn interrupted. The shadow duelist coughed up smoke as his life points dropped (LP: 1200 – 500).

"500 life points is nothing compared to a soul! I will first play the spell card, Dark Hole, which will destroy all monsters on the field!" The shadow duelist replied as a black vortex formed on the field and swallowed up all three monsters.

"Now I shall summon another Terrorking Archfiend (LP: 2000) and another Shadowknight Archfiend (ATK: 2000) and then use the spell card, Mystic Wok. Now by sacrificing an Archfiend, I can restore life points equal to my destroyed monster's attack points," Shadow explained as his Shadowknight vanished (LP: 700 + 2000), "Now Terrorking, attack the girl with locust storm barrage!" Lynn gasped as the Terrorking opened up its chest and launched another storm of bugs. They rammed into her, sending her flying (LP: 2900 – 2000).

"Now I shall place a facedown and end my turn." Lynn groaned as she got back to her feet.

"Are you OK?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, but I felt that hit," Lynn gasped as she and Jaden both drew a card.

"There's nothing that I can do except play Nabooru, Sage of Spirit (DEF: 1500) and activate the spell card Red Medicine to restore 500 life points (LP: 900 + 500)," Lynn sighed as a red-haired woman in desert garb and tanned skin appeared on the field in a crouching position.

_I hope Jaden's got a plan_. Lynn prayed as her partner looked over his hand.

"I summon Elemental Hero Clayman (DEF: 2000) and throw down a facedown to end my turn," Jaden declared, his clay warrior appearing next to Lynn's sage. The Shadow Duelist drew two cards and grinned.

"It's time to destroy you with my trap card, Battle-Scarred! Now the 500 life point cost for my Archfiends now applies to both of us!" The Shadow Duelist announced (LP: 2700 – 500), "Now I shall destroy the Sage of Spirit with my Terrorking!" The Archfiend prepared to attack but Jaden was ready (LP: 1400 – 500).

"Not so fast! I activate Negate Attack!" Jaden shouted as a vortex appeared and blocked the locusts.

"What's this?" Shadow wondered.

"This isn't over. Negate Attack cancels out the battle and ends your battle phase on the spot," Jaden explained as he and Lynn both drew a card to begin their turn (LP: 900). Lynn looked at the card she drew and gasped.

"Hey Jaden! I can win the duel for us, but I need to sacrifice your monster. Do you mind?" Lynn asked. Jaden nodded.

"Now, I sacrifice Clayman to activate the equip spell Hookshot! It will raise my spirit sage's attack points by 300 (ATK: 1900 + 300) and now she can attack you directly!" Lynn explained as a harpoon-like device appeared in her sage's hand and her other hand held a glittering, curved sword.

"What?"

"You lose! Nabooru! Attack with spinning scimitar slash!" Lynn commanded, as her sage aimed the hookshot at the wall behind the enemy. It latched on and pulled the sage upward. When it was above the Shadow Duelist, Nabooru ditched her weapon and struck the opponent, spinning like a deadly saw blade (LP: 2200 – 2200).

"This game is over!" Lynn declared as the man vanished into the darkness. The gray monsters then reappeared and began to swarm towards the two teenagers. A white light drew their attention however.

"Think that light is an exit?" Lynn inquired.

"Yeah, so lets make tracks!" Jaden replied as the monsters neared them. The two dove through the opening as the dome began to shrink.

"Jaden! Lynn!" Syrus cried out as his two friends hit the floor near Alexis' prison.

"That was close…" Lynn sighed as the orb suddenly exploded. When the smoke cleared, the lid on the coffin vanished, revealing a sleeping Alexis. The four friends smiled in relief as they set their friend free.

MINUTES LATER OUTSIDE THE ABANDONED DORM…

"Ugh…" Alexis groaned as the faces of her four friends filled her vision.

"Are you OK?" Lynn asked as she helped her friend sit up.

"Yeah, thanks to you guys," Alexis smiled as Jaden held up her card.

"That guy who snatched you is long gone. We found your card, won the duel and rescued the damsel in distress," Jaden grinned as Alexis took back her card.

"Yeah, but while we searched for you, I found this," Lynn added, pulling the picture she had found out of her pocket.

"My brother?" Alexis gasped as she took the picture in her hands, "This is the first clue I've found in a long time. My brother was one of the students who went missing several years ago. I came to Duel Academy to find out what happened to him."

"If that's the case, then we'll help you look for him!" Syrus offered. Chumley nodded.

"Yeah, because that's what friends do!" Lynn smiled. It was then the sound of multiple engines filled the air.

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good." Green military vehicles soon came into view. In a wave of dust and dirt, the trucks pulled to a stop, surrounding the students. Men in green blazers and bearing SWAT shields hopped out of the trucks and surrounded them.

"The Disciplinary Action Squad! We're in real trouble now," Alexis gasped as they closed in on them.

CHAPTER PREVIEW

**Lynn: **We're busted.

**Jaden: **Chumley and Alexis get off free because their parents are business tycoons.

**Syrus:**Two of us have to team upin a tag duel that Crowler's setting up.

**Jaden:** But Chazz Princeton wants to get rid of you now.

**Jaden, Lynn and Syrus: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Princess VS Princeton

**Lynn: **Time to put his money where his cards are!


	5. Princess VS Princeton

**Chapter Four: Princess VS Princeton**

Suspended… A word that Lynn was not fond of. Having been discovered at the sight of the abandoned dorm, she and her friends had been placed under campus arrest for trespassing on forbidden grounds. The conversation at the interrogation still rung throughout her mind.

_"You five are to be suspended for breaking campus rules," Chancellor Shepherd had declared but Crowler had other ideas._

_"Now Chancellor, what do we hope to prove by suspending these five? I say we arrange something more sporting. I say that these five pick two representatives and then have them face off in a tag duel. Win and they're cleared, but lose and you're all expelled," Crowler had offered._

_"A duel? That sounds sweet," Jaden claimed._

_"Were you listening? If we lose, we're all expelled!" Lynn had reminded him._

_"Actually, Miss Rhodes and Mr. Huffington have a free pass. Their connections to business tycoons prevent me from removing them from campus," The Chancellor remembered, "So Syrus, Jaden and Lynn will each duel, two in a tag duel and the remaining duelist will face off one on one. Is that OK with you?"_

_"Doesn't sound like we have much of a choice," Lynn had commented._

_"Good, then I'll arrange some opponents…" The Chancellor replied._

But Crowler had interfered and he had taken it upon himself to arrange the opponents himself. Now Lynn was wondering whom she would face. She grasped her amulet and sat in her bed, worrying.

_I know when I enrolled here I would be treated as another student, but couldn't the Chancellor have just given me a break? It was my first offense._ Lynn thought to herself. Another thought then occurred to her.

_But how did the DAS known we were at the dorm? Only Jasmine knew where I was going and she'd never tell anyone. And what about that Shadow Duelist? How'd he get on the island and how'd he know we'd be at the dorm? Something smells fishy around here._ Lynn pondered. Just as she was going to start brainstorming again, Alexis came in.

"Hey," Lynn sighed.

"Hey yourself. I came to tell you Syrus and Jaden are outside, and they want you to duel with them," Alexis said. This caught Lynn's attention.

"Are you sure about that? Why would two Slifers want me to duel them?" Lynn asked.

"Because they want to decide who'll tag up in the tag duel. So grab your deck and let's go! I want you to stay here at Duel Academy and a little practice wouldn't kill you. So you should get ready," Alexis urged. Lynn closed her eyes for a second and then smiled.

"OK, tell those boneheads I'll be right down," Lynn replied. In a few minutes, Lynn met up with the guys and they headed down to the beach near the cliffs outside of the Slifer dorms. The sea breeze and the crashing of the waves greeted the three duelists as they stepped into position.

"So we're having a three way duel?" Lynn inquired. Jaden nodded.

"Yup, and the winner gets to decide who will duel who in the upcoming tag duel," Jaden replied. Lynn nodded in agreement, but Syrus seemed a little down.

"Remember guys, this is just practice for your upcoming tag match so go easy," Chumley cried from the cliff above, "Though I don't know if Jaden knows how to go easy."

"That's probably a good thing," Alexis replied as she stood next to Chumley, "That's because I know Dr. Crowler and he's not going to be pitting any amateurs against them. Jaden, Syrus and Lynn are all going to have to be at their very best if they hope to win." All three duelists drew five cards but Lynn drew the sixth.

"OK, get your game on guys and lets have some fun," Jaden said. Lynn nodded but Syrus didn't seem so sure.

"Yeah, we might as well have some fun before we get expelled," Syrus sighed.

"Oh come on! Not now Syrus! You can pout after you lose to my Four Sword Zora Hero (DEF: 1200) and the facedown I'm playing," Lynn replied as a humanoid, water creature with blue skin, black eyes, and a green loincloth appeared on the field. It held up its fin arm blades in defense as Lynn's facedown emerged behind it.

"Now it's my turn and I summon Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000) and also throw down a facedown," Jaden replied, his two cards appearing on the field, "It's your move Syrus." Syrus sighed as he drew a card and then grinned.

"Hey! You got something?" Jaden asked.

"Uh yeah, maybe Patroid (ATK: 1200), attack mode! Siren smasher!" Syrus commanded as a cartoon police car with hands and legs appeared and began to give off a red aura. Its siren began to blare as it charged Jaden's hero.

"Not so fast! I played a trap, Negate Attack and just like its name implies, it negates your attack and ends the battle!" Jaden countered, his trap card revealing itself. A vortex appeared in front of Avian and sucked up Patroid's aura, forcing him back to Syrus' side.

"Oh man, I told you I was no good," Syrus whined.

"No you aren't, you just forgot to activate Patroid's special power. It'll let you see a facedown card once per turn. You could've seen my trap," Jaden explained.

"But then again, you forced Jaden to use his trap early, so he can't use it against you later," Lynn reasoned, "Now is there any other move you want to make?" Syrus looked at his hand and placed a facedown card. Seeing this, Lynn drew a card from her deck.

"I summon Saria, Sage of Forest (DEF: 1600) and thanks to her special ability, I get to draw one card and if it is a level four monster, I'm allowed to summon it to the field," Lynn said as she drew a card, "And I got this one: Four Sword Sapphire Hero (DEF: 2000). Now I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

"That's weird. Lynn's monsters are all stronger than the ones on the field so why doesn't she attack?" Chumley wondered.

"You're right. Zora Hero and Saria have 1500 attack points and Sapphire Hero has 1300 attack points. Why is Lynn playing defense all of a sudden?" Alexis agreed, "That's not like her at all. She must be waiting for something." Jaden drew his card and grinned.

"Time to break this game wide open! I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600) and I'll use Polymerization to fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100)!" Jaden declared as his two heroes took the field, "Now Flame Wingman! Attack Sy with inferno rage!"

"Hold it right there Jaden! I have a trap card: Zero Gravity!" Lynn intervened, her trap revealing itself, "This card forces all face up monsters to switch battle modes and since your two monsters are now in defense mode, they can't attack!" Jaden frowned as his two heroes and Syrus' Patroid crouched down in defense. Lynn's three monsters then stood up, battle ready.

"OK then, I won't attack. I'll activate the equip spell Spark Blaster!" Jaden replied as a black hand gun appeared in Sparkman's hand, "This weapon has three shots and can switch the battle mode for each one and I'll use two of them to switch the Flame Wingman and Sparkman back into attack mode!" Lynn frowned as Sparkman's gun switched the two monsters back into attack position.

"Looks like it's your move Syrus," Lynn called. Syrus drew a card and studied the field.

"Oh man, how am I supposed to fight your best monsters?" Syrus whimpered.

"Syrus, come on! Don't give up already! Lynn and Jaden have some strong cards but so do you! You just gotta play them!" Chumley shouted. Syrus nodded, still not quite sure of himself.

"OK, I'll start with this spell card: Pot of Greed! I'll use its magical charm to draw two cards from my deck," Syrus began, drawing two cards. He gasped in shock at what I drew.

_Whoa, he must've gotten a really powerful card._ Lynn thought. For several moments, Syrus just stood there in shock.

"Syrus! Are you gonna make a move?" Jaden called. Syrus snapped back into reality as he pulled another card out of his hand.

"Now I'll activate Polymerization and I'll use it to fuse together the Gyroid and Steamroid that I have in my hand to create the Steam Gryoid (ATK: 2200)!" Syrus declared, a cartoon train and copter appearing on the field. The two monsters vanished into a vortex and reemerged, the train now having a propeller at its waist.

"Uh oh!" Lynn and Jaden gasped.

"Now attack Jaden's Flame Wingman with train twister!" Syrus commanded. His monster began to spin its propeller and used it to launch a tornado that ensnared Wingman and destroyed it (LP: 4000 – 100).

"Gotcha! Had enough practice?" Syrus asked. Jaden began to laugh as Lynn drew a card.

"One good attack and you think you're on top of the world? Give me a break!" Lynn sighed, "I'm activating Polymerization and I'm going to fuse my Sapphire Hero on the field with my Divine Dragon Ragnarok to summon my Sapphire Sage of Ragnarok (ATK: 2100)!" The group watched in anticipation as the hero on Lynn's field mounted a blue dragon and changed its clothes into robes.

"Next I'll sacrifice my Zora Hero and forest sage to summon Twilight Princess (ATK: 2500)!" Lynn continued, her two monsters vanishing for the regal maiden, "And now I'll attack your Steam Gyroid with my Twilight Princess!" Lynn's creature held out her sword and it sent shockwaves through the ground, shattering Steam Gyroid (LP: 4000 – 300). Syrus gasped in shock.

"But I'm not done! Sapphire Sage! Attack Jaden's Sparkman with sapphire shockwave!" Lynn commanded. Jaden's frowned in anger as his monster was hit by a blue energy beam from the ground (LP: 3900 – 900).

"Now all I have to do is activate Sapphire Sage's super power. I gain life points equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster," Lynn finished, her life points rising (LP: 4000 + 1600).

"Not luscious. Lynn's not pulling any punches in this match," Chumley noted as Jaden drew a card and studied the field.

"Good move Lynn. Now I summon Rottweiler (DEF: 1200) and end my turn," Jaden declared, a mechanical dog appearing on his field.

"There's not much else he can do," Alexis noted, "He's got only one card in his hand." Syrus drew a card and looked his hand over.

"I can't do anything this turn," Syrus sighed.

"Then that's my signal to go!" Lynn replied, drawing a card, "Sapphire Sage and Twilight Princess! Attack Patroid and Rottweiler!" Two sets of shockwaves tore through the field as the two Slifers lost their monsters.

"Whoops! Didn't you know Rottweiler had a special ability? Since he was destroyed, I get to take Burstinatrix and Polymerization out of my graveyard and put them into my hand!" Jaden interrupted as he pulled his two cards from the graveyard. However, Syrus said nothing as his Patroid was hit by a blue bolt of energy destroying it.

"Now I activate the power of my sage again and end my turn," Lynn declared (LP: 5600 + 1200).

"Then it's my turn!" Jaden said, drawing a card, "And I'm summoning Winged Kuriboh (DEF: 200) in defense mode. Your move Syrus!" Syrus nodded as he drew a card. He looked at his hand carefully, and then the field, then back to his hand again.

"Hey! Are you gonna make a move?" Lynn asked impatiently. Syrus frowned as he activated his facedown.

"To start my turn, I'm activating Aqua Chorus! This trap card boosts the attack and defense of all monsters with the same name on the field by 500 points," Syrus explained.

"It's too bad you don't have any on your field," Lynn noted.

"I will this turn! I summon Mighty Guard (ATK: 500) and play the spell card, Machine Duplication!" Syrus continued as a green robot with a muscular right arm appeared on the field.

"Machine Duplication! That card is a cloning card! Syrus can use it to summon two machine monsters from his deck if they're the same as the one on the field already. The only catch is that its attack points must be less than 500," Alexis recalled as two more machine guards appeared on the field.

"Now he has three! So Aqua Chorus will boost their attack points (ATK: 500 + 500 + 500)," Chumley added, "But wait! Those are still not strong enough to beat Lynn or Jaden."

"Something tells me he's not done yet," Alexis said as Syrus continued with his move.

"I now play the spell card Delta Attacker! This card's magic can only be used if I have three normal type monsters on the field at the same time. Now each of them can bypass your monsters and attack you directly!" Syrus continued, "Now Mighty Guards! Attack Lynn with triple buster blitz!" Lynn gasped as the three guards rushed past her two warriors and punched her three times (LP: 6800 – 4500).

"That's all for me," Syrus grinned as Lynn gasped for air and drew a card.

_If I hadn't padded my life points earlier, I would've lost the duel._ Lynn realized as she summoned her Four Sword Emerald Hero (ATK: 1900).

"Sapphire Sage and Twilight Princess! Attack Syrus' Mighty Guards! Emerald Hero attack Winged Kuriboh!" Lynn commanded. Jaden and Syrus braced themselves as their three monsters were destroyed and Lynn's life points rose again (LP: 2300 + 1500). Syrus groaned as his life points dropped heavily (LP: 3700 – 1900).

"It's your move Jaden," Lynn said. Jaden nodded as he drew a card.

"Sweet! I'm gonna play Polymerization to fuse together Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Clayman to form Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2500) and I'm placing her in defense mode," Jaden declared as his two heroes combined and came out with Burstinatrix wearing Clayman's armor. She held a red shield in her left hand and her right hand was a missile launcher.

"Now Rampart Blaster! Cut your attack points in half and attack Lynn directly!" Jaden commanded. Lynn gasped as Rampart Blaster nailed her with several missiles (LP: 3800 – 1000). Syrus drew a card and frowned.

"I'll just switch my Mighty Guard (DEF: 1200) to defense mode," Syrus sighed as Lynn drew a card.

"The time has come to end this duel," Lynn declared as she reached into her hand, "First I'll play Mystic Wok! By sacrificing one of my monsters, I regain life points equal to its attack points and I'll sacrifice my Twilight Princess (LP: 2800 + 2500). Next I'll activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards." Lynn's princess vanished as she added two cards to her hand.

"Now I'll use De-Fusion to split my Sapphire Sage back into the Divine Dragon Ragnarok (ATK: 1500) and my Four Sword Sapphire Hero (ATK: 1300). Then I'll use Polymerization to fuse my dragon with my Emerald Hero to create the Emerald Edgemaster (ATK: 2500)!" Lynn continued, her two monsters vanishing only to reappear as her dragon-hide swordsman.

"Now to activate my Soul Release card! This card lets me remove five monsters in my graveyard from play, which activates my monster's super power! For every monster card removed from play, he gains 300 attack points (ATK: 2500 + 1500)," Lynn added, her monster giving off a green aura, "But he won't be attacking! I'm activating the trap card, Ring of Destruction! Now by sacrificing my Edgemaster, we all take damage equal to his attack points!"

"That means everyone but Lynn will lose!" Chumley realized as the Edgemaster blew up, wiping out 4000 life points from everyone, making Lynn the winner.

"That's game! Guess I get to choose who duels whom! I say that I'll duel alone while you two take the tag match," Lynn declared.

"If that's what you want, then we'll live with it," Jaden replied as the holograms faded.

_Yeah, but did I make the right decision?_ Lynn wondered, staring at Syrus.

"That reminds me. What was that card you had Syrus? That one you never played," Jaden asked as he walked over to his friend. Syrus tried to stop him but Jaden managed to snatch it from his hands.

"What? Power Bond? Why didn't you use it? You would've doubled Steam Gryoid's attack points!" Jaden exclaimed, "You would've had one tough monster out. On second thought, for my sake I'm glad you didn't."

"You don't understand. My big brother says I'm not good enough to play it and I'll probably never be good enough," Syrus whined as he snatched his card and took off, crying.

"Poor guy."

LATE THAT NIGHT…

Having beaten Jaden and Syrus, Lynn decided to take some time out to herself and was now sitting under the trees, her head pointed towards the stars. In her hands were her cards and her duel disk sat a few feet from her.

"I may have beaten Syrus and Jaden, but I'm not quite so sure of myself. I wonder who Crowler will have me dueling…"

"I don't know, but you need to believe in yourself…" Came a female voice. Lynn sat up and looked around.

"Who's there?" Lynn called.

"I'm right here in front of you," Came the voice. Lynn looked behind her and saw a semi-transparent girl standing in front of her. She was dressed like Lynn, an Obelisk Blue Blazer, designer blue jeans and a pair of blue boots, and a Triforce Amulet around her neck. She possessed bright blond hair and azure eyes.

"Whoa, I'm seeing things. You look just like me," Lynn commented.

"You could say that I am you. My name is Zelda and I live within that amulet," Zelda replied, pointing at Lynn's amulet.

"Whoa OK, but why do you show yourself now? I've had this a long time," Lynn asked, staring at her amulet.

"Because you never needed me until now."

"There you are!" Called a male voice. Lynn turned and saw a young man with dark black hair and a dark blue blazer. He wore a duel disk and had two cronies with him, also dressed in Obelisk Blue blazers and duel disks.

"Chazz Princeton, local Obelisk slime ball," Lynn spat as she stood up and grabbed her duel disk.

"Hey Chazz, is this the girl Crowler wanted you to duel?" One of the two thugs asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll be too tough. Grab her guys," Chazz grinned. The two thugs advanced but Lynn was ready, her amulet shimmering slightly. Just as the two dove at her, Lynn leapt up and used the two as stepping-stones to propel her over the threesome.

"If you want to duel, you'll have to catch me first!" Lynn taunted as she took off in a sprint towards to the main building.

"Get up! We have to catch her!" Chazz declared as he gave chase. Having a good head start, Lynn reached the main building not knowing Bastion from Ra Yellow had seen her.

"I wonder what's up?" Bastion wondered as Chazz' crew emerged from the forest.

"Where'd that girl go?" One of the guys wondered.

"In there you dolt!" Chazz called as he ran towards the building. Bastion's eyes narrowed.

_Now what would Chazz want with Miss Hero? I better find Jaden…_ Bastion thought to himself as he headed towards the docks where he had seen Jaden in a duel. Meanwhile, Lynn had made her way up the stairs to the roof of the main campus where she stopped to catch her breath.

"I think I lost them," Lynn gasped as Zelda reemerged.

"I don't think so. I can sense them coming!" Zelda replied. Lynn looked around. Besides the door she had come out of, there was nothing else of interest.

"There's nowhere to hide!" Lynn groaned as Chazz and his buddies emerged from the stairway.

"You punk! We got you now and we're going to duel!" Chazz grinned as he and his pals revved up their duel disks. Having no choice, Lynn started up hers too. Lynn's amulet began to glow again as Zelda's spirit entered her consciousness.

_I will fight alongside you and together we shall win!_ Zelda declared as Lynn's hand mark began to glow. With the glow came new power. A white scarf wrapped itself around Lynn's neck as gold bracelets appeared on her bare wrists. Her eyes seemed to be even brighter than before as all four duelists drew five cards.

"First turn honors is mine," Lynn declared as she drew three cards, "Since I'm going 3 on 1, I reserve the right for a three card draw phase and two summonings per turn. Speaking of summonings, I summon Saria, Sage of Forest (DEF: 1500) and I'll use her power to summon my Divine Dragon Ragnarok (ATK: 1500) from the top of my deck. Lastly, I'll throw down two facedowns. It's your move." Chazz and his two pals each drew a card.

"You don't stand a chance! I summon Skull Knight #2 (ATK: 1000) and throw down a facedown," the big duelist Tim declared as a fiendish monster in silver armor and holding a blood red sword.

"OK, because you have two more monsters than me, I can summon The Fiend Megacyber (ATK: 2200)," Chazz' other pal, Gary, claimed.

"Alright, now to turn up the heat on this duel! I summon Chthonian Soldier (ATK: 1200) and use the magic of Infernal Reckless Summon! Now all players get to summon as many monsters from their hand or deck that are the same as the ones they have on the field already," Chazz explained as a trio of gray armored soldiers with red eyes and beast-like teeth appeared on the field.

"That means I can summon two Divine Dragon Ragnarok (ATK: 1500)!" Lynn replied, as two more dragons appeared on her field. Her opponents drew two more Skull Knight #2 cards, two Fiend Megacybers and two more Chthonian Soldiers.

"Now I activate the spell card Chthonian Alliance! It increases my monster's attack points by 800 for every monster on the field with the same name is him. That increases its power to… well you figure it out (ATK: 1200 + 2400)," Chazz continued as his spell took effect. The center Chthonian began to give off a dark aura as it grew much taller.

"Now attack!" Chazz commanded, "Destroy that Sage of Forest with infernal edge!" Lynn braced herself as the soldier prepared to run Saria through.

"Hold it! I activate the trap Negate Attack!" Lynn declared, a vortex of energy surrounding her field.

"Not if I can help it!" Tim shouted, "I activate the trap card Seven Tools of the Bandit! I give up a 1000 life points (LP: 4000 – 3000) to negate your trap card!" Lynn frowned as the vortex vanished and her Sage was destroyed.

_Why didn't he destroy my dragons? They're in attack mode and he would've done a great deal of damage._ Lynn wondered.

_That is strange. He must be toying with you._ Zelda surmised.

"That's enough damage for now," Chazz grinned as he and his posse began to laugh.

"Don't think because I'm a girl that I'm easy to beat," Lynn warned as she drew three cards, "Because I'm about to beat you! I activate the field spell card, Fusion Gate! With it, I don't need Polymerization to summon fusion monsters. Next I'll fuse my dragons with these three cards!" Lynn held up her Ruby Hero, Sapphire Hero and Emerald Hero. In a flash of thunder and lightning, Lynn's three fusion monsters appeared on her field.

"That's the Ruby Hero of Ragnarok (ATK: 2100), Sapphire Sage of Ragnarok (ATK: 2100), and the Emerald Edgemaster (ATK: 2500 + 1800)!" Tim cried, "And that Edgemaster is stronger than Chazz' Chthonians!"

"Got that right! Now I use the power of my facedown card, Heroes Bond! This spell card lets me sacrifice my Ruby Hero and my Sapphire Sage and give their attack points to my Edgemaster (ATK: 4300 + 2100 + 2100). Now I'll use the power he has been given and combine it with this spell card, Vortex Sword! This equip spell forces me to give up 1000 life points (LP: 4000 – 1000) so that my Edgemaster can attack all of your monsters and destroy them!" Lynn explained as the two dragon-mounted soldiers vanished.

"Oh and for your information, that Heroes Bond card gave my Edgemaster the special abilities of the two monsters I sacrificed so when I destroy your monsters, I'll destroy you!" Lynn shouted. The three Obelisks cried out as Lynn's monster fired a bolt of energy into the cloud-ridden sky. By this time, Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Zane, Bastion, and Alexis had arrived to see Lynn ready to deal her final attack.

"Strike down every one of their monsters with darkness purge attack!" Lynn commanded as the edgemaster slammed his blade into the ground. It sent a shockwave through the ground as bolts of lightning struck the monsters, destroying them and ridding all three Obelisk boys of their life points.

"Whoa! Lynn just took out three opponents at once!" Jaden gasped as the three stunned boys looked on in fear.

"You've lost, so get out of here!" Lynn declared, her voice full of hatred.

"This isn't over," Chazz gasped as he and his pals left. Lynn's friends looked on as she stood there, looking like a majestic maiden.

_After this battle, it'll be easy to fight whomever Crowler sets me up with._ Lynn thought confidently as she greeted her friends.

CHAPTER PREVIEW

**Lynn:** With Zelda at my side, I'm positive I'll win the duel Crowler's setting up.

**Zelda:** We're facing off with an ex-regional champ and she's ready to have some fun!

**Lynn and Zelda:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Wrath of Rebecca!

**Lynn: **Rebecca Hawkins ranks among the top ten duelists in the world.

**Zelda: **We need to stay on guard!


	6. Wrath of Rebecca

**Chapter Five: Wrath of Rebecca**

"It's nearly time," Lynn sighed as Jasmine, Alexis and a girl with short black hair and blue eyes massaged Lynn's arms and shoulders.

"You better not lose! Our foursome wouldn't be the same without you," the raven-haired girl claimed as she finished braiding Lynn's hair. Lynn looked in a nearby mirror and grinned. Mindy knew how Lynn liked her hair and now she had a nice set of braids to compliment her white-blond hair.

"Yeah, and I promise to do my best not to lose… And I won't with friends like you!" Lynn declared as zero hour approached. The four girls got up and walked out of the locker room and out into the stadium where the duel would be held. Lynn walked in to the ecstatic applause of her peers. On the duel field was Dr. Crowler and a blond haired girl who wore spectacles with blue tinted lenses. For clothes, she was dressed in a pink jacket, blue T-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. On her left arm was a duel disk, a deck already loaded into it.

"Ladies and gentlemen! We present our guest duelist for this first judgment duel: the esteemed regional champion Rebecca Hawkins and her opponent, Lynn Hero of Obelisk Blue!" Dr. Crowler announced through a microphone he held. With cries of good luck echoing in her ears, Lynn ran onto the duel field and took her mark, duel disk active.

"Remember, if you lose this duel Lynn, you're expelled from the academy," Crowler warned as he stepped off the field. Lynn and Rebecca both drew five cards and stared each other down.

"So, you trespassed on private property, got caught and now I'm the one who has to kick you off campus? Sounds like fun," Rebecca taunted as she looked at her hand. Lynn's amluet glowed briefly as Zelda's spirit entered her consciousness.

"For now, I'll place two cards facedown and activate Graceful Charity, a magic card that lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two to the graveyard. Lastly, I'll summon Fire Princess (ATK: 1300) to end my turn,"Rebecca declared.Lynn said nothing as a maiden garbed in a red dress, bearing a wooden staff appeared on Rebecca's field. Lynn drew a card and smiled.

"I summon Four Sword Zora Hero (ATK: 1500)," Lynn declared, summoning her aquatic monster, "Destroy Fire Princess!"

"Hold it right there! I activate my trap card, Gravity Bind! This stops your attack and prevents any monster with more than three stars from attacking!" Rebecca countered, a field of energy stopping Lynn's creature.

"Not good. I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," Lynn finished, a facedown appearing on her field. Rebecca drew a card and grinned.

"Since it's now my standby phase, I'm going to activate Marie the Fallen One's effect from my graveyard. It gives me 200 life points (LP: 4000 + 200) for each turn she's in the graveyard and since I just got stronger, my Fire Princess' effect activates. Every time my life points increase, yours decrease by 500," Rebecca explained, Lynn's life points decreasing in the process (LP: 4000 – 500).

"That's her signature combo," Alexis recalled.

"That's right," Bastion agreed, "Rebecca Hawkins used those same moves as a child during the Kaiba Corp Grand Championship almost fifteen years ago. Those moves got her into the top four ranks. She's not just another duelist: She's also a symbol of power amongst female duelists."

"Lets hope Lynn can beat her," Jaden said, "I mean it's not fair forcing Lynn into a duel with a professional."

"To continue my move, I'm summoning Cure Mermaid (ATK: 1500) and I'll leave it at that," Rebecca grinned as a mermaid with a red tail appeared on the field.

"Cure Mermaid? Doesn't that monster have a special ability?" Syrus asked.

"Oh yeah. Rebecca will gain 800 life points during each of her standby phases unless Lynn destroys it first. Everyone knows that," Chumley replied. Lynn drew a card and gasped.

"Looks like your monsters are about to be destroyed! I summon Ruto, Sage of Water (ATK: 700 + 1000 + 200) and since Zora Hero is on the field, she gains 1000 attack points. And as a nasty bonus, for every water monster on the field and in the graveyard, she gains an additional 200 attack points," Lynn declared as a female version of the Zora Hero appeared on the field.

"Totally luscious! Ruto's a level three monster so she can get past Gravity Bind and attack!" Chumley grinned.

"Yeah, but it looks like Lynn's not done yet," Jaden noticed as Lynn took another card out of her hand.

"I now activate the spell card, Double Attack! By discarding a monster from my hand to the grave, I can allow a monster on my field to attack twice. So I give up my Sapphire Hero so my water sage can attack both of your monsters!" Lynn explained as Ruto powered up (ATK: 1900 + 200), "Now attack Rebecca's monsters with water pillar rush!" Ruto complied by slamming her hands into the ground. The resulting force summoned two pillars of water that rushed forward and hit a barrier. The other one however broke through and destroyed Fire Princess as Rebecca's life points increased (LP: 4200 + 2100 – 600) and Lynn's life points decreased (LP: 3500 – 500).

"I knew you might try that so I had my Draining Shield trapready. It blocked one of your attacks and increased my life points equal to your monster's attack points," Rebecca explained as the shield vanished.

"I'll end my turn," Lynn growled.

"Thought so, but now I can activate the effects of my Cure Mermaid and my Marie the Fallen One (LP: 5700 + 1000). Next I'll play Silent Doom, a magic card that can bring one monster back from the grave in defense mode and I choose Fire Princess (DEF: 1500) but she won't be sticking around. Because I'm sacrificing my two monsters to summon Guardian Angel Joan (ATK: 2800)!" Rebecca declared as her two monsters vanished for a white angel monster with orange hair. Her frowning gaze put Lynn at ease as it prepared to attack.

"Your angel is strong, but it can't attack because of Gravity Bind!" Lynn warned.

"I'm aware of that, so I'm activating my Emergency Provisions card. By destroying Gravity Bind, I regain 1000 life points (LP: 6700 + 1000). And now that Gravity Bind is gone, I'll attack your water sage!" Rebecca warned as her monster launched a white beam of light at Lynn's sage.

"Not so fast lady! I activate Negate Attack to stop your attack and end the battle phase!" Lynn shouted, a vortex absorbing Rebecca's energy beam.

"You got off lucky! I end my turn," Rebecca replied confidently as Lynn drew a card.

"Your monster's history! I summon my Four Sword Goron Hero (ATK: 1900)," Lynn began, summoning her rock armored warrior, "And thanks to his super power, your monster loses 800 attack and defense points (ATK: 2800 – 800) and that makes her weak enough for Ruto to destroy! Use water pillar rush!" In shock that she had been duped, Rebecca could do nothing to stop the attack (LP: 7700 – 100).

"I'm not done either! Zora Hero and Goron Hero attack Rebecca's life points directly!" Lynn commanded. The audience began to cheer as Lynn's two heroes hit Rebecca with a flurry of judo chops and punch attacks (LP: 7600 – 1900 – 1500).

"That ends my turn!" Lynn grinned, "Looks like my monsters cut you down to size." Rebecca drew (LP: 4200 + 200) and activated Pot of Greed, drawing two more cards.

"I'll cut you down first with my Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900) and I'll also use Adamantine Sword Revival! It lets me sacrifice my dragon for a stronger one: My Diamond Head Dragon (ATK: 1900 + 1000) and since I summoned him by the effect of Adamantine Sword Revival, he gains the attack points of the dragon I sacrificed plus another 1000 points!" Rebecca explained as a blue dragon became a large green dragon with a diamond body and a particularly large diamond engraved onto its forehead.

"Destroy her water sage once and for all!" Rebecca commanded. The dragon reared its head back as it launched a white energy burst from its mouth at the sage, destroying her and some of Lynn's life points (LP: 3000 – 800). Lynn drew a card and frowned.

"There's nothing I can do except summon my Four Sword Deku Hero (DEF: 1200) and switch my Goron Hero (DEF: 1500) and my Zora Hero (DEF: 1200) into defense mode," Lynn sighed.

"How sad," Rebecca grinned (LP: 4400 + 200) as she drew a card, "I summon Koumori Dragon (ATK: 1500) and I'll have both of my dragons incinerate your Goron Hero and Zora Hero!" Rebecca's dragons had no trouble doing so and soon only Deku Hero was the only creature on Lynn's field as Lynn drew a card.

"I summon Nabooru, Sage of Spirit (DEF: 1500) and end my turn," Lynn declared, her warrior taking the field.

"Is that all?" Rebecca taunted (LP: 4600 + 200) as she drew a card, "I'm playing Dragon Treasure, an equipment magic card that boosts the attack of a dragon monster on my field by 300 and I'll choose my Diamond Head Dragon (ATK: 2900 + 300)! Now I'll summon my Baby Dragon (ATK: 1200) and have my Diamond Head Dragon and Koumori Dragon destroy your two monsters!" Rebecca declared as her two dragons effortlessly destroyed Lynn's last defense.

"Guess you didn't know Deku Hero had a special power! When he's destroyed, I get two cards back from the graveyard as long as they aren't trap cards," Lynn reminded her as she took back her Sapphire Hero and Double Attack cards.

"Now Baby Dragon! Attack Lynn directly!" Rebecca continued. The orange dragon complied by firing an orange fireball at Lynn, decimating what life points she had left (LP: 2200 – 1200).

"This is your last turn Lynn. You better make it count because one way or another, I'll defeat you!" Rebecca warned. Lynn nodded as she stared down at her deck.

_This is my last shot. I need a card that can beat the dragons Rebecca has. I won't let them kick me out of here without a fight!_ Lynn told herself as she prepared to draw a card.

_We must believe… In the heart of the cards…_ Zelda's voice echoed as Lynn held up the card she drew. She looked at it and grinned.

"So, draw anything good? Doesn't matter! I'm going to win on my next turn!" Rebecca declared. Lynn grinned broadly.

"There is no next turn! I'm ending this now! I'll start with Foolish Fusion! It's a spell card that allows me to place a fusion monster in my graveyard from my fusion deck and I choose this one: Ruby Hero of Ragnarok!" Lynn began, "Next I'll activate the ritual card Omni Hero Calling! This ritual requires that I remove three specific monsters in my graveyard from the game and give up half of my life points (LP: 1000 – 500) but now I can summon a special ritual monster!" A hexagram appeared on Lynn's field as the Deku Hero, Goron Hero and Zora Hero reappeared out of Lynn's field. Each of them vanished in a beam of light and flew into the air where they began to circle their master. The three beams then flew into the center of the hexagram as the stadium darkened. A white light shot forth from the markings on the ground as a warrior emerged. Dressed in a pointed white hat, black body armor, a white tights, brown boots and black gauntlets, he seemed like another warrior except this one had white face paint and red marks on his eyes. The coldness of this warrior was reflected in his blue eyes.

"Behold my Legendary Omni Hero (ATK: 4000)!" Lynn introduced as a twin bladed sword appeared in his hand. The sword's blades were colored blue and green and it looked quite heavy as the Omni Hero held it with two hands.

"I've never heard of that card before," Jaden admitted, "What do you know about it Bastion?"

"That card is among the rarest cards in the world, plus no one has ever been able to summon it. But you can be assured that whoever does summon it will win the duel," Bastion commented as his friends turned their attention to the field.

"Now I invoke the powers of my Omni Hero! By discarding a monster, he can attack twice and by discarding a spell card, he can absorb the effect of a monster in my graveyard," Lynn explained, discarding Sapphire Hero and Double Attack, "And now I'll have him attack your Diamond Head Dragon and your Koumori Dragon with omni slash attack!" Omni Hero's sword began to glow as he charged the two dragons. In a flurry of sword cuts, he destroyed Rebecca's dragons (LP: 4800 – 800 – 2500).

"Now I'll activate the effect that Omni Hero absorbed! He absorbed Ruby Hero of Ragnarok's effect so the attack points of your destroyed monsters… COMES RIGHT OUT OF YOUR LIFE POINTS!" Lynn shouted as the hero leapt into the air and fired a blue energy discus at Rebecca, sending her flying off the field (LP: 1500 – 1500).

"I win," Lynn grinned as the holograms faded. She turned around to meet the ecstatic applause of her friends and fellow students. Lynn waved as Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Bastion, Mindy and Jasmine greeted her.

"You did it! You're staying!" Jasmine cried out as the four girls came together in a group hug.

_We did it._ Lynn told the spirit.

_You really are a great duelist…_

_And getting better._ Lynn smiled as she focused back on reality.

CHAPTER PREVIEW

**Lynn: **I may have won my duel, but Jaden and Syrus aren't out of this yet.

**Zelda: **Not by a long shot. They have to tag duel against the Paradox Brothers.

**Lynn: **Lets hope Syrus doesn't hold Jaden back…

**Zelda and Lynn: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Tag Team Trial Part 1

**Lynn:** Now lets see if Jaden and Syrus can win their freedom…


	7. Tag Team Trial Part 1

**Chapter Six: Tag Team Trial Part 1**

Having successfully beaten Rebecca Hawkins and sending her packing, Lynn sat down in her seat next to Bastion and Alexis. Syrus and Jaden were next up in the persecution duel and Lynn was ready to see the two Slifers in action. Dr. Crowler and the two boys were in the middle of the stadium and were receiving instructions.

"A tad harsh I say," Bastion scoffed.

"No joke," Alexis replied as she took a seat next to him, "And because I got them into this mess, they have to get themselves out on their own. I should've tagged up with them but I couldn't. I have 'connections' that forbid me from being expelled. I led them into that dorm when that goon in black kidnapped me. Jaden and Lynn saved me, but the academy has its regulations."

"Yeah that stinks, considering Crowler supposedly set up Jaden and Syrus with professional tag duelists. I had heard that these duelists had worked with the creator of Duel Monsters," Lynn added. Down on the field, Jaden and Syrus were getting their decks shuffled by Dr. Crowler and Professor Banner when Chumley ran in, sweating profusely.

"I thought running was supposed to be healthy," He sighed as he stood by Bastion, Alexis and Lynn.

"Hey Chumley! I saved you a seat," Alexis greeted, scooting over for her tubby friend. Mumbling a thank you, Chumley sat down between Alexis and Bastion.

"Aw man, I barely got here," Chumley gasped as he breathed deep.

"At least you had the kindness to show up," Lynn mumbled. Down on the field, the two Slifers slotted their decks into their duel disks.

"Looks like it's almost time," Zelda said, appearing at Lynn's side. Lynn nodded. She turned to her right and saw Zane standing alone, his arms crossed and a disapproving look on his face as he stared down at the field.

_Talk about being cold._ Lynn frowned.

"Now without further ado, allow me to introduce our guest tag team duo!" Crowler shouted, signaling the start of the test. To the surprise of everyone in the room, two bald men, one wearing an orange robe and one wearing a green robe back flipped repeatedly until they stood on one edge of the playing field. Both slotted in shuffled decks as they both struck a pose.

"THE PARADOX BROTHERS!" Crowler announced.

"Oh blessed Nayru! They've got to duel them?" Lynn gasped.

"You know them?" Bastion asked.

"They're dueling mercenaries, the finest in the world. It is said that only two people who ever bested them, one of them being the King of Games himself and the other was his best friend. Since then, they've never lost a duel," Lynn growled, "The one in orange is Para and the green one is Dox."

"That's right," Alexis agreed, having read about them too, "This is hardly fair."

"Statistically speaking, I place their odds at50 in 1," Bastion replied, getting glares from the two blonds.

"Salutations you fools…" Para greeted.

"Hope you're ready to duel!" Dox added as the life point counters on the duel disks reset to 8000.

"Enough with the pleasantries…"

"And now on with the duel…"

"We didn't come here to talk…"

"We came here… TO DESTROY YOU…" The brothers laughed, garnering nervous stares from Jaden and Syrus. Chancellor Shepherd however didn't like the odds either.

"Crowler, isn't this a bit much?" Shepherd asked.

"No not at all!" Crowler argued, "Jaden and Syrus broke a big time rule and so they should face big time opponents. Besides, we can't send the brothers back now. They've come so far."

"What's that matter? You're paying for their travel costs," The chancellor pointed out, causing Crowler to stumble over in astonishment, "Jaden, I'll leave it up to you, son." Jaden looked at the chancellor, then to the brothers, then back to the chancellor again.

"Ah, these guys couldn't even beat male-patterned baldness. So there's no way they're gonna be able to beat us," Jaden replied, a big grin forming on the chancellor's face. Crowler's face dropped, unable to grasp what he had said.

"Oh how wonderfully clever," Crowler said sarcastically as he entered the center of the field again.

"Duelists! Prepare to battle!" Crowler commanded.

"Breathe Sy, we can do this!" Jaden said, trying to get his friend ready. Syrus grinned as he mentally prepared himself.

"The rules for this tag team duel are actually very simple. There is no sharing of strategy, no sharing of advice and no sharing of any card that is not in play, but you may use any card that's on your partner's field. Understood?" Crowler asked. The four duelists nodded.

"Then DUEL!" Crowler commanded as he jumped off the platform.

"Alright, get your games on!" Jaden commanded as all the duelists drew five cards.

"OK, I'll play Gyroid (ATK: 1000) and leave it at that," Syrus began, summoning his helicopter Vehicroid.

"You must joking! I am surprised that thing even has an attack mode! Jirai Gumo (ATK: 2200) however, does!" Para declared, summoning an enormous brown spider to his field.

"What? An overgrown bug? That's nothing my deck can't squash," Jaden declared as he slotted in Burstinatrix (DEF: 800).

"The best defense you fool is a good offense! Kaiser Seahorse (ATK: 1700), attack mode!" Dox declared, summoning a warrior in blue armor. It held a blue shield and a yellow spear.

"Next I'll activate the spell card, Tribute Doll. By sacrificing my brother's monster, I can summon a level seven monster from my hand to the field and I choose the wind god, Kazejin (ATK: 2400)!" Dox continued, sacrificing his brother's creature to summon a floating green creature whose forehead was marked by the Japanese symbol for wind.

"He sacrificed his brother's monster to summon a better one for the team," Bastion noted, "Now that's tag dueling."

"Try not to give them too much praise," Lynn warned, "Tribute Doll won't let him attack with Kazejin this turn."

"Do you think you know anything of this game…?"

"You're losers, you're jokes, in other words, you are lame…"

"And if they think this is starting to get grueling…"

"Then wait until I give them a true schooling! I play Dark Designator! This powerful spell card lets me call out the name of any monster card I can think of and if it's anywhere in my brother's deck, it is added immediately to his hand," Dox continued, drawing a worried gasp from Syrus, "Now let me see, Sanga of the Thunder!"

"Well what do you know? It is ready to tear them asunder!" Para laughed as he added the card to his hand.

"The duel just started…"

"And yet it is almost done…"

"For your demise has already begun!" The two brothers echoed. Syrus began to quiver in fear.

"Don't worry Sy. They're only saying that because it makes for an easy rhyme," Jaden replied, _Now I just hope we don't make for an easy match._

"What do you think Jaden? If we surrender now, we'll have some more time to pack our bags," Syrus asked.

"Syrus, the only thing we're packing is some serious dueling punch," Jaden replied, a grin plastered on his face, "I'm telling you, we'll beat these guys!"

"You know what Jaden? You're right!" Syrus grinned as he drew a card, "I summon Steamroid (ATK: 1800) and I'll use Polymerization to fuse together my two monsters to summon the Steam Gyroid (ATK: 2200)!" Syrus' two creatures merged together and drew a nervous look from Jaden.

"Oh man! He's not going to do what I think he's going to do is he?" Lynn asked. Her three pals nodded.

"He is! He's going to attack!" Chumley replied, "I can't look!"

"Steam Gyroid! Attack Para!" Syrus commanded.

"If you please Brother…"

"It'd be my pleasure indeed Brother! Kazejin! Defend with squall barricade!" Dox commanded. Kazejin floated over to Para's field and summoned a barrier of wind, blocking Syrus' attack.

"A monster's special ability do you like…?"

"It reduces your damage to zero without a fight…" The brothers explained.

"So I goofed?" Syrus asked.

"Do these two think they can beat Para and Dox? They stink worse than dirty socks!" Crowler laughed, "Ha! Now they even have me doing it!"

"Forget it Sy! No biggie!" Jaden replied, "I'm serious. Just keep going." Syrus nodded as he glanced at his hand.

"I place one card facedown and end my turn," Syrus finished.

"At last, a smart move! My draw," Para grinned as he drew from his deck, "I play Monster Reborn and bring back the frightful Jirai Gumo (ATK: 2200) and use the spell card Tribute Doll!"

"Oh man! Not again!" Syrus whined.

"Yes, again and again. I will use it to sacrifice Jirai Gumo in order to summon Suijin (ATK: 2500)!" Para rattled; summoning a blue version of Kazejin except this time it had the symbol of water on its body.

"And I am not done yet! Do you mind if I borrow a monster Brother?" Para asked.

"Of course. That's why he's there!" Dox replied as Kaiser Seahorse began to give off a dark aura.

"I sacrifice Kaiser Seahorse, activating his power. When he is sacrificed for a light-attribute monster, I can count it as two sacrifices. Now I summon Sanga of the Thunder (ATK: 2600)!" Para continued, summoning a crimson and brown creature like the other two monsters. On its forehead was the Japanese symbol for thunder.

"Uh oh! Those monsters are the Trinity, a creature set in the class of Exodia! And by having all three, that can only mean one thing…" Lynn realized.

"They plan to combine them together!" Bastion finished, "Now I place those odds at 500 to 1."

"What are the odds of you being quiet?" Alexis asked, scolding the Ra student.

"Three monsters on our side… What could be better?" Para asked.

"I know Brother… When we combine them together!" Dox replied as Sanga stacked itself atop Kazejin and Suijin placed itself underneath Kazejin. The three then began to glow with a white aura as Suijin became the legs and Sanga's legs became its arms.

"The process is complete! Say hello to the Gate Guardian (ATK: 3750)!" Para introduced as everyone gasped at the new monster.

"So, their most powerful beast has emerged onto the field…" Zelda noticed.

"In a situation like this, I don't know what I'd do," Lynn replied.

"I can tell you: Jaden and Syrus have to work together," Alexis declared, "Otherwise, they're going home."

"Gate Guardian?" Syrus wondered.

"He's ginormous!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Just wait until you see his attack! Go and destroy Steam Gyroid with tidal surge attack!" Para commanded. A vortex of water and electricity emerged in front of the Gate Guardian before turning into a beam of electrified water that incinerated Syrus' monster (LP: 8000 – 1550) and hit Syrus too, causing him to cry out in shock.

"This isn't a duel: This is target practice for the Paradox Brothers," Bastion declared grimly, "And Sy's the bulls eye."

"He's just made a few bad moves that's all," Alexis replied, "They'll turn things around, at least I hope they can. Jaden's good, but he's not good enough to win this thing by himself."

"I know it hurts…"

"But things are about to get worse…" The Brothers echoed as they looked at their hapless prey.

"If things get as bad as their rhyming, then we're in serious trouble," Syrus realized, _I hope Jaden's got something special stashed away in his deck or our lives here at the Academy are over!_

"Well the bigger they are, the harder they fall! Lets take this thing down!" Jaden grinned.

"I'd like to see you try, so I'll end my turn with a facedown card," Para finished, a card emerging behind his Gate Guardian.

"Then it's time to go to work!" Jaden smirked as he drew a card, "First, I'm going to summon the Elemental Hero Clayman (ATK: 800)!" The crowd looked on as the hero of the earth emerged onto the field.

"Now I use Polymerization to fuse my two monsters together to create the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2500)! He's bad!" Jaden warned, as Burstinatrix landed on the field, wearing Clayman's armor and bearing a missile launcher and crimson shield.

"Ha! Lucky for Jaden, Rampart Blaster can attack while in defense mode and strike an opponent directly by cutting his monster's strength in half!" Lynn smiled as Rampart Blaster held up its launcher.

"Not as bad as that Gate Guardian," Syrus sighed.

"Oh really? My hero is able to strike the opponent directly while in defense mode," Jaden grinned.

"Our life points!" The brother exclaimed as Rampart Blaster nailed both of them with a missile (LP: 8000 – 1000).

"Sure, you only take half the damage you normally would, but hey it's a special ability. What are you gonna do?" Jaden smirked.

"A lucky move," Dox growled as Jaden ended his turn.

"Alright, we're back in this thing!" Syrus cheered.

"Sy, we were never out of it!" Jaden countered as Dox drew a card.

"It's my move now and I'm equipping the spell card Fairy Meteor Crush to the Gate Guardian! Now when a monster equipped with this card destroys a monster in defense mode, the difference between its defense points and Gate Guardian's attack points are dealt to you as damage!" Dox explained as the Gate Guardian began to glow with a red aura.

"Oh man! That's not good! Now playing defense won't protect the guys' life points!" Lynn growled when Syrus grinned.

"Not so fast! You forget I have a facedown card out: Mystical Space Typhoon! It can destroy one spell or trap card on the field and I'm choosing the one you just played: Your Fairy Meteor Crush!" Syrus explained as a whirlwind blew towards Gate Guardian.

"Right into my trap! I activate Judgment of Anubis!" Para countered, his trap activating, "Foolish boy, it negates your spell and destroys it by simply discarding one card. Then I get to destroy a monster on your field…"

"And inflict damage to your life points equal to its attack points. Pretty cool special feature isn't it?" Dox grinned as Rampart Blaster exploded (LP: 6450 – 2000).

"I know it seems your backs are against the wall, but the wall is actually in front of you! I play this to end my turn!" Dox continued, summoning a brick wall monster (DEF: 2100), "It is called Defense Wall and it will block any attack as long as it remains in defense mode!"

"The Gate Guardian on offense and that wall on defense… It's practically flawless," Bastion said, sounding impressed.

"OK! We get it, enough already!" Alexis and Lynn growled, "Are you going to be quiet or do I have to move!"

"It's your turn. What are you waiting for?" Dox asked Syrus.

"To be honest, a miracle," Syrus sighed, "I summon Cycroid (DEF: 1000) in defense mode." To the amusement of the Brothers, a bicycle with an eyeball for a headlight emerged on Syrus' field. Jaden glanced towards his friend and smiled.

"You summon a bike?" Para laughed, drawing a card, "Well it's in for a major flat! Gate Guardian, tidal surge attack!" Syrus braced himself as another blast of electrified water hit his monster and wiped it out (LP: 4450 – 2750).

"Your life points are falling…"

"You game play is appalling…"

"There's nothing to do except give up and start bawling!" The brothers laughed.

"No! I refuse to believe that!" Lynn argued, as Syrus fell to his knees in tears, "If only I could help…"

"I know, but there's nothing you can do. These are test conditions and we can't offer Syrus any advice from here," Zelda sighed, "We have to pray that Jaden has a plan…"

"Attention Jaden Yuki… It is your turn… You must make a move or you will be disqualified…" The announcer's voice echoed as Jaden looked down at the ground, looking like it was all over.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **Ugh! This is so frustrating! I can't do anything from my seat!

**Bastion: **I know how you feel, but we must believe in Jaden and Syrus.

**Alexis:** I have and I know they can beat the Paradox Brothers!

**Lynn, Bastion and Alexis: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Tag Team Trial Part 2!

**Chumley: **I'll give up grilled cheeses for a week if they win!


	8. Tag Team Trial Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Since this is part of the TV series, I decided to let you have them both. Send more reviews and I'll continue with the double updates if I can!**

**Chapter Seven: Tag Team Trial Part 2**

"It's two monsters to one. This is a simple calculation. They'll be finished," Bastion noted as he observed the duel taking place on the field. Jaden and Syrus (LP: 1700) were barely hanging in there against the Paradox Brothers (LP: 7000).

"Nice Bastion. Keep giving them props and I'll give you a taste of my fist," Lynn threatened, "This isn't over and judging by Jaden's eyes, I'd say he's ready to make a big move." Jaden was looking at the two brothers, a look of sheer determination of which Lynn had never seen before in the Slifer boy.

"I'm a genius, a simple genius! First I lure them deep inside the abandoned dorm, then I arrange this tag duel as punishment and then hire the best tag duelists in the world to be sure they lose and get expelled!" Crowler laughed. What Crowler didn't realize was that Lynn's keen sense of hearing had picked up what he had said.

_That jerk! So he set us up at the dorm! _Lynn realized.

_Yes, and then he caught you. The anonymous tip was actually from Crowler and he wanted us to get expelled! _Zelda added.

_And I'll bet cash to cards that the Shadow Duelist was working for Crowler too. When this is over, I'll tell the Chancellor what happened. _Lynn declared.

_If he believes you… _Zelda trailed as they looked back to the field.

"So Crowler, enjoying the boys' punishment a bit too much are we?" Shepherd asked.

"Oh goodness no, you misinterpret. I'm just laughing because their suffering is just about over," Crowler replied, fake sincerity in his voice.

"Well, it doesn't look like they're suffering much to me," The chancellor replied, "In fact, I think Jaden's getting his second wind." Crowler looked back and saw the same look Lynn had.

"Well well, the Slifer Red forges ahead where a smart duelist…"

"Would have fled…" The two brothers echoed.

"Oh brother. I'm starting to wish the Academy had made us Slifers orange. That way we wouldn't have to put up with this awful rhyming," Jaden sighed as he looked over to his Winged Kuriboh, "I know. I don't think they've got it either."

"Forget about our rhyming…"

"Just focus more on your card playing…"

"For the partner you have…

"To win, you have a long way!" The brothers laughed, drawing another groan from Syrus.

"Don't you listen to them Sy!" Jaden advised.

"But they're right!" He whined.

"They're not right Sy and I know that because you're gonna be the one to take that thing down!" Jaden declared, pointing at the Gate Guardian (ATK: 3750). Jaden then drew a card and grinned.

"So lets go! First, I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600) in attack mode!" Jaden began, summoning his gold-blue armored warrior, "And then I'll equip him with this! The equip spell Spark Blaster!" A black hand gun appeared in Sparkman's hand and he took aim at the Gate Guardian.

"Spark Blaster has three shots and can change the battle mode of any monsters on the field for each one, but the Gate Guardian's defense is still way too high for the guys to destroy it!" Lynn noticed as Gate Guardian took a knee (DEF: 3400).

"Well that was certainly an odd choice," Bastion commented, "Unless Jaden's got a plan, he's wasted his move."

"You must be a fool. When Gate Guardian's on defense he never tires. Your situation is just as dire…"

"And though I hate to feed the fire, the Defense Wall (DEF: 2100) you have yet to retire…" The Brothers pointed out.

"Gee thanks. I'm just gonna throw down a facedown and end my turn," Jaden groaned as his card appeared next to his elemental hero. Jaden glanced over at Syrus and nodded. Dox drew a card.

"I'll just place one card facedown, no more no less. Brother you do the rest," Dox replied.

"Excellent decision, I think it's for the best. For I'm sure next turn, I'll win us this contest!" Para replied, staring at the saddened Syrus.

"Oh man Jaden, you heard them. Next turn, they're going to take us out. There's no point in me even drawing. I should just give up. Maybe they'll let you have a rematch then," Syrus said sadly.

"Syrus, listen to me: One draw is all it takes to turn the tides of an entire duel," Jaden explained, "You remember the last time you had one draw right?" Syrus nodded.

"Ya hear what I'm saying Syrus? There's no such thing as a last draw because with the right card, you can always get another draw!" Jaden grinned.

"But…"

"No buts about it! Make your move pal! I know you can do this!" Jaden encouraged, "It's all up to you." Syrus nodded, still not completely convinced as he drew a card.

"Jaden!" Syrus grinned.

"Sy, you got it? Then show 'em the drill!" Jaden grinned back. Syrus nodded.

"Now I summon Drilloid (ATK: 1600) in attack mode!" Syrus declared, summoning a cartoonish tank monster whose nose and hands were large drills, "And guess what! When Drilloid attacks a monster in defense mode, it's automatically destroyed!" This caught the two brothers off-guard.

"SO OPEN WIDE!" Syrus warned, his Drilloid making a break for the Gate Guardian. Defense Wall however, got there first and intercepted the attack.

"Defense Wall!" Dox shouted as the monster was destroyed and Jaden's life points took another hit (LP: 1700 – 500).

"That idiot! If it wasn't for Dox's Defense Wall, Jaden and Syrus would've lost the duel!" Lynn cried out, "Even with Drilloid's power, Syrus and Jaden still lost life points for attacking a monster with higher defense points!"

"A nice try…"

"But not nice enough…"

"Gate Guardian still stands…"

"Despite your best stuff!" The brothers noted.

"But that wasn't his best stuff, right Sy?" Jaden smirked. The brothers gasped as Syrus held up one of his cards.

"Now that your Defense Wall is rubble, you'll get it… A certain monster will anyway!" Syrus replied slotting in the card he held, "I activate the spell card, Shield Crush! That's right and just like its name implies, it destroys any monster trying to hide in defense mode! Just like… THE GATE GUARDIAN!" A green beam shot from Syrus' spell card and nailed the guardian in the chest, destroying it.

"Gate Guardian is cooked…"

"I can hardly look!" The brothers echoed as the wind generated from Syrus' spell began to fade.

"Nice going Sy! The bigger they brawl, the harder they fall!" Jaden grinned. The two friends glanced at one another and smiled as the crowd began to cheer.

"Oh yes! Now that's teamwork!" Lynn grinned, high-fiving Alexis. Lynn looked down towards Dr. Crowler and noticed the tantrum he seemed to be throwing.

"Looks like Crowler didn't appreciate the move they just made," Zelda noticed.

"Then good," Lynn replied as the action began to die down.

"Did you see that? Tell me you saw that!" Bastion asked.

"Bastion!" Lynn growled.

"I'm sitting next to you, watching my two friends in the toughest duel in their lives. What do you think I'm looking at?" Alexis replied, her tone just as deadly, "But you know what amazes me? The teamwork they used to bring down the Gate Guardian."

"Yeah, if Jaden and Sy keep that up, they'll win for sure," Chumley nodded as the foursome turned their gaze back to the field.

"Now I'll place one card facedown and end my turn," Syrus sighed, his card emerging behind Drilloid. He turned towards Jaden.

"Thanks for the pep talk," He said.

"No prob. And thank you for the sweet move," Jaden replied.

"Mind if we join in on the praise you two…

"Because for destroying that monster, we really should thank you!"

"They say what doesn't destroy you makes you stronger and it's true after all," Para rattled on, drawing a card, "And with this, we're about to become more powerful than ever! Dark Element activate!" The one thing that caught Lynn's attention though was the dark aura the spell card gave off.

"Zelda, do you feel that?" Lynn asked. Zelda nodded.

"I can sense a powerful dark force inside of the card," Zelda replied.

"I don't like this," Lynn declared as the Paradox Brothers lost half their life points (LP: 7000 – 3500).

"This spell card can be activated when Gate Guardian is in the graveyard! Now by paying half of our life points, we can summon a monster that can't be beat in battle!" The aura of the spell card flew into Para's duel disk and formed a vortex on their field.

"Rise up Dark Guardian (ATK: 3800)!" The Brothers commanded as a large axe-bearing monster with eight legs on a large abdomen emerged onto the field. It wore black armor and had a fierce look on its face as it stared down at Syrus.

"Invincible in battle and has those attack points!" Bastion gasped.

"By Din, this is one horrible monster! I've never sensed so much evil energy before! That Dark Guardian card is unbelievable," Lynn replied as she tried to come to grips with the situation.

"They have to beat it somehow, but with their Spark Blaster / Shield Crush combo already used up, how can they beat that behemoth?" Alexis wondered.

"Now Dark Guardian! Attack Drilloid with axe slash bash!" Para commanded. The monster reared back and swung its mighty axe, leaving a trail of yellow energy as it did.

"They're finished if that hits!" Lynn screamed.

"Jaden!" Alexis cried.

"It's over!" The brothers grinned.

"Not yet! I activate the trap card, Hero Barrier! Sine I have Sparkman on the field, I can negate your attack!" Jaden countered, a blue energy barrier intercepting the blow.

"An impressive trap card…"

"I never thought they'd be so hard…"

"I know. We bombard and bombard. Oh well, at least our precious Dark Guardian…"

"Has kept up his guard!"

"Quite right Brother. He won't be blasted to shards…"

"He'll finish them next turn and…"

"This duel will be ours!" The brothers laughed as Syrus fell to his knees again, this time clutching his left arm.

"That attack may have been blocked, but the card itself seemed to damage Syrus and Jaden," Lynn noticed, watching her friend try to fight through the pain, "I hope they don't end up like their other monsters…"

"Chin up Sy! This match isn't over yet…" Jaden said calmly.

"But J…"

"But nothing. Stand up, because you'll want a good view for what I'm about pull." With great difficulty, Syrus managed to pick himself up off the floor.

"It looks like the boy wants to proceed…"

"Really? I thought surely for mercy he would plea…"

"No, he would need smarts to know to concede," The brothers taunted.

"That's enough!" Jaden replied, drawing a card, "I'm using Pot of Greed to draw two new cards and I'll use one of the cards I drew: Fusion Gate. With this, I don't need Polymerization. I can fuse all the monsters I want. And I'll fuse Avian, Bubbleman and why don't I throw Sparkman in as well?" The three monsters appeared on the field and began to glow as a mighty fusion monster emerged onto Jaden's field.

"That can only mean one thing!" Lynn realized, "He's summoning one of his most powerful monsters!"

"And now I'm summoning the Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK: 2800)!" Jaden declared as his winged warrior struck a pose.

"On the other hand, that's not powerful enough to get rid of Dark Guardian," Lynn said as she compared the attack values, "He's short a 1000 points… Unless…"

"An impressive move but it is useless boy…"

"Have you forgotten about Dark Guardian? He's still deployed and since in battle, he can't be destroyed…"

"Their beast is null and void," The brothers thought.

"Void this! Skyscraper!" Jaden shouted as the battlefield changed to a city at night.

"Ever hear that you should never play in a construction zone? Well it's true cause now my Elemental Hero Tempest gains 1000 attack points in battle (ATK: 2800 + 1000) because it's weaker than Dark Guardian!" Jaden explained as his creature gave off a rainbow-colored aura.

"Now their attack points are equal, but is it enough?" Alexis wondered.

"We're about to find out," Bastion replied as Tempest raised its gun hand to the air in a fighting pose.

"What the?" The brothers gasped.

"Now Hero Tempest! Attack with powerhouse plummet!" Jaden commanded. Tempest extended its wings fully and dived down, its aura shimmering as it struck Dark Guardian.

"Didn't I warn you? In battle, he can't be beat. Your Elemental Hero Tempest has been wasted so just accept…"

"Your defeat!" Dox finished.

"Sy, can you spare a card?" Jaden asked as the battle raged.

"Sure!" Syrus shouted.

"I use Tempest's special ability! By removing one card from the field, my Tempest isn't destroyed!" Jaden called over the wind. Syrus' facedown card vanished as Tempest broke off from the battle.

"What was he hoping to gain with that attack?" Zelda wondered.

"I don't know but we'll find out, I'm sure," Lynn replied.

"Find out what?" Bastion asked, having heard Lynn.

"Oh nothing."

"Trust me Syrus. We can win this duel if you play the right card next turn," Jaden informed his friend. Syrus nodded, still not sure.

"If he has a next turn!" Dox replied, activating a trap, "I play One On One Fight! This forces both of our strongest monsters to do battle so I hope you're Elemental Hero Tempest is up for a rematch!"

"But why? It'll be a tie again!" Syrus declared.

"In order for Tempest to keep tying Dark Guardian, Jaden will have to sacrifice another card on the field," Lynn recalled, "and since Syrus needs Drilloid to protect himself, that means Jaden will have to give up Skyscraper!" Sure enough, that's what Jaden did and their life points decreased again (LP: 1200 – 1000) as the skyscraper battlefield reverted back to the interior of the Duel Academy stadium.

"They saved their monster, but not their life points. It will only take one final hit and Jaden and Syrus will lose the duel," Lynn groaned.

"Everything falls on Syrus now," Chumley sighed as Dox ended his turn.

"Alright Sy! Remember what I said!" Jaden encouraged. Syrus nodded and looked down at his deck. He closed his eyes in concentration and drew a card. He glanced at it and then his hand. After thinking for a minute, he looked up with a determined grin on his face.

"Believe Syrus!" Lynn urged as Syrus reached into his hand.

"OK, first off, I sacrifice Drilloid in order to summon UFOroid (ATK: 1200)," Syrus began, summoning a cartoon UFO in place of his drill monster, "Next I'll use the spell card Power Bond. It lets me summon a machine-type fusion monster and I got the perfect two monsters in mind! Jaden, do you mind?"

"Hey, what's mine is yours Sy," Jaden replied.

"Now I fuse together UFOroid and Tempest to create UFOroid Fighter (ATK: 4000) and its attack points are the sum of the individual monsters' attack points," Syrus continued as Tempest reappeared mounted on UFOroid, which now had gained a set of handlebars and lost the cartoon look.

"It matters not now cease your useless prattle…"

"You know Dark Guardian can't be destroyed in battle," The brothers growled.

"That's true, but it doesn't really matter because Power Bond has a special effect that doubles my monster's attack points (ATK: 4000 + 4000)!" Syrus added, his creature's points doubling.

"To make 8000!" The brothers shouted in panic.

"Sure Dark Guardian will survive the attack, but it'll be a different story for your life points, now lets go! Roid fighter, attack with cosmic flux blast!" Syrus commanded. Tempest aimed its arm blaster and fired a blast of blue energy at Dark Guardian that penetrated it and reduced the brothers' life points to zero.

"Way to go!" Chumley cheered.

"Well well, they're impressing more and more every day," Bastion smiled.

"I'm just glad Jaden gets to stay here at the academy," Alexis sighed in relief.

"You mean Jaden and Syrus?" Bastion corrected.

"Well yeah, Syrus too. What I meant was… Moving on," Alexis cutting off her sentence. Lynn smirked.

"I see our blond, brown-eyed friend is developing a crush for a certain Slifer," Zelda grinned.

"Got that right," Lynn replied as Jaden and Syrus shook hands with the brothers. Lynn looked down at Crowler who was having a panic attack.

_I'm glad Crowler's plan fell through._ Lynn thought to herself as she and the audience began to clap for the victors.

"That's game!" Jaden shouted.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** We're all here to stay!

**Jaden:** Yeah, but you don't have to write a ten page paper on their duel!

**Lynn: **Can it! A monkey just snatched my amulet!

**Jaden: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Monkey See, Monkey Duel!

**Lynn: **That hairball better not lose my treasure or I'll make a real monkey out of him!


	9. Monkey See, Monkey Duel

**Chapter Eight: Monkey See, Monkey Duel**

"Oh man, talk about boring. You'd think Dr. Crowler could come up with some more interesting material," Lynn sighed, her textbooks under her arm, "When it comes to special summons, I know just about every method there is." Having taken her last class of the day, Lynn with Zelda at her side in her spirit form were walking into the forest where Lynn's favorite spot to study was. After walking down the trail, Lynn found herself on a hill overlooking the island. On top of it was a lonely oak with thick branches and a set of wooden boards nailed into its trunk, forming a ladder.

"I thought Crowler's lecture was actually very interesting," Zelda replied as Lynn climbed the tree, "He may be a bit of a creep, but he knows his dueling tactics."

"Yeah, his own tactics," came a familiar voice. Lynn and Zelda turned to see Jaden and a semi-transparent Winged Kuriboh floating next to him.

"Ack! Did he just hear me?" Zelda cried out.

"Yup, and I see you too," Jaden replied, "So who's your friend Lynn?" Lynn and Zelda sighed. They thought their conversations were safe from prying eyes and ears. Winged Kuriboh flew over to Zelda and sat itself in Zelda's outstretched hands. She petted its forehead and it cried out in glee.

"Uh Jaden, this is Zelda, the guardian spirit of my amulet," Lynn introduced, still in shock, "I didn't think you were able to see her." Jaden laughed.

"Well stranger things have happened," Jaden replied as Winged Kuriboh flew back onto its perch on his shoulder, "It's nice to meet you Zelda."

"My only question is how can you see Zelda?" Lynn wondered, "No one else can hear her or see her but me. I thought it was just a figment of my imagination at first but we've connected somehow. So how'd you get your furry pal there?" Jaden looked at his duel spirit and grinned.

"It's a long story, but to make it short, the King of Games gave me that Winged Kuriboh card I use and with it, came this little guy," Jaden replied. Lynn was wide-eyed at the news.

"That's cool," Lynn replied when an ear-piercing scream split the air.

"That sounded like one of the girls! I totally left them alone!" Jaden exclaimed as Lynn stuck her books in a large hole in the tree. Pulling a paperweight over them, Lynn jumped down from the tree.

"Come on! Lets see what's happening!" Lynn urged as Zelda and Kuriboh vanished. The two duelists ran down the grassy trail to see a cloud of dust being churned up in a clearing. Alexis, Jasmine, Mindy and Syrus were caught in a wrestling match with a brown-furred monkey. Standing about as tall as Syrus, the monkey wore a vest with bracers on his arms and legs. The vest also connected up to a helmet with a red visor.

"What in the world?" Lynn wondered when the monkey lunged at her, pulling her into the fray.

"Lynn!" Jaden shouted when the monkey grabbed him too. After several more minutes of tussling, the monkey escaped into the trees.

"Ugh! That's not an experience I want to go through again," Lynn groaned as she and her friends sat up. Lynn placed her hand over her chest, trying to calm her shaken heart when she noticed something was missing.

"My amulet!" She shrieked. Lynn looked around frantically and didn't see it anywhere.

"That's not all! Jasmine's gone too!" Alexis realized. Jasmine's scream then pierced the air. Everyone looked into the tree to see the monkey holding Jasmine in its strong grip. On the ground nearby were three guys in suits, one holding a yellow tranquilizer rifle. He took several shots, all missed.

"It's just what she always wanted… to be swept away by a handsome guy," Mindy recalled.

"Yeah some guy, not some monkey," Alexis replied.

"Quick! Follow it!" The shortest of the guys commanded. The three suits quickly ran down the trail, following the monkey.

"What is that thing?" Lynn wondered.

"It doesn't matter! We have to save Jasmine!" Jaden replied as the group gave chase.

"Lets not forget my amulet!" Lynn reminded everyone as they followed the monkey to the western coast of the island. It and Jasmine quickly climbed onto a tree that was leaning over towards the ocean. The teenagers burst out of the forest in time to see the three suits preparing to shoot the monkey.

"Wait! If you shoot, you may hit Jasmine!" Lynn shouted. The three men turned to them and frowned in anger.

"The girl's right," One of the grunts groaned as he lowered his rifle, "So what do we do?" It was then Jaden saw something that he had missed. On the monkey's left arm, there was a duel disk.

"Hey! That monkey's got a duel disk. It's either that or a really funny looking banana," Jaden noticed.

"That's no banana," The short guy replied, "His name's Wheeler. He's a trained duelist."

"A dueling monkey? That's sweet!" Jaden grinned, "If he duels, then let me duel him." Everybody looked at him like he was a little crazy.

"Kid, don't you realize we have a situation here?" The short man asked.

"Duh, that's why I want to duel him," Jaden replied, "So how about it Wheeler? Ready to get your game on? If I win, you have to let Jasmine go and give back Lynn's amulet!" The monkey stared at Jaden, seeming to think about the terms.

"And if you lose?" Jasmine asked.

"If I lose? I never really thought about that," Jaden wondered, scratching his head in nervousness, "OK, if Wheeler wins the duel, then we let him go!"

"Let him go? Then where does that leave me?" Jasmine asked.

"Look, I'm not gonna lose so don't worry Jasmine," Lynn replied, having pulled a duel disk out and slotting in her deck.

"Hey! I was gonna duel him!" Jaden argued.

"Think again! I have to get that amulet back and I'm not jeopardizing it by letting you duel!" Lynn growled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jaden frowned. While they argued, Wheeler set Jasmine down and stepped onto a nearby boulder, crying out and activating his duel disk. He then set Lynn's amulet on the ground.

"Uh wow, you really know how to work that thing," Jaden noted as Lynn and Wheeler both drew five cards.

"OK, it's time to duel!" Lynn declared as she drew another card.

"Duel!" Wheeler replied, his visor lighting up. This shocked the teenagers.

"It talks?" Syrus wondered.

"Oh please. That'd be completely unrealistic. His helmet reads his mind and talks for him," The short scientist replied. Lynn sighed in relief as she glanced at her hand.

"I have a shot!" The rifleman said, aiming at Wheeler with his tranquilizer gun.

"No, this is the kind of field test we've been waiting for," the scientist replied as Lynn reached into her hand.

"I summon Four Sword Zora Hero (ATK: 1500) in attack mode and end my turn!" Lynn declared, her aquatic warrior emerging onto the field in a kung fu pose.

"My turn… Draw…" Wheeler replied, drawing a card, "Berserk Gorilla (ATK: 2000) attack mode!" Wheeler began to do back flips as a large ape emerged onto the field.

"Yikes!" Lynn cried.

"Berserk Gorilla! Attack Zora Hero! Attack!" Wheeler commanded. Berserk Gorilla began to cry out as it rushed forward and punched Zora Hero, destroying it (LP: 4000 – 500).

_Zora Hero's special power allows him to destroy other fire and water monsters during my battle phase._ _I could've destroyed it. _Lynn recalled as she watched Wheeler throw down a facedown card.

"Not good! Lynn's losing the duel!" Syrus noticed as Lynn frowned in anger.

"Yeah, and she's losing her cool too," Alexis replied, "But then again, how could she not? She is losing to a monkey." Lynn turned back to her friends.

"Give me a break guys! This is only the first round, but things will change when I play this," Lynn replied as she drew a card, "I activate Monster Reborn and resurrect my Zora Hero (ATK: 1500) from the graveyard but now I'll sacrifice him to summon Darunia, Sage of Fire (ATK: 1900)!" Everyone watched as Lynn's watery hero vanished for a rocky warrior wearing red robes. Its entire body was hard muscle as its beady black eyes stared down Berserk Gorilla.

"Why did Lynn summon a monster with less attack points? It's just gonna get destroyed," Mindy asked.

"Not when she activates his super power," Jaden countered.

"When Darunia is summoned by sacrificing a monster, Lynn can destroy one monster and any other copies of that card from the opponent's deck," Alexis explained as Darunia's fists began to glow brightly with red flames.

"Darunia! Destroy Berserk Gorilla!" Lynn commanded. Darunia raised its hands to the air and summoned a comet of flame. He swung his arms down and threw the comet at Wheeler's gorilla, destroying it. Wheeler began to let out a streak of enraged cries as two more Berserk Gorilla cards from his deck were sent to the graveyard.

"And now that you're open, Darunia can attack directly! Nail Wheeler with flame rage rollout!" Lynn ordered, pointing at the ape. Darunia let out a threatening cry as he ran forward, curled into a ball and set himself ablaze before nailing Wheeler (LP: 4000 – 1900). Darunia rolled back to his mistress' side before uncurling itself.

"So how's that, you hostage taking hairball?" Lynn asked as she ended her turn. Wheeler didn't reply, in fact, he seemed ready to quit.

"Calling it quits?" Jaden called.

"Oh he's not done," The scientist replied, "You see, back at the lab, whenever he made a mistake twice, he'd be harshly punished. We poked and prodded him that way for years. No, he won't give up. He'll just get better."

"Poked and prodded…?" The two Slifers mumbled.

"Top secret," The big scientist warned.

"Oh right, never mind," the short guy dismissed.

"So, are you still in this or do you want to give up?" Lynn asked the ape.

"Never quit, never surrender," Wheeler growled.

"That's fine by me," Lynn replied as Wheeler drew a card.

"I summon Acrobat Monkey (ATK: 1000)," Wheeler began, summoning a mechanical monkey. It wore a combination of green and white armor and its eyes were a bright yellow.

"Next, I activate my facedown… trap… DNA Surgery!" Wheeler continued his trap activating.

"DNA Surgery! That trap can change all the monsters on the field into whatever type that monkey chooses!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I choose beast-type! Beast-type!" Wheeler declared as Lynn's sage turned into a bi-pedal wolf in red robes. Wheeler's Acrobat Monkey then changed so that it resembled an ape in white armor.

"Next I'll play… Wild Nature's Release!" Wheeler continued, slotting in a spell card.

"Wild Nature's Release! That spell card can increase one beast-type or one beast-warrior type monster's attack points by the value of its defense points! Wow, that monkey is getting better!" Alexis gasped.

"That means for Lynn… It's about to get worse!" Syrus replied nervously.

"Acrobat Monkey! Power up!" Wheeler commanded as his monkey's muscles grew, shattering its armor (ATK: 1000 + 1800).

"By the three goddesses! That thing's tougher than my Fire Sage (ATK: 1900)!" Lynn realized.

"Yes! Now attack with somersault smash!" Wheeler commanded. Acrobat monkey jumped into the air, and became a wheel of fur as it descended towards Lynn's sage. It uncurled itself and launched both of its fists at Darunia, destroying him (LP: 3500 – 900). Wheeler ended his turn and the group watched as Acrobat Monkey vanished in a shower of pixels.

"Huh? What just happened?" Syrus asked.

"When Wild Nature's Release is used on a monster, that monster is destroyed at the turn's end," Alexis explained. Lynn drew a card and grinned.

"OK, you female stealing fur ball! This duel ends here!" Lynn declared angrily. She prepared to play one of her cards when the sound of monkey cries filled the air. Everybody turned towards the forest and saw dozens of monkeys hiding in the trees and near the boulders.

"Uh oh! More monkeys!" Syruc gasped.

"There's gotta be an entire tribe of them!" Mindy exclaimed. The three suits gasped at the sight and the short one seemed almost excited.

"So that's the story… You're trying to get back home to your family!" Lynn realized.

"Must win… Miss family… Miss family!" Wheeler exclaimed.

"I sympathize with you but I need you to give back what you took and unless you do, then I have no choice but to play Graceful Charity! This spell cards lets me draw three new cards, so long as I discard two of them," Lynn explained, looking at her new hand, "Now I summon the Four Sword Sapphire Hero (ATK: 1300)!" Lynn's monster emerged onto the field, but it began to glow with an eerie light.

"Don't forget! Don't forget! DNA Surgery! Hero becomes a beast-type!" Wheeler warned as the hero turned into a werewolf.

"That's fine by me! I'm activating the spell card, Double Spell! Now by discarding one spell card from my hand, I can take one from your graveyard and I choose Wild Nature's Release! Now my monster can power up equal to its defense points (ATK: 1300 + 2000)!" The group watched as the hero dropped its sword and grew very sharp claws out of its hands.

"Now attack Wheeler with sapphire slash!" Lynn commanded. Letting out a mournful howl, Sapphire Hero rushed forward and slashed Wheeler, draining the rest of his life points.

"That's game! Now hand over Jasmine and my amulet!" Lynn demanded. Wheeler nodded and ran back to Jasmine. He scooped her up in his arms but before he could move, the tree began to sway and to the horror of everyone, the tree broke off from the cliff.

"No! Jasmine!" The teenagers cried. Removing her duel disk from her arm, Lynn races to the cliff, snatching up her amulet. She jumps off the cliff and slips on the amulet.

"Lynn!" Jasmine screams.

"Grab my hand!" Lynn commands. The two girls stretch themselves out to their limits and manage to get a hold of one another. Calling upon the power of her amulet, Lynn, Jasmine and Wheeler disappear in a flash of green light.

"Where'd they go?" Jaden wondered, peering over the cliff. A green flash of light from behind answers his question as Lynn, Jasmine and Wheeler appear on the ground, sprawled out.

"That… was… close…" Lynn gasped as her friends gathered around.

"Lynn! Jasmine! You're OK!" Alexis cried as the four girls grasped each in a group hug, "You scared us to death!" Alexis looked over at Lynn.

"Since when could you do magic Lynn?" Alexis asked.

"I'll explain later," Lynn replied as the three scientists approached Wheeler.

"Alright, time to go back to the lab you flea-ridden failure!" The gunman declared as he raised his gun. Lynn got up and blocked their way.

"You're not going to take him away! Your cruel experiment is over!" Lynn warned, her amulet flashing, "If you try to take him, I'll call every contact I can think of and they'll spread the word about your little experiments!" The three men looked at one another and the short one nodded. They pushed right past Lynn and nabbed Wheeler into a net.

"Do you think your little threats scare me? You're just a noisy little brat. As for my experiments, they're going to continue and it's going to grow larger even," The short guy replied.

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked.

"I'm taking them all! Wheeler's family won't miss him. They'll all be in cages!" The man laughed as the gunman raised his rifle.

"They say those who empower themselves through bullying are blind to their own weaknesses. Something tells me they were talking about you," Came a mysterious voice.

"Who said that?" The short man demanded. His response was a man leaping out of the trees. He wore a Ra Yellow blazer, blue jeans, white sneakers, and glasses. Its lenses were tinted blue in color. His sunflower-colored hair shone in the sun as he fell towards the ground. He planted his left foot into the gunman, knocking the air out of him. The Ra person then picked up the rifle and aimed it at the three scientists.

"Who are you?" The short scientist asked.

"I'm just your average school teacher, animal lover, duelist, mercenary… Catch my drift?" The man replied, "Release your subject or I'll give you a dose of your own darts!" Not taking the man's threat lightly, the three men let Wheeler go and stripped him of his duel equipment, minus the duel disk. Happy to be free, Wheeler ran over to his family and the monkeys began 'chatting'.

"Aw, look at them! It's like a family reunion!" Syrus noted.

"It wouldn't have been possible if I hadn't shown up," The man replied as he turned back to the three scientists, "You three better take a hike and get your lab out of here. You're done!" The three scientists walked off in shame, leaving their equipment behind.

"So uh, how'd you find us?" Jaden asked.

"Like I told those clowns, I love animals and because I heard the commotion in the forest and followed you here. Speaking of you guys, I have a message for everyone except Miss Hero from Professor Banner," The man replied, "You may have missed my class, but you can find me back at the main building and I suggest you get back here quickly!" Everybody groaned and quickly left, bidding Lynn and the mysterious man goodbye.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Jaden: **Who was that guy?

**Bastion:** The man who saved you? Why he's Dr. Stratton of Ra Yellow.

**Lynn:** Yeah and he's facing off against Crowler for Teacher Evaluation Day.

**Everyone: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Attack of the Reploids!

**Syrus: **If he duels like he fights, then this should be good!


	10. Attack of the Reploids

**Chapter Nine: Attack of the Reploids**

"Jaden… Jaden… Wake up Jaden…"

"Wrong! My hero Wingman is tougher…" Jaden mumbled as Syrus hit the floor. Syrus sighed as he picked himself off the floor of their room.

"Oh Jaden, why can't you dream in defense mode once in a while?" Syrus asked himself as he shook Jaden out of his sleep, "Jaden wake up! We gotta go!" Jaden opened his eyes and stretched.

"Morning Syrus. What's the big rush?" Jaden yawned as he sat up in bed.

"We have to get over to Obelisk Arena ASAP. Today's Teacher Evaluation Day. The students get to take a day off from class to watch their teachers duel it out for top honors. We're already late and if we miss the duels, we'll get detention," Syrus explained. Jaden's eyes opened wide in panic.

"Why didn't you tell me the teachers were gonna duel?" Jaden shouted as he hopped out of bed. In two minutes, he was dressed in his red blazer and was out the door.

"Jaden! Wait up!" Syrus shouted as the two entered the main campus building. They searched the seats until they found Chumley, with Pharaoh in his arms, and Bastion waiting.

"Hey guys, how much did I miss?" Jaden asked as he and Syrus sat down.

"Not much actually. Just look for yourself," Bastion said as his gaze settled down on the stadium floor. Professor Banner (LP: 2100) and Mrs. Fontaine (LP: 2600) were dueling. The floor was littered with white clouds with a temple on the side. Professor Banner had a monster with red and green feathers and a sword in his hands (ATK: 1600) and Mrs. Fontaine had a female samurai that was holding two swords (ATK: 2500).

"Face it Professor Banner! My Dragon Lady is tougher than your Warrior of Zera and thanks to my lady's ability, she'll attack again after she destroys your monster," Fontaine shouted over the roar of the crowd.

"I think not. My Sanctuary in the Sky is still in play and I'll now use its powerful magic in combination with my Warrior of Zera. I'm sacrificing Warrior of Zera to summon Archlord Zerato (ATK: 2800)," Professor Banner countered, his warrior vanishing for a fairy monster. The new creature had a set of white wings and a pink body. It wore a simple blue loincloth, red cape and held a silver blade in its right hand.

"And now I shall activate my creature's power. By discarding a Light-attribute monster card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all of your monsters!" Banner explained, discarding a card from his hand to the graveyard. To Mrs. Fontaine's horror, her Dragon Lady was absorbed into the sky before vanishing in a massive explosion.

"And now that you're defenseless, I'll attack you directly with my Archlord Zerato! Saber of the skies attack!" Mrs. Fontaine cried out in fear as Zerato flew into the sky and absorbed sunlight into its blade before firing a white crescent of energy at its target, reducing her life points to zero.

"It appears that I have won," Professor Banner smiled as the holograms vanished. In the audience, all of the Slifer students were cheering wildly as their teacher walked off the field. Mrs. Fontaine solemnly walked off the field as Chancellor Shepherd prepared to announce the next duel.

"Excellent duel professors! Now for our next duel! Dr. Stratton and Dr. Crowler take your marks!" The chancellor commanded as the two duelists emerged from the hallways. Dr. Crowler emerged first from the eastern gate to the wild support of his Obelisk Blue students. As always, he was wearing his duel blazer. Out of the western gate came a duelist that Jaden had seen the other day, the one who had saved Wheeler.

"Hey Bastion? Who's the guy Crowler's dueling?" Jaden asked.

"That's Dr. Stratton. He's the head of Ra Yellow. To be honest, I know almost nothing about him or his dueling tactics. He keeps to himself but he's a brilliant strategist. I should know. He helped me put the finish touches on several of my decks," Bastion replied as Crowler and Stratton stood staring each other down.

"Hey guys, I think the duel's about to start," Chumley interrupted as the two challengers drew five cards.

"Now, let the duel commence!" Chancellor Shepherd commanded as the crowd erupted into cheers for the favorite teachers.

"I'll let you go first," Stratton said as Crowler's gear gave its owner another card.

"Very well doctor. I shall place two facedown cards and summon my Ancient Gear Soldier (DEF: 1300) in defense mode to end my turn," Crowler declared as his two-facedown cards emerged in front of him and a large monster similar to his Ancient Gear Golem emerged on the field. The difference was that it was smaller and its right hand was a crude machine gun.

"What? He didn't play his golem?" Syrus wondered.

"Of course not. He knows nothing about Stratton's deck and therefore, he's playing this cautiously," Bastion replied as Stratton drew a card from his deck.

"OK, test time! How do you get past my Ancient Gear monsters?" Crowler taunted. Stratton's eyes narrowed as he held up one of his cards.

"Easy, I play a stronger card! Rise Maverick Hunter Zero Lv. 4 (ATK: 1500)!" Stratton commanded, his monster appearing in front of him. The monster resembled a human garbed in red and white armor. It also wore a helmet and carried a glowing triangle-shaped blade. A long mane of blond hair and piercing eyes were just symbols of its power.

"A Maverick Hunter? You actually have one of the legendary Maverick Hunter cards?" Crowler asked in shock, "Well it may be rare, but it's no match for my deck of ancient gear monsters."

"Zero! Attack Gear Soldier with your Z-Saber!" Stratton commanded, pointing at the hulking pile of metal. In a blinding flash, Zero had dashed across the field and destroyed the Gear Soldier.

"Good play, but you do know that my monster was in defense mode so my life points are untouched," Crowler pointed out.

"I'm well aware but I'm sure you don't know about Zero's power. When he destroys a monster in battle, I can summon a more powerful Maverick Hunter Zero. So rise Maverick Hunter Zero Lv. 6 (ATK: 2400)!" Stratton countered, his monster transforming into another Maverick Hunter Zero except its armor was a deeper shade of red, "And thanks to this hunter, I can add two normal monster cards from my deck to my hand." Crowler frowned as Stratton looked through his deck for two cards. He added them to his hand and then shuffled his deck.

"Now, I'll place two facedown cards and end my turn!" The head of Ra finished as his two cards emerged behind Zero. Crowler drew a card from his deck and grinned.

"Uh oh. Judging by Crowler's face, I think he got his favorite monster," Jaden noticed as Crowler reached for his hand.

"I activate the spell card Emergency Provisions. Now by destroying my facedown cards, I regain a total of 2000 life points (LP: 4000 + 2000)! Oh and by the way, the two cards I destroyed where Statue of the Wicked cards which allow me to summon a token monster for each one destroyed," Crowler grinned as the two fiend tokens emerged, "And now I'll sacrifice them to summon my Ancient Gear Golem (ATK: 3000)." The Obelisk students began to cheer as the hulking giant of metal emerged and stood behind Crowler. Dr. Stratton merely looked at his opponent's monster and sniffed in disgust.

"Speechless? You won't be for long! Attack my Ancient Gear Golem! Mechanized melee!" Dr. Crowler commanded as the golem launched its fist at Zero.

"Don't be so hasty! I activate my spell card, Shrink! It will cut your monster's attack points in half, making it weaker than my Maverick Hunter Zero!" Stratton interrupted as Zero cut down the golem. Crowler looked on in panic as his monster was destroyed (LP: 6000 – 900).

"Your golem's history," the head of Ra smirked as Crowler reached for his hand.

"I'm not done! I activate the spell card Monster Reborn, and I'll use it to revive my Ancient Gear Golem and end my turn!" Crowler countered, summoning his golem, "Don't count on Zero to survive another turn!"

"I'm not! When I'm done, it's going to be stronger than your gear golem," Stratton challenged as he drew a card, "Since Zero destroyed a monster last turn, I can summon the Lv. 8 version of Maverick Hunter Zero (ATK: 3000) from my deck." Again, Zero transformed and this time, its blade was a light hue of blue.

"Next, I'll use his power to summon two monsters from my hand! So come forth Reploid V-Fire (ATK: 1700) and Reploid V-Missile (ATK: 1900)!" Stratton's two new monsters were completely garbed in purple and black and each bore a shoulder-mounted cannon.

"Now I sacrifice Reploid V-Fire in order to summon Reploid Triaformer (ATK: 2000)," Stratton continued, one of his monsters vanishing for a monster that was made of three floating batteries that levitated off to Stratton's left.

"Now to finish this duel, I shall activate my facedown card, Ice Blade!" Stratton declared, his Zero's sword began to give off a cold aura as his attack points rose (ATK: 3000 + 500), "So go Zero! Destroy Crowler's monster again with your Ice Blade!" Crowler began to panic as Zero swung its sword and fired a crescent of ice at the Ancient Gear Golem, freezing and shattering it. A cold blast of wind hit Crowler as the other two Reploids prepared to attack (LP: 5100 – 500).

"Go Reploid V-Missile! Missile barrage!" Stratton continued, his creature launching a missile at Crowler.

"It's just one missile. It shouldn't hurt that much right?" Crowler asked himself as the missile neared him. To his horror, the missile broke into four missiles and nailed the ground around him, reducing his life points even further (LP: 4600 – 1900).

"Whoa! Talk about going out with a bang!" Jaden grinned.

"I'm still here," Crowler growled as he struggled to stand up.

"You won't be for long! I'm activating my Triaformer's special power. By sacrificing one of my Reploids, Triaformer will gain 1000 attack points which is more than enough to finish you off (ATK: 2000 + 1000)," Stratton declared as Reploid V-Missile vanished, "End this duel with thunder burst!" The battery-like monster charged its body with electricity as it launched its attack, nailing Crowler in the chest, taking his life points to zero. The Ra Yellow students began to cheer as the holograms faded.

"That's the end of that. For being the head of Obelisk Blue… You sure are pathetic," Stratton commented as he turned to leave the field. Crowler frowned in anger as he watched the back of his opponent vanish into the darkness of the hallway.

_You aren't much better._ Crowler thought as he was booed off the field. The Chancellor stood up and silenced the crowd.

"Now that the duels are over, I have an announcement to make! In two days, there will be a promotional duel between Lynn Hero and Jake Brigand! If Jake wins the duel, the two shall switch dorms!" The Chancellor declared, drawing a group of gasps from Lynn and her friends.

_LATER, IN THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE…_

"Since when did someone earn the right to fight for my position?" Lynn demanded of the chancellor. Shocked at the turn of events, Lynn and her friends had decided to pay the chancellor a visit regarding the upcoming duel.

"I'm sorry Lynn but Jake is a third year Ra Yellow student and has the earned the right to enter the Obelisk Blue dorm on the condition he beats the weakest student there. You're not weak Lynn, but you're also a first year which makes you the first target. I'm sorry. School law declares that you're position is at stake," Shepherd sighed, "All I can tell you is that you need to be prepared."

_LATER THAT DAY AT THE SLIFER DORMITORY…_

"Did you see Dr. Stratton? Man, can that guy duel!" Jaden grinned as he and the guys discussed the duels they had witnessed that day.

"Yeah, makes me wonder if you could take him Jaden…" Syrus wondered. It was then there was a knock on the door. Syrus opened it to see Bastion.

"Hey there Bastion? What's up?" Syrus asked.

"Is Jaden around?"

"Right here," Jaden replied.

"Good, I've been asked to come find you. There's a duelist over at Ra Yellow who wants to challenge you," Bastion said, "I'm supposed to take you there immediately."

"Oh really? Who is it Bastion?"

"Jake Brigand."

"Wait, isn't that the guy Lynn's gonna duel for the promotion exam?"

"The very same," Bastion nodded, "He's preparing for himself by taking on the school's top duelists."

"Wow, he thinks I'm one of the top duelists here? With such a nice compliment, how can I say no?" Jaden grinned and with that, he grabbed his deck and duel disk and was out the door before anyone could say anything.

"Jaden! Wait!" Bastion called as Syrus stood at the door in disbelief. In minutes, Jaden and Bastion arrived at the Ra Yellow dorms to see a young man with dark brown hair and piercing brown eyes. Like his fellow Ra Yellow students, he was dressed out in a yellow blazer, blue jeans, sneakers and he had a duel disk on his arm.

"Hey there! Are you Jake?" Jaden asked. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm here to challenge you to a duel. If I'm gonna beat Lynn Hero, I should first take down every powerful duelist I can and according to my buddies, you're one of the toughest out there, Jake said without emotion, "Now follow me."

"What's with this guy Bastion? He seems so serious," Jaden whispered as they followed Jake around the building.

"Jake's a man of few words but what he does say will usually have some importance," Bastion replied as they arrived in the courtyard field. The yard had been cleared for dueling with bleacher seats and stadium lights.

"Nice field," Jaden commented as Jake pulled his deck out.

"Thanks, now we shuffle our decks and begin the duel," Jake replied as he Jaden exchanged decks. After shuffling and handing them back, the two boys took the field as several Ra students came out to watch.

"Now watch Jaden! Behold the deck that will bring me victory!" Jake shouted as his demeanor changed to that of a serious duelist. Jaden smirked as both of them drew five cards.

"OK Jake! Get your game on!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Jaden: **OK, lets throw down!

**Bastion:** Jaden! Be careful! Jake's deck is unbelievably strong!

**Jaden:** What kind of deck does he have Bastion?

**Bastion: **A deck of cyber heroes…

**Jaden and Bastion:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Cyber Heroes VS Elemental Heroes

**Bastion: **This duel is going to transcend the cyber and real worlds!


	11. Cyber Heroes VS Elemental Heroes

**Chapter Ten: Cyber Heroes VS Elemental Heroes**

"OK Jaden. I'll show you the power of my Net Navi deck! I summon Net Navi Roll (DEF: 2000) in defense mode," Jake declared, summoning a green-eyed human creature to the field in a crouching position. It wore a pink bodysuit and helmet. The helmet had two knobs in the front with two antennae extending backwards in each one.

"I'm going to now activate the ability of Net Navi Roll. When I end my turn, I receive 500 life points," Jake said (LP: 4000 + 500). Jaden drew a card and smirked.

"That's a sweet ability Jake, but I have something just as strong! I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800) in attack mode and since he's the only card I have on the field, I get to draw two more cards from my deck," Jaden explained as his water monster appeared on the field along with two more cards from his deck. Jaden grinned at his draw.

"If it isn't my favorite furry friend," Jaden said to his Winged Kuriboh card. He could hear his duel spirit cry out as Jaden reached for another of his cards.

"Next I'll throw down a facedown card and end my turn," Jaden finished as he slotted in the card. Jake drew a card from his deck and grinned.

"That pathetic creature of yours is weak and that facedown card you played is useless since I'm activating an equip spell card called Roll Arrow!" Jake explained as Roll's left hand turned into a large pink crossbow, "My spell increases Roll's attack and defense by 500 plus since Roll is the one equipped with it, I can destroy one facedown spell card on the field, so say goodbye to your facedown!" True to his word, Roll loaded a pink energy arrow into her bow and fired at Jaden's trap, shattering it.

"And by the way, I'm also summoning another Net Navi known as Net Navi Megaman (ATK: 1500) in attack mode," Jake continued as a monster similar to Roll appeared on the field. This monster however wore a blue bodysuit, blue helmet and its right hand was replaced with an arm cannon.

"Now go Megaman! Attack Bubbleman with your mega buster!" Jake commanded as Jaden's monster found itself at the receiving end of a burst of purple energy. The attack shattered him and reduced Jaden's life points to 3300.

"Lastly, I'll throw down a facedown card and activate Roll's ability, giving my life points a boost (LP: 4500 + 500)," Jake finished as his facedown emerged on the field behind Megaman.

"Sweet moves, but still…" Jaden mumbled as he drew, "I got one better! I activate the spell card Polymerization! I'll use it to fuse together Elemental Hero Sparkman and Elemental Hero Clayman!" Jaden held his three cards high as the arena became covered in dark clouds. A bolt of lightning struck the field in front of Jaden as a giant monster in gold and purple armor appeared on the field.

"Say hello to Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400) and thanks to his super power, he can destroy one monster on the field who's original attack points are less than his own so say goodbye to Roll!" Jaden explained as Roll was hit by a thunderbolt and was destroyed, "And you want to know the best part? Since that was just his special ability, I can attack your Megaman too! But first, I'll summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK: 1500) in attack mode!" Jaden's new monster wore a loincloth and a large broadsword on his back. His tanned skin, and face markings made him appear to be a fierce monster.

"By the way, Wildheart has the ability to resist all trap cards so go Thunder Giant! Attack Megaman with bolting thunder!" Jaden commanded as his monster fired a ball of lightning at Megaman.

"A little quick aren't we? I activate the trap card, BusterPack.Exe! This trap card activates when you attack a Navi monster. My monster now switches to defense mode and gains 700 attack and defense points," Jake warned as his monster crouched down to take the blow.

"Even so, your monster's history so Wildheart can attack you with his wild slash attack!" Jaden countered as Wildheart drew his sword and struck Jake, reducing his life points to 3500. Staggered from Wildheart's attack, Jake shook his head as he drew a card.

"You'll pay for that and with the card I just drew, you'll pay with the rest of your life points!" Jake warned as he held up the card he drew.

"Could he have drawn the card I think he drew?" Bastion gasped.

"I activate the field spell card Dimensional Area!" Jake declared as four blue columns emerged from the ground around the stadium. They gave off a white glow as a dome of rainbow-colored energy encircled the two duelists. The floor around them also changed to match the barrier.

"What does this do?" Jaden demanded. Jake grinned as he held up a card.

"Thanks to my spell, I no longer need to tribute to summon powerful Net Navis to the field and I'll start with one of my favorites! I summon Wood Shield Style Megaman (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 2500) in defense mode!" Jake shouted as a green colored version of Megaman appeared on the field. The only other difference was that instead of his buster, he had a large green shield.

"Wood Shield Style?"

"That's right. Megaman has four elemental versions of himself that can be summoned whenever the original is in the graveyard. By the way, this version has the ability to attack even while in defense mode," Jake replied.

"Yeah, but he can't beat either of my monsters," Jaden pointed out.

"That's true unless of course you have a spell card to change that. I activate the spell card Dash Condor!" A green flying creature emerged from the dome and landed next to Megaman. He hopped on and took to the skies.

"Thanks to the effect of his new ride, he can cut his attack points in half and strike you directly which is what I'll do right now! Megaman! Attack Jaden with spice buster!" Jake commanded, pointing at his intended target. Megaman retracted his shield and pointed his buster at Jaden, firing a cloud of spores that not only put Jaden into a fit of coughing, but also reduced his life points to 2550.

"I think that's enough damage for now," Jake sighed as he ended his turn.

"I've got to past his shield, but how?" Jaden asked himself as he drew a card.

"This'll help. I activate the spell card De-Fusion! It'll split my Thunder Giant back into Clayman and Sparkman!" Jaden began as his two monsters remerged onto the field, "Now I'll play my second Polymerization card and fuse together the Elemental Hero Clayman with the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in my hand to create the Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2500)!" A female monster wearing a red bodysuit with blue hair appeared on the field and disappeared into a vortex with Clayman before reappearing wearing his armor. On her left arm was a red shield and her right hand was a multi-barrel missile launcher.

"I put her in defense mode and thanks to her super power, I can cut my monster's attack points in half and strike you directly so go Rampart Blaster! Attack Jake's life points with rampart barrage!" Jaden's new monster unleashed a payload of missiles that exploded around Jake as he lost another 1000 life points.

"What do you think of that move? I turned your own strategy against you!" Jaden asked as Jake drew a card.

"I'm not impressed. In fact, don't count on Rampart Blaster to stay on the field! I use the magic of my Dimensional Area to summon Aqua Custom Style Megaman (ATK: 3000) in attack mode!" Jake's new monster also strongly resembled Megaman except he wore light blue armor and the crests on his helmet were glowing brightly.

"Hold on!" Bastion intervened, "In order to summon Aqua Custom Style, you must discard your entire hand to the graveyard!" Jake turned to the spectator.

"I know that, I was just about to mention that," Jake countered as he discarded his two remaining cards, "Anyhow, my Aqua Custom Style Megaman has more attack points than any of your monsters so allow me to clear the field of your Rampart Blaster! Aqua Custom Style! Attack Jaden's defense monster with hyper burst!" Instead of its standard buster, Aqua Custom's cannon resembled a multi-turret chain gun that fired a devastating beam at Rampart Blaster, destroying it.

"And since Aqua Custom destroyed a monster in defense mode, his ability activates, which allow me to play a special fusion monster from my fusion deck. Say hello to Program Advance: Double Hero (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0)!" Jake continued, summoning Megaman and a Navi monster in red armor whose helmet bore a black visor, shielding its eyes. A crimson sword replaced its right hand.

"A Program Advance monster?" Jaden wondered.

"I'm not surprised you don't know about my fusion monster. A Program Advance fusion monster can only be summoned by the effect of a style change monster or by playing a certain three-card combo. This Program Advance has a super power too. To make up for its non-existent attack and defense points, I can sacrifice this monster to summon any Navis in my graveyard so long as their attack points are less than 2000," Jake explained as his two Navis vanished, "And since I have three that meet the requirement, I'll summon them all. Rise from the graveyard, Roll (ATK: 500), Megaman (ATK: 1500) and Protoman (ATK: 1800)!" To Jaden's surprise, all three of the Navis returned, including a crimson one that matched the Double Hero Program Advance.

"Hold on! How did your Protoman card get in the graveyard?" Jaden asked.

"I sent it to the graveyard when I summoned Aqua Custom Style but enough about that. Thanks to the effect of Double Hero, you get to summon the same number of monsters I did from the graveyard too. So pick carefully," Jake added. Jaden however was slightly worried.

"In that case, I summon Elemental Heroes Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200), Clayman (ATK: 800) and Bubbleman (ATK: 800)," Jaden declared, his three heroes returning.

"What's wrong? Think I'm going to destroy them. Don't worry. Double Hero won't let me attack with my new Navis this turn but I still have my Wood Shield Style Megaman on the field! I won't have him attack you directly though so I'm gonna make him destroy that Clayman with seed buster!" Jake shouted as his monster unloaded a payload of explosive seeds at Jaden's stone monster, destroying it and 700 of Jaden's life points.

"And with that attack, I use Roll's life point restoring effect (LP: 2500 + 500) and end my turn," Jake finished, grinning broadly.

_Oh man, that was rough. I don't have anything that can hold off his Navis and the only card in my hand is you Winged Kuriboh,_ Jaden thought to his friend, _But don't worry, we still got some strong creatures on the field._ Jaden drew a card and grinned.

"I play the spell card Pot of Greed, which lets me draw two new cards from my deck," Jaden said, holding up his new card. He drew two more cards and frowned.

"Get anything useful?" Jake asked.

"I switch my remaining Elemental Heroes to defense mode and end my turn," Jaden growled as all of his monsters crouched down in defense.

"Heh heh, thought so," Jake grinned as he drew a card, "Now, since two turns have passed since I played my Dimensional Area field spell, I'm required to make a sacrifice to keep it active. So I offer my Navi Protoman card!" His monster vanished into the dome of energy as it briefly glowed for a moment then died down to its original shade of rainbow colors.

"Now on to business. I first switch Roll to defense mode (DEF: 2000) then I'll use the magic of Card of Sanctity!" Jake continued, slotting in his spell card, "This magic card allows both of us to draw until we each hold six cards in our hands." Both duelists quickly drew their cards and looked over their new hands when Jake pulled a card from his new hand.

"OK Jaden, before I attack I shall summon another Net Navi and he's the monster who's gonna bring you down! Say hello to Heat Guts Style Megaman (ATK: 2000)!" Jake declared as a red armored version of Megaman appeared on the field. For its weapon, its right fist was three times as big as normal.

"Now I'll enter my battle phase and activate Net Navi Megaman's power!" To Jaden's surprise, Megaman's attack points rose to 2000.

"Since the original Megaman didn't attack last turn, he gains 500 attack points, and speaking of attack points, my Heat Guts Style Megaman gains 300 attack points for each battle he wins so go Heat Guts! Attack Wildheart with machine gun punch!" Jake commanded. Jaden braced himself as Heat Guts charged and let loose a flurry of fiery punches that destroyed Wildheart.

"And now Megaman! Use your charged shot on Sparkman!" Jake continued as his original Navi fired an even bigger blast of plasma energy at Sparkman and wiped him out.

"Next, I'll wipe out Bubbleman with my Aqua Custom Style Megaman! Use hyper burst!" With another blast of azure energy, Bubbleman was destroyed.

"Finally, I'll use my Wood Shield Style and Dash Condor combo to attack your life points directly!" Jaden gasped as another group of spore-releasing seeds hit him and reduced his life points to 1100.

"I think that's enough damage for now. I'll use Roll's ability to raise my life points (LP: 3000 + 500) and then throw down two facedown cards to end my turn," Jake sighed as he looked at his nearly devastated opponent. Jaden drew his card and looked at his hand.

"Jaden! Don't give up!" Bastion shouted from his seat.

"Who's giving up? I'm having too much fun out here to give up now!" Jaden grinned as he reached for his hand, "and this duel is about to get a lot more interesting! I'll play the third and final Polymerization card in my hand to fuse together the Elemental Hero Burstinatrix on the field with the Elemental Hero Avian in my hand to summon everyone's favorite hero, the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100)!" Jaden held up his two cards as Burstinatrix and a winged monster whose entire body was wrought in white and green feathers merged together to summon a black monster that had green and red emblems on its body. On its left side was a white wing and its right hand was a fierce beast-like mouth. Its spiked tail and sharp-toed feet made it appear as a fearsome foe.

"If I recall right, this is the monster that beat Dr. Crowler but it's still no match for any of my Navis you Slifer slacker!" Jake taunted. Jaden grinned in response.

"Whoever said I was attacking with my Wingman? I'm playing the spell card Special Hurricane!" Jaden said as he played his card, "Now by discarding a card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy all specially summoned monsters on the field." Jake gasped in shock as a hurricane began to brew around the field.

"And that means all but Wood Shield Style are removed from the field!" Jaden declared as the winds intensified, destroying all of Jake's monsters, save for Wood Shield Style.

"All of my best cards are gone!" Jake gasped as Jaden held another card in his hand.

"And I'm not done yet! I activate the spell card Element Portal! It allows me to double the effect of a spell card I play this turn as long as I have a fusion Elemental Hero on the field and Wingman qualifies. So now I'll use my portal to activate Mystical Space Typhoon which will destroy your Dash Condor and your Dimensional Area field spell!" True to Jaden's words, two mini typhoons emerged from behind his monster as they headed for the two respective spells.

"Hold on! I reveal my trap card Poltergeist! By switching my Wood Shield Style to attack mode, I can destroy all spells and traps on the field! Then for each card destroyed, I regain 800 life points!" Jake countered as the winds were neutralized and all of their spells were destroyed. Jake then began to give off a white aura as his life points doubled (LP: 3000 + 3000).

"You do realize what you've done right? You left your Wood Shield Style defenseless. So now I'll destroy your final defense with my Wingman! Attack with inferno rage!" Jaden commanded. Its entire body set aflame, Wingman launched a mighty burst of flame from its hand-like mouth, scorching Wood Shield Style Megaman. As the flames died down, Jaden saw that Wood Shield Style was still on the field, its shield destroyed and Jake's life points remained untouched.

"What happened? Why didn't Wingman's attack work?" Jaden wondered.

"It's thanks to the final effect of Wood Shield Style. You can't destroy my life points as long as he's by himself. And since Wingman's super power only works when he destroys a monster, I don't take any damage," Jake explained as Wood Shield Style collapsed and vanished.

"Hey! My Wood Shield Style! What happened?" Jake shouted.

"I guess you forgot about your monster's weak point. If it is attacked by a Fire-attribute or Pyro-type monster, it's destroyed, regardless of attack or defense points and speaking of which, since your monster was destroyed, Wingman will now damage you for equal to your monster's attack points!" Jaden explained as Wingman fired a stream of flames at Jake that cut his life points down (LP: 6000 – 1500 - 600).

"Now I'll end my turn!" Jaden smirked as he stared at Jake's empty field. Echoing in his ears was the happy cries of Winged Kuriboh.

_I know. One more good attack with my Wingman and it's all over for Jake._ Jaden mentally told his friend. Jake drew a card and grinned, then began to laugh.

"You fool! You can't beat me! I've just drawn the card that will ensure your defeat! I play Monster Reborn to resurrect my Net Navi Megaman (ATK: 1500)," Jake began, summoning his Navi again.

"This guy is starting to wear out his welcome," Jaden commented.

"Next, I'll activate the spell card Soul Synchronizer! I can sacrifice Megaman to summon a mighty creature!" Jake continued as Megaman vanished. To Jaden's surprise, an explosion of white light covered the field, blinding the duelists and spectators. When the light faded, everyone gasped at Jake. He was now garbed in Megaman's body suit and helmet. His left arm still bore his duel disk. The crests on his chest and helmet were glowing brightly as his right hand morphed into his buster.

"What the?" Jaden gasped as a mouth guard slammed over Jake's mouth.

"I've become one with my Net Navi! Just call me Cross Fusion Megaman (ATK: 3000 + 500)," Jake shouted as his attack points rose and his life points dropped (LP: 3900 – 500), "Thanks to the effect of my Soul Synchronizer, I can not only combine myself with my monsters, I can also transfer up to a 1000 life points to my monster's attack points. So I just gave up 500 points to finish off your Wingman and you!" Jake raised his buster into the air as an energy blade emerged. Jaden tensed as Jake charged and slashed his Wingman, destroying it and causing a shockwave wiping out the remainder of his life points.

"You lose, you Slifer slacker!" Jake grinned as the holograms faded as Jaden fell to the ground, "Hey you two! Get him out of here!" Jake called, isolating two of the security guards in the room. They picked up Jaden and tossed him out of the Ra dueling field. Bastion prepared to follow when several of his older classmates blocked his way.

"Out of my way," Bastion commanded but two of the students grabbed him and threw him onto the dueling field.

"OK Bastion. It's your turn to duel now," Jake demanded as his friends handed him a duel disk.

_Just a little longer... Then you'll be mine Lynn!_

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Jaden: **Jake's a completely different person when he duels.

**Chumley: **It's scary.

**Bastion:** Yes, and it seems as if he knows Lynn.

**Alexis:** But she claims she doesn't know him.

**Syrus: **I don't like the looks of this duel. His Navi attacks are brutal.

**Banner: **Yes, but the Dimensional Area card makes the attacks even more dangerous.

**Zane: **They almost seem real.

**Everyone: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Cyber Dimension Duel!

**Jaden: **Since when did Professor Banner do previews?

**Banner: **Since I know more about those Navi cards than you, I thought I might be of some help...


	12. Cyber Dimension Duel

**Chapter Eleven: Cyber Dimension Duel**

Inside of the Ra dorms, Jake sat preparing his deck for the upcoming duel.

_I've beaten practically every powerful duelist here on the island, but now that I finally have you where I want you, you won't get away._ Jake thought. He glanced over at his desk and saw a picture of Lynn in her duel with Rebecca. The shot was poorly taken but her determined face was all that Jake focused on. He picked up the picture and with a mighty toss, heaved it at the wall, shattering the picture frame and sending glass everywhere.

"The time has come for you to pay for your crimes…"

Elsewhere, Lynn sat on her bed, her cards spread out. She looked at each one carefully, as if sharing a conversation with each one.

"OK guys, there's not much else we can do. I have to admit that it is a bit nerve wracking to have to take on a third year Ra, but I believe we can do it. We have to," Lynn told her cards. Zelda appeared at her side.

"This will likely be our toughest fight yet. Jaden and Bastion said that Jake had been preparing to face you for quite some time now," Zelda replied.

"I'm not going to let myself be intimidated by him. I'm going to fight, and I'm going to win!" Lynn declared as she snatched up her cards, "So lets go!"

MOMENTS LATER, AT OBELISK ARENA…

"So you bothered to show up eh? I'd thought you'd have more sense that that," Jake taunted as Lynn calmly walked into the stadium. The seats were loading up with students as Jake and Lynn stared each other down. All the rules had been laid out. Because this was a special promotion duel, both players would start with 8000 life points.

Lynn however wasn't expecting a drawn out duel. Both players slotted in their decks as their life point counters reset.

"Go Lynn! Take him down!" Jaden shouted from the stands.

"All statistics point in your favor!" Bastion added, drawing weird looks from his friends.

"Bastion, do me a favor and try to sound human," Alexis sighed as Jake and Lynn drew their opening hands. Jake drew a sixth card and grinned.

"Hm not too shabby! I play Net Navi Protoman (ATK: 1800) and a facedown card to end my turn," Jake grinned as his scarlet armored Navi emerged onto the field. Lynn drew a card and studied the field.

_Protoman is a strong card._ Lynn noticed.

_Yes and thanks to his special ability, he can attack twice by sacrificing an equip spell card. _Zelda added. _How we deal with that ability is the pressing question right now._

_Yeah, but I haven't got anything that can beat it._ Lynn replied as she pulled a card from her hand.

"I summon Four Sword Sapphire Hero (DEF: 2000) and end my turn," Lynn declared as her hero raised his shield in defense.

"Something's wrong. Lynn couldn't have had that bad a draw," Syrus said, "She usually starts out with a strong move."

"Relax Syrus. Lynn's likely trying to feel out her opponent," Alexis reassured him.

"I hope you're right, because it's Jake's move now," Chumley noticed as Jake slotted in a card that he had drawn.

"I activate the spell card, Spell Sanctuary! It lets us both search our decks for one spell card and add them to our hands!" Jake explained as he and Lynn searched their decks. Jake and Lynn both pulled a card out, shuffled their decks and slotted them back in.

"Now I activate the field spell card, Dimensional Area!" Jake continued as four blue energy pillars emerged around the duel field. They began to glow brightly as the entire stadium changed its colors until everything but the students were rainbow-colored.

"Not luscious! That field spell allows Jake to summon Navi monsters without sacrificing anything!" Chumley recalled.

"Now that I have my Dimensional Area, I think I will summon a Navi who your friends might be familiar with! I shall discard my entire hand to the graveyard in order to summon Aqua Custom Style Megaman (ATK: 3000)!" To the horror of everyone, Aqua Custom Style emerged, its crests glowing brightly as it aimed its hyper burst blaster at Lynn.

"Now that I have my Navi, I'll attack you with it! Megaman! Blast Sapphire Hero with hyper burst!" Jake commanded. Megaman cried out as he fired off a large blue beam at Sapphire Hero, destroying its shield and Lynn's monster.

"Now Protoman! Follow up with step sword!" Jake continued. His swordsman's colors inverted as it teleported just in front of Lynn before slashing her in the chest (LP: 8000 – 1800).

_I felt that! _Lynn groaned as she clutched her shoulder.

"Now I shall activate the effect of Aqua Custom Style! When he destroys a monster in defense mode, I am permitted to summon a Program Advance from my fusion deck and I choose the Program Advance: Barrier 500 (DEF: 3000)!" Jake explained as a large glittering bubble appeared on his field, "This monster has the ability to attach itself to any Navi monster and I choose Aqua Custom Style! And as long as this card is on Megaman, I can sacrifice the barrier to save him from all damage!" Lynn gasped as the barrier wrapped itself around Megaman.

_That means I can't destroy him right away! It'll survive any attack I attempt! _Lynn gasped as Jake ended his turn. Lynn frowned in frustration as she drew a card.

"This is quite the predicament. Lynn has no monsters on the field and is behind in life points," Bastion noticed.

"That may be true, but Lynn has seven cards in her hand, and Jake has none," Zane replied as he stood over the younger students, "And if I know Lynn, she's got some kind of plan."

"I summon Saria, Sage of Forest (DEF: 1600) and thanks to her ability, I'm allowed to summon Four Sword Goron Hero (ATK: 1900)!" Lynn began, summoning her maiden and rock monster, "Now I'll use Goron Hero's ability! It lets me reduce the attack and defense points of a monster on the field by 800 so I'll weaken Aqua Custom Style (ATK: 3000 – 800)!" Jake cringed as Goron Hero launched a flaming punch at his blue Navi, weakening it.

"It's still stronger than your monsters!" Jake pointed out.

"Not for long! I activate the spell card, Tribute Doll! With it, I can sacrifice a monster on my field to summon a level seven monster in my hand, so I'll give up my sage and summon Twilight Princess (ATK: 2500)!" Lynn's sage vanished only to reappear as her sword-bearing maiden. Twilight Princess winked at Jake before raising her sword.

"Lucky for you, she can't attack so I'll just throw down two facedowns and attack Protoman with my Goron Hero!" Lynn declared, "Knock out his swordsman with flame rage rollout!" Goron Hero curled up into a flaming ball and quickly rolled towards its target and destroyed it (LP: 8000 – 100).

"I end my turn!" Lynn finished, "So, what do you think of my heroes?"

"I think they're pathetic compared to my Aqua Custom Style!" Jake growled as he drew a card, "Since I have to sacrifice a Navi to keep Dimensional Area in play, I'll have to give up Aqua Custom Style's barrier." Lynn watched in relief as the barrier vanished.

"Yes! Without his barrier, Jake's style monster will be destroyed when Lynn attacks next turn with her princess," Syrus noticed.

"I activate the spell card, Pot of Greed! It lets me draw two new cards and I'll use both of them!" Jake declared, slotting in two spells, "I'm using Block Attack to switch your princess to defense mode (DEF: 2100), then I'll play Card of Safe Return and now I'll destroy your maiden with my Aqua Custom Style!"

"No! That'll activate Aqua Custom's effect again! He'll be able to summon another Program Advance fusion monster!" Alexis gasped as Twilight Princess was blasted off the field.

"Now I get to use my monster's ability to summon Program Advance: Double Hero (ATK: 0)…" Jake however didn't get to finish his sentence as Twilight Princess emerged back onto the field (LP: 6200 – 800).

"What the?"

"You're so arrogant, you forgot my princess' ability. When she's destroyed in battle, I can pay 800 life points to summon her back in attack mode (ATK: 2500)," Lynn explained, "As for your Double Hero, I know what it does. You get to sacrifice it and summon a number of Navi monsters from the graveyard. Then I get to bring back the same amount on my field so do it."

"Very well," Jake grinned as he reached into his graveyard, "Because I sent these to the graveyard when I played Aqua Custom, I can use them now. I bring back Heat Guts Style Megaman (ATK: 2000), Wood Shield Style Megaman (ATK: 1500) and Net Navi Protoman (ATK: 1800)!"

"OK, I summon my Sage of Forest (ATK: 1500) and my Sapphire Hero (ATK: 1300) and I use my sage's effect to summon Four Sword Ruby Hero (ATK: 1800) from my deck!"

"Yes, but now my Card of Safe Return activates! For every special summoning that was made this turn, I'm allowed to draw that many cards so I get six cards!" Jake grinned as he filled up his hand, "Now I'll use the Dimensional Area to summon another Style Change monster known as Elec Team Style Megaman (ATK: 1500) and I'll show you his power next turn. For now, I'll place another facedown and let you go!" Lynn drew a card and glanced at the field.

"Both sides have five monsters out!" Chumley gasped.

"Yes, but Jake's are much stronger. He's calculated a strategy that makes him practically indestructible. You see, when Elec Team attacks next turn, its attack points will rise equal to the attack points of another Navi on Jake's field," Bastion noted.

"At least Lynn's got an army of her own," Jaden replied.

"And it's her move. Lets hope she can do something about that Elec Team Style before Jake's turn," Alexis prayed as Lynn pulled a card from her hand.

"It's time to get rid of the Dimensional Area! I cast the field spell, Fusion Gate!" Lynn declared, a black vortex of clouds emerging overhead, "And since only one field spell card can be out on the field at a time, your field card is destroyed!" To Lynn's horror though, the field didn't change.

"I can't see why you're an Obelisk because you didn't know the true power of the Dimensional Area. It's the only field spell in the game that can't be removed from the field when another one is played. I'll have to sacrifice a monster every turn now, but my Dimensional Area remains," Jake explained.

"Even so, I can still use Fusion Gate and I'll fuse my Ruby and Sapphire Heroes with the two Divine Dragon Ragnaroks in my hand to create the Ruby Hero of Ragnarok (ATK: 2100) and the Sapphire Sage of Ragnarok (ATK: 2100)!" Lynn continued, summoning her two dragon mounted warriors, "And now I'll have Twilight Princess destroy your Aqua Custom Style once and for all! Attack with twilight saber slash!" Jake cringed as the princess stabbed his creature and destroyed it (LP: 7900 – 300).

"And now Goron Hero! Destroy Wood Shield Style with flame rage rollout!" Again, Jake could do nothing as his wooden Navi vanished into dust (LP: 7600 – 400).

"Now Saria! Destroy Elec Team Style!" Elec Team aimed a lightning rod at Saria as she fired a beam at him, destroying them both.

"What just happened?" Chumley asked.

"Elec Team and Saria had the same attack points," Jaden replied, "so both of them were destroyed."

"Now Sapphire Sage! Crush his Heat Guts Style with sapphire shockwave!" Lynn commanded as his monster launched a blue energy wave from his staff.

"That's enough damage! Go BusterPack.Exe! It raises my monster's attack points by 700 (ATK: 2000 + 700) so I can counterattack with machine gun punch!" Jake countered. His Navi launched itself at the sage and in a flurry of punches, destroyed him (LP: 5400 – 600).

"And since he destroyed a monster in battle, Heat Guts gains 300 attack points (ATK: 2000 + 300)," Jaden recalled.

"And the BusterPack.Exe deactivates," Bastion finished.

"I still have one hero left! Destroy Protoman and thanks to my Ruby Hero's effect, you lose life points equal to the attack points of your destroyed monster!" Lynn warned as Protoman was vanquished (LP: 7200 – 1800 – 300).

"That ends my turn!" Lynn grinned (LP: 4800).

"Good, because you've fallen into my trap! When a Style Change monster is destroyed in battle, I can summon Program Advances from my fusion deck for each one! So for Aqua Custom and Elec Team Styles, I can summon two Program Advance: Z-Cannon (ATK: 0) and for Wood Shield, I can summon another Barrier 500 (DEF: 300)!" Jake explained as two six-foot gun turrets emerged onto the field as well as another glistening barrier bubble. Jake then drew three cards for the special summons plus another card to begin his turn.

"To keep the Dimensional Area, I'll sacrifice the Barrier 500," Jake began, his bubble vanishing, "Next I'll summon Net Navi Megaman (ATK: 1500) and fuse with him through the Soul Synchronizer spell card to become Cross Fusion Megaman (ATK: 3000)!" All of Lynn's friends gasped as Jake turned into his favorite Navi monster.

"That's the monster that did me in!" Jaden gasped as Jake's mouth guard opened.

"Now, I think I'll make this duel more interesting by sacrificing this form for an even stronger form!" Jake continued.

"Even stronger?" Syrus echoed.

"I don't like the sound of this," Lynn cringed.

"I now sacrifice Cross Fusion Megaman and 1000 life points (LP: 5100 – 1000) to summon the mighty Full Synchro Megaman!" Jake declared as his body began to glow brightly. Everyone shielded their eyes as Jake's armor began to glow ever more brightly as his new monster emerged. It was similar to Megaman except his colors were inverted and his bodysuit was now a midnight blue. The stripes along his sides were a shimmering green as his crests glowed a bright gold (ATK: 3000).

"This one doesn't seem any different. It's still got 3000 points," Lynn noticed as the light faded.

"Too bad for you, I still have those Z-Cannons! When I equip them, my strength will increase by 1000 points plus I can attack every monster on your field (ATK: 3000 + 2000)!" Jake explained as Card of Safe Return let him draw another two cards, "Of course, I'll have to discard all but the two cards I just drew to play those cannons, but it'll be worth it when I blast off the rest of your life points!" Lynn gasped at this news.

"She'll lose if his attacks connect!" Jaden shouted as Jake aimed his two cannons at Lynn's monsters.

"Goodbye Lynn Hero!" Jake grinned as he fired off a stream of yellow energy bullets.

"Not yet! I activate the trap card Disarmament!" Lynn countered, "This trap destroys all equipment spells on the field and since your Z-Cannons are now equip spells, they're destroyed, saving my life points!" The two cannons vanished as Jake launched his attack at Goron Hero (LP: 4800 – 4100). The attack then went on and nailed Lynn in the chest, sending her skidding back several feet. Lynn let out a groan as she fell to her knees and clutched her stomach.

"My life points! What happened?" Lynn gasped as she tried to regain her stance.

"I activated Full Syncho's power. By sending my Card of Safe Return to the graveyard, I could double my monster's attack points, so you took a huge hit!" Jake laughed as his spell vanished, "I shall now end my turn, but I wonder if you have the strength to continue? You have no cards in your hand and only three on the field." Lynn stood up and drew a card.

_I don't understand it. Every time I lose life points, my strength leaves me! What's going on?_ Lynn wondered.

_You'd have to be fighting a Shadow Game to feel the pain. _Zelda replied. _In a Shadow Game, when a player loses life points, they feel pain just like you are now._

_But that's not possible. Shadow Games are forbidden by Duel Academy. _

_Something tells me Jake isn't all he appears to be. Just look at your blazer. _Lynn looked at her shoulder where Protoman had slashed her. To her surprise, the blazer was torn!

"My blazer! How'd that tear get there? This is my best one!" Lynn gasped. It was then she heard Jake laughing.

"What's so funny?" Lynn asked.

"It's you. That blazer is torn because my monsters have been actually attacking you! This isn't another duel: It's a Shadow Game!" Jake replied and he snapped his fingers. To Lynn's horror, a dome of energy made of multi-colored hexagons formed around the field.

"A Shadow Game?" Lynn gasped.

"And by the time I'm done with you, you'll be no more!" Jake shouted, his demeanor completely changing, "Now let the real duel begin!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **Not good! This entire time, we've been fighting a Shadow Game!

**Zelda: **And to make things worse, he's summoned a monster that's practically invincible!

**Lynn: **How do we fight that? It's huge!

**Zelda: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Princess of Destiny Rising!

**Lynn: **My trump card can win the duel, but everyone will know who I really am!


	13. Princess of Destiny Rising

**Chapter Twelve: Princess of Destiny Rising**

"Face it Lynn! When this game is over, you'll be gone! Now make your move!" Jake grinned. Lynn looked down at the card she drew.

_The card I was given before I left… It's not going to help right now though. _Lynn sighed.

"I switch my two monsters to defense mode (Twilight Princess DEF: 2100 / Ruby Hero of Ragnarok DEF: 1200) and end my turn," Lynn declared, her two monsters crouching over in defense.

"Is that all? Too easy," Jake said, drawing a card, "I have to sacrifice a monster to keep my Dimensional Area in play so I'll say farewell to my Full Synchro Megaman!" To everyone's relief, Jake's armor vanished.

"Next I'll play Monster Reborn and bring back Program Advance: Double Hero (ATK: 0) and then use its ability to summon all five Megaman cards back to the field!" Jake continued, summoning Full Synchro Megaman (ATK: 0) and his four style change doubles," And now I'll activate my final facedown card, Darkness Laser Ritual! It requires me to sacrifice five different Navis in order to bring out the ultimate Net Navi! The one Navi you can't destroy at all!" All five Navis turned into balls of light and vanished. The whole stadium then began to shake violently as a black vortex emerged behind Jake. Out of that vortex came the biggest monster Lynn had ever seen. It was a hulking black figure with neon blue stripes running along its body. It was humanoid in shape but around its head was a large arc that stopped just before the head. The head itself was nothing more than a yellow visor on a black helmet. On its chest was a rainbow-colored icon showing the spectrum of a rainbow.

"Lynn, allow me to introduce you to my ultimate warrior. This monster is not like any you've ever seen before. It's made of five parts and each one is has its own power. First we have Laser Arc (ATK: 3000). Any type of monster except Fire-types can't destroy it. Then we have Laser Icon (ATK: 3000), which can only be destroyed by Water-types. Then there are the two arms, Laser Left (ATK: 3000) and Laser Right (ATK: 3000). Wind types can destroy Left and right can only be destroyed by Earth types. Lastly is Laser Man (ATK: 3000), which can only be destroyed by dark-attribute monsters. Of course, any part can be destroyed by light monsters but I doubt you have one of that caliber anywhere in your deck," Jake smirked.

"OK, enough explanations. You did use Double Hero's effect so I'm going to use it to bring back Saria (ATK: 1500) and my Sapphire Sage (ATK: 2100)," Lynn replied calmly, her two sages reemerging onto the field, "And I'll use Saria's effect again, this time summoning my Four Sword Emerald Hero (ATK: 1900)!" Lynn emerald swordsman emerged onto the field as she drew another card.

_Lucky for me, that ritual ended his turn and because he bypassed the limit rule of Double Hero's power, he was forbidden from attacking me. Unfortunately,I have just one shot left, and I'm not screwing this up!_ Lynn thought as she slotted in the card she drew, "Time to see if fate is on my side, and I'll find out by activating Roll of Fate! I get to roll a die and draw a number of cards equal to what I roll. I also have to remove that many cards from the game too." A white die appeared in her and she threw onto the floor, its number a four. Lynn drew four cards and removed four cards from play, two of them being monsters.

"And don't forget that Fusion Gate is still active so I'll use it to fuse my Emerald Hero with my Divine Dragon to form the Emerald Edgemaster (ATK: 2500 + 2400) and for every monster card that is removed from the game, he gains 300 attack points!" Lynn warned as her warrior began to give off a dangerous green aura.

"So what? Your monster is an Earth-element. It can only destroy Laser Right and thanks to Laser Man, he can bring back one part from the graveyard each time one is destroyed in battle," Jake warned.

"Even if that's true, he can still damage your life points, but first I'll summon another monster by sacrificing…"

"Actually, no you can't! Thanks to Laser Right, you can't make a tribute summoning in the same turn you fusion or special summon a monster. What now?" Jake replied, a broad grin on his face.

"Fine! Emerald Edgemaster! Attack Laser Right with emerald edge!" Lynn commanded. Her monster leapt up and cut the arm clean off. Jake howled in pain as his life points dropped (LP: 5100 – 1900) and pain shot through his right arm.

"Now I'll switch my remaining monsters to defense mode and use Mystik Wok to sacrifice my Sage of Forest (LP: 700 + 1600)," Lynn continued, "Lastly, I'll place a facedown." Outside, Lynn's friends became worried.

"A skillful move. Even though Lynn can't destroy Jake's Laser Man, she can still protect herself with her Edgemaster," Zane complimented, "Then she got rid of her weakest monster to reinforce her life points."

"Lets hope she has enough monsters to beat him. Laser Man can revive the arm she just destroyed," Chumley recalled as the arm reemerged onto Jake's field.

"That's not fair! Isn't there any drawback to that?" Syrus asked.

"If I recall correctly, Jake is forbidden from drawing any cards when he uses it. Not that he needs any. Each piece of his Navi can defend itself adequately," Bastion remembered.

"Bastion, try not to give him too much praise. Remember, Lynn is still fighting," Alexis warned him as Jake spoke to Lynn again.

"Your Edgemaster is truly an impressive monster, but I have bad news for you. The Laser Arc can destroy him," Jake stated.

"How is that? Your arc has only 3000 attack points," Lynn replied. It was then the monster's strength grew (ATK: 3000 + 4000).

"If I choose not to attack with my other laser parts, the arc will gain 4000 attack points and if I'm right, you don't have enough life points to survive my attack!" Jake declared, "Laser Arc! Destroy the Edgemaster with meteor laser!" Lynn and friends gasped as the arc gathered a fireball between its two halves.

"Oh, by the way I forgot to mention that your power boost is negated when I attack with Laser Arc's effect so your monster's strength drops back to 2500!" Jake recalled as the fireball sailed towards Lynn's creature.

"No!" Alexis cried.

"She'll lose!" Zane exclaimed.

"It's over!" Jake cried as the meteor hit Lynn's field. When the smoke cleared, he could see Lynn on the ground, crouching underneath a white barrier (LP: 2300) and her Edgemaster was intact.

"No! You live! But how?" Jake cried out in frustration.

"It helps to have facedown cards. I played Magic Aura Shield. All I had to do was sacrifice my Twilight Princess. It then turned all the damage to zero," Lynn explained as she stood up and her shield faded.

"But then how did you survive?" Jake asked.

"That's where my second card came in. It's a continuous trap card called Astral Barrier. It allows me to turn any attack into a direct attack so I protected my monsters and my life points. Too bad," Lynn smirked.

"That's just like Lynn, to have an unorthodox combo ready," Bastion grinned.

"She saved herself this time, but I wonder if she can do it again?" Jaden wondered.

"I doubt it. She's used up a lot of cards. She's got to destroy Laser Man on her next turn, or it's over," Zane frowned as Lynn drew a card.

"The time has come… This has been one interesting duel. But you see Jake, it's all over. So tell me something, why'd you want to get rid of me in the first place? What did I ever do to you that you'd come after me in a Shadow Game?" Lynn asked.

"You're about to lose, so I'll bite," Jake replied, "Have you ever heard of the Paragon Occupation?" Lynn nodded.

"That was nearly twenty years ago. Evil fanatics took over my homeland of Hyrule and turned its people into slaves. My mother was the one who ended it and now she sits upon the throne alongside my father," Lynn replied, sounding bitter.

"What's wrong? Forgot to tell everyone about your background? Well, Lady Hyrule! Why don't you drop the act and show everyone who you really are: A spoiled daughter of a ruthless dictator who stole Hyrule from my parents!" Jake declared, pointing at his opponent. Lynn looked down at the floor.

"Pause and rewind: If Lynn's mom and dad sit on the throne, then is Lynn royalty?" Jaden gasped. Everyone stared at the girl, not knowing what to think of her. Lynn turned towards her friends.

"I never wanted to lie to you, but I couldn't remain in the castle, removed from the outside world. My mother understood this too and she gave me permission to come to Duel Academy and be myself. However, I knew it would be dangerous to come out as Lynn Hyrule, so I changed my last name and entered the academy as Lynn Hero. If anything, please understand that even though I'm royalty, I never intended to deceive and betray you," Lynn explained, tears forming in her eyes. To her amazement, Alexis stood up and grinned.

"I don't know about these guys, but I wouldn't leave you! You're too great a friend for me to leave alone!" Alexis shouted. One by one, they each stood up and showed her their support.

"Get your game on Lynn and take him down!" Jaden shouted. Zane nodded.

"Don't give up!" Syrus and Chumley added.

"The odds are in your favor Lynn!" Bastion replied, again drawing weird looks from his friends, "Well they are!" Lynn grinned.

"I'll never get used to Bastion's talk," Lynn smiled, "As for you Jake, there's a few things wrong with your story about the Paragon Occupation. One, the country of Hyrule rightfully belonged to my family and the people. When the Paragon terrorists attacked, they showed no mercy to anyone and slaughtered almost all resistance. They raised the dead in their quest and built a doomsday weapon with an evil artifact they stole. What no one counted on was the fact that my mother was ready to fight back! She beat them and saved Hyrule. She gave up her magic and passed on what she had left to my brother and me. One of the cards in my hand holds her legacy… My family's legacy… and your defeat! So lets continue, shall we?" Lynn reached into her hand and held up her mother's card. Everyone gasped as the card began to glow white.

"I sacrifice my Edgemaster, my Ruby Ragnarok Hero and my Sapphire Sage in order to bring out the legendary Princess of Destiny GX (ATK: 4500)!" Everyone gasped as her three creatures vanished into the card Lynn held up. As soon as Lynn placed it down, a white beam of light shot forth from the ground. The light began to take form as a girl who strongly resembled Lynn burst onto the field. It wore an elegant white dress, lavender ribbons were woven into her hair, white slippers covered her feet and she wore a diamond tiara along with gold bracelets, and in her hands was a sword whose blade was made of solid crystal.

"Your GX monster is formidable, but it doesn't matter who you attack. I'll just bring that part back with my Laser Man," Jake reminded her. Lynn smirked.

"I didn't say I was going to attack just one part, I'm going to attack them all with this! Go Diffusion Wave Motion (LP: 2300 – 1000)!" Lynn shouted, slotting in a spell card, "This spell costs me 1000 life points, but now my GX spellcaster can attack and destroy all of your Laser Man Navi parts, but since you went to all the trouble to try to strike me down, I think I'd like to get in on the action with my final spell card, Soul Synchronizer! I'll give up another 1000 life points (LP: 1300 – 1000) to become the Princess of Destiny GX!" In a flash of white light, Lynn's GX creature vanished and Lynn emerged wearing her dress and holding her sword. The only difference was that Lynn had a white scarf around her face, masking everything but her eyes.

"This can't be happening! Laser Man! Destroy her!" Jake commanded as his beast raised its fist. Lynn raised her sword up and it began to glow with ethereal light.

"It's over Jake!" Lynn declared as white energy waves shot forth from her sword and sliced through Laser Man and Jake's life points dropped to zero. Jake looked at Lynn in shock as his Navi vanished in a shower of pixels.

"No! This can't be! I'm the better duelist! I'm the better choice for ruling Hyrule!" Jake shouted as Lynn's costume faded. Everyone cheered for the winner and Lynn's friends came down to the floor and surrounded Jake.

"Looks like you've got a problem Jake. You just committed a big time crime here on campus. You executed a Shadow Game and you lost. I'm sure the chancellor will show no mercy when it comes to your punishment," Lynn noticed as Jake sat on the floor, tears streaking across his face. Jake however, wasn't ready to accept defeat. He slowly stood up, a dark aura forming around his body.

"Hey guys, why hasn't the Dimensional Area vanished? It should've disappeared when Jake lost the duel," Bastion asked. Everyone looked at Jake and saw the sinister look in his eye. He reached into his deck and held out the five Laser Man cards.

"This duel isn't over… It's barely started…" Jake declared as his monster reemerged onto the field and the dome of energy surrounded the playing field again.

"What the?"

"Come everyone, I'll take all of you on at once (LP: 20000)!" Jake grinned, "And when I win, I'll take all of your souls and everyone at Duel Academy as well!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **Jake's not done yet!

**Alexis: **He has one final trick up his sleeve: A Shadow Game where he has the advantage.

**Zane: **We don't have a choice: We have to defeat him.

**Syrus: **But he has 20000 life points and Laser Man! How do we beat that?

**Jaden: **By working together!

**Everyone: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Shadow Game Showdown!

**Bastion:** We're the formula that's going to crack the problem of his deck!

**Banner:** I'm sorryI didn't show up!


	14. Shadow Game Showdown

**Chapter Thirteen: Shadow Game Showdown**

"So who's ready to lose?" Jake asked as Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Lynn, Zane, Chumley, and Bastion slotted their decks into their duel disks. It was then Dr. Stratton emerged, his own duel disk prepped.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted in on the action too. Besides, someone has to bring you down and it might as well be me," Dr. Stratton claimed.

"That's fine, one more won't make a difference anyway," Jake smirked, "As you already know, I have Laser Man and his four parts out already so I'll let you go, two at a time, but you won't win even with the power eight decks!"

"We'll see about that!" Jaden warned as he drew a card, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800) and I'll use his ability to draw two new cards from my deck!" Jaden drew into the two cards and grinned.

"Get anything good?" Syrus asked.

"Oh yeah! I play Polymerization and fuse Bubbleman with Elemental Hero Clayman to create the Elemental Hero Mudball Man (DEF: 3000)!" Jaden continued, summoning a new hero. This one resembled Clayman except this creature was made of multiple brown orbs. Its head resembled Bubbleman's but it too was rounded.

"OK, I'll summon Cycroid (DEF: 1000) and we'll both place a facedown card to finish our turn," Syrus claimed as he and Jaden both slotted in a hidden card.

"OK, time for some girl power!" Lynn declared as she and Alexis drew a card, "I summon Saria, Sage of Forest (DEF: 1600) and use her ability to summon my Four Sword Emerald Hero (DEF: 1500)…"

"And I'll summon Blade Skater (DEF: 1600) to end our turn!" Alexis finished, summoning an agile monster that wore ice skates and bore blades on her forearms. Her skin was a combination of purple and white and only her right eye showed.

"And starts ours!" Bastion continued, "I summon Carbongeddon (DEF: 600) and I'll place two cards facedown." Bastion's creature resembled a black dragon with short wings that stood on two feet. It crossed its arms across its chest as Chumley drew a card.

"I play Des Koala (DEF: 1800) and end our turn," Chumley finished, summoning a large brown koala.

"You gluttonous moron! If you had summoned it facedown and then flipped it up, I'd lose 400 life points for every card in my hand!" Jake pointed out. Chumley said nothing as Zane and Dr. Stratton drew.

"I play Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100)!" Zane declared, summoning a silvery serpent monster to the field, "And thanks to its special ability, I'm permitted to summon it without a sacrifice. Now I'll place two cards facedown." Zane looked over at the professor and nodded.

"Now I'll play Maverick Hunter Zero Lv. 4 (ATK: 1500) and I'll use the spell card Reploid Energy Core!" Zero emerged onto the field as well as a large orange orb.

"This spell allows me to discard any spell cards I'm holding to the graveyard but then I'm allowed to summon a more powerful Reploid for each card destroyed. So I'll give up two cards and sacrifice Zero to summon the Maverick Hunter Zero Lv. 8 (ATK: 3000)!" Everyone watched as Zero transformed and his body glowed brightly. His blade then began to give off a blue aura.

"Now I play Ice Blade to raise his attack strength (ATK: 3000 + 500) and then I'll end my turn!" Stratton finished. Jake drew a card and grinned.

"Wow, even with all of your defense monsters, I can still destroy at least one team. But first, I'm going to destroy all of your spell cards with Heavy Storm!" Jake grinned as a fierce wind tore through the field and everyone's spell cards began to be destroyed.

"You're not getting all of them! I activate the trap card Attack Reflector Unit!" Zane countered, "It evolves my Cyber Dragon into the Cyber Barrier Dragon (ATK: 800)!" Everyone watched as his dragon gained a new piece of headgear that resembled a shield with four prongs.

"Doesn't matter! Because I'm going to destroy two of your buddies right now! Laser Left and Laser Right! Crush Bastion and Chumley's beasts with double thunder burst!" Jake commanded. Laser Man held up its hands and fired two energy blasts, destroying their targets.

"No, they're defenseless!" Lynn gasped.

"Goodbye you two!" Jake grinned as the other three parts launched their attacks. Everyone watched helplessly as two of the blasts hit their friends (LP: 8000 – 6000). However, a barrier of green light blocked the third attack.

"What the?"

"They survived?" Lynn wondered. When the smoke cleared, everyone could see Zane's monster had generated the barrier.

"My Cyber Barrier Dragon can block one attack each turn," Zane explained.

"Fine! I place a facedown and end my turn!" Jake finished.

"It's time to start deleting your Navi!" Jaden taunted as he Sy drew, "Now I summon…."

"Absolutely nothing! I play Non-Aggression Area! By discarding one card to the graveyard, I can prevent all of you from summoning anything this turn!" Jake countered, discarding a card to the grave.

"That's fine! I'll throw down a facedown and call it a turn!" Jaden replied, his card emerging onto the field.

"Now to us!" Lynn declared, "Since your trap prevents us from summoning any monsters, Alexis and I will do nothing." Bastion and Chumley then both drew a card.

"We can't do anything," they declared. Zane and Dr. Stratton both drew a card.

"But I can! I activate Kishido Spirit! This continuous spell card allows me to attack monsters with the same attack points without having my own destroyed! Now go Zero! Attack Laser Man with Z-Saber!" Stratton commanded, his monster leaping into action.

"Ack! That's not good!" Jake screamed as the head was sliced off, "At least my life points are intact."

"Not for long! I activate the power of Maverick Hunter Zero Lv. 8! When he destroys a monster in battle, he evolves!" Stratton warned as his monster began to glow again.

"It evolves beyond level eight?" Lynn wondered.

"Yes, and now rise Maverick Hunter Zero Lv. 10 (ATK: 3500)!" Stratton shouted as Zero gained a hand blaster.

"Wait! You can't summon monsters with Non-Aggression Area active!" Jake countered.

"Too bad, Zero Lv. 10's power forces me to summon him by the effect of Lv. 8 so I'm in no position to argue. But your life points are now in jeopardy! Since it's still my battle phase, I attack with my level ten Maverick Hunter! Attack Laser Icon with buster bullet barrage!" Everyone watched as Zero spun the blaster on his finger before firing a stream of yellow plasma bullets at Jake's creature, destroying its icon (LP: 20000 – 500).

"I'm still here," Jake growled.

"Now I'll lay a facedown card and end our turn," Zane finished, throwing a card on the field. Jake drew a card.

"I can't revive the body parts that were destroyed, but I can have the remaining ones finish off Bastion and fat boy over there! Laser Left! Attack!" Jake commanded, the hand firing a laser at Lynn's two friends.

"They'll lose!" Lynn gasped.

"Not yet! I activate Hero Barrier!" Jaden countered, "This trap blocks your attack if I have an Elemental Hero out and Mudball Man qualifies!" Lynn sighed in relief as a barrier of energy blocked the attack.

"I'm not done! Laser Right! Attack them!" Jake continued.

"Barrier Dragon! Block it!" Zane shouted, his dragon activating its shield. Again, the laser was canceled out.

"Dang it! This'll get them for sure! Laser Arc! Destroy them with meteor laser!" With no hidden cards or powers, the others watched helplessly as Bastion and Chumley were hit by the meteors, wiping out their life points.

"No! Their life points!" Lynn gasped as Chumley and Bastion fell unconscious.

"This can't be!" Alexis cried.

"It is! Don't you see? You can't win! Now I'll place a facedown and end my turn," Jake grinned. Jaden and Syrus both drew a card and stared at their opponent.

"Jake! This has gone on long enough!" Jaden shouted, slotting in a spell card, "I play The Warrior Returning Alive and use it to bring back Bubbleman from the graveyard! Then I activate the spell card Polymerization and fuse Bubbleman, Sparkman and Avian to create the Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK: 2800)!" Everyone watched as Jaden's three heroes combined to form the aerial hero.

"And now I sacrifice Cycroid in order to summon UFOroid (ATK: 1200)!" Syrus added, his UFO appearing in place of the bike.

"What are you up to?" Jake demanded.

"You're about to find out because I play Power Bond!" Syrus replied, slotting in a spell card, "This card is like Polymerization but better! With it, I can summon a machine-type fusion monster and I got one in mind!" Jaden looked over at his partner and nodded.

"Tempest! UFOroid! Combine to form the UFOroid Fighter (ATK: 4000 + 4000)!" Jaden and Syrus commanded as Tempest took to the sky on his new ride.

"And because of Power Bond, the fighter's attack points are doubled!" Stratton smirked, "Now take out the arc!" The two Slifer students nodded.

"UFOroid Fighter! Attack Laser Arc with cosmic flux blast!" The two friends commanded. Jake gasped in fear as the arc was blown clean off the body. Jake screamed out in pain as the remaining energy singed his body (LP: 19500 – 5000).

"Yes and though we'll lose 4000 life points for using Power Bond, we'll end our turn," Jaden finished, his and Syrus' life points decreasing (LP: 8000 – 4000). Lynn and Alexis both drew a card and grinned.

"It's time to finish you! I play the spell card Mercenary Calling! It allows me to special summon a level four warrior monster from my hand by simply discarding another card to the graveyard. So I'll discard my Ruby Hero in order to summon my Sapphire Hero (ATK: 1300)!" Lynn explained as her blue clad warrior emerged onto the field, "And now that I have three monsters, I'll sacrifice them to summon my Princess of Destiny GX (ATK: 4500)!" Jake watched in shock as Lynn's three monsters vanished to form her Triforce Destiny creature.

"That thing finished me last time!" Jake gasped.

"It gets worse for you!" Alexis replied, "Because I play Polymerization to fuse my Blade Skater on the field with the Etoile Cyber in my hand to summon Cyber Blader (ATK: 2100)!" Jake gasped as a graceful creature garbed in red appeared and fused with Alexis' other monster to summon a more elegant Etoile Cyber to the field. It had a flowing mane of blue hair, wore ice skates and had white ribbons tied to its arms.

"Not a bad card, if it had the attack points to destroy my monster!" Jake laughed.

"She will after I play this! Go Polymerization!" Lynn countered, slotting in the spell card, "And I'll use my GX monster's super power to fuse her with Cyber Blader (LP: 8000 – 1000)!" Jake frowned as the two girls combined their monsters.

"What are you summoning?" Jake demanded.

"Say hello to Cyber Blade Maiden (ATK: 5000)!" Lynn introduced as the princess emerged wearing silver metallic armor. On her forearms were gold blades and her feet were adorned with ice skates, "And when she destroys a monster in battle, I can attack again!" Jake gasped in fear.

"Go Cyber Blade Maiden! Attack the two arms with cyber sonic boom!" The girls commanded and the GX monster charged energy into its blades.

"No! Not my monsters! I'll be defenseless!" Jake shouted as the maiden leapt into the air and clashed her blades together. The resulting force of energy and wind tore the two remaining monsters on Jake's field to rubble (LP: 14500 – 4000). Everyone then watched as Cyber Blade Maiden's armor vanished, reverting her to her Princess of Destiny GX (ATK: 4500) form.

"Hey, what happened to your Blade Maiden?" Syrus asked.

"When my GX princess is used in a fusion by her effect, she reverts back to her princess form at the turn's end," Lynn explained as Dr. Stratton and Zane both drew a card.

"It's time to bring an end to this duel," Zane declared calmly, "I reveal my facedown trap, Call of the Haunted and I'll use it to bring back my Cyber Dragon (ATK: 2100) from the graveyard!" Jake watched in fear as Zane's silver dragon reemerged onto the field.

"Then I'll fuse the Cyber Dragon on the field with the two in my hand with Power Bond to create the Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000 + 4000)!" Zane continued, slotting in his spell card. Jake screamed in fear as two more dragons emerged onto the field and merged together to create a three-headed Cyber Dragon.

"No! Between Stratton's monster and yours, I'll lose all my life points!" Jake gasped in fear.

"Exactly! Now Cyber End Dragon! Attack with super striding flames!" Zane commanded, pointing at his target. All three dragons reared their heads back as they launched three streams of golden energy at Jake, incinerating him (LP: 10500 – 8000). Jake fell to his knees as Maverick Hunter Zero stood before him, his gun pointed at Jake's head.

"And don't forgot Zero! Attack and end this!" Stratton commanded as Zero shot Jake (LP: 2500 – 3500). Jake fell over as his dark aura reappeared.

"No! I refuse to go like this!" Jake screamed out as the flames of the aura consumed his body, leaving only his duel disk and deck behind. Lynn walked up to his remains and picked up the deck. She stared at it for a moment and then put it into her pocket.

"It's over," Lynn sighed as the dome of energy vanished and the Dimensional Area collapsed. Everyone in the audience, who was at first paralyzed fear, cheered for the victors. Lynn however, was concerned with the outcome. She was concerned about Bastion and Chumley. To her relief, her friends quickly came around.

"Are you two OK?" Lynn asked the boys.

"Yes, we're a little shaken but we're fine," Bastion replied as the guys helped him to his feet.

"I could sure go for a grilled cheese though," Chumley sighed. Everyone laughed in relief.

"Yup, they're fine," Lynn sighed in relief.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **Everyone knows who I am now, and they've accepted me.

**Jaden: **An airship has landed here on the island!

**Chumley:** Not luscious!

**Lynn:** Elder Prime, my mother's vizier, is on that ship, and he's not happy with me being at Duel Academy!

**Bastion:** He wants you to come home.

**Syrus:** You're gonna have to show him that you belong here.

**Lynn:** But if I know him, he'll have a trick up his sleeve!

**Alexis:** He's using a girl you know to duel in his place!

**Zane: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Freedom Fight!

**Lynn:** Using my oldest friend in a duel against me is low even for Elder Prime!

**Jaden: **Get your game on Lynn! You have to win for all of us!


	15. Freedom Fight

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just bought Yu-Gi-Oh GX Duel Academy for the GBA. Soon I'll be caught up on the newest stuff.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Freedom Fight**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been eighteen weeks to the letter since I first arrived here at Duel Academy and to my surprise, I can't believe how quickly everything has gone by. The first term is over and the second is coming to a close. In a few hours I'll be going home for winter break and see everyone again before coming back to the grind. For all it's worth, I'm glad I came here but I heard that Jaden, Syrus and Chumley over at the Slifer dorms won't be going home. _Before being able to write any further, there was a beeping sound from Lynn's PDA.

"Oh, an email," Lynn said, slightly surprised. Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine had already left for break, leaving few students still on campus. Zelda then appeared.

"Get an email Lynn?" Zelda asked. Lynn nodded.

"It says: _Come on over to the Slifer dorms ASAP – Professor Banner,_" Lynn read, "I wonder what's up?" The blond princess looked over at her bedside clock.

"I don't know," Zelda reminded her.

"Well, lets find out," Lynn assured the spirit as she pulled on a heavy coat, scarf and boots. As raced out of the dorms, Lynn couldn't help admiring the snow that had fallen. In the past two days, over five inches had covered campus and it was due to get worse. Within minutes, she arrived at the worn down Slifer building. What surprised Lynn though was the fact that several ships were docked near the cliffs. She entered the cafeteria to see a solemn Professor Banner, Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley. With them were several men in black suits but the one person that caught Lynn's eye was an old man dressed in a black bodysuit accompanied by a girl about Lynn's age. She had sky blue hair and calm eyes of the same shade that complemented the blue jacket and jeans she wore. The old man's piercing red eyes glared at Lynn with such intensity, it made her uncomfortable.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Lynn asked.

"Lynn Hyrule," The old man addressed, "I've come to take you away from this place."

"Excuse me?" Lynn questioned.

"Lady Hyrule, we can't have you stay here. Now that the Academy knows who you are, it's time to go," the man continued, "I, Elder Prime, need to see you safely home and on your way to your new school."

"Elder Prime? If I have to go home with you, I'd rather swim!" Lynn replied heatedly, "You snake! You almost got me sent off to Hyrule Academy!" The old man banged his wooden cane on the floor, silencing the princess.

"You were not supposed to come here. As your mother's vizier, I told Her Highness that Hyrule Academy was the perfect place for you to get your education, but before I could enroll you there, you disappeared!" Elder Prime explained.

"Is that true Lynn? Did you really run away from home just to come to Duel Academy?" Jaden asked.

"It's not like that!" Lynn replied.

"It doesn't matter what you did before! It's what you do now to remedy the situation!" Elder Prime argued, "You abandoned your role as princess, alienating your loyal followers in order to come to a school for commoners!" This snapped a chord in Lynn's heart.

"Whoa, that was so cold," Syrus gasped.

"Take that back…" Lynn growled, "Your fight is with me, not my friends!" Prime smirked as the girl stepped forward.

"And you Lucia! I thought we agreed never to let Prime talk us into anything!" Lynn added. Lucia looked at the ground.

"You were the only friend I had when I was living at the castle and you led Prime here." Tears came to Lucia's eyes.

'"I'm sorry Lynn. Please forgive me," Lucia whispered. Hearing this, Elder Prime grabbed Lucia by her hair and hit her in the back of the knees with his cane, causing her to fall.

"You will call the princess by her proper title and you shall obey me you stupid child!" the elder scolded. Lynn reached over and slapped his hand, freeing Lucia.

"She's done nothing wrong! In fact, I think it's time someone taught you a lesson! Lets duel!" Lynn shouted, "And if I win, Lucia and I will be free to stay here, free of your tyranny!" Elder Prime looked at the blond and smirked.

"Fine, because we both know you can't beat me, the first of your four masters!" Prime replied. In minutes, the group had moved outside, duel disks on both Lynn and Elder Prime. Both shuffled each others' decks and then slotted them into their duel disks.

"If you are still using that Four Sword Hero deck, then I've already won!" Prime boasted as he drew five cards. Lynn drew her six cards.

_Then you're in for a big surprise!_ Lynn grinned as Zelda appeared at her side.

"I'll start things off!" Lynn declared, "I summon Net Navi Roll (DEF: 2000) and I'll throw down one facedown card and activate Roll's special ability. She grants me 500 additional life points for each turn she's on the field (LP: 4000 + 500)." Prime nodded as he drew a card.

"Using a new deck eh? It still won't matter! My mercenaries are ready to destroy you and I'll start with this one: Titania the Paladin (ATK: 1900)!" Prime grinned as a lady with long red hair, silver armor and a large silver axe emerged onto the field upon a white steed.

"A mercenary? You're using Lucia's deck aren't you!" Lynn demanded.

"Come now Your Highness, you know I have a much stronger deck than yours so I decided to 'borrow' Lucia's," Prime grinned, drawing a frown from Lucia, "And speaking of Lucia, lets not forget her monster's special ability. She lets me draw one other mercenary out of my deck and into my hand." Lynn frowned as Prime drew a card from his deck and slotted the rest back into his duel disk.

"Lastly, I'll place a facedown card," Prime finished, slotting in a spell card, "Tell me something: Do you like Duel Academy? Don't you miss the comforts of home?" Lynn drew a card.

"Of course I like Duel Academy! I love it here! I'm treated like a person here, not an idol! I admit that I'm a little homesick, but I don't want to come home just so you can ship me off to Hyrule Academy! That place is worse than prison!" Lynn replied heatedly, "But lets not talk about Hyrule! Lets talk about your defeat! I play Net Navi Gutsman (ATK: 2300)!" Everyone gasped as a burly ape-like monster emerged onto the field. He wore thick yellow armor and his fists were huge and he had stood slightly hunched over.

"Now Gutsman! Attack Titania with guts thump!" Lynn commanded. Banging its fists on its chest to frighten the foe, Gutsman launched itself at Titania when Elder Prime grunted.

"Not so fast! Lucia!" the elder shouted. In a flash of light, Lucia vanished from the sidelines and appeared on the field in Titania's armor.

"What the?" Lynn gasped.

"If you don't call off your attack, your friend will be in great danger!" The elder warned as Gutsman leapt into the air. Its fist grew three times bigger than normal as gravity took over and send him screaming down at Lucia. In a flash of flame and smoke, the elder's monster was gone (LP: 4000 – 400).

"Lucia! Are you OK?" Lynn cried out. When the smoke cleared, everyone could see Lucia lying in a small crater, clutching her stomach where she had been hit.

"I'm so sorry!" Lynn apologized, her monster's strength decreasing (ATK: 2300 – 300), "Despite my failure to protect my friend, Gutsman still destroyed Titania, activating his effect. His attack decreases for each battle he gets involved in."

"That may be so, but in destroying Titania, you set off a trap card: Mercenary Training!" Elder Prime grinned, "It allows me to summon any mercenary cards in my hand when one of my monsters is destroyed. They have to be level two or below but I have just the cards in mind. Say hello to Ike the Ranger (ATK: 1000) and Mist the Cleric (ATK: 0)!" Lynn watched as Lucia's clothes changed into a simple yellow peasant dress, brown leather boots, white shorts and a blue scarf wrapped itself around her neck. Next to her, Jaden appeared and changed into a blue tunic, a red cape, long brown pants, boots, gauntlets and a headband wrapped itself around his head. In his hand, a steel sword appeared.

"Hey! What's going on?" Jaden demanded of the elder.

"You two are going to be my shields! If Lynn gets any ideas about trying to win this duel, she's going to have to attack but the question is, does she have the guts to hurt her friends?" Prime grinned.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Syrus complained, "You can't just use people as shields like this!"

"I just did! Now we'll truly see if Lynn has learned anything while she stayed here!" Prime laughed as he drew a card, "Since it's my standby phase, I can summon a stronger version of Ike to the field by sacrificing the one I have out." Everybody watched as a column of light engulfed Jaden. He cried out in fear as he vanished. In his place was a new monster but the strange thing was that this one looked exactly the same.

"I summon Ike the Commander (ATK: 1500)!" Prime announced. Everybody sweat dropped at the new monster.

"He looks just the same, except for a little more attack points," Chumley noticed.

"Oh he's far tougher than you realize because when he attacks a monster in defense mode, it's automatically destroyed!" Prime replied, causing Lynn to gasp in surprise, "Time to clear your field, but first I'll summon from my hand Oscar the Lance Knight (ATK: 1400)!" As Prime placed his card on the duel disk, Professor Banner vanished and appeared on the field atop a mighty brown steed, clad in green armor. In his right hand were a lance and his cat rested in his other hand.

"Oh no! Professor!" Syrus called out.

"Now to invoke this monster's ability! I flip a coin and if I call it right, you have to discard a card in your hand to the graveyard!" Prime continued, throwing a gold coin into the air, "I choose heads!" Sure enough, the coin landed on heads and Lynn discarded Net Navi Protoman to the graveyard.

"Now I think it's time we cleared your field of your monsters! But first I'll equip Oscar with the equip spell card Short Spear! This spell card raises Oscar's attack points by 300 (ATK: 1400 + 300) and now I'll attack your Gutsman with Oscar and when he attacks a monster with higher attack points, the opposing monster switches to defense mode!" Prime added as Banner threw his new weapon at Gutsman, destroying him (ATK: 5000 – 1700).

"My life points!" Lynn gasped.

"I guess I forgot to mention my spear's effect. It inflicts damage to your life points equal to the holder's attack points if I destroy a monster in defense mode!" Prime added. Lynn grimaced as Ike rushed in and slashed Roll, destroying her.

"Sorry Lynn!" Jaden called out, "I can't control my body."

"Me either!" Banner added.

"I end my turn!" the elder finished, "But with no monsters out, and your friends fighting for me, you can't win!" Lynn drew a card and eyed her opponent.

_This is unfair! How can I fight my friends? If I attack, they'll just get hurt! I can't do that to them! _Lynn thought.

_We have to do something. If we can win the duel without attacking them, that would spare them. _Zelda contemplated.

"OK, I play my facedown card, Call of the Haunted. With it, I can bring Net Navi Protoman (ATK: 1800) back from the graveyard!" Lynn started, summoning the scarlet swordsman, "Next I'll summon Net Navi Searchman (ATK: 1600)!" Everyone watched as another Navi appeared on the field. It wore camouflage armor all over its body and a headset instead of a helmet. Its right hand resembled a sniper rifle as a targeting lens slid over his left eye.

"Then I'll equip Protoman with the equip spell Step Sword! Now by cutting his attack points in half, he's free to strike you directly!" Lynn explained as Protoman equipped a red energy sword (ATK: 1800 – 900).

"Oh and lets not forget Searchman! When all of your monsters share a common battle mode like they are right now, he's free to attack you directly as well," Lynn added as Searchman took aim at the elder, causing him to cringe.

"Searchman! Scope Blaster!" Lynn commanded, pointing at the intended target. A beam of purple energy tore through the air and nailed the elder in the shoulder (LP: 3600 – 1600).

"Lets not forget Protoman! Attack the elder with C-step slice!" Lynn continued. The elder watched in panic as Protoman's colors inverted and then he vanished completely. The elder looked behind him in time to be slashed by Protoman (LP: 2000 – 900).

"Lastly, I'll place two facedown cards," Lynn ended, slotting in the rest of her hand. Elder Prime drew a card from his deck and grinned.

"Very well played Princess, but your luck has run out! Since your hand is empty, Oscar the Lance Knight transforms into Oscar the Wise (ATK: 2100)," The elder began, Banner's armor becoming more elaborate. A white cape tied itself around his neck as his steed gained armor to match.

"And because Mist has been on the field for two turns in attack mode, she transforms into Mist the Valkyrie (ATK: 2000)!" The elder continued, Lucia mounting on a brown steed. Her yellow shirt turned pink as her blue scarf vanished. White ribbons weaved into her hair giving her a regal look. In her right hand, a sword appeared.

"Lastly, since Ike destroyed a monster last turn, he transforms into Ike the General (ATK: 2300)!" The elder added, as Jaden gained more armor and a jeweled sword, "Now I play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy one of your facedown cards!" Lynn gasped as a fierce gust of wind blew away her BusterPack.Exe

"Too bad! Now attack my warriors! Destroy both of Lynn's monsters!" The elder commanded. Banner was first as he ran his lance through Protoman (LP: 3300 – 300). Jaden was next as he clashed swords with Protoman before running him through (LP: 3000 – 500).

"She's wide open! Mist! Attack!" The elder commanded. Lucia didn't move.

"I said attack!" Again, Lucia refused. Enraged, the elder pointed his hand at her and sent lightning magic through her body, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Lucia! Stop elder! You've done enough!" Lynn shouted. The elder lowered his hand as a weakened Lucia attacked Lynn (LP: 2500 – 500).

"Lastly, I throw a monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn," the elder finished. Lynn drew a card.

"Since my life points are less than 1000, I can activate the facedown card, Advance Unlocker! It lets me special summon a monster from my fusion deck and I choose Program Advance: Double Hero (ATK: 0)!" Lynn explained, summoning Megaman and Protoman together, "Now I sacrifice this card to special summon three Navis from my card graveyard, so come on back Searchman (ATK: 1600), Roll (ATK: 500) and Protoman (ATK: 1800)!" Everyone watched as Lynn's three creatures reemerged onto the field.

"You get to special summon too, but since you had to remove your weak monsters from the game to play those cards you have out, I'd say you can't," Lynn taunted.

"So what? Your Navis can't attack this turn!" Prime countered. Lynn then held up the card she drew.

"You're right. They can't attack, but this card can! I sacrifice my three Navis to summon the Princess of Destiny GX (ATK: 4500)!" Lynn shouted, her Triforce Destiny Card revealing itself. The elder watched in fear as the sage held her sword in attack position.

"You may win this duel, but the devastation caused by your attack may kill one of your friends!" The elder pointed out, "But just so you know, my facedown monster is Rolf the Young Archer (ATK: 500) and he can attack you directly. So the decision is yours: End the life of one of your friends and winor don't attack and lose this duel on my next turn!" Lynn grimaced at the decision.

_What am I to do? _Lynn asked herself. _If I attack, I'll win, but I'll kill someone but if I don't attack, then I'll lose and I'll never see my friends again!_

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Syrus: **Lynn just can't attack!

**Chumley:** This is not luscious!

**Syrus: **Everything comes down to Lynn's choice.

**Syrus and Chumley: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Fate of Friendship!

**Syrus: **She's trapped!

**Chumley:** She needs a miracle to win this duel now!


	16. Fate of Friendship

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: College has not been kind to me. Projects haven't been helping things, but I'll still try to make a weekly update. Just keep sending reviews!**

**Chapter Fifteen: Fate of Friendship**

"I sacrifice my three Navis to summon the Princess of Destiny GX (ATK: 4500)!" Lynn shouted, her Triforce Destiny Card revealing itself. The elder watched in fear as the sage held her sword in attack position.

"You may win this duel, but the devastation caused by your attack may kill one of your friends!" The elder pointed out, "But I'll be fine so the decision is yours: End the life of one of your friends or surrender!" Lynn grimaced at the decision.

_What am I to do? _Lynn asked herself (LP: 500).

"Give it up! You can't win this duel so long as I have your friends in my grasp!" The elder grinned (LP: 1100), "And with no cards in your hand or on the field except your Destiny GX monster, you have nothing to protect yourself with!" Lynn closed her eyes in defeat, signaling the elder to go. He drew a card and flipped up his monster.

"I reveal Rolf the Young Archer (ATK: 500)!" The elder declared, his facedown monster revealing itself. Syrus appeared on the field, wearing clothes similar to Professor Banner's except he carried a bow and quiver.

"Now attack her directly!" The elder commanded, working his magic over Syrus. Though he tried to restrain himself, Syrus lifted his bow and took aim at Lynn. He strung an arrow and launched it.

"No! She'll lose!" Jaden exclaimed as the arrow streaked towards Lynn. But before anyone could do anything, a barrier of light surrounded Lynn (LP: 500 – 250) as a trap card appeared on her field.

"What in the name of Nayru happened? You should be gone!" The elder gasped.

"I'm not sure myself, but my Soul Shield trap card was activated," Lynn noticed, "By giving up half my life points, I was able to save myself from your attack." The elder frowned.

_That GX monster card was created from Lynn's soul! That's how she was able to unlock that defense power!_ The elder realized.

"I'll place one more monster in defense mode and end my turn!" The elder finished. Lynn placed her hand on the top of her deck, poised to draw.

_Everything rides on this last draw._ Lynn thought to herself. _My hopes and dreams, my friendship, it'll all be over if I don't get the right card this turn! So please, guide me my deck… _The triangle mark on the back of Lynn's left hand glowed softly as she drew a card.

_She's unlocked a power locked away within her!_ The elder thought frantically. _The Triforce of Wisdom she holds must have given her the card she needed._ Lynn slotted in a spell card.

"I activate Card of Demise! It lets me draw until I have five cards in my hand but in five turns, I must send them all to the graveyard!" Lynn explained as she filled up her hand. Lynn looked her hand over and grinned.

"Now, I place a facedown card and use Emergency Provisions! By sacrificing that facedown, I get back 1000 life points (LP: 250 + 1000). Then I play The Warrior Returning Alive! It lets me bring Searchman back from the graveyard!" Lynn continued adding the card to her hand.

"So what? Because I have a monster in defense position, your monster can't use its ability to finish me off!" The elder warned the blond.

"I'm well aware of that but I'm about to change that because I summon Searchman (ATK: 1600) and use Princess of Destiny GX's special ability!" Lynn added, her sniper emerging on the field, "By activating Polymerization and giving up 1000 life points, I can fuse my Navi with my princess to form my Destiny Sniper (ATK: 2500)" Everyone watched as Lynn's two creatures combined with Lynn. In the end, Lynn dressed in camouflage armor appeared on the field. Her white-blond hair had become a thick mane of red-blond hair and piercing blue eyes, one of which was covered by a headset equipped with a targeting lens. In her right hand was Searchman's rifle and it was aimed at the elder.

"Since you're so eager to get my friends involved in this duel, I thought I should join the fight too," Lynn grinned, "Now to activate my special ability! As the Destiny Sniper, by discarding my hand to the graveyard, I can attack you directly!" Lynn explained, discarding her last card. Her friends grinned as the sniper rifle's barrel began to glow. The elder frowned in rage as the princess fired off a blue energy beam at him, nailing him in the chest and sending him sprawling (LP: 1100 – 2500).

"Looks like I'm staying!" Lynn grinned as her friends were freed from the spell. Lynn's armor vanished as her friends ran up to her, Lucia in the lead.

"Way to play Lynn but next time, I think I'll watch from the sidelines," Syrus grinned. Everyone laughed as the elder slowly picked himself off the ground.

"This isn't over," The elder groaned, his hand covering the area where Lynn's attack connected, "I'll be back and you will come home." The group of teenagers looked at him, Lynn and Lucia frowning at him.

"I will see to it that you never leave the castle again, you ungrateful brats," The elder threatened.

"Just go already!" Lynn commanded, holding out her hand, "But hand over that deck you stole first!" The elder grumbled in anger as he placed Lucia's deck into Lynn's hand. Lynn handed it to her friend as the elder and his soldiers left for the harbor. The students ran out to the cliff and watched as a helicopter lifted off from the helipad.

"I'm glad that's over with," Lynn sighed, looking over at Lucia, "I promise not everyone at Duel Academy is like the elder said."

"Something tells me he doesn't get out very much anyway," Lucia laughed, "But I get the feeling we haven't seen the last of him." Lynn nodded.

"Yeah, but for now, we should probably call your parents and get you enrolled here," Lynn replied.

"I shall lead the way," Professor Banner declared.

MINUTES LATER, OUTSIDE THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE…

"In order to enroll here at Duel Academy, you'll need to pass the written exam and then duel one of the professors," Chancellor Shepherd explained, "Most of the faculty have left already, but Dr. Stratton is still here. He'll assist you with your exams." The head of Duel Academy reached over to a nearby console and summoned Dr. Stratton.

"You called sir?" The Ra teacher asked.

"Yes, I would like you to assist our newest student with her two entry exams," The chancellor explained. The good doctor nodded.

"Follow me," Stratton commanded.

"What about the rest of us?" Jaden asked.

"Once we have her written test grades, we'll all go watch her duel in the arena," Professor Banner replied.

"I'm heading over to the test room and waiting for her," Lynn declared, "She doesn't know her way around Duel Academy like we do." Having decided what to do, the group split up. Lynn paced nervously as Lucia, under Dr. Stratton's watch, took the computerized exam. Zelda appeared and watched, amused, as Lynn would pace for a few seconds, look at the door, and then begin pacing again.

"You know, you really need to relax," Zelda noted.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about Lucia. If she fails this test, she'll have to go home," Lynn replied. It was then the door opened as Lucia and Dr. Stratton reemerged.

"Well, how'd you do?" Lynn asked.

"She passed with a 70," The doctor answered, "A low, but passing grade. Now we duel in Obelisk Arena." It didn't take long for the group to get settled in the arena. Lucia looked through her deck one more time as Professor Banner set up the arena's system.

"Hey, some of my best cards are missing from my mercenary deck!" Lucia exclaimed.

"What? That's not good! How are you going to duel? You're a late applicant and by rule, Dr. Stratton will be allowed to use his deck!" Lynn asked.

"I have a spare with me. It's the one I've been working on since I was a kid," Lucia replied, reaching into another deck box on her belt. She quickly looked through it and slotted it into the duel disk she borrowed from Lynn.

"Are you all set?" The chancellor asked, walking up to them. Lucia nodded.

_Lynn told me all about that Doctor Stratton guy. With the hidden power of this deck ready to be awakened, I can't lose!_ Lucia thought as she and Dr. Stratton exchanged decks. They shuffled them and handed them back. Both drew five cards and the duel was on!

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** Lucia's technically a late applicant.

**Jaden: **But she's your friend.

**Lynn: **Actually, she's my cousin and she's not using her mercenary deck.

**Lynn:** Lucia has to use her other deck.

**Everyone: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Lucia's Entry Duel

**Banner: **Dr. Stratton is using his own deck.

**Chumley:** Totally anti-luscious! You mean he's using those Reploid cards?

**Lynn:** Don't worry, Lucia has a hidden power locked away in her spare deck…

**Zelda:** A power to rival your own you mean.

**Syrus:** Hey Lynn, what's Lucia's deck like?

**Lynn:** Watch and find out!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Soon, I plan to put Lynn, Jaden and Bastion in a three way duel for the duel off. Vote and tell me who should win in your review!**


	17. Lucia's Entry Duel

**Today is my cousin Kail's first birthday! This chapter is dedicated to him. Don't forget to vote on who you think should win in the three-way duel between Jaden, Bastion and Lynn! Leave your vote in a review! I've planned for the three-way duel to be in three weeks!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Lucia's Entry Duel**

"So Miss Lucia, I hope you're ready! I'm not pulling any punches!" Dr. Stratton warned, drawing a sixth card.

"You should talk! I'm ready for you and your Reploids!" Lucia grinned.

"Then lets start off with something simple! I summon Reploid V-Claw (ATK: 1400) and then I'll throw down two facedowns to end my turn," Dr. Stratton declared, a claw bearing warrior emerging onto the field. Lucia stared at the two facedowns, slightly nervous as she drew.

"Come on Lucia! You can do it! Take him down!" Lynn called from the sidelines.

"Oh I will when I play this! I use Polymerization and fuse these two cards!" Lucia replied, holding up two monsters. To the astonishment of everyone, she was holding Elemental Heroes Clayman and Sparkman!

"Whoa! She's got Elemental Heroes too!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Yeah, and she's got a very powerful deck to go with them," Lynn added.

"I don't doubt you there, Lynn. Especially since Lucia got Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400) out and thanks to its effect, she can destroy one monster on Stratton's field if its original attack points are less than her hero's," Chumley noted as the fusion monster appeared on the field.

"Thunder Giant! Static blast that Reploid!" Lucia commanded. Her monster began to charge up electricity when Dr. Stratton reached for his duel disk.

"Hold it right there! I reveal my facedown card Reploid Power Limiter!" Dr. Stratton countered, "By switching my V-Claw to defense mode (DEF: 1200), I can cancel Thunder Giant's effect!"

"Rats!" Lucia growled as Stratton machine crouched down, "That won't block my attack though! Thunder Giant, bolting thunder!" Again, Thunder Giant charged up energy.

"Uh oh! When Lucia doesn't get her way, shemoves a little too hastily!" Lynn gasped as Thunder Giant launched its attack.

"You better calm down! I activate my other facedown, Photon Armor! When you attack a machine monster in defense mode, I can negate all damage done to it!" Dr. Stratton warned as his Reploid's purple/black armor turned silver. Everyone watched as the attack bounced off harmlessly.

"Dang! I guess I'll just play a facedown and let you go," Lucia sighed, slotting in another card. Dr. Stratton drew a card and then slotted it in.

"I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards," He announced, adding two more cards to his hand, "Then I play Spider Web! It allows me to take a card that you used last turn and put it into my hand and I'll choose Polymerization!" The teens watched as a white beam of light fired out of Lucia's duel disk and reformed into Polymerization.

"What's he going to fuse?" Lynn wondered.

"I fuse the Reploid V-Claw I have on the field with my Reploid V-Fencer to summon Reploid V-Slasher (ATK: 2500)!" Everyone watched as a sword bearing Reploid appeared and fused with V-Claw to form a new Reploid. It wore green armor and its hands were replaced with two blue energy blades.

"That thing is stronger than my Thunder Giant!" Lucia gasped.

"It gets worse! When V-Slasher is all by himself on the field, he can attack twice! Now go! Double energy slash!" Dr. Stratton commanded. His Reploid leapt into battle, swords poised to cut down its target.

"Hold on! I reveal De-Fusion and split your monster apart!" Lucia countered.

"Not so fast yourself! I discard my Reploid Serpent Gear and activate his effect! It negates your De-Fusion spell card so my monster remains in one piece, but I'm gonna have to cut yours down and your life points too!" Dr. Stratton countered back, discarding a card to the grave.

"No!" Jaden gasped as Thunder Giant was slashed in two. With nothing protecting her, Lucia was hit (LP: 4000 – 100 – 2500) and was sent skidding to the edge of the arena.

"Oh man! She just lost half of her life points! This isn't looking good," Syrus exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Come on! You gotta fight back!" Lynn shouted. Lucia nodded as she got back into her stance.

"I think that's enough damage for now," Dr. Stratton smiled. Lucia drew a card from her deck and placed it onto the field.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800)!" Lucia began, her hero taking the field.

"Totally luscious! When Bubbleman's out on the field alone, Lucia can draw two more cards!" Chumley grinned as her hand increased. Next she slotted in Pot of Greed and drew another two cards.

"Lucia was able to fill her hand," Lynn noticed as she placed another spell card down.

"Now I play Fusion Recovery! This handy spell card lets me take back one fusion material monster and one Polymerization from my graveyard and put them back in my hand!" Lucia continued, showing the people in the room her recovered Clayman and Polymerization, "Now I'll fuse Clayman and Bubbleman to create the Elemental Hero Mudball Man (DEF: 3000)!" Dr. Stratton frowned in anger as the large hero crouched down near Lucia.

"Awesome! Mudball Man's defense points should keep her safe!" Lynn grinned.

"Well in case it doesn't, I'll place one facedown and end my turn," Lucia replied, slotting in one more card, "Just you wait Doctor! I have a surprise waiting for you!"

"You tell him!" Lynn smiled as Dr. Stratton drew a card.

"Pretty good move Lucia. You really know how to use your cards well but keep in mind that I do as well! You may have raised your defense with Mudball Man but you're about to be crushed anyway!" Dr. Stratton warned as he slotted a card into his duel disk, "I play Dark Factory of Mass Production! I'll use it to put V-Claw and V-Fencer from my graveyard back into my hand. Then I'll summon V-Claw (ATK: 1400) and activate Power Load! By sacrificing one Reploid on my field to the graveyard, I can boost another Reploid's attack points (ATK: 2500 + 1400)."

"Uh oh! Mudball Man won't stand a chance!" Lynn gasped.

"It's over! V-Slasher! Double energy slash!" Dr. Stratton commanded, his Reploid launching into battle. The first attack sliced through Mudball Man easily, but Lucia had activated her facedown card.

"Don't launch that second attack just yet! I reveal Hero Signal! It lets me bring out a level four or below Elemental Hero to the field!" Lucia interrupted as she pulled her deck out to search for a monster.

"No monster you've got will save you," Dr. Stratton warned as his monster prepared to attack again. Lucia however, placed a monster on the field.

"You might want to reconsider your approach because the Elemental Hero I'm bringing out is Elemental Hero Avian (DEF: 1000)!" Lucia warned as the winged hero took the attack and saved her.

"That bought you one more turn," Dr. Stratton scoffed slotting in a spell card, "I end with a facedown." Lucia drew a card and grinned as V-Slasher's points decreased (ATK: 3900 – 2500).

"What happened to V-Slasher?" Syrus asked.

"Power Load has a nasty cost. It does grant a Reploid attack points equal to a sacrificed Reploid's attack points, but during the opponent's turn, the Reploid affected by Power Load loses attack points equal to its original points," Lynn explained as Lucia slotted in a spell card.

"I activate Graceful Charity! It lets me draw three cards so long as I discard two," She explained, ditching two cards and adding three to her hand, "Now I activate Miracle Fusion! This spell card lets me fuse monsters in my graveyard. They have to be removed from the game but that's fine because the monsters I'm removing are the Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Avian and Bubbleman!" Lucia pulled the three cards from her graveyard to show as a glowing white light appeared on her field.

"Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman? They can combine together to form…" Jaden gasped.

"The one and the only Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK: 2800)!" Lucia shouted, summoning her winged, fusion monster, "But I'm not done yet! Since I discarded Elemental Hero Necroshade, I can use his effect. When he's in my graveyard, I can summon a high level Elemental Hero without sacrificing one time."

"She's gonna bring out Bladedge!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Sorry, but no! I have a more powerful Elemental Hero! He's a Triforce Destiny Card known as Elemental Hero Timelink (ATK: 3000)!" Lucia warned as the new hero emerged. Like Lynn's Emerald Hero, it was a human wearing a white bodysuit, a green tunic, brown boots, and leather gauntlets. On top of its blond head was a pointed green cap. Cold blue eyes stared at the enemy has a glistening sword appeared in the hero's left hand and a matching shield in his right hand.

"That thing's a Triforce Destiny Card?" Jaden gaped, "It's totally sweet! Elemental Heroes are my favorite cards but I never knew one was a Triforce Destiny Card!"

"That may be true J, but has anyone noticed that it looksa lot like Dr. Stratton?" Syrus asked. Lynn stared at Lucia's monster than at the doctor and back again.

"You're right Sy. There definitely is a resemblance," Lynn noticed.

"Lets compare cards and teachers later. I want to see what this baby can do!" Jaden grinned.

"Oh you'll be impressed, believe me because when Timelink is special summoned, all spell and trap cards are destroyed!" Lucia explained as Dr. Stratton's card vanished.

"No my trap card! Without it, I got nothing to protect myself with!" Dr. Stratton gasped.

"Got that right! Now I'll enter my battle phase and invoke the magic of Timelink! During this phase, his attack points go up by 200 for every Elemental Hero in the graveyard and last I checked, there are three heroes in my grave so Timelink grows in strength by 600 (ATK: 3000 + 600)!" Lucia continued.

"I'll lose if these attacks connect!" Dr. Stratton gasped.

"You got that right! Tempest, attack V-Slasher with powerhouse plummet!" Lucia commanded. The spectators watched as Tempest took to the air and circled the arena before coming back down to pulverize V-Slasher (LP: 4000 – 1400).

"I'm wide open!" Stratton gasped.

"Yeah! Now to finish the job! Timelink! Attack Stratton with flaming spin attack!" Lucia shouted, her hero rushing forward. As it neared its target, it leapt into the air as his sword became engulfed in red flames. With a loud cry, the hero spun around like a flaming cyclone, engulfing Dr. Stratton and destroying the rest of his life points.

"Yay! She did it! Lucia won!" Lynn whooped as the holograms faded.

"Yes… She did…" Dr. Stratton groaned as he stood up, "Based on your exam score and this field test, I'd say you rank with a C+. That means you'll be in the Ra Yellow dorm. Congratulations!" Lucia thrust a fist in the air as her new friends engulfed her in hugs, handshakes, high fives and noogies.

AN HOUR LATER…

"Wow, you look good in that yellow blazer," Lynn complemented her friend. They were sitting in Lucia's new dorm room, sipping some of Dr. Stratton's famous chocolate shakes. The room turned out to be Jake's old dorm room and was exactly as he left it, save for the fact his parents had taken everything of his out. All there was at the moment was a bed and a desk. Lynn had called home and asked that Lucia's things be brought to Academy Island by the next day.

"I'm just sad that I didn't make Obelisk Blue that's all," Lucia sighed, taking another long sip, "Then again, Dr. Stratton's pretty good at making these shakes." This caused both girls to go into a fit of giggling.

"Is your headmaster any good at cooking?" Lucia asked.

"Dr. Crowler? I can't imagine him in the kitchen. The way he's so high strung, you'd think he was like a rubber band," Lynn replied.

"Rubber band?"

"He's always strung on a slingshot. When he gets mad, he snaps but then he's calm again in a heart beat."

"Girlfriend, that's a really bad analogy."

"I know. Dr. Crowler's a bad headmaster." They laughed again.

_This year is going to be a lot more fun with Lucia around._

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** The Triforce Destiny Cards are powerful.

**Lucia:** So powerful that you've been given a rare opportunity Lynn.

**Lynn:** A chance to represent Duel Academy at the school duel! That's awesome!

**Jaden: **Don't think you've got there yet Lynn! You have to get past me and Bastion!

**Bastion:** There can only be one representative. We'll eventually duel.

**Lynn:** Eventually?

**Alexis:** Yeah, because Mindy and Jasmine need your help now.

**Crowler: **Yes, I need you and Lucia to compete against them in an exam duel.

**Lynn:** What?

**Crowler: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Femme Fatales!

**Jaden:** Crowler must've been desperate if he asked you two to duel.

**Crowler:** I BEG YOUR PARDON!


	18. Femme Fatales

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: There's still time to vote for who should be in the school duel.**

**Chapter Seventeen: Femme Fatales**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's midterm time and I've been studying around the clock with Lucia. Since she's a new student, she doesn't have to take the exam but she's been asked to help with the field tests. The strange thing is that ever since Lucia arrived, Dr. Stratton has been giving her more attention than the other Ra students. Even Bastion's a little jealous. Of course he'll never admit it. I have nothing at stake this time with the field test. But…_ Before Lynn could write anymore, her PDA beeped.

"An email?" Lynn mumbled. She put down her book and popped open the case on her PDA, pulling it out. Tapping the mail icon with her stylus, she received a video message from Chancellor Shepherd.

_Lynn, we need you down in the council room as soon as you get this mail."_ Zelda appeared at Lynn's side.

"Mail from the Chancellor?" Zelda asked. Lynn nodded as she stood up.

"Yeah, and it sounds important," Lynn replied as she tied the laces of her sneakers, "Lets go find out what." With the spirit jogging at her side, Lynn rushed out of her dorm room and outside into the warm spring air. In minutes, she arrived at the main building and entered the council room on the fifth floor. Seated around a conference table were Dr. Stratton, Dr. Crowler, Ms. Fontaine, Zane, Professor Banner, and Chancellor Shepherd.

"Ah Miss Hero! Welcome please take a seat," the chancellor greeted, gesturing to a chair on Zane's right.

"So what's going on? Why was I called here?" Lynn asked.

"Lynn, as you are already well aware of, in a few weeks, we'll be dueling our rival North Academy in the school duel," Chancellor Shepherd replied, "Zane was going to compete again this year but…"

"We were contacted by North Academy. They issued a challenge. They're going to use a first year student and in the spirit of competition, we've agreed to use a first year student as well," Ms. Fontaine added.

"However, we have yet to decide who should compete," Dr. Stratton put in, "I recommended my best student, Bastion Misawa, but…"

"I thought you should duel! You'd bring Duel Academy to victory with that special card you carry. What was it called again?" Dr. Crowler wondered.

"It's the Princess of Destiny GX but don't forget doctor. I also recommended Jaden for the school duel. He may not have good class work scores, but his field tests are amazingly high. Some of the best scores we've ever seen out of a Slifer in fact," Professor Banner informed the group.

"So you're saying that Jaden, Bastion and I have been recommended to represent Duel Academy?" Lynn asked.

"That's right. We called you here to tell you that you'll be dueling Bastion and Jaden for the chance to represent our school. This isn't a done deal until you've dueled and beaten both of them," Dr. Stratton explained, "We've already informed Mr. Misawa and Mr. Yuki but we have a problem regarding your deck." Lynn gasped.

"Your god card… The Princess of Destiny GX… We can only let you duel if you let us modify it," the chancellor warned.

"What are you trying to say Chancellor? You want to have my card changed? Is that even legal?" Lynn inquired. The chancellor nodded and pointed to a device behind him.

"Behind me is an attribute machine. It's used to repair damaged cards. We've been given orders by the league to modify your princess. I know this sounds bad, but I promise no harm will come to your card," The Chancellor explained, holding out his hand. Lynn reached into her deck box and pulled out the treasured card. She glanced at it then placed it in Shepherd's hand. He then got up and placed it into a slot. After hitting a few keys on a keypad nearby, the machine came to life.

"The machine uses low powered lasers to 'burn' ink off of the card then printers reprint lost text and images or in your case, prints new effects. Also, our data banks are being updated with the new card data," Professor Banner explained as the machine did its job. In minutes, the card popped out of the slot, brand new. Lynn walked over and picked it up. After studying its new effects, Lynn found what she liked.

"You know, you people do good work. I think you made my card better, not weaker," Lynn noticed. Her teachers smiled as the girl slipped her card back into her deck box.

"We're glad you think so, because we need you to do something for us right now. Or should I say, I need you to do something for me," Dr. Crowler said.

MOMENTS LATER, DOWN AT THE GYMNASIUM…

Lynn walked onto the spacious gymnasium, duel disk on her arm where she was met by Mindy, Jasmine and Lucia.

"Lynn? You're my partner for this duel?" Lucia asked.

"Yeah, Dr. Crowler asked me to help you out," Lynn informed her friend.

"Good, I don't think I can take on two Obelisks by myself," Lucia admitted.

"That's because we're the best! So lets duel!" Mindy declared. The girls nodded and after shuffling decks, the girls settled into the duel.

"I'll start things off with Elemental Hero Clayman (DEF: 2000) and a facedown for later!" Lucia declared, summoning her rocky warrior.

"An Elemental Hero? Please! Try something more original!" Mindy replied, drawing a card, "I cast the field spell card Harpies' Hunting Ground!" The group watched as the battlefield changed to a large wasteland-like area surrounded by mountains.

"Here winged-beast type monsters gain 200 attack points but if I summon a Harpie Lady, I can destroy one trap card on the field so I'll summon Harpie Lady #1 (ATK: 1300 + 500), whose special ability raises the attack points of all Wind attribute monsters by 300 points. Nowthanks to my field spell, I can destroy your facedown card Lucia!" Mindy continued, summoning a winged monster to the field. Clad in a purple bodysuit, it could've been mistaken as a human if it weren't for the fact it had red hair, green wings and sharp talons for feet and hands. The monster flapped its wings fiercely, destroying Lucia's Hero Barrier card.

"Lastly, I'll place a facedown card!" Mindy finished, slotting in another card.

"About time!" Lynn declared, filling her hand up, "I summon Saria, Sage of Forest (DEF: 1600) and use her effect to summon Four Sword Zora Hero (ATK: 1500). Then I'll place two facedowns and let Jasmine go!" Lucia eyed her partner nervously as her two weak monsters appeared on the field. Up in the stands, Jaden, Syrus and Bastion were watching the duel.

"What's Lynn thinking? Neither of her monsters can take on that Harpie Lady Mindy has out," Bastion wondered.

"Those two facedowns she played must be part of her plan to win," Syrus guessed as Jasmine drew a card.

"Now I play my Harpie Lady #1 (ATK: 1300 + 800) and thanks to Harpies' Hunting Ground, I can destroy one of Lynn's spell cards!" Jasmine declared, destroying Lynn's right-hand card, "Now I'll attack Zora Hero with talon slash!" Jasmine's Harpie took to the air and lunged for Zora Hero.

"Hold it right there! I play my trap card To The Rescue!" Lynn countered, revealing her facedown, "This trap negates your attack and lets me summon a Four Sword Hero from my deck! So I'll bring out my Four Sword Emerald Hero (ATK: 1900)!" Harpie Lady flew back to its mistress' side as Lynn's green clad warrior appeared next to Zora Hero.

"Fine! I'll just place two facedowns and end my turn!" Jasmine growled. Lucia drew a card and slotted it in.

"I play Polymerization and fuse Clayman with the Sparkman in my handto create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant…" Lucia declared when a trap on Jasmine's field revealed itself.

"You won't be doing anything of the sort! My continuous trap Non-Fusion Area prevents all players from fusion summoning!" Jasmine warned as Polymerization was destroyed and the fusion cancelled.

"Uh oh! That wasn't supposed to happen," Lucia gasped as she looked at her hand, "The only other thing I can do this move is summon a monster in defense mode."

"Is that all? That's a shame," Mindy smirked as she drew a card, "Because I summon Harpie Lady #2 (ATK: 1300 + 800)!" The three boys in the audience gasped as an orange haired Harpie took to the field near its sister.

"Next I'll play from my hand the spell card Elegant Egotist! This handy little mirror lets me summon one Harpie Lady or Harpie Lady Sisters card to the field from my hand or deck and I'm bringing out my three sisters! Now rise Harpie Lady Sisters (ATK: 1950 + 800)!" Mindy called, her three Harpies appearing on the field. Unlike the first two, the three sisters wore golden armor.

"Now attack that Clayman Harpie Lady #1! Harpie Lady #2 destroy the Zora Hero and my sisters shall get rid of that Emerald Hero!" Mindy declared, her five Harpies leaping into battle. With no hidden cards, Lucia watched helplessly as her Elemental Hero was crushed and Lynn's two monsters were destroyed (LP: 4000 – 1450).

"I think that's enough damage for now," Mindy sighed as Lynn drew a card.

"Come on Lynn! You gotta fight back. You're letting them push you around!" Jaden shouted. Lynn looked up to him and frowned.

"You stay out of this! This is our fight! Lucia and I are about to take control of this duel!" Lynn informed the boy as she slotted in a spell card, "I play Pot of Greed to draw two more cards and one of them is the spell card Silent Doom! With it, I can bring back one monster in defense mode and I choose my Emerald Hero (DEF: 1500)!"

"What good is he gonna do? Mindy already destroyed him once before," Jasmine asked. Lynn smirked.

"You're about to find out because I sacrifice Saria and my Emerald Hero in order to bring out my Twilight Princess (ATK: 2500) in attack mode!" Lynn continued, her two monsters vanishing only to reappear as Lynn's regal warrior, "And there's more! I'm playing Diffusion Wave Motion from my hand! By giving up 1000 life points (LP: 2550 – 1000), my princess can attack and destroy every monster on your side of the field." Mindy gasped in fear as Twilight Princess' sword began to give off a white light.

"Now destroy every Harpie that they've got!" Lynn commanded.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card Negate Attack!" Jasmine countered as a vortex swirled in front of her and her partner, "My trap cancels your attacks and ends your battle phase on the spot!" Lynn grimaced at the news.

"I place a facedown card and end my turn," Lynn scowled, slotting in one of her two remaining cards, _If she destroys my facedown card, it's over for me!_ Jasmine drew a card and grinned.

"It's been a fun duel Lynn, but I gotta end it for you! I summon my Cyber Harpie (ATK: 1800 + 800) and thanks to Harpies' Hunting Ground, your facedown is destroyed!" Jasmine declared as a Harpie Lady clad in metal armor slashed at Lynn's facedown card, destroying it.

"It's all up to you now Lucia!" Lynn told her friend as Jasmine's winged warriors dived towards her.

"Now I'll use Elegant Egotist to summon my Harpie Lady Sisters (ATK: 1950 + 800). Now I can end this duel! Destroy Twilight Princess and Lynn's life points!" Jasmine commanded and the five monsters tore through Twilight Princess and slashed Lynn several times, wiping out her life points.

"No way! She lost!" Jaden exclaimed.

"They double teamed her Jaden! What'd you expect?" Bastion frowned, "Mindy and Jasmine saw Lynn as the biggest threat and they took her out so that they can gang up on Lucia."

"Lynn! Are you OK?" Lucia cried out. Lynn groaned as she sat up.

"Yeah, but you're on your own now. Be careful," Lynn told her friend sadly. Lucia nodded as she drew a card.

"This move's for you Lynn! I reveal my facedown monster, the Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800)!" Lucia began, her hero making his big appearance, "And thanks to his effect, I can draw two more cards!" Lucia drew two cards from her deck and grinned.

"Did you get anything good?" Lynn asked from the sidelines.

"Oh yeah! I got the spell card Bubble Shuffle! It lets me switch Bubbleman and one of your monsters to defense mode. Then I get to sacrifice Bubbleman and summon a hero from my hand," Lucia explained as her monster and Mindy's Harpie Lady #1 (DEF: 1400) crouched down in defense, "Now I'll sacrifice Bubbleman in order to summon the Elemental Hero Bladedge (ATK: 2600)!" The two Obelisks gasped as Bubbleman vanished and in his place came the gold armored warrior.

"And just so you know, when Bladedge fights a monster in defense mode, you take damage if its defense is lower than Bladedge's attack points," Lucia warned the girls, "But enough about that! It's time to for a little Righteous Justice and I mean that literally! I play the spell card Righteous Justice! This card can destroy another spell or trap card on the field for every Elemental Hero I have and I'll use it to destroy your Non-Fusion Area!" Jasmine shielded her eyes as her trap card vanished in a fiery explosion.

"No! Now you can fuse your heroes together!" Jasmine gasped.

"You got that right but I'm going to hold off on that! First I'm going to get rid of your partner's Harpie Lady #1! Bladedge attack that winged menace with slice and dice attack!" Lucia commanded, her hero taking flight. Seemingly without effort, Bladedge cut right through Mindy's monster (LP: 4000 – 1200) before coming back around to Lucia's side.

"Now I'll play Wroughtweiler (DEF: 1200) and a facedown to end my turn," Lucia finished, the mechanical dog appearing next to Bladedge. Mindy drew a card and frowned.

"What's wrong? Didn't get what you needed?" Lucia asked.

"I can't do anything this move and since defending is pointless, I'll just attack your little dog with Harpie Lady #2," Mindy growled, her monster's talons streaking through Lucia's monster.

"Thanks for that! When Wroughtweiler is destroyed, I get to take a Polymerization and an Elemental Hero from the graveyard and I'll choose Bubbleman and the Polymerization I lost earlier," Lucia grinned, gaining two of her best cards back. Jasmine drew a card to begin her turn.

"I play the equip spell Cyber Shield and equip it to my sisters (ATK: 2450 + 500)! Obviously, my monster's new armor grants it 500 attack and defense points, which makes it stronger than your Bladedge!" Jasmine declared as silver armor appeared on her three monsters, "Now get rid of Bladedge! Attack!"

"Hold on! I have my facedown card!" Lucia countered as Jasmine's five Harpies lunged for her, "Behold Mirror Gate! With this card, I can swap monsters with an opponent so your Harpie Lady Sisters will be defending me!" Lucia's trap began to glow when Mindy pressed a button her duel disk.

"I don't think so! I'm ending this duel with the trap card Seven Tools of the Bandit (LP: 2800 – 1000)! By paying a 1000 life points, your trap is destroyed and we win because without Bladedge to protect you, you'll lose the rest of your life points," Mindy warned as Jasmine's five Harpies cut through Bladedge and then gave the same treatment to its owner.

"We passed the test!" Mindy and Jasmine echoed as the crowd cheered for them. Lynn walked over to her friend and kneeled next to her.

"Are you OK Lucia?" Lynn asked. Lucia groaned in acknowledgement as she picked herself up off the ground. Mindy and Jasmine walked through the faded holograms to their opponents. Mindy and Jasmine held out their hands and Lucia took them as the two Obelisks pulled her to her feet.

"That was a fun duel! We need to do this more often," Mindy grinned. Jasmine glanced over at Lucia, who was still shaken at the defeat she had been dealt.

"You put up a pretty good fight Lucia. I got the feeling that when you finally join Obelisk Blue that you'll be a handful," Jasmine told the blunette.

"If I had my mercenary cards, I'd have done better," Lucia mumbled as she walked off the field. Zelda appeared at Lynn's side as she too walked off the field.

"Well, you win some you lose some," A voice behind Lynn said. Lynn turned and saw Jaden, Syrus and Bastion.

"Try telling that to Lucia," Zelda mumbled.

"Poor girl. She's hardly been here a week and she's way behind in dueling status," Bastion noticed, "Now that I think about it, ever since Lucia beat Dr. Stratton, she's been losing every duel she's been in this past week. Even some of the Slifers have been beating her."

"I'm worried. That Elemental Hero deck she has is powerful, but it just can't match the might of her mercenary deck," Lynn replied.

"Then why doesn't she use it?" Syrus asked.

"Don't you remember Sy? That Elder Prime guy snuck some of the cards out of her deck," Jaden reminded him.

"If only there was something I can do…" Lynn frowned.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** Lucia's had a real bad streak of luck.

**Syrus:** Jaden's been given the opportunity to go up in the world or in this case, to the Ra Yellow dorms.

**Lynn:** He passed that opportunity up last time because of you.

**Jaden:** Now I want it but I have to go through Lucia.

**Lynn:** Lucia's in no condition to duel. I'm hoping Alexis can help before the big match!

**Syrus:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Battle of the Heroes!

**Jaden:** What can Alexis do to help your friend?

**Lynn:** If anyone can help Lucia with her deck problems, it's her!


	19. Battle of the Heroes

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Many thanks to Rustus for giving me Wroughtweiler's proper spelling.**

**Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX…**

Lucia and Lynn tagged up in an exam duel against Lynn's friends Mindy and Jasmine. Their Harpie Lady cards proved to be too much for the stalwart friends and they lost. Lynn bounced back easily, having lost before but Lucia, who is on a really bad losing streak, isn't so sure of herself.

_"I'm worried. That Elemental Hero deck she has is powerful, but it just can't match the might of her mercenary deck," Lynn replied._

_"Then why doesn't she use it?" Syrus asked._

_"Don't you remember Sy? That Elder Prime guy stole some of the cards out of her deck," Jaden reminded him._

_"If only there was something I can do…" Lynn frowned._

**Chapter Eighteen: Battle of the Heroes**

"We've got to do something guys. We have to get Lucia back into dueling condition," Lynn sighed.

"But what can we do? She's had a streak of bad luck," Syrus pointed out.

"In a situation like this, there's only one person who can help," Lynn declared. The three boys looked at her and grinned.

"Alexis!" The four friends called out.

"I thought I saw her up in the stands," Jaden recalled, "So lets go!" But before anyone could move, a beeping at Jaden's waist caught their attention. Jaden reached into a pack on his belt and pulled out his Slifer PDA.

"Sorry guys! I gotta take a rain check. I got to take my midterm with Professor Banner," Jaden frowned.

"I do too!" Syrus echoed.

"And me as well. You'll have to handle this on your own Lynn," Bastion sighed, "But we'll see you later!" And with that the three boys ran off.

"Well Zel, it looks like we gotta do this ourselves," Lynn told her spirit. Zelda nodded as Lynn pulled out her PDA.

"Alexis always leaves her PDA on so I'll send a message to meet back at my dorm room," Lynn declared as she typed the message, "Now to get Lucia." Making sure no one was around, Lynn kneeled in a prayer-like pose and chanted some strange words. In a flash of green light, she was teleported from the arena to Lucia's dorm room. Lynn found her friend lying on her bed crying, her blazer on the floor.

"OK Lucia, that's enough. We have to break this streak you're on," Lynn told her friend. Lucia looked up, her eyes still watery.

"I've called on a friend to help us. Grab your deck and lets go," Lynn commanded.

"I can't Lynn! There's no way I can win! Your friend would have to be a miracle worker to get me to win!" Lucia sobbed.

"Trust me. She is. I called Alexis. She got an A in deck construction. If anyone can help you, it's her. We'll have her look at your deck and hopefully, we'll be able to do something about it before your next duel." Lucia sat up and wiped the tears off her face.

"You really think she can help? My next test is in an hour," Lucia asked as Lynn picked up her blazer.

"Positive."

MINUTES LATER, IN LYNN'S DORM ROOM…

"Lynn told me everything," Alexis said, slinging off the blue backpack she had been carrying, "Lets take a look at your deck." Lucia reached into her pocket and pulled it out. Alexis sifted through each card, setting them down in piles.

"I see your problem. You don't have the right balance of cards to make it work. You have just ten monsters in a forty card deck," Alexis declared, "And the spells you've got just don't fit this deck at all. Don't you have any other cards that can power up warriors?" Lucia reached into another deck box and pulled out the remains of her mercenary deck.

"These cards are the only other ones I have," Lucia explained as Alexis sifted through them too. Alexis gasped at some of the spell cards that she held in her hand.

"Wow! If you slipped a few of these into your hero deck, you'd be almost unstoppable!" Alexis gasped.

"What I need are monsters! Not spells! But I don't have any that can help!" Lucia screamed in frustration. Calmly, Alexis reached into her pack and pulled out a tin. She opened it up and pulled out a handful of cards.

"You do now," Alexis smiled, "With these monsters, you won't need all of your heroes to make your fusions work." The girls quickly set to work and before long, Lucia was holding a new and improved deck.

"Time to see if it works and my next opponent will be the perfect test subject."

FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER, BACK AT THE ARENA…

Lucia pulled her duel disk on as she walked out to meet Jaden.

"I had a feeling you'd be my next opponent," Lucia greeted.

"Yeah, I've been waiting for the chance to get my game on with you," Jaden grinned as he pulled out his deck. Lucia followed suit and the two swapped and shuffled their cards.

"Best of luck Lucia!" Jaden smiled as he handed back her deck. Lucia nodded.

"You too Jaden," Lucia grinned, "You're going to need it." Jaden smirked as the two walked back to the opposite ends of the arena. The two foes turned around and bent down in their stances as both drew five cards.

"Duel!" They cried as Jaden filled up his hand.

"Lets see you handle this bad boy! I summon Winged Kuriboh (DEF: 200) and a facedown!" Jaden called as his furry friend appeared on the field. Lucia frowned in anger as she drew a card.

"Is that the best you could do?" Lucia asked, "Then maybe I overestimated you! I call to the field my Pitch-Dark Dragon (ATK: 900) in attack mode!" Jaden gasped as a hulking black dragon emerged onto the field.

"And now my dragon! Attack Winged Kuriboh with dark fire breath!" Lucia commanded, pointing at the intended target. Winged Kuriboh hugged its body tightly as a stream of black flame incinerated it.

"Your Kuriboh is gone!" Lucia grinned.

"Too bad you fell into my trap! I activate Hero Signal!" Jaden countered, a spotlight engulfing the stadium ceiling, "You triggered my trap when you destroyed my Kuriboh! Now my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200) gets to come out and get some sweet revenge!" Lucia cringed as a pillar of red fire shot forth from Jaden's field and took the form of the female hero.

"It's a good thing I'm not done yet! I place two facedowns," Lucia sighed, slotting in two more of her cards. Jaden drew a card from his deck and placed it on his duel disk.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600) and he's gonna give your dragon a nasty jolt! Attack with static shockwave!" Jaden declared, the golden boy of his deck emerging onto the field. Lucia frowned as her dragon was quickly dealt with (LP: 4000 – 700).

"But I'm not done yet! Burstinatrix! Light up Lucia's world with flare storm!" Jaden continued, his hero leaping into the air. Lucia frowned as Burstinatrix launched her attack.

"Hold it right there! I play A Hero Emerges!" Lucia countered, one of her two traps activating. Up in the stands, Alexis and Lynn were watching the duel.

"Good move Lucia! That trap forces Jaden to pick a card in your hand and if it's a monster, you get to summon it," Lynn mumbled as Jaden pointed to the middle card.

"Good pick… For me that is! I summon Fox Fire (DEF: 200)!" Lucia declared, summoning a red fox to the field, saving her from the attack. Jaden frowned as he slotted in a facedown card and watched as Fox Fire (DEF: 200) returned.

"Huh? How'd your fox get back on the field?" Jaden asked as Lucia drew a card.

"When Fox Fire is destroyed in a battle, he returns at the turn's end," Lucia explained as she slotted in Pot of Greed and drew two more cards, "Now I'll play the spell card Reinforcement of the Army! It lets me add my Dark Blade (ATK: 1800) from my deck to my hand and now I'll summon him to the field!" Jaden grimaced as a knight in black armor emerged next to Lucia's fox.

"Now I activate my facedown card, Rollout! It lets me bring back my Pitch-Dark Dragon and lets me equip it to Dark Blade!" Lucia continued, "But I'm gonna have him turn back into a separate monster (ATK: 900)!"

"But why? He'd been safer equipped to Dark Blade," Jaden pointed out.

"I don't need him to be safe! I need him to combine with Dark Blade through my Polymerization spell card!" Lucia explained, fusing her dragon with her warrior. Alexis and Lynn gasped as Dark Blade reemerged, riding on the dragon's back.

"Say hello to my friend, Dark Blade the Dragon Knight (ATK: 2200)!" Lucia grinned as the dragon let out a fearsome roar, "Now lets get acquainted with Jaden's Burstinatrix!" Jaden smirked as the dragon-mounted warrior made its way to him.

"Sorry but Burstinatrix prefers to remain single which is why I'm activating my trap card Hero Ring! It becomes an equip spell that I can equip to her and now no monster with 1900 attack points or more can attack her!" Jaden explained as his hero gained a red shield that blocked the attack.

"Ugh! No way!" Lucia screamed in frustration. Lynn winced at the sight of her friend losing.

"Ouch, this stinks. Even with new monsters, Lucia just can't outwit Jaden," Lynn sighed.

"You're giving up on your friend too easily," A voice behind them said. Lynn and Alexis turned to see Zane standing there.

"Zane? Have you been watching this whole time?" Alexis asked. Zane gave a slight nod as he stepped in-between the girls.

"Yes, and it seems Jaden's been preparing for Lucia's attacks since the first turn," he added, "Lucia needs to focus if she's going to win this duel." The two girls nodded in agreement as Jaden drew a card.

"I summon Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000)!" Jaden declared, his winged warrior striking a pose. Jaden then opened up the end slot of his duel disk.

"And I'll add the field spell Skyscraper!" Jaden continued, the battlefield morphing into the famous city at night, "You're probably aware of this, but my heroes gain 1000 attack points in battle when they attack a stronger monster and now Sparkman will demonstrate (ATK: 1600 + 1000) by attacking your dragon knight!"

"Uh oh!" Lynn gasped as the dragon knight quickly went up in smoke (LP: 3300 – 400) under Sparkman's barrage.

"But I'm not done yet! Avian, attack Fox Fire with quill cascade!" Jaden added. Avian cried out as it threw three feathers at Lucia's fox and destroyed it.

"Now Burstinatrix! Warm up Lucia's field with flare storm!" Jaden finished, his hero leaping into the air. Lucia gasped as the enemy launched its attack, incinerating more of her life points (LP: 2900 – 1200).

"That ends my turn Lucia," Jaden grinned. Lucia drew a card from her deck and frowned.

"First off, my Fox Fire (DEF: 200) comes back. Then I'll place one monster in defense mode and a facedown card. Lastly, I'll play Mirage of Nightmare and call it a turn," Lucia frowned, placing the rest of her cards on the field. Jaden drew a card and watched as Lucia's spell began to glow.

"Hey don't look so down! Mirage of Nightmare lets you draw until you got four cards in your hand," Jaden smiled as Lucia drew four cards.

"You're right, but I'm going to have to give up my cards next turn unless I use my Emergency Provisions spell card from my field," Lucia said (LP: 1700 + 1000) as her Mirage card vanished from the field.

"Now, I play Polymerization and fuse Avian and Burstinatrix to make Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100)," Jaden continued, his two heroes combining, "Now get rid of Lucia's facedown monster with inferno rage!" For the first time since the beginning of the duel, Lucia smirked as her monster, a metallic silver jar, was revealed (LP: 2700 – 900).

"Nice move Jaden! But you just made a critical mistake! The monster you attacked was my Cyber Jar (DEF: 900) and when he's flipped up, all monsters on the field go boom!" Lucia warned as Cyber Jar sucked in every monster before exploding, "Now we both draw five new cards and special summon all low level monsters to the field." Jaden nodded and the two duelists snapped off five cards each as the holograms showed their cards.

"Sweet! I summon Clayman (DEF: 2000) and Wroughtweiler (DEF: 1200) in defense mode!" Jaden declared, his two monsters appearing at his side.

"Bummer Jaden! I got three monsters: Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK: 1500), Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800), and a facedown monster," Lucia told the Slifer as the three cards emerged onto the field. Jaden then picked up one of the cards he got.

"Great, I think I'll just place a facedown and end my turn," Jaden finished. Lucia drew a card and grinned.

"Alright! I got just what I needed! I'm playing the spell card Fusion Sage! It lets me add Polymerization to my hand from my deck!" Lucia began, adding the precious spell to her hand, "Then I'm going to use it and I'm going to fuse Elemental Heroes Wildheart and Timelink!" Jaden gasped as Lucia's most powerful hero took to the field and clasped hands with the Indian-like hero. A light began to enshroud them as a new monster formed. In their place was Timelink wearing gold knight armor and in his hands was Wildheart's sword.

"Who is that?" Alexis gasped.

"Jaden! Allow me to introduce you to my Elemental Hero Brave Heart (ATK: 2500)!" Lucia smiled, "So what do you think of my new monster?" Lucia expected Jaden to be cringing in fear but to her utter shock, Jaden was laughing out of control.

"What's so funny?" Lucia demanded.

"I'm sorry Lucia," Jaden laughed, "But your monster is so sweet, I couldn't help but laugh because even though it has 2500 attack points and maybe a special power, I'm still going to beat it next turn!"

"I admire your resolve Jaden, but you'll find that pretty tough after I destroy your last line of defense, especially when Bubbleman's getting an upgrade with the equip spell Bubble Blaster (ATK: 800 + 800)!" Lucia countered, her hero gaining a large blue bazooka, "This bad boy increase's Bubbleman's attack by 800 and now I'll put those points to work! Bubbleman and Brave Heart destroy Jaden's monsters!" Jaden braced himself as his Wroughtweiler was covered in water and bubbles before being destroyed.

"Wroughtweiler doesn't roll over that easily! When he's destroyed, I get to take Sparkman and one Polymerization card from my graveyard," Jaden warned.

"Too bad Clayman won't go quietly! You see Jaden, when Brave Heart destroys a monster in defense mode, its defense comes out of your life points!" Lucia countered as Clayman was sliced through but Jaden was ready with a facedown card that caught Lucia unawares.

"No! Any trap card but that one! No!" Lucia cried out. Jaden smirked as his Mirror Gate forced Brave Heart and Clayman to switch sides.

"Sorry Lucia, but no matter the opponent, I never give up and so I'm ending this!" Jaden declared, "Brave Heart wipe out Clayman and the rest of Lucia's life points!" Lucia watched on in fear as her hero cut right Clayman and nailed her with a yellow energy beam, devastating what was left of her life points.

"That's game and a sweet one too!" Jaden smiled as the holograms faded.

"Ouch, I thought for sure she'd had him," Lynn sighed.

"Her overconfidence got to her. The outcome of a duel isn't decided until the life point counter hits zero," Zane declared in his usual monotone voice, "Until Lucia learns that, she'll never truly win."

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** The duel off is in an hour.

**Lucia: **I've given up on my cards. I even gave Jaden Timelink.

**Lynn:** What?

**Lucia:** He can use it better than I can.

**Bastion:** It doesn't matter what you give Jaden. I'll still beat him and Lynn too.

**Lucia:** As for me, my days of dueling are over unless I can win at least one match.

**Lynn:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The Duel Off

**Lynn: **Don't give up Lucia! I'll win this and then I'll help you!


	20. The Duel Off

**Chapter Nineteen: The Duel Off**

"Jaden! Allow me to introduce you to my Elemental Hero Brave Heart (ATK: 2500)!" Lucia smiled, "Too bad Clayman won't go quietly! You see Jaden, when Brave Heart destroys a monster in defense mode, its defense comes out of your life points!" Lucia countered as Clayman was sliced through but Jaden was ready with a facedown card that caught Lucia unawares.

"No! Any trap card but that one! No!" Lucia cried out. Jaden smirked as his Mirror Gate forced Brave Heart and Clayman to switch sides.

"Sorry Lucia, but no matter the opponent, I never give up and so I'm ending this!" Jaden declared, "Brave Heart wipe out Clayman and the rest of Lucia's life points!" Lucia watched on in fear as her hero cut right through Clayman and nailed her with a yellow energy beam, devastating what was left of her life points.

"That's game and a sweet one too!" Jaden smiled as the holograms faded.

"Ouch, I thought for sure she'd had him," Lynn sighed.

"Her overconfidence got to her. The outcome of a duel isn't decided until the life point counter hits zero," Zane declared in his usual monotone voice, "Until Lucia learns that, she'll never truly win." Lynn turned away from Zane and watched as Lucia slowly walked off the field, many of the other students booing her.

"Some card!"

"You're no duelist!"

"Get out!" Saddened by yet another loss, Lucia threw off her duel disk and ran out of the stadium.

_Sorry Lucia. I guess we let you down._ Lynn thought as Jaden picked up Lucia's duel disk. He placed it under his arm and walked out of the arena.

LATER THAT DAY…

"I was so sure I had him," Lucia sobbed. Needing to find solace, she had left the school and was sitting in Lynn's favorite oak tree.

"Why can't I ever win? It's not fair! I should've won!" Lucia cried.

"But you didn't and that's OK," came a male voice. Lucia looked down from her perch to see Jaden standing there, holding Lucia's duel disk. With him was a tall woman with red hair. Garbed in an Obelisk Blue blazer, her deep brown eyes were filled with concern.

"Ms. Fontaine?" Lucia hiccupped.

"Come on down sweetheart. It's not fitting someone your age to cry," the gym teacher said. Lucia meekly complied, climbing down the wooden ladder. Jaden held out her deck.

"I think this is yours," Jaden smiled. Lucia took the deck and looked through it, staring at one card in particular. She then pulled it out and handed it to Jaden.

"And this is yours. I'm not deserving of it right now," Lucia sighed, "Use it in the duel off. You'll need it." Jaden stared at the card in awe and smirked.

"Thanks. I'll treat it with respect," Jaden grinned, "But what about you? You're not winning any duels."

"I've come to the realization that my deck or any I've used are no good to me. I've decided that I need to start over from scratch, which is why I'm going back to the basics."

"Back to the basics?" Jaden asked.

"I want to build a completely new deck and when it's done, I'll know whether or not I'm skilled enough to stay here," Lucia resolved. This caused Ms. Fontaine to smile.

"And I know how you can start. If you come with me, I'll help you with your deck," Ms. Fontaine invited, "Under my tutelage, you'll have a strong deck in no time."

"OK, but before I do, I want to watch Lynn kick your butt Jaden!" Lucia smiled.

"Oh we'll see about that!" Jaden challenged.

"And we will too! The duel off begins as soon as we get back to Obelisk Arena!"

AT THE ARENA…

Jaden ran in, duel disk on his arm to see Lynn and Bastion waiting for him on the duel stage. The students were filing in as Bastion, Lynn and Jaden shuffled each other's decks.

"I was wondering if you were going to show up," Lynn greeted, "Now get your deck out and let's duel!" Jaden nodded as he activated his duel disk. All three duelists slotted in their decks as the life point counters reset to 4000 apiece.

"Alright! Get your game on!" Jaden grinned as Lynn filled up her hand.

"Oh I'll get my game on alright and I'll do it with my Four Sword Maiden (DEF: 2000 + 500) and two facedowns," Lynn replied, her maiden crouching in defense, "Lets see what you got Bastion!"

"With great pleasure!" Bastion nodded as he drew a sixth card, "I play Oxygeddon (ATK: 1800) and then I shall place three facedown cards for later." Everyone watched a dragon that seemed to be made of green water appeared onto the field. Jaden drew a card and grinned.

"Is that all you've got Bastion because I can do much better than that!" Jaden smiled, "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800) in attack mode and because I've got no other cards out, I can draw two more cards from my deck, one of which is the equip spell Bubble Blaster (ATK: 800 + 800) which gives my hero 800 more points!" Lynn frowned at the hero as he gained a large blue bazooka-like weapon.

"Then I'll end my turn with a facedown," Jaden smiled slotting in another card. Lynn drew a card and grinned.

"It's time for me to rock your world boys! I summon Four Sword Emerald Hero (ATK: 1900 + 500) in attack mode and thanks to my maiden, he gains 500 attack points," Lynn began, her green-clad warrior taking the field, "Now he'll put those extra points to use! Attack Oxygeddon with emerald saber attack!" The hero let out a war cry as he rushed towards Bastion's dinosaur.

"Hold it right there! I activate my trap card Molecule Splitter! By sacrificing Oxygeddon, I can negate your attack and summon two more Oxygeddons from my deck," Bastion countered as his dinosaur split into two more Oxygeddons (ATK: 1800 – 900).

"Good move, but don't forget the side effect of Molecule Splitter. Your new monsters only have half the attack and defense," Lynn warned as she ended her turn.

"But that's OK with what I'm about to pull!" Bastion warned as he drew a card, "I now summon Carbongeddon (DEF: 600)!" Lynn raised an eyebrow as the black element dragon emerged onto Bastion's field.

"What good will he do? He doesn't even have that many defense points," Jaden asked in Lynn's place.

"It's not about him. It's about what I'm about to play! I play my trap card Bonding Carbon Dioxide! When I have two Oxygeddons and one Carbongeddon on my field, I can sacrifice them to summon from my deck the powerful Dioxide Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 1500)!" Bastion shouted as his three monsters fused together to form a large purple dragon. With four black wings and standing at least ten feet tall, he appeared to be a powerful force.

"3000 attack points? This isn't going to be easy," Syrus commented from the stands.

"No joke," Lynn whispered as the dragon began to emit a purple vapor across the field. Then without warning, Jaden's facedown and one of Lynn's facedown cards was destroyed.

"Hey! My card!" The two echoed.

"What happened to my trap?" Lynn demanded.

"That's my dragon's special effect. Once per turn, he can destroy a spell card on my opponent's field or in this case, both my opponents," Bastion grinned, "But now that I'm done lecturing, I'll begin your lesson in defeat! Dioxide Dragon, attack Four Sword Maiden with dioxide dark burst!" The dragon let out a mournful roar as it launched a beam of purple flame at Lynn's maiden, crushing it.

"My maiden!" Lynn gasped, "You'll pay for that!"

"Sorry to say, but that was priceless!" Bastion smirked as he ended his turn. Jaden drew a card.

"Your dragon isn't that tough! I'll be happy to get rid of it for you!" Jaden smiled as he drew a card, "I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600) and give him the Spark Blaster!" Lynn smiled as Jaden's gold hero appeared armed with its pistol.

"Totally lucsious! Spark Blaster has three shots and each can change the battle mode of a monster on the field," Chumley recalled.

"I'll zap your Dioxide Dragon and Lynn's Emerald Hero!" Jaden explained as Sparkman fired a stream of energy at both monsters (Dioxide Dragon DEF: 1500 / Emerald Hero DEF: 1500).

"Hey!" Lynn growled, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Taking out both monsters at once and I'll do it with Sparkman!" Jaden grinned, "Static shockwave!" Lynn gasped as the dragon was zapped but to Jaden's horror, it wasn't destroyed (LP: 4000 – 1000).

"What happened now?" Jaden growled.

"By paying 1000 life points, my dragon was spared from your attack," Bastion explained.

"Fine, I'll attack again with Bubbleman!" Jaden declared. Hero Bubbleman let out a battle cry as he raised his giant blaster and fired a stream of water at the dragon. Bastion again cut his life points and saved it (LP: 3000 – 1000).

"Try all you want, my dragon won't be destroyed so easily," Bastion smirked.

"I end my turn then," Jaden declared as his Bubble Blaster and Lynn's last facedown card was destroyed by the effect of Dioxide Dragon.

_This stinks! With that dragon in play, Bastion can destroy our spell cards but if we attack, he'll just give up life points to save it from being destroyed!_ Lynn thought.

_Calm down Lynn. There must be a way to negate that effect._ Zelda surmised.

_There is but I need the right card this turn or we're through. _Lynn declared as she drew a card.

"I summon my Four Sword Ruby Hero (ATK: 1800) and now I'll play the spell card Ruby Seal!" Lynn declared as a red hexagram appeared in front of her new monster, "This continuous spell card can negate the effects of all monsters in play so long as Ruby Hero remains active on my field so Dioxide Dragon won't be destroying any more cards."

"No without my dragon's power, he's defenseless!" Bastion gasped.

"Yup! Time to clear the field! Ruby Hero, attack Dioxide Dragon!" Lynn commanded. Caught totally off guard, Bastion's dragon was cleaved in half by Lynn's monster.

"Now that you're dealt with, I'll get rid of Bubbleman with my Emerald Hero!" Lynn continued, her green clad warrior launching into its attack, "And without that Bubble Blaster, your monster will burst!" Jaden shielded his eyes as his hero exploded in a shower of pixels (LP: 4000 – 1100).

"That was not sweet Lynn!" Jaden growled.

"Cry me a river," Lynn replied, "Or better yet, let my two facedowns do that." Jaden and Bastion began to sweat as Lynn emptied her hand into her duel disk. Bastion drew a card and glanced over at his Slifer opponent.

"Jaden, it's become clear that Lynn is our enemy. How about we team up and defeat her?" Bastion proposed.

"That's cool. Lets do it!" Jaden grinned.

_Like I didn't see that coming._ Lynn thought as Bastion slotted in the Pot of Greed he drew and increased his hand to four cards.

"Now I play the spell card Reasoning!" Bastion declared, "This card lets me pick up cards until I draw a monster. Then you declare what level it is and if you're right, it goes to the graveyard. But if you're wrong, I get to special summon it to the field! So what level is the monster I have?" Bastion waved the card he had picked up as Lynn began to think.

"It's actually very obvious! It's a level four monster!" Lynn declared. Bastion turned the card around and to Lynn's surprise it was a level seven!

"You're wrong so now I can special summon Hyozanryu (ATK: 2100) the diamond dragon!" Bastion shouted as his a dragon made of pure diamond emerged onto the field. Lynn winced at the bright light it gave off.

"Next I'll play Hydrogeddon (ATK: 1600) and use the power of Mystical Space Typhoon to take out your Ruby Seal!" Bastion continued, summoning a brown four-legged monster made of brown water. Lynn gasped in astonishment as her spell was crushed.

"Now I'll fill up all our hands with the mystical Card of Sanctity. With it, all players may draw until we are holding six cards in our hands," Bastion added as he, Jaden and Lynn all maxed out their hands.

"Lastly, I'll play Block Attack to switch your Emerald Hero (DEF: 1500) to defense mode and then I'll attack with my dragon and my Hydrogeddon!" Bastion finished, his two monsters firing diamonds and water at Lynn's field.

"Hold it! I activate the trap card To The Rescue! It spares my Emerald Hero from being destroyed by your attack but in return, I get to summon another Four Sword Hero from my deck or in this case my Four Sword Sapphire Hero (DEF: 2000)!" Lynn explained as her blue clad hero appeared on the field.

"That still doesn't spare your Ruby Hero from my Hyozanryu's attack!" Bastion warned as Lynn's monster was destroyed (LP: 4000 – 300), "Now I'll place a facedown and end my turn!"

"I gotta get something started!" Jaden mumbled as he drew a card, "I play The Warrior Returning Alive! It lets me bring Bubbleman back from the graveyard and into my hand. Next up, I'll play Polymerization and fuse Sparkman and Clayman to create Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400)!" Lynn and Bastion winced as the monsters appeared and began to combine.

"Sorry Jaden, but I must shut you down. I activate my trap card Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell! Now by discarding one spell from my hand to the graveyard, I can negate your fusion!" Bastion countered, discarding a spell from his hand, "And now you and Lynn are no longer able to use the card destroyed by this effect for the remainder of the duel!"

"Wait! That means we can't use Polymerization?" Lynn asked. Bastion nodded.

_I thought he might try that! Luckily, we came prepared._ Lynn thought as Jaden continued his move.

"Since I can't fuse my monsters together, I'll just place Clayman (DEF: 2000) on the field and switch Sparkman (DEF: 1400) to defense mode to end my turn," Jaden declared calmly as his two monsters crouched over in defense. Lynn drew a card and smirked.

"Hate to tell you guys, but I'm just about to take control of this duel!" Lynn warned as she slotted in a spell card, "I activate the spell card Silent Doom and use it to bring back Ruby Hero (DEF: 1000) from the graveyard. Next I'll place two cards facedown and then I'll activate this!" Lynn held up a card for her two opponents to see. On it was the Emerald Hero, Ruby Hero and Sapphire Hero and they were holding their swords up in a triangle formation.

"It's Hero Triangle Attack!" Bastion gasped as Lynn slotted the card in.

"You're right! This spell card can only be used when I have my three heroes in play. Now I can destroy every card you control on the field and in your hands!" Lynn smirked as her three heroes unleashed a devastating force upon the field. Bastion and Jaden cried out as the energy suddenly vanished and nothing remained on their duel disks or their hands. The crowd was cheering madly as Lynn ended her turn.

"A well calculated move Lynn but don't think this is over!" Bastion grinned as he reached for his deck.

"Don't draw that card just yet! I activate Time Seal so you can't draw this turn!" Lynn warned as her trap cut off Bastion's draw.

"Then it is clear where my path lies. I forfeit," Bastion declared as he logged out of the duel.

"I thought you might," Lynn smiled, "Good game though." Bastion nodded as he walked off the field.

"Looks like it's just you and me now Jaden," Lynn noticed as Jaden drew a card.

"Yeah, but don't think you've won yet! I've still got some moves and here's one! I activate Over Soul! It's a spell card that can bring an Elemental Hero back from the grave and I choose Bubbleman (ATK: 800)," Jaden declared as his watery hero returned, "And since he's the last card I've got, I can draw two more cards, one of which is the spell Bubble Shuffle! Now I can switch Bubbleman and one of your monsters to defense mode and then sacrifice Bubbleman and summon a hero."

"All my monsters are in defense mode," Lynn pointed out.

"Then I guess I can just sacrifice Bubbleman to summon the Elemental Hero Timelink (ATK: 3000) in attack mode!" Jaden declared as he again emptied his hand.

"Timelink! That's Lucia's card!" Lynn growled.

"But I gave it to him," Lucia called from the stands, "I gave it to him so that he would have a fair shot of winning this duel!" Lynn nodded in understanding as the green clad hero emerged.

"And don't forget his special ability! When it's special summoned, all spell and trap cards are destroyed!" Jaden reminded the blond as her two cards vanished, "Now Timelink (ATK: 3000 + 800)! Attack Emerald Hero with flaming cyclone spin!" Lynn cried out in fear as her hero was caught in Jaden's attack.

"Lucky he was in defense mode," Lynn sighed as she drew a card, "I sacrifice my Ruby and Sapphire Heroes to summon my Princess of Destiny GX (ATK: 2500)!" Everyone watched as Lynn's two heroes vanished and in its place was Lynn's revamped monster.

"Wow, she sure lost a lot of power," Jaden noticed.

"Yeah but it's all good because thanks to her new power, I can make a fusion summon even without Polymerization so I'll fuse her with Divine Dragon Ragnarok in order to summon Ragnarok Maiden (ATK: 3000)!" Lynn told the boy as her pink dragon emerged before merging together to summon a completely new monster. Lynn princess had changed out of its dress and into armor that showed off her slim arms and legs. She wore a knight's helmet and carried its sword in a sheath.

"She still can't beat my hero," Jaden pointed out, "Timelink gains 200 attack points during the battle phase for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard."

"Ragnarok Maiden's power cancels that effect! As long as she is face up on the field, your monster must fight on ability alone and that means without power enhancements. So to wrap this up, I'll play Kishido Spirit and attack your hero with my Ragnarok Maiden!"

"Kishido Spirit will save Lynn's monster from being destroyed when it attacks a monster whose attack points match her own," Alexis recalled as the two monsters clanged swords. They were then caught in a massive explosion. Both duelists watched as Ragnarok Maiden leapt out from the smoke and struck a pose.

"And with that, I'll end my turn," Lynn smiled as Jaden stood there in shock. He quickly snapped out of it and drew a card, totally unsure of the situation.

_This is unbelievable. Lynn really knows how to play that card of hers. It looks like I have to hinge everything on you Kuriboh._ Jaden though as he placed his only card on his duel disk.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh (DEF: 200) and end my turn," Jaden declared as his furry friend took the field.

"That thing is your last hope? Then I'll just draw," Lynn said, drawing a card, "And then I'll attack you with my Ragnarok Maiden!" Kuriboh let out a mournful cry as it was crushed by the maiden's sword. Lynn then set a card facedown.

"Lucky for you, your Kuriboh saved you from all damage this turn so you're still in the game," Lynn noticed as Jaden drew a card for his turn, "My maiden negates all power boost effects on your monsters and since I know you have no monsters with more than 3000 attack points, why don't you just give up?"

"Because that's the one thing I'll never do especially in a duel that's this much fun! Now watch as I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards, one of which is Graceful Charity! Now I can draw three more cards so long as I discard two," Jaden declared as he attempted to fill up his hand, "And since I just discarded Elemental Hero Necroshade to the graveyard, his power activates."

"Yeah and it's a powerful one. Jaden can now summon any Elemental Hero he has in his hand," Lucia recalled.

"That's right! I now summon Elemental Hero Bladedge (ATK: 2600) in attack mode and then I'll throw down a facedown to end my turn," Jaden smirked as his gold-armored hero appeared next to him. Lynn drew a card.

"Maiden, destroy Bladedge!" Lynn commanded, her heroine leaping into battle.

"Not so fast Lynn! I have a trap, Edge Hammer! Now by sacrificing Bladedge, I can destroy one of your monsters and then you'll take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!" Jaden countered as his monster began to give off a white light.

"I don't think so! I activate my counter trap, Barrel Behind the Door! Now I can take all that damage and send it back your way and since you have less than 3000 life points, you'll lose the duel!" Lynn countered as their two monsters clashed one more time. Jaden then cried out as the remains of Bladedge showered all over him, depleting his life points.

"Looks like I'm representing Duel Academy in the school duel!" Lynn cried out as the audience began to cheer wildly for the victor.

"Excellent duel Miss Hero! I know you will serve Duel Academy well in the school duel," Chancellor Shepherd declared from the commentator's box, "The duel is one week from today so come prepared."

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **The school duel is here!

**Zane: **Duel Academy is counting on you to win.

**Lucia:** But Elder Prime is here and his school, Hyrule Academy is joining the duel too.

**Lynn:** I'll take them on and show that no good elder a thing or two.

**Lucia:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: The School Duel!


	21. The School Duel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **College can be so cruel. I'm so sorry I took so long to get this up but you shouldn't be disappointed with this chapter.**

**Chapter Twenty: The School Duel**

_Dear Diary,_

_The day has finally come! Today is the school duel! I have to admit it is a bit unnerving to be putting Duel Academy's title on the line but I'm confident in my ability to duel. A week of solid training and a new deck combo is going to be put to the test. But I'm a little worried because last night, we got word that Hyrule Academy wants to duel too. _

_Being the respectful gentleman that he is, Chancellor Shepherd agreed to this three-way tournament. First Hyrule Academy and North Academy will duel, then I get to duel the winner. But since this is Hyrule Academy we're talking about, they'll win easy. Elder Prime's an administrator of Hyrule Academy and if I know him, he'll have no trouble arranging for North Academy to lose._

"You really think Hyrule Academy will try to pull a fast one on us?" Alexis asked at breakfast.

"I'm positive. As I've seen many times in the past, Elder Prime doesn't like to play fair. He'll win by any means necessary and hurt anyone he can," Lynn told her friends as she poured syrup over her blueberry pancakes.

"Does the IDMA (International Duel Monsters Association) know about his actions?" Mindy asked.

"They can't pin anything on him. His connections to royalty keep him safe, but the moment he slips up, I'll take him down," Lynn assured the Obelisk girl, "He's bound to slip up and I've got a strong feeling today will be the day the elder goes down once and for all." Some of the girls at Lynn's table grinned at their friend's confidence. After breakfast, Lynn reported to the docks to greet the two schools and their headmasters. North Academy was to arrive first in their black submarine. All of their students were male and wore black or brown leather jackets. To Lynn's surprise, Chazz was among them.

"So, Duel Academy picked a god card holder for their rep huh? It won't matter," Chazz said of his opponent.

"Tough talk, but you have to beat Hyrule Academy first before you can duel me," Lynn warned as Elder Prime's airship came into view.

_He's here._ Lynn thought as the airship began its landing sequence. In minutes, the white blazers of the Hyrule Academy students came into view, Elder Prime in front of them all.

"Ah, Chancellor. How good of you to invite us to your contest," The elder greeted.

_Invited indeed._ Lynn groaned as the elder made small talk with the head of Duel Academy and a bald man with black sideburns that was North Academy's lead instructor.

"Can you believe this guy? Saying that Shepherd invited him? Man this is guy is so low!" Jaden complained as he walked over to Lynn.

"Don't tell me that! I have to put up with this guy whenever I'm at home!" Lynn replied as the teachers began leading students to Obelisk Arena. Since Lynn was dueling the winner of the first match, she was led back to her dorm room where she couldn't observe her opponents' dueling strategies.

_I didn't get to see who was Hyrule Academy's rep. I just hope that she didn't win that right._ Lynn thought as she sat in her room patiently waiting for her chance to throw down in the duel.

At the arena, the match between Chazz and Hyrule's rep was well underway. His opponent was a girl about his age. She had crimson hair with two streaks of gold going down the back. Dressed in a Hyrule Academy white blazer, black pants and white boots, they contrasted to her colorful hazel eyes.

"Kylie's got game," Jaden commented as another of Chazz' monsters was destroyed.

"No kidding. The duel's been going on for three turns, and Kylie hasn't lost a single life point!" Syrus commented as Chazz drew another card.

"You're about to be out one monster! I play Armed Dragon Lv. 3 (DEF: 900) in defense mode and then I'll place a facedown to end my turn!" Chazz (LP: 1900) declared as a small orange dragon emerged onto his field. Kylie grinned as she drew.

"You're a sad duelist if you have to rely on defense! I've never played defense and I've won every time! You're no different!" Kylie smirked as she glanced at the two monsters she had in play, a knight bearing light sabers and a maiden who had flames licking across her body (ATK: 1900 / ATK: 800), "Now to end this! I play Neo Flare! For every fire-type neo monster on my field, you take 1000 points of damage!"

"That means I'll lose!" Chazz gasped as Kylie's two monsters opened a space vortex above Chazz. He looked up in time to be bombarded by asteroids, wiping out the rest of the life points.

"No way! He lost!" Jaden gasped as the holograms and smoke vanished to reveal an unconscious Chazz.

"That's gotta hurt," Alexis frowned as one of the teachers ran off to get a hold of Lynn for the next duel.

_This girl managed to knock out Chazz in four turns. I just hope Lynn has better luck taking her on than Chazz did._ Jaden thought as several North Academy students left carrying the injured Chazz out of the room to the infirmary.

"It's just like Lynn said," Mindy confirmed.

"What did Lynn say?" Syrus asked.

"Hyrule Academy will do anything they can to win," Alexis replied for her friend, "Lynn told us that Hyrule Academy is ruthless in their tactics to win. They'll hurt anyone they can in order to win."

"That's so wrong," Jaden commented.

MINUTES LATER…

Lynn walked into the stadium to the cheers of her fellow Duel Academy students. As she walked towards the battlefield, she glanced at her opponent and gasped.

_Kylie?_ Lynn wondered.

"You look surprised to see me," Kylie grinned. Lynn frowned as she eyed her opponent.

"I'm amazed you're still a student!" Lynn frowned as she put on her duel disk, "The last time I saw you duel, you won by default because your opponent was too exhausted to duel."

"Not my fault that my enemy couldn't get a good nights sleep," Kylie replied as she inserted her shuffled deck into her duel disk, "That's history now, so lets stick to the present and duel!" Lynn nodded as she followed suit and activated her duel disk.

"It's time to duel!" The two rivals declared as their life points reset to 4000.

"And I'll start off with this, my Neo Knight Destra (ATK: 1900) in attack mode!" Kylie began, summoning the knight monster from her duel with Chazz, "And thanks to his special power, I can summon Neo Mage Kisara (ATK: 800) from my hand. Now I'll place a facedown to end my turn." Again, the red-haired mage from Chazz' match appeared on the field.

"Is that all you got? Shame," Lynn said as she drew a card, "Because it won't protect you from what I've got planned! I summon Net Navi Protoman (ATK: 1800) and equip him with the equip spell Step Sword!" The crimson warrior summoned its blade and vanished in a streak of light.

"With Step Sword, he can strike you directly at half of his attack points!" Lynn declared as Protoman appeared behind Kylie and swung (LP: 4000 – 900), "And we'll ditch that sword to activate Protoman's special ability. By sacrificing an equip spell, he can attack again! Destroy Neo Mage Kisara with c-step slice!" Kylie gasped in pain as her mage was crushed under Protoman's sword.

"You royal brat! You'll pay for that!" Kylie swore (LP: 3100 – 1000).

"Sorry, my debt will have to wait! I'll place two facedowns and end my turn," Lynn finished as she reduced her hand to two cards. Kylie drew a card and frowned.

"You've gained some slight skill since I last saw you but I'm going to end this now! I sacrifice Neo Knight Destra in order to summon Neo Prince Ethos (ATK: 2400) in attack mode!" Kylie declared as her knight vanished for a new monster. This new creature wore golden armor and strongly resembled its master. Like Destra, it wielded a golden light saber, which it promptly used to wipe out Protoman.

"My Navi!" Lynn gasped.

"Did you forget Ethos' special ability? Upon being summoned, he destroys one monster on your field. Next I'll activate my facedown trap card, Ethos' Judgment! Since your monster was destroyed by the effect of Ethos, you take damage equal to your destroyed monster's attack points," Kylie explained as Ethos gathered a golden energy ball into his free hand and threw it at Lynn's feet, capturing her in a torrent of gold energy (LP: 4000 – 1800).

"And now that you're open, I'll attack and end this!" Kylie smirked as her royal monster threw his light saber at Lynn.

"She's through! That attack will take Lynn out!" Bastion gasped.

"Lynn!" Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine cried.

"Do something!" Jaden shouted.

"With pleasure! I activate the spell card Life Aura!" Lynn countered, her facedown card activating. Kylie gasped as a glistening white barrier negated Ethos' attack.

"How'd you stop my attack?" Kylie demanded.

"Simple. Life Aura's a spell card that can be activated when I'm attacked by a monster with less than 3000 attack points," Lynn smiled as Kylie set a facedown and ended her turn. Lynn drew a card and activated Pot of Greed to add two more cards to her hand.

"That Life Aura spell will protect Lynn from all attacks for three turns, but unfortunately while that aura is active, she can't attack at all," Zane explained as Lynn studied her hand.

"Now I'll activate Graceful Charity and draw three new cards and discard two, one of which is my Divine Dragon Ragnarok (DEF: 1000) which I'll bring back with Silent Doom!" Lynn continued as her pink dragon emerged, "Now I'll summon my Four Sword Emerald Hero (ATK: 1900) in attack mode!" Kylie frowned as the green clad swordsman emerged next to Lynn's dragon.

"What good are they gonna do? They don't have the attack points to beat Ethos!" Kylie pointed out.

"With this they will! I activate the spell card Double Soul!" Lynn countered, slotting in a spell.

"What's Double Soul?" Jaden wondered.

"It's a fusion card that takes monster fusion to the next level! I can activate this only when all the fusion material monsters necessary for a fusion are out on my field. Now, when my fusion monster makes an appearance, it'll gain 500 attack and defense points for every fusion component in play! So I'll fuse my hero and my dragon to form my Emerald Edgemaster (ATK: 2500 + 1000)!" Lynn explained as her two monsters combined into Lynn's deck headliner.

"That is one powerful swordsman!" Syrus grinned, "He'll take down Ethos easy!"

"If Lynn didn't have Life Aura in play, she could. Remember, it prevents all monsters who have 3000 attack points or less from attacking," Chumley pointed out. It was then he realized what he had said, "Or maybe not! Lynn's swordsman's got over 3000 points! It can attack!"

"Glad you noticed Chumley! Now it's time to show you why my edgemaster is a cut above the rest! Attack Ethos with soul edge slash!" Lynn commanded as her swordsman busted through Lynn's barrier and prepared to swipe through Kylie's prince.

"I don't think so! I activate Royal Lineage! It lets me summon from my deck Neo Princess Kira (ATK: 2000) and her power lets me cancel your attack. But as a cost, you get to draw two cards," Kylie countered as another monster made its appearance onto the field. This monster bore a strong resemblance to Ethos but it wore a long flowing gown and a shining platinum tiara on her head. Lynn quickly snapped off two cards and smirked.

"Well, with my attack cancelled, I'll have to end my turn," Lynn declared. Kylie drew a card and frowned.

"Didn't get anything useful did you?" Lynn inquired.

"Quite the contrary. I activate the spell card Neo Bow! It gives my princess some extra punch. Now she can destroy your Edgemaster no problem!" Kylie smirked as Kira nocked an arrow into her new silver bow and fired it into Lynn's swordsman, destroying it.

"Lastly, I'll summon my Neo Knight Negas (ATK: 1900) who lets me summon Neo Mage Meryl (DEF: 2200)," Kylie finished as a raven-haired couple garbed in the same gold armor as the two royals emerged onto the field, "I outnumber you four to zero. Next turn, your Life Aura fails and then you will too! I hope you got a plan or you're finished!" Lynn drew a fifth card and glanced at the field.

"Oh I have a plan alright. The question is can you handle the power I'm about to unleash on you?" Lynn asked.

"I can take whatever you got!"

"I hope so! Because with no cards in your hand and just four monsters with no useful effects, you're wide open for my newest combo. I first play The Warrior Returning Arrive and add Protoman back to my hand! Next I'll summon him in attack mode (ATK: 1800)," Lynn began, summoning her swordsman.

"What good will he do? I already crushed him once before."

"You're about to find out! I activate the facedown spell card, Delta Ray!" Lynn continued.

"Hey guys, what's Delta Ray do?" Syrus asked.

"I don't know," Jaden replied, "Hey Lynn, care to fill us in?"

"With great pleasure. Delta Ray is a spell I can activate only when Protoman is out on the field and outnumbered at least three to one," Lynn explained, "Now I can destroy all of your monsters!" Kylie gasped at the news as Protoman began to glow a fierce red.

"Go Delta Ray!" Lynn commanded, as Protoman became a red streak of light that cut through all of Kylie's monsters, leaving a glowing red triangle mark in his wake.

"No! My monsters are history!" Kylie screamed.

"That was almost too easy! I can't believe Kylie left herself open like that," Syrus noticed.

"Don't think that move didn't come at a price Syrus. Delta Ray won't let Lynn attack with Protoman this turn," Bastion pointed out.

"Bastion's right, but that's not a problem because Protoman is about to undergo a powerful transformation!" Lynn continued as she slotted in a spell card, "I activate the ritual card, Gift of the Muramasa! By sacrificing Protoman and 2000 life points, I can summon a powerful monster from my hand, deck, or graveyard!" Kylie's eyes went wide in fear as Lynn's life points decreased heavily (LP: 2200 – 2000) and Protoman became absorbed in an orb of black light.

"Now Kylie, say hello to Protoman, Muramasa Style (ATK: 0)!" Lynn introduced as Protoman reappeared, completely transformed. Almost all of his armor had become reinforced with leather straps. Tied on by a black leather belt and matching sheath, was a long, but elegant sword, which he drew and held up in an offensive stance.

"That's your big monster? That thing doesn't have a single attack point to it! And lets not forget your Life Aura! You still can't attack with any monster whose attack points are less than 3000!" Kylie complained.

"Ever hear of a special ability? Muramasa Style Protoman gains attack points during the battle phase. His attack points grow equal to the amount of life points I've lost or spent throughout this entire duel!" Lynn countered as Protoman's sword began to give off a dark aura.

"Lynn started this duel with 4000 life points, lost 1800 in battle then paid 2000 to active her ritual," Lucia counted.

"That's 3800 attack points!" Alexis gasped as Protoman's points rose (ATK: 3800).

"That's enough to pass through Lynn's Life Aura and attack!" Jaden grinned.

"Kylie will lose," Zane finished.

"I'm glad you came here, now I can finally show your teacher just how weak he is by acting through you! Protoman! Finish off Kylie with dark power slash!" Lynn commanded. The students of Hyrule Academy watched in horror as Protoman disappeared in a flash of dark energy and reappeared in front of Kylie. It was over in a split second. Moving at mach speed, Protoman slashed Kylie and sheathed his sword.

"Game over," Lynn smirked as Kylie keeled over in pain. The Duel Academy students cried out in victory as the holograms vanished. In the commentator's box, Elder Prime was throwing a fit.

"Ugh! How could that royal brat best me again?" The elder screeched, causing Shepherd and Dr. Stratton to grin in satisfaction.

"And the winner of the school duel is Duel Academy! Well done!" The chancellor announced, leading to another outcry of Duel Academy students. On the field, Lynn's friends gathered around and hoisted her up onto their shoulders.

"Lynn! Lynn! Lynn!" They cheered as Lynn struck a victory pose. Inside her consciousness, Zelda and Lynn high-fived.

"A most impressive display. Your new deck has proven to be most powerful," Zelda smiled.

"Yeah, nothing's gonna stop us now!" Lynn smiled back.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

"See you tomorrow guys!" Lynn called to her friends. After having achieved victory, Lynn spent the next several hours partying at the Card Shack. Lynn was just leaving and walking down the moonlit trail when a figure in black leapt out of a nearby tree and landed in Lynn's path. The figure was a man with dark brown hair, piercing blue eyes and bore several medals on his black long coat.

"A most excellent display of technique Lynn. You're improving," The figure greeted. Lynn nodded.

"I know. Did my parents see the duel?" Lynn inquired. The figure nodded.

"Yes, they wanted to be here, but…"

"They wouldn't have been able to keep a low profile. I understand. The life of a royal is tough."

"Living outside of the royal fold hasn't been easy has it?" Lynn nodded.

"But I've got some great friends to make up for it."

"Yes, friends are important. You would do well to remember that."

"So what else brings you here?"

"Hm?"

"You didn't just come for the match."

"Perceptive aren't you? Truth is, I found what you asked me to find." The man reached into his jacket and pulled out a handful of Duel Monsters cards.

"Lucia will be pleased to have these back." Lynn smiled as she took the cards and pocketed them.

"I'll return them to her in the morning. Is there anything else you have to say before I go to bed?"

"Just one." The man walked past Lynn but then stopped.

"There is more to this school than meets the eye. It harbors a dark secret but despite my best efforts, I can't find out what. If anything happens, you must be ready. Your four 'masters' may have taught you how to duel, but I'm the one who taught you the art of self-defense. Don't hesitate to use it." Lynn nodded. "I must be going. Remember: Keep your friends close and your heart closer." It was then the man vanished in a flash of white light.

_Thank you… Commander Floyd…_ Lynn thought as she stared at the moon above.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **Jaden, Syrus, Alexis, Professor Banner and Chumley are going on a field trip.

**Zane: **We would go with them if the Chancellor didn't have a mission for us.

**Lucia: **A new game system is being set up at the Duel Academy rec center.

**Bastion:** Duel Monsters VR they call it. A game for the extreme duelist…

**Lynn:** Wouldn't you know Dr. Crowler would get himself trapped in the game…

**Everyone: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Legacy of Lynn: Duel Monsters VR

**Lynn: **I can't believe I have to miss a good field trip for this!

**Zane: **We have a job to do and we'll need all the help we can get to save Crowler.


	22. Duel Monsters VR

**Chapter Twenty-One: Duel Monsters VR**

"Alright! Ike! Finish off that Luster Dragon!" Lucia commanded, her swordsman leaping into battle against a large blue dragon. Standing outside in the Ra Yellow practice field, Lucia and Bastion were tag dueling two other Ra students. Lynn, who was watching from the sidelines, shielded her eyes as the dragon exploded in a shower of pixels.

"Ah my dragon!" One of the opponents cried out as his life points hit zero.

"But the assault is not yet over! Next my Water Dragon will destroy your partner's Fiend Megacyber with tidal flash!" Bastion warned, his blue dragon launching a torrent of water that washed over the remaining opponent, ending the match.

"Oh yeah! We won again!" Lucia cheered as she wrapped her arms around Bastion, causing the male prodigy to blush.

"Yes we did, now can you please let go of me?" Bastion asked. Lynn watched the exchange with much amusement as Zelda appeared at her side.

"Whether he knows it or not, Lucia's taken quite a liking to Bastion," Lynn said.

"Now only if Bastion weren't so gung-ho about school, they would make a fine couple," Zelda grinned.

"Too true," Lynn laughed as two more students got up to duel Bastion and Lucia, "It looks like another match is starting."

"Your friend can't get enough of dueling now that she has her deck back together," Zelda noticed. Lynn nodded in agreement.

"Ever since she got her cards back, she hasn't lost a single match. Things are looking up, including her field test grades," Lynn smiled.

"Speaking of which, don't you have a field test sometime in the future?" But before Lynn could answer, her PDA beeped.

"Hold that thought," Lynn replied as she opened up her mail, "It's from Ms. Fontaine."

"Lynn, I need your help. Meet me over at the recreation center ASAP," the message read. Lynn quickly pocketed her PDA.

"Sounds like trouble," Zelda noticed.

"Let's go! The rec center is on the other side of the island," Lynn declared.

"That's quite a distance to walk."

"We're not walking." Lynn walked into the nearby brush. After checking to make sure no one was watching, Lynn kneeled as whispered a spell that teleported her away in a flash of green light. In a moment, Lynn found herself over at the academy rec center. The four-story building nestled near a vast white sand beach was a pleasing sight to the blond haired duelist.

"I wonder what's going on." Lynn mumbled as she walked into the lobby. Inside, she found Ms. Fontaine, Dr. Stratton and Chancellor Shepherd waiting.

"Lynn!"

"I got your mail. What's up?" Lynn asked.

"We have an emergency and we need your help," The Chancellor replied, "Follow us." As the group walked down a nearby hall, the teachers briefed Lynn in on their problem.

"We recently acquired a new gaming system for the rec center," Dr. Stratton began, "We just finished hooking it up when Dr. Crowler asked to test it."

"The game is a virtual reality simulation of the world of Duel Monsters. It's called Duel Monsters VR and it uses the latest in dueling technology. The system is hooked up to the Internet and through it, anyone can duel anywhere in the world without having to actually go anywhere," The chancellor put in.

"So what's the problem?" Lynn wondered.

"Dr. Crowler hasn't returned to our world. We checked his whereabouts and found that he's trapped on a level within the adventuring levels but this isn't a programming error. Someone's hacked the system and is now trying to access Academy Server, the area that we have control of in the duel world."

"We have to save him," A new voice said. Lynn looked up from her thinking and saw Zane waiting.

"We called Zane and you in to help us. We can't access the emergency protocol system within the game and we need you to reactivate it," Dr. Stratton said as the group entered a large room, "I would've gone in for him but for some reason, I can't get in." The room had about twenty pod-like seats set into the walls. On the opposite wall was a door that led to a control room, which could be viewed through a large glass window. Inside one of the pods was an unconscious Dr. Crowler.

"You're the only ones we can count on. Will you help?" The chancellor asked.

"Sure, no problem," Lynn smirked.

"I'm in," Zane smiled.

"Good, lets get started." In moments, Lynn and Zane were situated in two of the pods.

"Insert duel decks," A computer voice prompted. Lynn and Zane each pulled out their cards and slipped them into a nearby slot as VR helmets slipped over their heads.

"Beginning launch sequence in 3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"Game start!" In a flash of light, Lynn and Zane's consciousnesses left the real world. Inside the game, Lynn and Zane were flying side by side in a brightly lit tunnel, thousands of flashing lights flying past.

"What's going on?" Lynn asked. Her response was another bright flash of white light. When she opened her eyes, she found herself floating high above Duel Academy, Zane at her side. But instead of being surrounded by water, the island floated in the air, connected by translucent walkways that connected to other islands.

"This is Academy Server? Wow," Lynn mumbled. It was then she and Zane teleported again, this time landing in front of Duel Academy's doors.

"Looks like we made it," Zane said as he glanced at his left arm. Mounted on it was a duel disk, save for the card platform and graveyard. The life point counter had been set to 4000.

"Our decks made it too it seems," Lynn noticed.

"Lynn, Zane, can you hear me?" A voice shouted. Lynn and Zane looked up and saw nothing but clouds and blue sky.

"That's Dr. Stratton! Yes, we can hear you!" Lynn shouted.

"Good! Now listen carefully to what I'm about to tell you. You're currently located at Academy Server, our home turf. Dr. Crowler is located at Skyscraper Server. There is a data stream that links to it from Global Path up ahead. The path is riddled with rogue duelists and monsters. You'll need to protect yourself with your cards. You can call on any card you choose but if a duelist challenges you, you'll be forced to duel, no questions asked. Try to avoid confrontation if you can because once you enter a duel, you can't recover any cards you previously used beforehand," Dr. Stratton explained.

"Wait! You're saying that if we try to use cards to protect ourselves, we won't be able to use them later in a duel?" Lynn asked.

"Exactly. Remember, to work together! Here, you can combine with your monsters physically and take on their powers," Dr. Stratton continued, "Zane however, may not be able to because of his inhuman cyber beasts." Zane and Lynn nodded.

"Thanks, we'll take things from here," Lynn said as she looked at her partner.

"Lets go!" Zane urged and the two Obelisks ran down the path to the data stream. They quickly ran down the path only to spot several cylindrical monsters waiting.

"Mega Thunderballs!" Lynn gasped as she and Zane drew a card, "I call forth Searchman!" Lynn gasped as she became garbed in her Navi's armor.

"Cyber Dragon! Rise!" Zane shouted as his silver beast began to attack.

"Scope Blaster!" Lynn shouted as she locked onto several of the beasts and fired several plasma bullets into the oncoming monsters.

"Striding flames!" Zane added, pointing at the intended targets. In moments, the spiky beasts were annihilated.

"Those were waiting for us," Lynn frowned, "Whoever trapped Crowler knows we're here." Zane nodded and the two continued down the path in a full sprint. The two stepped into a white doorway and found themselves in a large city, skyscrapers towering overhead.

"I think we found Skyscraper Server," Zane said. Lynn nodded, but her attention wasn't on Zane. It was on the hundreds of different duel monsters that were waiting for them!

"Uh oh!" Lynn gasped. She and Zane stood back to back as several monsters advanced on them, weapons raised.

"Lets duel!" The two duelists cried as Zane called for two more Cyber Dragons and Lynn's Four Sword Heroes emerged.

"Attack!" Lynn's three swordsmen quickly clashed swords with several warriors as Lynn and the three Cyber Dragons began peppering the other enemies with energy blasts.

_Whoever's behind this was ready for us._ Lynn thought as one of her plasma bullets tore knocked down a set of zombies like dominoes. Just as she began to take aim at some of the flying monsters, a Fiend Megacyber appeared in front of Lynn and punched her. The blow came so quickly that her Searchman armor vanished (LP: 4000 – 600).

"Lynn!" Zane shouted, "You'll pay for that! Cyber Dragons combine and form Cyber End Dragon!" The other monsters backed away in fear as Zane's most powerful monster emerged.

"Wipe them out!" Several of the beasts began to run away but unfortunately, they were unable to escape as they were vaporized in the blast generated by Zane's dragon. Zane sighed in relief as he knelt down near Lynn.

"Are you OK?" He asked. Lynn nodded as she stood up and glanced at her life point counter.

"Looks like I took some damage," Lynn frowned, "I gotta be more careful." Lynn then noticed more monsters were advancing.

"It looks like we're not done yet!" Zane growled as he and Lynn called upon Protoman's armor and weapon.

"Attack them!" A voice called out. Lynn and Zane cringed as the enemies slowly closed in on them.

"There's no way even I can take them out!" Zane gasped.

"I guess that's why we're here!" A familiar voice called out. Just as the first monsters began to attack, a streak of orange light cut through each of them and destroyed them. At the end of that streak was a blue-haired girl clad in Ike's armor.

"Lucia!" Lynn cried happily.

"And me!" A male voice added as a stream of lightning bolts appeared out of the sky and destroyed more of the enemy monsters.

"Bastion!" Lynn gasped as the Ra genius ran towards them, "But how'd you find us?"

"We followed you," Bastion grinned as his Water Dragon emerged and cleared a street of more duel monsters.

"While we were in the real world, we traced the source of the monsters. They're coming from that big skyscraper!" Lucia added, pointing to a large blue building that towered above the rest.

"Then that's where I'm going!" Lynn replied as she drew a card from her deck, "Dash Condor activate!" Everyone watched as Lynn mounted the green flyer and took off into the air, her monsters following on foot.

"Cover me!" Lynn shouted as several aerial duel monsters looked to attack. Her three friends nodded as they resumed their attack.

"Hang on Crowler! We're coming!" Lynn mumbled as she soared past several Harpie Ladies. Two however decided to give chase and began attempting to slash her ride.

"I don't think so! Emerald Edgemaster!" Lynn donned the armor of her swordsman and leapt off her ride in a back flip. As she fell, she slashed one of the winged maidens, destroying it. Just before Lynn hit the ground, her condor reappeared underneath her and took her back into the air in time to cut through the other.

"No time to use the door!" Lynn grinned as she broke one of the upper windows with a proto sonic boom. The lithe blond leapt into the room as her condor vanished. What greeted her was Crowler chained up to the wall, Elder Prime standing in front of him.

"You creep! I knew it had to be you!" Lynn hissed.

"Your friend was much too easy to beat. With just 100 life points, he was no match for me. I decided to imprison him and wait for you to show up. You're like a dog: I call, you come," Prime smirked.

"Your game's over! Let him go!"

"Not until we settle our business! It's payback time for that defeat you handed us at the school duel!" Prime raised his arm as a duel disk formed. Lynn followed suit as her armor vanished.

"If you win, I'll let Crowler go and take my leave of you and this world. But if I win, you promise to give up Duel Monsters forever and return home," Prime offered. Lynn nodded.

"Fine! But I have another condition. If I win, you leave the royal court – and my life - for good! I'm sick and tired of you ruining my life!" Lynn (LP: 3400) scowled. Prime (LP: 8000) smiled.

"Very well. I accept the conditions."

"Duel!" The two duelists cried as monsters automatically emerged onto the field, Lynn having her Edgemaster (ATK: 2500), Protoman (ATK: 1800), Ruby Hero (ATK: 1800) and Sapphire Hero (ATK: 1300). Prime however had two magicians garbed in purple robes, each carrying a green staff (ATK: 2500) and a grim reaper like monster mounted on a blue flaming horse (ATK: 800). Lynn drew a card and grinned.

"It seems I have the numbers advantage! I'll place two cards facedown and switch my Sapphire Hero (DEF: 2000) to defense mode," Lynn smiled, "Show me what you got old man!" The elder frowned in anger as he drew a card.

"I play Polymerization and fuse Spirit Reaper with Nightmare Horse in order to summon Reaper on the Nightmare (ATK: 800)!" The elder declared, holding up three of his cards. Lynn frowned as another grim reaper monster mounted on a horse emerged.

"Combined with my two Dark Magicians, you're no match for me! I now use the special abilities of my reapers and attack you directly!" The elder continued, his two riders launching into their attack.

_Neither of my trap cards can help here!_ Lynn thought as she was slashed with two scythes (LP: 3400 – 1600).

"Now the special abilities of my reapers activate! When damaged in battle by a reaper, you must discard one card from your hand for each one," The elder smirked as Lynn's hand was cut in half, "But I'm not done! Dark Magicians, destroy Protoman and Ruby Hero with double dark magic attack!" Lynn however, was ready this time.

"I reveal my facedown card To The Rescue! It protects Ruby Hero and lets me summon a Four Sword Hero from my deck so I'll bring out Four Sword Maiden (DEF: 2000 + 500) in defense mode!" Lynn countered as the maiden appeared in time to shield her hero with a glistening barrier.

"You still can't save Protoman!"  
"Again, you're mistaken! I activate the trap card Step Cross! Your attack misses its target and then you take damage equal to Protoman's attack points!" Lynn countered again as Protoman gained two flaming swords and slashed Elder Prime (LP: 8000 – 1800).

"You runt! I'll finish you with my facedown card!" Prime warned as he set down a card. Lynn drew a card and glanced at her hand.

"Now that your turn has begun, I'll activate my facedown trap card Spirit Barrier! With it, you can't damage my life points in a battle!" The elder grinned. Lynn however, was ready.

"I play a field spell, Fusion Gate! With it, I don't need Polymerization to make a fusion so I'll fuse my maiden on the field with the Divine Dragon Ragnarok in my hand in order to summon forth my newest monster: The Princess of Divine Light (ATK: 2000)!" Lynn declared as the pink dragon appeared on the field. It wrapped its body around Lynn's girl as the transformation began. In the maiden's place was a female swordswoman who held two short swords in hand. Garbed in pink robes and slippers, the new princess stood in a defensive pose as a silver tiara appeared on her head.

"Your new princess doesn't have the attack points necessary to beat my monsters," The elder warned.

"Maybe, but not for long. When my maiden is out, I can choose one attribute and any monsters with that attribute lose 500 attack and defense points so I'll choose dark types!" Lynn explained as the field began to shine with bright light. The reapers screeched in pain as they disappeared. The Dark Magicians however recoiled at the light (ATK: 2500 – 500).

"My reapers!"

"Guess you forgot about their weakness! When targeted by an effect, they're automatically destroyed! But before I attack, I'll use Fusion Gate again to fuse my Ruby Hero with the other Ragnarok dragon in my hand to form Ruby Hero of Ragnarok (ATK: 2100)!" Lynn smiled as her dragon-mounted knight took to the field, "Now go my monsters! Destroy those magicians and Elder Prime's life points!" The elder screamed in panic as Lynn's Edgemaster (ATK: 2500 + 1200) cut through one of his magicians as Ruby Hero seared the other (LP: 6200 – 2000). Lynn smiled in satisfaction as her three other sword bearers put their blades into the elder, wiping out the rest of his life points.

"That's game!" Lynn declared as the elder collapsed, "And the end of you."

IN THE REAL WORLD…

"She did it! Lynn won the match," Stratton exclaimed as Crowler's pod opened and the said teacher groaned.

"Crowler! Are you OK?" Shepherd asked as he knelt near his friend.

"I've got a serious headache, but I'll be OK." The teachers sighed in relief as the other pods opened up and the four students sat up, grins on their faces. Shepherd however wasn't entirely happy.

"Children! I need a word with you, all of you…"

LATER THAT DAY IN THE CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE…

Jaden and the others had returned from their field trip on the other side of the island. As the group stood in front of the chancellor's desk, Lynn couldn't help noticing the broken amulet around Jaden's neck. Held up by a brown string, it looked to be a part of a circular gold amulet. In the center of it was a red pearl.

"Everyone, hear me out. We face a crisis of untold proportions," The Chancellor began, addressing Lynn, Lucia, Bastion, Alexis, Zane, Jaden and Dr. Stratton.

"What sort of crisis?" Lynn asked.

"Beneath this school lies a shrine… No, that isn't quite right. It's more like a doorway, comprised of seven spirit gates. Behind that doorway lie three sacred cards of godly might. These cards we refer to are called the Sacred Beast Cards."

"Saacred Beasts huh? I say we take them for a spin," Jaden grinned.

"Ugh you idiot! Weren't you paying attention?" Lucia cried out.

"If the Three Sacred Beast Cards should ever be controlled by evil, terrible things will happen. Buildings will crumble. Light will fade. Souls will fall. And our world will be no more," The chancellor interrupted. The duelists' eyes went wide in fear with this news.

"But we have a chance! I have the keys necessary to opening the gates and I'm giving them to you to protect."

"But why us? Why not just give the keys to the government?" Lynn wondered.

"Your mother was more than willing to help us Lynn, but the elder council wouldn't agree to it on account your mother is head of the country," Dr. Stratton replied. Lynn nodded. The Chancellor then pulled out a box and opened it, revealing seven golden keys, each looking very old.

"So who feels like saving the world?" Chancellor Shepherd asked as the seven duelists each picked up a key and slipped them around their necks.

_A new battle has begun and these seven will be put to the test. I only hope we're ready for this._ The Chancellor prayed but somewhere else in a secret location, a group of six duelists were meeting, their faces shrouded in shadow.

"I just got word from our contact on the island. It's started."

"So the old fool finally gave the keys away huh?"

"It's finally time to move."

"We got competition and I'm not talking about the key keepers."

"Who's got the gall to take us on?"

"It doesn't matter who we fight. We'll show everyone who stands in our way what the Elemental Knights can do!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** Seven spirit keys hold the Sacred Beasts at bay.

**Zane:** We've got our work cut out for us.

**Banner:** A Shadow Rider has arrived and Jaden's vanished from his dorm.

**Lucia:** Syrus, Chumley and Alexis are missing too!

**Bastion:** It's time to go to work.

**Lynn:** Not yet! A knight in white armor has emerged and is heading for Obelisk Blue!

**Zane:** He's destroying the place!

**Lynn:** It's up to me to stop him!

**Everyone:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Of Light and Nightshroud!

**Lynn:** A new theme song oughta help!

Hajimari o Tsugeru Kane no Koe  
_At the beginning, the bell echos to let you know_  
(We see Chumley and Syrus heading towards the main building on campus when six knights in different colored armor appear in their path.)

Toki ga Kawari  
_That it's just a matter of change_  
(Behind them are seven more duelists, garbed in black, each wearing a duel disk.)

Kinou Uchikeshi Narihibiku yo  
_From a terrible yesterday_  
(Thunder crashes in the background as Lynn appears on a high hill, an army of her Navis and heroes standing at her side.)

Daijoubu Kimi ga koko ni ireba  
_It's all right, since you're here next to me _  
(Next to her, Zane and Jaden appear and summon Cyber End Dragon and Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Burstinatrix, Avian and Timelink.)

Hitori janai Sore ga Yuuki Okosaseru  
_I'm not alone, and that's what'll awaken my courage_  
(Next to them, Alexis calls upon Cyber Blader and Lucia summons her mercenaries.)

Fukigenna Sora Mabushii hodo  
_This sullen sky dazzles so _  
(The key keepers point at the enemies and their monsters leap into battle.)

Terashi Daseru Taiyou ni nareru  
_It's so bright that I feel as if it's the sun _  
(The next scene features Commander Floyd dueling Chazz' brother Slade and his dragon army using a powerful wizard monster garbed in red robes.)

Kimi to Wakachiau Kibou to Yorokobi  
_I'll share this with you, the joy of my hopes_  
(In another scene, Jaden is locked in a duel with a knight in red armor, the very field itself being in open flames. Jaden defeats him and picks up Alexis, who lies wounded on the floor. In a climatic explosion, Jaden leaps out of a burning Duel Academy window.)

Kurosu suru Sono Tabifukamaru Kizuna  
_This cross holds the deepness of our bond_  
(The next scene features Lynn, wearing a light-blue T-shirt, open white blazer, and white shorts as she duels one of the Shadow Riders.)

Mirai to Genzai Pazuru o Awasete  
_The future and the present join together with this puzzle_  
(Amidst a bustling city of skyscrapers, Bastion, a duel disk on his arm, drives through the city on a motorcycle, Lucia hanging on for dear life.)

Kokoro Tsunagaru Bokura no Yume  
_Our hearts are connected for our dream _  
(In a stadium, thousands of spectators watching, Zane duels Lynn, both of them wearing smiling faces.)

Akashi ni naru  
_I'll become the proof  
_(In the final scene, Lynn wakes up from her perch in a tree and stares up at the starry night sky, Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Legacy of Lynn appears amidst the stars, ending the song.)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The above song is Futatsu no Mirai and is better known in the anime world as the opening theme to Rockman.EXE Axess. I loved the song so much that I wanted it to be the opening song for Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Legacy of Lynn. You wanted Shadow Riders? You're about to get a lot more than that!


	23. Of Light and Nightshroud Part 1

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Of Light and Nightshroud Part 1**

"You were asked to do what?" Syrus screamed.

"It's just like I said Sy. I gotta protect this spirit key in order to keep these bad guys called Shadow Riders from ruling the world," Jaden grinned.

"And you did this without even thinking about what might happen if you failed?" Chumley asked. Jaden nodded.

"Don't worry guys, this'll be a piece of cake though I hope they'll give me time in the morning to get ready. Maybe at ten or eleven… That way I've got time to eat breakfast!" Jaden smiled as he prepared to slip under the covers of his bed.

"Aren't you worried that they'll come for you tonight?" Syrus asked.

"Nah, everybody needs to sleep and that's what I'm going to do right now," Jaden pointed out as he dozed off. Jaden's two roommates groaned as they too climbed into their beds and went to sleep, failing to notice the gentle glow Jaden's broken amulet was giving off. Meanwhile, Zane and Lynn were meeting at the lighthouse.

"So what do you think of this whole mess Zane? Do you think whatever Shepherd said was true about the Sacred Beasts having the power to destroy the world?" Lynn asked. Zane breathed as he contemplated his friend's words.

"I don't know Lynn," Zane replied as he grasped the spirit key around his neck, "What I do know is that no matter what we face, we'll face it together." Lynn smiled and nodded in agreement.

"It's tough enough being the princess of a country, but now having someone after me just because I have something they want…" Lynn sighed, "Guess there isn't much difference. Either way, there's going to be someone who wants to get rid of me."

"No you're wrong. You've got us," Zane replied, his tone not changing. Again, Lynn nodded in agreement as her gaze locked again with the ocean. Over in the Ra dorms however, it was not so peaceful. Bastion and Lucia had their own gazes locked on each other, each looking for a sign of weakness. They then both glanced down at their laptop computers as they frantically typed in commands.

"Say goodbye Bastion!" Lucia grinned as she typed in the last algorithm. Bastion watched, horrified as his computerized duel field was cleared.

"No! Not again!" Bastion gasped as his life points hit zero, "Best two out of three?" Lucia nodded as they reset the computer game for another round. All in all, it was a peaceful night. Alexis however, wasn't so sure of that as she walked down the forest trail to the Slifer dorms.

_With that Slifer Red jacket, Jaden's going to be the first target, I'm sure of it. I have to warn him!_ Alexis thought as she quickened her pace, totally unaware of what was going to happen. As she neared the dorm, a soft glow of dark light enveloped the Slifer dorms, mainly from Jaden's room.

"Oh no! Jaden!" Alexis gasped as she went into a full sprint. She dashed into the light and opened Jaden's door. She entered to find Jaden awake, looking around in panic when he spotted Alexis.

"Alexis?" He wondered as everything whited out. As for Zane and Lynn, they were on their way back to the Obelisk dorms when an explosion caught their attention.

"That sounded like it came from the dorms!" Lynn gasped. She and Zane quickly ran to the source of the sound and gasped at what awaited them. A large hulking form in white armor, bearing a matching axe was preparing to slice through the doors to the girls' dorms.

"Hey you!" Zane shouted at the figure. The knight turned around, revealing a duel disk on the fighter's left arm.

"Finally, you've shown yourselves key keepers!" The knight replied, his voice sounding robotic.

"Are you a Shadow Rider?" Lynn asked.

"Don't insult me. I'd never associate myself with one of them," The knight frowned, "I'm Luminas, an Elemental Knight seeking the Sacred Beast Cards and you girl, are my first victim!" It was then Lynn and Luminas began encircled in a large hexagram. A barrier of light formed around the two as a duel disk magically formed on Lynn's arm. Understanding what she had to do, Lynn pulled her deck from her pack and slotted it into the duel disk. Luminas followed suit as he dropped his axe.

"Understand this: If you lose, your key is mine as is your life!" Luminas warned as he drew five cards. Lynn followed suit as she spoke.

"Yeah, but if I beat you, you have to leave the island and not return!" Luminas nodded as Lynn drew one more card to begin her turn.

"Duel!"

ELSEWHERE, INSIDE OF THE VOLCANO ON ACADEMY ISLAND…

"Jaden! Are you OK? Jaden! Wake up!" Alexis cried. The Slifer key keeper slowly opened his eyes and found himself wearing his duel disk. It was then he realized he was standing over the lava-filled crater, standing on a white translucent disk. Alexis and the others however, were nowhere in sight.

"Guys? Where are you?" Jaden called.

"Down here!" Syrus called back. Jaden looked down and to his left to see Syrus and Chumley, still clad in their pajamas, trapped in an orb of blue energy just above the lava, Alexis with them.

"Hang on! I'll get you out of there!" Jaden shouted.

"You'll have to get past me first!" A new voice called. Jaden looked back up to see a brunette clad in a black long coat, pants and boots. On his face was a sinister looking mask, an eye symbol in the center. On his arm was a duel disk.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Nightshroud and I've come for your spirit key, key keeper!" The duelist replied.

"_A Shadow Rider?_ You're going down!" Jaden cried out as he armed his duel disk and deck. Nightshroud followed suit and smiled.

"You'd like to think that but you're the one who's going down because if you lose, your soul will be locked into this card!" Nightshroud warned as he held up a single black card, "But if I lose, my soul will be the one that's locked away! But lets be serious! What're the chances that I'll fall victim to my own trap?" Jaden didn't answer as he drew five cards.

"Silent eh? Oh well, let's just get this over with!" Nightshroud continued, sounding bored.

"Alright Nightshroud, get your game on!" Jaden shouted as Nightshroud maxxed out his hand.

"Very well, I'll start off with my Troop Dragon (DEF: 800) and a facedown to complete my turn," Nightshroud began as a small green dragon, bearing human armor and a shield and sword appeared onto the field. Jaden drew a card and studied the field.

_If this guy's gonna try to seal my soul inside of a card, then this has to be a shadow game. I just hope it doesn't hurt like the others,_ Jaden thought, recalling his previous shadow games.

"I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK: 1500) in attack mode!" Jaden declared, summoning his warrior, "Wild slash that dragon!" Nightshroud smirked as Jaden's monster cut through his dragon.

"So much for your winged pest!" Jaden smiled. It was then the dragon reappeared onto the field (DEF: 800).

"Huh? Why's he back?" Syrus wondered.

"If a Troop Dragon is destroyed in battle, I can summon another one from my deck," Nightshroud replied.

"Hence the word troop," Jaden confirmed.

"But that's not all! I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted and use it to bring back my other Troop Dragon (ATK: 700)," Nightshroud continued, his other dragon taking the field. Nightshroud drew a card.

"You're in for it now key keeper! I sacrifice my Troop Dragons in order to summon my Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400)!" Nightshroud declared as a large black dragon emerged from the lava below, destroying his two other dragons. Bearing skeleton-like wings, sharp claws and fiery red eyes, it was a sight to behold amidst the lava and rock.

"What is that?" The three-trapped duelists echoed as the dragon let out a fierce roar.

"My best pal! Now my dragon! Incinerate Wildheart with inferno fire blast!" Nightshroud commanded. The four academy duelists gasped as the dragon launched a dark energy blast from its mouth, setting Wildheart and Jaden ablaze in dark crimson flames (LP: 4000 – 900).

"Jaden!" Alexis screamed as the boy cried out in pain. As the flames vanished, everyone could see Jaden on his knees, clutching his left arm.

"That hurt!" Jaden winced as he stood back up.

"Don't worry about it too much, it's about to get a lot worse," Nightshroud grinned, "After your turn of course." Jaden nodded as he drew a card.

"Perfect! I play Polymerization and fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix in order to create Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2500) and I'll place her in defense mode!" Jaden smiled as his armored hero took the field, "But that doesn't mean she still can't blast you! In defense mode, if I cut her points in half, I can wage a direct attack against you! Rampart barrage!" Nightshroud gasped as a barrage of missiles hit his field (LP: 4000 – 1000).

"Yes!" Alexis cheered, leaning on the shield to get a better look. It was then the shield beneath her hands faded, causing her to fall towards the lava. Seeing this, Chumley and Syrus grabbed her and pulled her back as the shield reformed.

"Jaden! This shield is going gonzo!" Chumley informed his friend.

"Guess I forgot to mention that shield is not built to last! Better hurry and lose Jaden!" the Shadow Rider smiled.

"I end my turn but don't forget that my blaster is in defense mode and your dragon doesn't have the points to beat him!" Jaden warned as Nightshroud drew a card.

"That's not going to be a problem! It doesn't matter that your blaster is in defense mode! My dragon can still get at your life points!"

"OK, I'll bite. How can he?"

"Because this time his attack is a separate card! I activate the spell card Inferno Fire Blast!" The duelists gasped as Red Eyes launched another attack, this time bombarding Jaden directly (LP: 3100 – 2400), sending him flying to the edge of the platform.

"Not luscious!" Chumley sighed, taking care not to lean on the barrier.

"What happened? How'd you damage Jaden's life points?" Syrus demanded.

"My spell card can only be used when Red Eyes Dragon is out. It then hit Jaden for damage equal to Red Eyes' original attack points, 2400! Of course my dragon can't attack this turn, but I'm not worried about that," Nightshroud explained to his prisoners. Jaden, still shaken by the blow, managed to get back up and get back to his position.

"Anything else you want to do?" Jaden gasped.

"Actually yes. To show that I'm sorry for hitting you, I'll play Attachment Dragon (ATK: 100) and equip it to your Rampart Blaster!" Jaden frowned as a large blue dragon dug its talons into his monster and forced it to stand up (ATK: 2000).

"My dragon hates fighting and likes to make friends with enemies. That's why your blaster's in attack mode and next turn, I'll be able to vaporize it!" Nightshroud explained as he ended his turn.

_That's not all that dragon does. Because Rampart Blaster is no longer in defense mode, Jaden can't attack Nightshroud directly again._ Alexis realized as Jaden drew a card, a determined look on his face.

"I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards," Jaden began, adding to his hand, "Now I activate De-Fusion and split my Rampart Blaster back into Clayman (ATK: 800) and Burstinatrix (ATK: 1200) and since my fusion monster is gone, your Attachment Dragon can attach itself to the graveyard!" Nightshroud winced as his dragon vanished and Jaden's monster split into two again.

"Now I play Fusion Sage and add Polymerization from my deck to my hand and then I'll use it to fuse Clayman and my Sparkman together to make a new monster!" Jaden continued, his electrical warrior taking the field and fusing with Clayman, "Now say hello to Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400)!" Nightshroud's hand became a fist as the hulking hero took the field next to Burstinatrix.

"They have the same attack points!" Alexis gasped.

"Who?"

"Nightshroud's Red Eyes Black Dragon and Jaden's Elemental Hero both have 2400 attack points. If Jaden attacks, they'll both be destroyed," Alexis explained as Thunder Giant began to charge electricity into his hands.

"Go Thunder Giant! Attack Red Eyes Black Dragon with bolting thunder!" Jaden commanded.

"Red Eyes! Inferno fire blast!" Nightshroud countered as the two monsters went into battle. They both launched their strongest attacks at each other and created an explosion that destroyed them both.

"But what was the point of Jaden attacking?" Syrus wondered.

"So that Burstinatrix can light up Nightshroud's world with her flare storm!" Jaden smiled as his only female hero threw a crimson fireball at the enemy (LP: 3000 –1200), though Nightshroud tried not to flinch.

"Ah you could flinch for me. I'll just place a facedown and activate Mirage of Nightmare! During your standby phase, it lets me draw until I'm holding four cards but during my standby phase, I have to discard the same number of cards that I drew," Jaden finished. Nightshroud drew one card to begin his turn as Jaden activated Mirage's effect and filled up his hand.

"Just remember to discard during your next turn," Nightshroud growled.

"Actually, I don't think I will! I reveal my facedown card! It's Emergency Provisions and by sacrificing my spell, I keep my hand and gain 1000 life points too (LP: 700 + 1000)!" Jaden countered, his body regaining some of its strength.

"Enjoy those points now because you're about to lose them! I summon Mirage Dragon (ATK: 1600) but unlike his name, his attack is very real!" Nightshroud declared as a gold dragon appeared, giving off a rainbow-colored aura, "Take out Burstinatrix!" Jaden groaned as the dragon launched a fireball at his hero and incinerated her, taking more of his life points (LP: 1700 – 400).

"I won't give up," Jaden gasped as his body took a new hit.

"Hang in there!" Alexis cheered.

"You can do it Jaden!" Syrus called.

"It's hotter than my dad's hot sauce in here!" Chumley complained as Jaden drew a new card.

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800) and because he's alone, I can draw two more cards from my deck and one of them is Silent Doom which I'll use to bring Sparkman (DEF: 1400) back for another go around!" Jaden declared as he opened up his field card slot, "Now I play Fusion Gate, a field spell that makes it so I don't need Polymerization to make a fusion summoning."

"What good will that do you?" Nightshroud asked as a black vortex of clouds formed over the field.

"I can use it to fuse the Elemental Hero Avian with the two heroes I have out to create the Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK: 2800)!" Jaden countered as the three monsters combined with the power of the vortex.

"No!"

"Alright!" The three captives cheered as Jaden's monster attacked Mirage Dragon and destroyed it, heavily damaging their captor (LP: 1800 – 1200).

"There's that flinch I'm looking for!" Jaden grinned as Nightshroud began to show signs of weakening.

"That was just a twitch, you hear me? I had something in my eye that's all," Nightshroud complained.

"Whatever! All I know is that I'm winning this shadow duel now Nightshroud!" Jaden replied as he set a facedown card. Nightshroud drew a card and grinned.

"You've won nothing! This duel isn't about life points: It's about aggressiveness as you're about to see! I summon the Red Eyes Black Chick (ATK: 800) in attack mode," Nightshroud began as the lava below began to act more restlessly and a lone red dragon egg appeared on his field, "I can hear them, the spirits of my dragon friends, the friends you destroyed. But they'll get their chance again as I activate my chick's special ability! By getting rid of him, I can summon from my hand, his daddy, the full grown Red Eyes Black Dragon (ATK: 2400)!" Jaden winced at the news as the egg exploded and from the smoke rose another Red Eyes Black Dragon.

"Well, that's not quite true because now I'm sacrificing this Red Eyes for my ultimate dragon," Nightshroud grinned as his new dragon dove into the lava below and flaming serpents rose from the lava and combined together, "Now key keeper, meet the instrument of your destruction, the Red Eyes Darkness Dragon (ATK: 2400 + 2100 4500)!" Jaden gasped as a multi-winged Red Eyes Dragon with intricate markings all over its body emerged from the flames.

"For every dragon in my graveyard, he gains 300 attack points so once he attacks your Elemental Hero, it will be the end of you!" Nightshroud pointed out as his dragon began to charge flames into his mouth, "Now my dragon! Attack Jaden and win us a spirit key with inferno dark fire!" Jaden frowned as an even bigger stream of flames approached him and his hero.

"No! Jaden!" Alexis screamed.

"Hold your fire! I play a trap, Negate Attack!" Jaden countered as a golden barrier wrapped itself around Jaden and his hero, "My trap negates your attack and ends your battle phase!"

"And my turn. I have nothing else I can do this round," Nightshroud frowned. Jaden drew a card, still realizing how close he had come to losing.

"I switch Tempest (DEF: 2800) to defense mode and then I'll also play my Wroughtweiler (DEF: 1200) in defense mode too and that's all," Jaden sighed. Nightshroud drew a card and stared at Jaden's two monsters.

"Defense won't save you. I play my Spear Dragon (ATK: 1900) in attack mode! Now I'll give your Wroughtweiler something to chew on!" Nightshroud grinned as a dinosaur-like dragon launched a green energy beam at Jaden's mutt, taking him out.

"Wroughtweiler doesn't roll over easily. He lets me take an Elemental Hero and Polymerization from my graveyard and place them in my hand…" But before Jaden could finish his sentence, the green beam nailed him in the stomach, causing him to cry out in pain (LP: 1300 – 700).

"There's a reason why my monster is called Spear Dragon. Defending won't help you. You still take damage if my monster destroys yours!" Nightshroud laughed as Jaden clutched his newest wound in pain, "Now if I recall correctly, Tempest can be saved from being destroyed in battle by sacrificing a card on your field so I'll get rid of your Fusion Gate with my Mystical Space Typhoon!"

"Without Fusion Gate to sacrifice, Jaden's hero will be defenseless," Alexis gasped as the black vortex overhead vanished.

"Now Red Eyes, take out his last monster!" the Shadow Rider commanded. Jaden fell on his back in pain as his winged warrior was burnt to ashes.

I've got you on the ropes, you're out of monsters and my dragon has 4500 attack points. Sure, my Spear Dragon (DEF: 0) now switches to defense mode because it attacked but I've still got the advantage! Why don't you just give up?" Nightshroud asked. Jaden sat up and showed his face, an image of sheer determination.

Because giving up is the last thing I'd think about doing!" Jaden snapped as he drew a card, "Now I summon Elemental Hero Wildheart (ATK: 1500) and activate the spell card Wild Half from my hand. When Wildheart is out, my spell cuts your monster's original attack points in half and summons a monster token with the same attack points to your field (ATK: 3300)." Nightshroud didn't seem fazed by this as an exact copy of his dragon emerged onto his field.

"But all of the dragons in Nightshroud's graveyard still make it too strong to destroy," Alexis noticed when a loud rumbling beneath her caught everyone's attention. Without warning, a wave of lava washed over the orb, making the captives vanish.

"Guys!" Jaden gasped, _It's now or never!_ "I now play Polymerization and fuse Wildheart with Bladedge in order to summon the Elemental Hero Wildedge (ATK: 2600)!" Jaden frowned in anger as Wildheart gained gold armor for his left arm, right leg and head. On his back was a jagged long sword.

"And one of the things that makes Wildedge wild is that he can attack all of your monsters at the same time!" Jaden smirked.

"You just go ahead and do that! My dragons are still tougher than your hero!" Nightshroud pointed out.

"Again with the attack points? I guess it's finally time for me to address that little issue for you, or better yet let Skyscraper do it for me!" Jaden countered as he slotted in the field spell. Towers of lava emerged from the lava and took on the form of tall skyscrapers.

"And when Wildedge is done with your dragons, you'll be scraping them off the pavement because here, Heroes gain a 1000 attack points in battle (ATK: 2600 + 1000)."

"Impossible!"

"Go Wildedge! Attack the Red Eyes Dragons and Spear Dragon with scimitar slash!" Wildedge raised his left arm and fired two cutting blades into the black dragons, taking them out. In one final attack, Wildedge drew his jagged sword and cut through Spear Dragon, destroying it and the rest of Nightshroud's life points.

"That's game!" Jaden gasped as he passed out.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** An enemy has attacked the Obelisk Blue dorms!

**Zane:** He's forcing you into a duel for your spirit key!

**Lynn: **He won't get it! I'll take him down!

**Zane:** That won't be easy! He's using an invincible card!

**Mindy: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Legacy of Lynn: Of Light and Nightshroud Part 2!

**Jasmine:** I know Lynn is going to duel, but what about Alexis and Jaden? Are they OK?

**Zane:** I don't know, but we have to have faith in Lynn that she can win!


	24. Of Light and Nightshroud Part 2

**Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:**

_In the dead of night, Jaden encountered the first Shadow Rider, the dragon duelist known as Nightshroud, with the lives of his friends and his key stake. At the same time, a knight in white armor, claiming to have no connections to the Shadow Riders, has attacked the Obelisk dorms and forced Lynn into a duel for her spirit key and her life!_

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Of Light and Nightshroud Part 2**

"Key keeper, prepare to lose," the white knight Luminas warned. Lynn however wasn't ready to accept this.

"You're the one who should be worried about losing. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be the one that's hurting!" Lynn threatened.

"You can't touch me."

"We'll see about that!" Lynn declared, drawing a card, "I summon Net Navi Roll (DEF: 2000) in defense mode! Then I'll activate the continuous spell cards Custom Gauge and Mirage of Nightmare! During your standby phase, Mirage of Nightmare will let me draw until I'm holding four cards but during my standby phase, I have to discard the same number of cards I just drew," Lynn explained.

"What about that Custom Gauge card?" Luminas asked.

"During each end phase of our turns or whenever a player activates a spell card, it gains a spell counter. As for what the gauge actually does, you'll find out soon enough," Lynn smiled as a small gauge appeared over Lynn's head. It was marked off with ten sections and one was already filled up.

"To finish my turn, I place three facedowns and use Roll's special ability. Once per turn, I gain 500 life points," Lynn finished (LP: 4000 + 500) (Cust. Gauge: 2) slotting the rest of her cards. Luminas drew a card and grinned beneath his armor.

"Now I shall…"

"Activate the effect of my Mirage card! I draw four cards," Lynn warned as she snapped four cards off of her deck.

"Fine. I summon a monster in defense mode and then I shall place two cards facedown and complete my turn," Luminas finished (Cust. Gauge: 3)

"Before I do anything, I reveal Emergency Provisions! Now I'll sacrifice my Mirage of Nightmare and gain 1000 life points!" Lynn declared as her spell vanished (Cust. Gauge: 4) (LP: 4500 + 1000), "Now I summon Roll's best friend, Four Sword Maiden (ATK: 1000 + 500) in attack mode!" Luminas raised an eyebrow at Lynn's choice of monster.

"Are those girls supposed to scare me because they're not doing a great job," Luminas frowned.

"Oh they should scare you especially since I'm revealing another facedown card called Hand Custom! This equip spell card lets me summon another monster from my hand provided that its level doesn't exceed the custom gauge's level and that its attribute matches the monster I equip it with. Since my gauge is at level four and I've equipped the blade to my light-attribute Four Sword Maiden, I can summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok (ATK: 1500)!" Lynn explained, summoning her pink aura dragon (Cust. Gauge: 5).

"The downside to my card is that I'm not permitted to attack this turn so I'll just activate Roll's ability again and end my turn," Lynn smirked (LP: 5500 + 500) (Cust. Gauge: 6). Luminas drew a card.

"I'll just place a facedown monster again and end my turn," Luminas said quietly (Cust. Gauge: 7). Lynn drew another card from her deck and slotted in a spell.

"I now play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards," Lynn declared as she prepared to draw.

"Hold it! I activate my facedown, Jar Robber! It negates your Pot of Greed and then I draw one card!" Luminas countered as Lynn's card shattered into pixels (Cust. Gauge: 9).

"What an idiot! You've just allowed me to fill my gauge to the maximum! I now summon my Four Sword Ruby Hero (ATK: 1800 + 500)!" Lynn continued, her red-clad swordsman taking the field, "Now I play Double Soul and fuse my dragon and my hero together to create…"

"Nothing! I activate my Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell! By discarding one spell card from my hand to the grave, your spell is null and void for the rest of the match!" Luminas warned as he discarded one of his four cards.

"Still, I was able to max out my gauge and that allows me to play my facedown spell card, Megaton Magical Cannon! Now by sacrificing my ten counters, I can obliterate everything on your field!" Lynn declared as a crude looking cannon appeared next to her. Everyone watched as the gauge emptied into the cannon and it fired a massive blast at Luminas' field, eradicating his two monsters.

"You fool! You destroyed my Neko Mane King (DEF: 0) and when he's destroyed by an effect, your turn ends automatically! Also, the other monster you destroyed was my Skeleton Phoenix (DEF: 0) and his ability lets me summon two more from my deck whenever one is destroyed!" Luminas warned as two skeletal birds emerged onto his field (ATK: 800).

_It gets worse. Since Lynn can't end her turn properly, she can't use Roll's effect or the effect of the Custom Gauge. _Zane thought as Luminas drew a card.

"Now I sacrifice my two Skeleton Phoenixes in order to bring out a monster that you can't destroy! I summon forth Luminas of the Light (ATK: 2500)!" The armored duelist grinned as his two birds vanished and he reappeared in their place.

"What the? You can't just summon yourself!" Lynn scowled.

"When you're an Elemental Knight, you can do anything which is why I have a powerful ability! Since I sacrificed two monsters to summon myself, you lose two monsters as well!" Luminas warned as Net Navi Roll and Four Sword Maiden vanished.

"But I can't attack this turn, so you get a free move, before I start dismantling your life points!" Luminas warned (Cust. Gauge: 1)

_This is really bad! Without the ability to use Double Soul, I can't fuse monsters at all since I ditched my Polymerization and Fusion Gate cards. As for Luminas, I think he's got more power than he's letting on. The question is, can I beat him? _Lynn wondered as she drew a card.

"Don't give up Lynn! We're here for you!" Mindy shouted from a balcony. The other Obelisks gathered around the seal and cheered for the blond princess.

"With this many people cheering for me, I can't lose! I now sacrifice my hero and my dragon to summon Twilight Princess (ATK: 2500) in attack mode!" Lynn declared as the sword-bearing princess took the field in place of her two monsters, "Attack Luminas!"

"Bring it on!" Luminas shouted as he clashed his giant war axe with the princess' sword, "We got the same attack points anyway so I won't lose any life points, but you'll be out a monster because I can stay on the field instead of being destroyed!"

"Huh?" Luminas' words came to be true when he cut Twilight Princess, destroying her.

"I use my princess' ability! By giving up 800 life points, I can summon her back (LP: 6000 – 800)!" Lynn declared as a white light came from her body and reformed into her monster.

"Too bad, because I came back too with 300 more points," Luminas grinned (ATK: 2500 + 300), "It'll keep happening too so long as I have no other cards in play."

"Wait! You mean that you can't be destroyed as long as your field has just you in it?" Lynn asked. Luminas nodded grimly.

"I'll end my turn with a facedown," Lynn frowned as she slotted in her last card (Cust. Gauge: 2). Luminas drew a card and wordlessly attacked Lynn's monster.

"I bring her back again!" Lynn countered (LP: 5200 – 1100).

"And I'm going to end you! So long as I'm out alone, I can't be destroyed! Face it! You can't win this!" Luminas grinned (LP: 4000).

"As long as I've still got life points, I won't give up!" Lynn declared (Cust. Gauge: 3) as she drew a card, "I play my facedown card, a spell known as Four Sword Calling! It lets me summon a monster from my deck with Four Sword Hero in its name to the field and I'm summoning Four Sword Goron Hero (ATK: 1900)!" The spectators cheered as Lynn's rocky warrior appeared and launched a flaming fist at Luminas, decreasing his attack points (ATK: 2800 – 800).

"My points!"

"Oh yeah! Goron Hero's power lets him weaken your monster by 800 points, making you weaker than my Twilight Princess!" Lynn explained.

"Fool! That move doesn't help you at all! I'll just come back if you attack!"

"I don't plan on attacking you this turn! I plan to summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn!" Lynn smiled as she placed the card she had drawn onto the field (Cust. Gauge: 4).

"I could take out your princess again if I felt like it but I'm going to take out your defense card instead," Luminas warned as he drew another card. He raised his axe and fired an energy crescent, revealing a wooden boy monster (DEF: 1200).

"Who's the fool now? That monster you just destroyed was Four Sword Deku Hero and he lets me take two cards from my graveyard when he's destroyed, provided they aren't traps of course," Lynn smirked as she held up Pot of Greed and Four Sword Maiden. Lynn drew a card to begin her turn (Cust. Gauge: 5).

"I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards," Lynn began (Cust. Gauge: 6), "Now I play Reinforcement of the Army and take Net Navi Searchman from my deck and add it him to my hand (Cust. Gauge: 7). Now I'll summon him in attack mode (ATK: 1600) and use his special ability which makes it so he can strike you directly!" Luminas gasped as Lynn's sniper took the field and fired a purple plasma beam at him, damaging his life points (LP: 4000 – 1600).

"Now I know what to do! Attacking your monster is pointless, but I can strike your life points easily because of Searchman!" Lynn grinned as she reached into her hand, "I place a facedown and end my turn (Cust. Gauge: 9). Luminas, enraged that he had been hit, drew a card.

"Lets see you smile when I delete your Navi!" Luminas shouted as he prepared to decapitate Searchman.

"Hold it! I play a trap, Rising Energy! By giving up one card in my hand, I can raise Searchman's attack by 1500!" Lynn countered, sending one of her two cards to the grave, "Counter attack him Searchman (ATK: 1600 + 1500)!" Luminas tried to attack but was nailed in the chest plate by another purple energy bullet (LP: 2400 – 1100).

"You can destroy me, but I'll just come back again with 300 more attack points (ATK: 2000 + 300) and because I've been reborn, I can attack Searchman again!" Luminas countered as he reappeared. That caused Lynn to smirk.

"I don't think so. Rising Energy's effect lasts until the end of the turn and you don't have the life points to keep resurrecting yourself!" Lynn warned. Luminas glanced at his life point counter and realized Lynn was right.

"Your monster is invincible, but you, as a duelist, aren't! You've lost the match!" Luminas gasped, staring at his deck in despair (Cust. Gauge: 10). Lynn drew a card and pointed at the opponent.

"Searchman, wipe him out with search shot!" Lynn commanded. Everyone watched expectantly as Lynn's sniper fired another energy bullet, nailing Luminas in the chest and wiping out the rest of his life points and shrouding him in smoke.

"It's over. I've won," Lynn frowned as Luminas reappeared from the smokescreen, "Dueling isn't about having one super powerful monster. One must learn to use all their cards together and once you learn that, you can never lose."

"Great job Lynn," Zane smirked. Lynn turned to the Obelisk King and nodded.

"Thanks, now how do I get out of this blasted seal?" Lynn asked, placing her hands on the barrier.

"You don't. This isn't over," Luminas claimed, standing up. Lynn turned and noticed that the sinister knight was giving off a white aura.

"This has just barely begun!" Luminas gasped (LP: 100).

"You should be gone!" Lynn roared, "how'd you survive?"

"It's like I said. When you're an Elemental Knight, you can do anything. I used my last ability. Your Searchman attack failed to wipe out my last 100 life points and so I remain in the game. If you wipe them out, you win, though I promise it won't happen this time!" Luminas grinned as he discarded the five cards he held and his attack points rose (ATK: 2300 + 1500).

"3800 attack points?" Mindy gasped from her perch.

"That's not good! None of Lynn's monsters have anywhere near the attack points to beat that card!" Jasmine noticed.

"It's still your turn Princess. Is there any other move you want to make?" Luminas asked.

"Actually yes. I place one monster facedown and one facedown card and then I'll use my Custom Gauge's effect. By giving up the ten counters I've accumulated and the gauge itself, I can return all the cards in my graveyard and my hand back to my deck, shuffle and draw five new cards," Lynn continued, emptying her hand and then drawing five new cards, "Now my hand is full and yours is as empty as the inside of your head!" Luminas drew a card and smirked.

"I think its time we take this duel to the next level. I play a field spell, Lumina Seal!" Luminas declared, slotting in the only card he had. Everyone watched as the seal began to glow brighter. Then to everyone's horror, the seal began to lift off the ground, taking the two duelists into the air until everyone was out of sight, leaving Lynn and Luminas alone.

"It's just you and me now and thanks to my powered up seal, you won't be able to wipe out my life points again," Luminas grinned, "Now I'll put my new points to use and slice up Searchman once and for all!" Lynn gasped as Luminas drew an ever more sinister looking axe and rushed into battle. Searchman tried to ward him off with energy blasts but was cleaved in half, severely damaging Lynn and causing her to cry out in pain (LP: 4100 – 2200). Shaken by the blow, Lynn fell to her knees and clutched her arm.

"Hope you aren't hurt too bad because it only get worse from here. Thanks to my seal, I can attack one more time and this time, I'll attack Goron Hero!" Lynn gasped in fear as Luminas repeated his attack, this time cleaving Lynn's monster apart (LP: 1900 – 1900) and shrouding Lynn's field in smoke.

"Your key and your life are mine," Luminas grinned as he prepared for Lynn to reappear. Instead of being destroyed, Lynn was standing, her Princess of Destiny GX (ATK: 2500) standing next to her.

"What! You should be gone!" Luminas screamed.

"My trap activated just in time."

"What trap?"

"My trap card, Relay Soul! It let me stay in the game by summoning Princess of Destiny GX to the field. Now we're both in the same situation. We each have one powerful monster in play. When one is destroyed, the card holder will lose," Lynn gasped as she stood up.

"I end my turn!" Luminas frowned. Lynn drew one card from her deck and glanced at her hand.

_I have to end this now. I don't have the ability or the cards to stop his attack again. If only I could get rid of his Luminas of the Light. Without it, he'd be defenseless._ Lynn thought as she looked at the fearsome white knight. It was then she realized something.

_What did he say about his monster? It's invincible as long as he has no other cards in play. But he has Lumina Seal active now. Does that mean his monster is vulnerable now? I sure hope so, because I'm putting everything on this final attack!_ Lynn reached into her hand.

"I play my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!" Lynn began, using the recycled card toincrease her hand to the maximum, "Now I play Four Sword Calling and use it to summon Zora Hero (ATK: 1500) and now I'll sacrifice him to activate Mystic Wok! It regenerates my life points equal to the attack points of the monster I sacrifice (LP: 0 + 1500)."

"What good will that do you?"

"Because now that I have Deku, Goron and Zora Heroes in my graveyard, I can remove them from play in order to bring out the big guns! I play a ritual card, Omni Hero Calling! By giving up half of my life points (LP: 1500 – 750), I can summon a really powerful monster from my hand. So I remove my three monsters from play in order to bring out the Legendary Omni Hero (ATK: 4000)!" Lynn continued as a column of dark light shot out from her field and took on the form of her most formidable swordsman. Bearing its twisted blue-green sword, its onyx-colored armor shone in the moonlight.

"No!"

"Your monster can't keep its immortality if you had another card in play but now that you've played your field spell, your monster's power is gone!" Lynn explained, shocking her opponent, "This time, it's over! Omni Hero, dark discus attack!" Luminas gasped in fear as Lynn's ultimate creature fired a dark energy crescent from its sword, destroying Luminas and ending the match.

"My life points!" Luminas gasped as the blow nailed him, "You've won this round, but my five friends will avenge me!" Lynn didn't answer as he was encased in a crystal prison and sent into the stars. The seal Lynn was standing on began to lower as the holograms vanished. Lynn breathed a sigh of relief as she neared the dorms. But before she hit the ground, a glint of red light to her left caught her by surprise.

_What was that?_ Lynn wondered as she tried to make out the light. _It's coming from the volcano._ It then dawned on her that her spirit key was vibrating, pointing in the direction of the volcano. Below her, the Obelisk students cheered as the heroine hit the ground and the seal vanished.

"Lynn! You did it!" Mindy and Jasmine cried as they hugged their friend.

"It was tough!" Lynn sighed as she sagged into her friends' waiting arms.

"Are you OK?" Zane asked.

"Just exhausted. Zane! Something's up at the volcano! I thought I saw someone up there! It might be one of the others. Check it out for me OK?" Lynn replied before passing out. Zane nodded as he went to call on the other key keepers. In minutes, Lucia, Bastion, Dr. Stratton and Zane were dashing up the mountain, guided by flashlights.

"Alexis and Jaden didn't answer my calls. They must be up there!" Lucia gasped as she struggled to keep with the boys. The group burst out of the woods to find Chumley, Syrus and Alexis lying on the ground unconscious.

"Oh no!" Bastion gasped as the three students began to awaken, "They must've been attacked by a Shadow Rider!"

"Bastion? Is that you?" Syrus groaned.

"Are you OK?" Lucia asked as she kneeled near the victims.

"We're OK, but where's Jaden?" Alexis asked back. Chumley glanced around before noticing Jaden and Nightshroud lying nearby, a card at their feet.

"Over there!" Chumley pointed as the group staggered towards the two duelists. Alexis checked Jaden's pulse and was relieved to find one.

"Jaden's OK, but I'm not so sure about Nightshroud," Alexis smiled, glancing at the card. On it was the image of Nightshroud's mask in chains, "At least we'll be safe from him now."

"So I take it he's a Shadow Rider. But who is he really?" Dr. Stratton wondered as he turned the body of the Shadow Rider over to reveal his face. Alexis' eyes went wide as the young man weakly opened his brown eyes.

"Alexis?" Nightshroud gasped before he passed out again.

"No! It can't be! It just can't be!" Alexis cried, tears coming to her eyes.

"Alexis? What's going on?" Lucia asked.

"Look at his face Lucia. It's my brother Atticus!" Alexis cried before burying her face into his chest. The group gasped in astonishment.

"He's back! That evil card he used took away the dark power within him. He's back now!" Alexis sobbed as she began to cry again.

"This is serious," Zane frowned, "If this is what it's like to win a game, imagine what it's like when you lose." Zane's eyes were locked on the unconscious Jaden, still wearing his spirit key as the sun began to rise.

"The sun may be coming up now, but darkness will come again. And when it does, we must be ready," Lucia finished grimly.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** We defeated two of our opponents and found Atticus, but we're not done yet.

**Zane:** Right. A vampire has come to Duel Academy.

**Lucia:** Dr. Stratton's gonna clean her clock!

**Lynn:** Hold your horses Lucia! She's got one more trick up her sleeve!

**Everyone: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Nightmare of Camula!

**Lynn:** Even in a magical land like Hyrule, no one believes in vampires.

**Lucia:** Better start believing now because this one's got a lot of bite in her!


	25. Nightmare of Camula Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I just want to say thanks to all of those people out there who are kind enough to drop a review for this story. To show my appreciation, I decided to put this new chapter up early. Keep dropping reviews people: That kind of kindness just may make me update earlier! With the end of the term coming, I may have more time available for writing so keep that in mind as you review!**

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Nightmare of Camula Part 1**

"How are Jaden and Lynn doctor?" Lucia asked. Having defeated their first two opponents, Jaden and Lynn had protected their spirit keys but in the process, both had been heavily injured and now lay in the campus infirmary. They had been there for two days already and hadn't awakened. The school doctor looked up, a grim look on his face.

"They're bodies have been under a lot of stress but given time, I think they'll recover," the doctor informed the blunette.

"What about Atticus? Is he OK?" Lucia glanced over at the bed holding the former Shadow Rider. His long coat had been removed and he now wore an oxygen mask over his face. The only other piece of clothing he had on him was the broken amulet piece that he had tied around his neck. Lucia suspected it was the missing half of Jaden's amulet.

"He too has been under a lot of pressure from the shadow magic. When it left him, his strength left too so we just have to give him time until he awakens," The doctor sighed as he left the room, "Now I suggest you let these people rest." Lucia nodded as she left the infirmary.

_This is scary. Sure, I've been in one or two Shadow Games but have seen nothing of a game of this caliber. I seriously hope they wake up soon. We need Jaden and Lynn to help us._ Lucia thought as she rounded a corner. As she neared the Chancellor's office, she heard someone shouting.

"I demand to see the Chancellor!"

"Uh oh! I know that voice and it's not good!" Lucia gasped as she took off to the source of the sound. What awaited her was Commander Floyd, several faculty members of the school trying to calm him down.

"What's going on?" A familiar voice asked. Lucia glanced down a nearby hallway and saw Chumley and Syrus walking towards her. Lucia quietly grabbed them and pulled them out of the way.

"Hey!"

"Quiet! You want him to hear us?" Lucia asked.

"Sorry, but who is that guy shouting?" Syrus asked back.

"That's Commander Floyd of the Hylian Armed Forces. He's Lynn's 'shadow' and when he's mad, it's best to stay out of his way. Now if we're quiet, we should be able to hear what's going on." Lucia, Syrus and Chumley glanced back down the hall and saw the Commander walk into the office. The three students snuck up to the door and placed their ears next to the wall to listen in.

"Your security is unfathomably weak! It's no wonder Luminas and Nightshroud got here undetected!" Commander Floyd roared.

"We just don't have the manpower to cover the entire island!" The chancellor explained.

"You will now! I'm giving you fifty of my best soldiers."

"We got no where to put them!"

"I know that and that's why I've got that covered. An oil tanker is undergoing repairs at North Hyrule Harbor. It's supposed to be moved to Windfall Harbor but I'm going to have it moved here. My men will do the repair job and stay on the tanker at the same time. My men will never actually go onto the island unless there is a need for it. If things escalate, my men will assist your security team and to make sure everything runs well, I'll stay and help."

"I'm not so sure of this. But I have to protect the students. Very well, you and your men can stay but understand this: My students are not to know what's happening."

"Done." Having heard the conversation brought to an end, Lucia, Chumley and Syrus quickly ducked around the corner as Chancellor Shepherd and Commander Floyd walked out of the office.

"Now that we've got that matter settled, we should be able to put an end to the Shadow Riders," Chancellor Shepherd smiled. It was then Lucia's PDA beeped.

_Ah bad timing._ Lucia thought as the noise caught the attention of the two adults.

"What was that?" Floyd asked. Lucia dashed around the corner, having read the mail.

"Trouble by the lake. A Shadow Rider has appeared," Lucia replied.

"Who sent the mail?" Shepherd asked.

"Dr. Stratton."

MEANWHILE, OVER AT THE OBELISK DORMS…

"Alexis, why didn't you tell us what you were up to?" Mindy chided. Alexis and sat down with her two best friends and discussed the topic of the Sacred Beast Cards and Alexis' role in protecting them.

"I didn't want you to get involved," Alexis sighed.

"It's a little late for that. I did some gossiping this morning and learned something interesting," Jasmine replied as she glanced around to make sure no one was listening, "Rumor has it a vampire appeared on the island during last night's storm. No one knows whether or not the rumors are true but it might be worth checking out."

"Do you know where this vampire was sighted?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, near the lake in the north woods but she only appears at night," Mindy informed the Obelisk queen.

"I'll head out there tonight then. Maybe I can stop her before she hurts someone else. In the meantime, I better get a hold of the others and tell them what you told me," Alexis figured as she send the other key keepers email.

"So what now?"

"We wait." It was then Alexis' PDA beeped.

"A Shadow Rider has been spotted at the lake. Need you here ASAP – Stratton."

"That was quick," Jasmine commented as Alexis took off.

DOWN BY THE LAKE…

A wall of dark clouds had emerged over the island as the head of Ra Yellow, duel disk on his arm dashed through the forest to greet the next Shadow Rider. He arrived at the lake, a pale crescent moon reflecting over its silver surface.

"Show yourself Shadow Rider!" Dr. Stratton demanded.

"My my, so demanding. I guess I'll have to come meet you," A British-accented voice called out. Dr. Stratton stared out into the lake as a red streak approached.

"At least it's the red carpet treatment," Dr. Stratton remarked as it reached his feet. On the other side of it was a boat piloted by a tall woman in a red dress. Her dress, an off the shoulder kind, had a black bat-shaped brooch and was open near the bottom, revealing the wearer's slim legs. The woman herself wore a gold necklace, an eye symbol in the center as well as gold bands on her upper arms. On her left arm was a duel disk, gold in color and the platform was shaped like a bat's wings. The last defining features on this woman were the long green hair that went clear down to her waist and the fierce red eyes that had locked on Dr. Stratton.

"So, you are my first challenger? You don't look too tough though you are very handsome," The woman greeted.

"Who are you?"

"How rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Camula, vampire mistress of the Shadow Riders. And you are?"

"My name is Ryan Stratton and you are about to be defeated!" With that, the Ra doctor activated his duel disk.

"A bit quick to get started aren't you? Don't you think you should learn the stakes of our duel? If you win, I'll leave you in peace but if I win, I get your spirit key and your soul," Camula warned as she held up a tiny leather doll, "Well, actually this doll does."

"You want my soul and the key?" Stratton frowned, "Guess I got no choice. I accept your turns." Camula nodded as she activated her duel disk and both duelists drew five cards.

"Duel!"

"I like to lead and I'll start off with my faithful dog Zombie Werewolf (ATK: 1200) in attack mode!" Camula began, summoning a gray-fur covered werewolf, "Now I'll end my turn with a facedown card." Dr. Stratton drew a card and reached into his hand.

"I call forth Reploid Beamwalker (ATK: 1900)!" the key keeper began, summoning a two-legged robot to the field. Wearing blue armor and standing at about waist-high height, it had a pointed cone and two beady black eyes.

"Beamwalker! Attack Zombie Werewolf with crimson laser!" Dr. Stratton commanded as his monster fired a red laser beam from its nose, destroying Camula's beast (LP: 4000 – 700) but to the good doctor's horror, it immediately returned (ATK: 1200 + 500).

"He's back?"

"Foolish mortal! If my werewolf is destroyed in battle, I can summon another from my deck with 500 more points!" Camula grinned, showing her white fangs.

"Don't celebrate your victory just yet. Your overgrown puppy still doesn't have the attack points to beat my robotic friend here! I'll finish my move with a facedown," Dr. Stratton countered, placing a card on the field, _I thought I figured her out. Her zombie is new to me. I've never seen a card like it._ Camula drew a card and grinned even wider.

"Tell me something doctor, do you believe in vampires?" Dr. Stratton shook his head, "Then allow me to introduce you to mine! I sacrifice my werewolf in order to summon his master Vampire Lord (ATK: 2000)!" Dr. Stratton gasped as the wolf vanished and a red-garbed monster took the field. It bore a striking resemblance to Camula except it was clearly male and wore a crimson cape.

"So what? Your monster doesn't pose much of a threat to me!"

"Oh really? Then maybe this will! I now remove my Vampire Lord from play to summon Vampire Genesis (ATK: 3000)!" Dr. Stratton gasped as the vampire vanished for an even more fearsome monster. This new beast didn't resemble any ordinary vampire. The monster had ditched its robe in order to show off its six-pack chest and instead of a cape, it had fearsome purple wings. The face had also puffed up to give the beast a very gruesome look.

"Now I shall play a spell card, Genesis Crisis! With it, I can add one zombie-type monster from my deck to my hand once per turn so long as my vampire remains on the field," Camula explained as she prepared to search her deck.

"Correction! You won't be doing anything of the sort! I discard Reploid Serpent Gear and use its ability to negate your spell card!" Dr. Stratton countered, discarding his monster. Camula gasped as the hologram card shattered.

"You're a feisty one but it's going to take more than that to win! Vampire Genesis attack!" Camula commanded as her vampire turned into a storm of red mist that quickly took out Stratton's Reploid (LP: 4000 – 1100). Dr. Stratton cried out in pain as his life points left him and Vampire Genesis reappeared on Camula's field.

"Now you know the power of the vampires!" Camula smiled seductively. It was then Dr. Stratton smiled, his eyes shaded by his blond hair.

"And now you'll feel the power of my Beamwalker," Dr. Stratton's words came to pass as a red laser flew out of nowhere and nailed Camula in the back (LP: 3300 – 1100), "When my Beamwalker is destroyed in battle, you take the same amount of damage that I do." Dr. Stratton then drew a card and smirked.

"Now Camula, allow me to introduce you to one of my close friends: Maverick Hunter Zero Lv. 4 (ATK: 1500)!" Dr. Stratton began, summoning his crimson Reploid, "Then I shall play the equip spell Maverick Max! It doubles my Reploid's attack points (ATK: 1500 + 1500) if my hand has less than three cards in it. Now Maverick Hunter Zero, put a stake in that vampire! Attack!" Empowered by Stratton's spell, Zero drew his triangular blade and sliced up Vampire Genesis, but not before he was enshrouded in red mist. As a result, both monsters were destroyed, sending wind, flesh and machine parts everywhere.

"You're such a fool! I play a trap card, Rope of Life! By discarding the two cards I'm holding to the graveyard, I can resurrect my Vampire Genesis with 800 more attack points (ATK: 3000 + 800)!" Camula hissed as her tongue grew longer and her cheeks 'collapsed', making ugly marks on her face, "So how'd you like my trap card? Did it make you excited?" Dr. Stratton frowned in anger as he looked over his options.

_This isn't looking good. The only other monster I have is Maverick Hunter Axl and I can't use him until next turn. My only hope lies in my facedown card._ Dr. Stratton thought as he gave the signal for Camula to go ahead. The vampire Shadow Rider drew a card and grinned evilly.

"This game is over Dr. Stratton but I think I'll prolong your defeat by activating Book of Life! With this, I can revive one zombie type monster from my graveyard and I think I'll bring back my old friend Despair From The Dark (ATK: 2800)!" Camula hissed as a large shadow emerged from behind Camula and appeared on the field, "Of course you can't give life without taking it away so I'll be removing Maverick Hunter Zero from play so you can't use him again. But now I attack with Despair From The Dark! Shadow of terror attack!" Dr. Stratton braced himself as the shadow monster wrapped itself around him and electrocuted him (LP: 2900 – 2800) before letting him collapse on the ground.

"It's over! Vampire Genesis, attack!" Stratton looked up as the vampire turned to mist and prepared to attack.

"This isn't over! I activate a trap card, Maverick Ambush and it has twin functions! First, your Despair From The Dark takes the hit, saving me!" Dr. Stratton gasped, as the mist attack turned around and wiped out Despair From The Dark (LP: 2200 – 1000), "But now, I can summon a Reploid from my hand whose attack points are equal to or less than the damage you just took. Since you lost 1000 life points, I can summon Maverick Hunter Axl Lv. 4 (ATK: 0) from my hand!" Camula frowned as a new warrior took the field. Garbed in a black bodysuit with red stripes running down the side, this new orange-haired hunter wore a similar-colored helmet save for the sapphire in the middle. In his hands was a fairly large silver gun.

"What good will your friend do? He possesses no attack points!" Camula pointed out.

"He can do a lot, believe me!" A female voice called out. The two duelists turned around and saw Lucia, Bastion, Alexis, and Syrus approaching. Behind them were Zane and Chumley and to Dr. Stratton's surprise, they were carrying Jaden and Lynn on their backs!

"Don't let up now! Show that Shadow Rider what you're made of!" Lynn grinned.

"Get your game on Doc! Don't want you to get defeated now! I still have to duel you!" Jaden smiled. Dr. Stratton wearily nodded, a grin forming on his face.

"Don't worry: I won't be defeated because now I activate Axl's power! When summoned in attack mode, his attack points increase equal to that of your Vampire Genesis' original attack points (ATK: 0 + 3000)!" Dr. Stratton explained as his hunter began to give off a dark aura. The Ra teacher drew a card to begin his turn and smiled.

"I'll set one card facedown!" Dr. Stratton said as he slotted in the card he had just drawn, "And then I'll play Dual Shot! This spell card lets Axl reduce the attack points of your monster by half!" Dr. Stratton declared as Axl gained a second gun, "Now use Dual Shot!" Camula gasped as her vampire was pelted with energy bullets (ATK: 3800 – 1900) before ditching his second gun.

"Alright! Now Axl can put that zombie to rest!" Syrus cheered.

"Now attack Axl! Axl Bullet!" Dr. Stratton commanded as his hunter raised his pistol one more time, this time aiming to take the vampire out. With a loud bang, the zombie vanished in a shower of pixels, severely damaging Camula and her life points (LP: 1200 – 1100).

"Not luscious! He almost had her!" Chumley frowned.

"Don't worry about that. I'll get you next turn Camula," Dr. Stratton addressed. Camula drew a card and smiled seductively.

"There is no next turn for you! I activate the spell card Illusion Gate!" Camula declared, slotting in the sole card she had. To everyone's surprise, a large green gate appeared behind Camula.

"The magical doors of this gate can destroy all monsters on the field," Camula explained as the doors opened and hit Axl with a power blast, destroying him, "Then I get to use any monster you've played in this duel and place iton my field!"

"No card is powerful enough to let you do that! There must be a catch!"

"Oh there is. If I lose this duel, I must offer up a soul to the Sacred Beasts," Camula explained as the necklace around her neck began to glow red, "Now who should I offer up?" Dr. Stratton gasped as Camula glanced over at the students. Her gaze then locked with that of Lynn's.

"Yes, the Hyrule Princess will do nicely! Come to me darling!" Camula cooed as her necklace activated. A dark copy of herself emerged and knocked Zane down, Lynn landing on top of him.

"Hey!" Bastion cried as a barrier of darkness pushed him and the others back, trapping Lynn with the double.

"Stay back!" Lynn shouted as the vampire double reached for her. It was then Lynn's Triforce Amulet began to glow brightly, shooting golden energy waves in all directions. The others watched as the doppelganger vanished, leaving Lynn safe.

"Too bad! Your plan's failed! If you still want to use that card, you'll have to do some soul searching without my students!" Stratton taunted.

"Fine! Illusion Gate! Open your doors and accept my soul as a sacrifice and reveal Stratton's Reploid Beamwalker (ATK: 1900)!" Camula shouted as Dr. Stratton's two-legged robot reappeared on Camula's field, "And now my Reploid! Destroy your former master!" Dr. Stratton braced himself as the robot fired its red laser at him, taking out what was left of his life points.

"Dr. Stratton!" the students cried as his body went limp and hit the ground in a sickening thud. Everyone watched as the spirit key around his neck vanished, as did his body. A dark glow emanated from Camula's hand as the doll she held took on Dr. Stratton's looks.

"One down, six to go! I shall see you all tomorrow night," Camula said as she turned to leave.

"Hey! You're going to duel me now!" Lynn shouted as she tried to give chase, but was held fast by Alexis and Syrus.

"You can barely stand let alone duel Lynn! Better leave it to one of us!" Lucia told the blond as Zane stood up.

"And by us, you mean me and that's just fine," Zane frowned as he stared out into the lake. The clouds above began to swirl as a sinister-looking castle on an island appeared in the distance.

"Do you hear me Camula? I'm going to beat you for what you did to Dr. Stratton!" Zane shouted as the crescent moon rose over the castle, piercing the clouds.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **I can't believe we lost a key!

**Zane: **We're not done yet! I'm the one she wants, not Doctor Stratton.

**Lucia:** Careful Zane! She's not going to go easy on you just because she thinks you're cute!

**Jaden: **Good news: Atticus woke up and he's got the lowdown on how to beat Camula's powers!

**Chumley:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Nightmare of Camula Part 2!

**Syrus:** I got a bad feeling about this bro!

**Zane:** So do I little brother, but that isn't going to stop me from beating her!


	26. Nightmare of Camula Part 2

**Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:**

_"Illusion Gate! Open your doors and accept my soul as a sacrifice and reveal Stratton's Reploid Beamwalker (ATK: 1900)!" Camula shouted as Dr. Stratton's two-legged robot reappeared on Camula's field, "And now my Reploid! Destroy your former master!" Dr. Stratton braced himself as the robot fired its red laser at him, taking out what was left of his life points._

_"Dr. Stratton!" the students cried as his body went limp and hit the ground in a sickening thud. Everyone watched as the spirit key around his neck vanished, as did his body. A dark glow emanated from Camula's hand as the doll she held took on Dr. Stratton's looks._

_"One down, six to go! I shall see you all tomorrow night," Camula said as she turned to leave._

_"Hey! You're going to duel me now!" Lynn shouted as she tried to give chase, but was held fast by Alexis and Syrus._

_"You can barely stand let alone duel Lynn! Better leave it to one of us!" Lucia told the blond as Zane stood up._

_"And by us, you mean me and that's just fine," Zane frowned as he stared out into the lake. The clouds above began to swirl as a sinister-looking castle on an island appeared in the distance._

_"Do you hear me Camula? I'm going to beat you for what you did to Dr. Stratton!" Zane shouted as the crescent moon rose over the castle, piercing the clouds._

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Nightmare of Camula Part 2**

"This is horrible," Alexis sighed. Having witnessed the defeat of Dr. Stratton, the group had been forced to retreat back to the infirmary. Jaden and Lynn were put back into bed as the others discussed their next move.

"We know Camula will appear tomorrow night and she's likely to be at that castle. All we really have to decide is who will duel her next," Lucia said as she counted off the facts on her fingers, "Obviously, this battle requires a woman's touch so I'll take her."

"I'm sorry Lucia," Bastion replied, "But I'm not convinced that you're the right person for the job. I should go."

"It doesn't matter who stays or goes! We need to remember what's important here and that's defeating Camula and saving Dr. Stratton," Alexis argued.

"And that's only going to happen if we work together," A male voice said. Everyone looked to the door and saw Commander Floyd standing there.

"Commander?"

"To defeat this Shadow Rider, we'll need a different tactic. The Illusion Gate card will let Camula easily beat anyone in a duel. Luckily, I have something that can counter it," Commander Floyd smiled as he pulled out a small PDA-like device, "This scrambler can disrupt the card's holographic unit, forcing it to deactivate."

"Are you sure it will work?" Syrus asked.

"Positive. I've tested this in real life conditions and it will work. The moment she plays Illusion Gate, I'll shut it down. This will give you the chance you need to beat her," the Hylian commander replied.

"Perfect. All we have to do now is decide who will duel," Bastion grinned, rubbing his hands together in anticipation, "Obviously, I'm the best man for the job."

"Think again brain boy! I'm dueling!" Lucia smirked.

"Who said you should duel? I've got more experience."

"But I'm the one who kicked your butt last week in that training match!"

"It was close!"

"There was a 2000 life point difference in our scores!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"SHUT UP, BOTH OF YOU!" Alexis screamed, scaring everybody dead in their tracks, "Sorry, but you're acting like an old married couple."

"If you can't decide peaceably, I'll choose for you," Commander Floyd declared. The four key keepers looked at one another and nodded.

"Alright, you decide," Alexis offered.

"I've heard about your dueling tactics and it's in my opinion that Zane should take on Camula," the commander declared, looking to the Obelisk king, "Up for it?"

"Just so long as you have that scrambler ready, yeah, I'm up for it," Zane said.

"Sounds like you're nervous," Bastion commented.

"You would be too, if your opponent was using a super-powerful illegal card."

THE NEXT EVENING…

"What? What do you mean they took off without us?" Lynn asked. Zane and Commander Floyd had left to Camula's lakeside castle, leaving the other three key keepers alone to watch over Jaden, Lynn and Atticus.

"Sorry Lynn, but Commander Floyd insisted that the rest of us stay behind and watch you," Alexis smiled sheepishly.

"As long as Zane beats her and saves Stratton, it's cool!" Jaden smiled, sitting up in his bed, "Still, it is boring in here and I hate sitting around and doing nothing."

"With the way you sleep in class, that's a first!" Lynn grinned as everyone laughed at her joke. But Lynn became serious again as she stared out the window.

_I just hope Zane is doing OK._

MEANWHILE, AT THE LAKE…

"Looks like she's expecting us," Commander Floyd noticed as a red carpet rolled out from the middle of the lake.

"At least it's the red carpet treatment," Dr. Crowler commented, "But I still can't figure out how you talked me into coming on this little fiasco."

"A fellow faculty member of yours is in trouble and you don't want to help? I was informed that you're quite heartless and only care about preserving the needs of yourself and the other Obelisk Blue students but the way you act is overkill," Commander Floyd said conversationally.

"I beg your pardon?" It was then Commander Floyd grabbed Crowler by the scruff of his blazer.

"Which is why I suggest you start turning over a new leaf if you value your career as a teacher!" the leader hissed. Dr. Crowler nodded, scared for his life.

"Let's go," Zane mumbled and the three men walked down the carpet to the castle gates, which were nothing more than a simple iron portcullis covering a hole in the wall. With a loud shriek, the gate opened up and the three stepped inside to see a large stone staircase lined with torches awaited them. Above them, hundreds of bats sat watching them.

"Come on, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can get out of here," Commander Floyd cringed as the three adults climbed the stairs and arrived in a new room. This new room was a two-story ballroom, complete with an upper deck. Two balconies, without rails, sat above. On one of them was Camula.

"Ah right on time!" the Shadow Rider said, "So darling, are you ready to duel?" Zane nodded as he ran up a nearby staircase to the upper balcony. He quickly got in to position and activated his duel disk as Dr. Crowler and Commander Floyd took a spectator's view from the upper deck.

"Now let us review. If you win, you get Stratton's soul back and I'll be on my way. But if you lose, I get your soul, your spirit key, and I get to continue my quest to unlock the three Sacred Beasts," Camula informed her opponent.

"Go for it Zane! Show this witch how an Obelisk duels!" Dr. Crowler cheered. Zane nodded as both duelists drew five cards.

"Duel!"

"I like to lead," Camula smiled as she drew a card, "I summon Vampire Lady (DEF: 1550) in defense mode and then I'll end my turn with a facedown card." Zane raised an eyebrow in confusion as a purple-skinned copy of Camula appeared on her field.

"Really? Shame," Zane frowned as he snapped off the top card of his deck, "Because it won't be enough to protect you from what I have planned!" The two spectators gasped as he held up the card he drew.

"Playing Power Bond?" Camula asked, slightly disinterested.

"It allows me to fuse machine type monsters and I have the perfect three monsters in mind: My Cyber Dragons!" Zane continued as his three mechanical serpents appeared on the field, "Now unite and form the Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000)!"

"There they are!" A female voice cried out. Everyone looked down and saw Lucia, Syrus and Bastion running up the stairs to the upper deck.

"You were supposed to stay with the others!" Commander Floyd frowned as the dragons merged into the infamous three-headed Cyber Dragon.

"We wanted to show our support," Syrus argued. The commander sighed as his gaze settled back onto the field.

"What did we miss?" Lucia asked.

"Almost nothing. This is Zane's first turn." This caught Syrus by surprise.

_That's weird. Zane usually likes to feel out an opponent before throwing Power Bond. It's almost like he's using it instead of playing it._ The younger Truesdale wondered.

"My, I like your aggressiveness, but are you sure you can handle the risks?" Camula asked seductively.

"She's right. At the turns' end, Zane will take damage equal to Cyber End Dragon's original attack points and that's 4000," Lucia noticed.

"But that may be a risk he's willing to take because Power Bond doubles Cyber End Dragon's attack points (ATK: 4000 + 4000)," Bastion added.

"And even better. Cyber End Dragon still has his special ability. Even if Camula plays defense, Cyber End Dragon will still inflict damage to her if the monster destroys the opponent's in battle," Commander Floyd put in.

"8000 points?" Camula gasped.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about consequences after this turn! Now Cyber End Dragon, attack with super striding flames!" Zane commanded, punching the air ahead of him. Everyone watched as the three heads reared back and fired a stream of golden energy at Camula's sole monster.

"Sorry darling but I activate Red Ghost Moon! To play this, I must discard one zombie monster from my hand to the graveyard (Zombie Werewolf). Now your dragon's attack points are added directly to my life points and our little battle ends right here and now!" Camula explained as the flame attack broke apart and enshrouded her in a fiery red glow, "That's 8000 points combined with the 4000 I already have which makes a grand total of 12000 life points!"

"Wrong!" Zane challenged as he held up another card, "I activate the spell card De-Fusion, disassembling Cyber End Dragon and leaving you with nothing!" Everyone watched as the dragon split apart into three separate dragons (ATK: 2100).

"My points!" Camula hissed as her red aura vanished.

"I'll end with one facedown," Zane declared calmly, slotting in the last card he held. Camula drew a card and smiled

"I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards! Then I'll sacrifice my Vampire Lady for Vampire Lord (ATK: 2000) and then I'll remove him from play in order to summon Vampire Genesis (ATK: 3000)!" The crowd gasped as Camula's most fearsome monster appeared on the field.

"Zane dear, precious. I promised you some fun and now we'll have it. Are you excited?" Camula asked, trying to seduce the blunette duelist. Zane however, refused to fall for her plan.

"Ugh! You're such a bore but maybe this will rouse you! Vampire Genesis attack!" Camula's vampire immediately turned to red mist and launched itself at Zane's field.

"As much fun as this is, I'm afraid I'm going to have end it with my facedown card," Zane interrupted, pressing a button his duel disk, "a trap known as Attack Reflector Unit!"

"A trap?" Camula gasped.

"One that's evolutionary! This trap lets me transform my Cyber Dragon into the Cyber Barrier Dragon (ATK: 800)!" Zane declared as his Cyber Dragon gained a new headdress-like device, "And when the Cyber Barrier Dragon is in attack mode, once per turn its special power lets me negate the attack of your monster!" Camula gasped as the dragon generated a green barrier that stopped Genesis' attack and returned it to solid form. Zane then drew a card to begin his turn.

"I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards from my deck and one of them is the spell card Photon Generator Unit!" Zane declared, holding up one of his two cards, "This card lets me sacrifice my two remaining Cyber Dragons and bring out the Cyber Laser Dragon (ATK: 2400)!" Camula looked on as the two other dragons vanished and a much slimmer Cyber Dragon appeared, bearing a spiked tail.

"And this dragon has some real firepower! Once every turn, my Cyber Laser Dragon can destroy any monster on the field with attack or defense points equal to Laser Dragon's attack points!" Zane explained as the sides of the tail opened up and became a satellite.

"I bet you talk to all the girls like that," Camula said, sounding bored.

"No, just the ones I really don't like! Now Laser Dragon, let loose blue lightning lash!" Zane commanded as the tail laser fired, unleashing a beam at Vampire Genesis, taking him out, "And now wage your attack! Blue lightning blast!" Camula gasped in fear as the dragon opened up its mouth and fired its own energy beam at her (LP: 4000 -2400), injuring her. Zane held up a closed fist, not ready to end this duel.

"And don't forget Cyber Barrier Dragon! Attack with sonic shriek!" Zane continued as his barrier dragon began to cry out, sending out green sonic blasts at Camula, pushing her back into the wall behind her (LP: 1600 – 800).

"Now to complete my turn, I'll place a facedown," Zane finished, slotting in his last card.

"My my, now I see why you are the top duelist at Duel Academy, but know this," Camula groaned as she drew a card, "That you will not be permitted to win this duel which is why I play Illusion Gate!"

"Not if I can help it!" Commander Floyd as he held up the card jammer. He pressed one of the buttons on it and fired a beam directly at Camula's duel disk. The moment the beam hit, the hologram of the door began to vibrate.

"What is this?"

"I've locked your duel disk down and by doing so, your card's effect is cancelled," The commander explained as the door vanished in a shower of pixels, "It looks like you'll have to finish this duel without your card!" It was then Camula smiled.

"I forget the ignorance of a beating heart. Don't you know that my gate can't be destroyed?" This caught everyone by surprise as the door returned, "Your modern technology is powerless and because of my necklace, my gate can keep returning! Face it: You're about to lose because I'm destroying your monsters and bringing Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000) to my side!" The others watched as Zane's dragons vanished and his most powerful dragon returned, this time on Camula's field.

"And to think, all I have to do is sacrifice a soul to the Sacred Beasts should I still lose this duel," Camula smiled as a shadowy double emerged, "Thanks to my powers, I was able to find your weakness: Syrus!" It was then the double snatched Syrus. Everyone watched helplessly as a green energy flowed from Syrus and into Cyber End Dragon.

"If you even think about trying to win this duel, you'll only destroy your brother!" Camula grinned evilly. But before Zane could make a decision, a voice called out.

"I got your back Zane!" Everyone looked down and saw Alexis and Chumley running towards them, Lynn and Jaden in tow and Lynn's amulet was glowing brightly.

"Ancient evil! Be gone!" Lynn cried as her amulet fired a blast at Camula. Completely caught off guard, Camula was hit and purple energy flowed into Cyber End Dragon. At the same time, Syrus' energy flowed back into his body as the Camula doppelganger vanished.

"What have you done?" Camula demanded.

"I've switched your life energy with that of Sy's! Now if Zane destroys Cyber End Dragon, you'll be the one that disappears!" Lynn explained as she sagged weakly against Alexis.

"Foolish girl! All I have to do is offer up another soul and I'll be fine! Now who shall I pick?" It was then Jaden smiled. Chumley set him down, revealing the two amulet pieces Jaden wore around his neck. At the moment, the swinging parts combined and a golden flash lit the room, blinding everyone.

"What was that?" Dr. Crowler asked as everyone regained his or her sight.

"A flash of light won't help you!" Camula threatened as she tried to activate her necklace. To her dismay, it failed to power up. Meanwhile, the two necklace pieces had fused together, forming one amulet.

_Thanks Atticus! We couldn't have done it with you!_ Jaden smiled.

"This game's over!" Zane declared as his trap card activated, "I use my facedown card, Call of the Haunted! With this, I can bring Cyber Laser Dragon (ATK: 2400) back from the graveyard!" Camula gasped as Zane's creature reemerged.

"And don't forget its ability! It can destroy any monster with more attack points than it once every turn," Zane warned as his dragon opened up its tail laser and fired a blast at Cyber End Dragon, destroying it. Camula's eyes went wide before rolling into the back of her head. Everyone watched as the Shadow Rider fell limply to the ground and was sucked into the Illusion Gate, leaving behind an unconscious Dr. Stratton, reverted back to normal.

"Dr. Stratton!" Lucia gasped as she and Bastion ran up to him. Each took an arm and lifted his body to his feet. It was then the castle began to shake.

"Uh oh! Time to go!" The two geniuses echoed as everyone made tracks for the exit. Everyone quickly tramped out the way they came and watched as the castle vanished in a swirl of smoke. The clouds above vanished as the blue night sky appeared.

BACK AT THE INFIRMARY…

"First off, I'm very disappointed in you two for disobeying orders. I told you to stay here and rest and you directly disobeyed me and came to Camula's castle," Commander Floyd frowned. His frown however quickly turned to a small smile.

"On the other hand, you two did save the day and so for that, I thank you." The two bed-ridden teens grinned as Atticus sat up.

"If you want to give anyone credit, thank Atticus. He told us how to beat Camula's powers," Lynn smiled, staring at the brunette duelist, "If it wasn't for him, Jaden and I wouldn't have been able to reverse her spells." Commander Floyd turned to the former Shadow Rider, a serious look on his face.

"Well then, perhaps our new friend can also tell us how to beat the other Shadow Riders?" Commander Floyd wondered. Atticus nodded.

"I'll tell you all that I know, even though he isn't much," the boy admitted as his sister took a seat next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

_Alexis may have her brother back and Camula may be defeated, but this whole fiasco bought the Shadow Riders a spirit key. Even with Atticus' information, I doubt we'll get very far. I just hope whatever he has can help._ Lynn thought as the others left the infirmary.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** Lucia and Bastion are an awesome tag team duo!

**Zane:** Bastion's calculated stratagems and Lucia's strength…

**Alexis:** They'll beat anyone easy!

**Syrus: **I hope so.

**Chumley: **Not luscious! Two Elemental Knights have appeared!

**Bastion:**We're on our own too.

**Jaden: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Darkest Winds!

**Zane:** The true test won't be to win, but to see who can work together the best.


	27. The Darkest Winds

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Final's week is next week so no updates will be posted until after May 9th. The reason for this is because I have work and school to deal with since I've been sick for the past three days.**

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Darkest Winds**

"So how do you feel Lynn?" Alexis asked. The blond princess had completed her recovery and was now being released from the infirmary. To celebrate, Chancellor Shepherd had given her a completely new outfit that only went to elite female Obelisk Blue students. Lynn's old white blazer had been replaced with a light blue one with dark blue accenting and longer sleeves that reached to her elbows. She wore matching blue jeans with purple stripes running down the sides. Lynn decided to wear her blazer unbuttoned, revealing her lavender T-shirt.

"For the last time, I feel fine," Lynn sighed as she finished tying her bootlaces.

"By the way, I love that new outfit. It suits you nicely," Alexis commented as the two left the infirmary.

"Thanks, so where are the others?"

"I'm not sure but I did see Bastion and Lucia downstairs in the arena."

"Lets go see them." Alexis nodded and the two Obelisks ran down a nearby staircase and heard cheers coming from the stadium. The two girls walked in and saw Dr. Stratton (LP: 1300) and Dr. Crowler (LP: 1000) in a double duel against Lucia (LP: 500) and Bastion (LP: 800). Dr. Crowler had Ancient Gear Golem (ATK: 3000) and Dr. Stratton had Reploid V-Slasher (ATK: 2500) while Lucia had two humans in play, a male garbed in black robes on the field (ATK: 1200) that had pale skin and the other creature was a female garbed in white wizard robes (ATK: 1000). Bastion's field however was empty, save for his two facedown cards.

"You're putting me to sleep kids. I expected more of a challenge from you," Dr. Stratton said as he ended his turn.

"Then again, they're just children. They're certainly no match for me," Dr. Crowler added with confidence. Lucia drew a card and grinned.

"Lets see how confident you are after I play this! First, I summon Tormod the Fire Mage (ATK: 1500) in attack mode!" Lucia began as a red clad mage appeared on the field.

"Now that she's made a summoning, I activate a trap card, Rising Energy! By simply discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can power up Tormod by 1500!" Bastion declared as Tormod began to give off a fiery red aura (ATK: 1500 + 1500), "And then I'll also reveal Raigeki Break! By discarding another card from my hand. I can destroy a card on the field and I'll crush Ancient Gear Golem!"

"I beg your pardon?" Crowler gasped as a bolt of lightning fired out from Bastion's trap, destroying Crowler's monster.

"Thanks Bastion! Now to end this! Ilyana, take out Crowler with thunder crush!" Lucia commanded, looking to her white mage. The girl quickly opened up her tome and fired a bolt of electricity at Crowler, nailing him in the chest and wiping out his life points.

"I'm still here!" Stratton challenged.

"Oh we'll fix that! Tormod, incinerate his slasher!" Lucia commanded. Stratton immediately regretted his words as his monster was set ablaze and destroyed (LP: 1300 – 500).

"Now Soren! Follow it up with tornado attack!" The black mage cracked open his green tome and fired a green energy crescent at Dr. Stratton, knocking him back as well as wiping out the last of his life points.

"Way to go guys!" Lynn cheered.

"They're some team," Alexis admitted.

"The way they work together, it's like they're two ingredients in a big smack down sandwich." The two blonds turned and saw Chumley standing behind them, a club sandwich in his hand and some of it in his mouth.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Blame my parents," Chumley smiled. Lynn and Alexis sighed.

"That was a bad one Chum," Alexis groaned.

"Seriously, where have you been?" Lynn asked, "I haven't seen you around lately."

"I just came from Commander Floyd's tanker. You know? That one that's just docked off shore? He's been grilling Atticus for hours, trying to get information on the Shadow Riders and the Elemental Knights. He asked me to give this to Bastion and Lucia," Chumley explained as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a data disk, "The commander told me that this disk has data on two Elemental Knights that are heading this way." The girls gasped.

"They found two already?"

"Yup, and based on the intelligence the commander got, they duel as a team which is why he wants Bastion and Lucia to duel them."

"I get it now. Out of every key keeper combination possible, Lucia and Bastion are the strongest by far. When they combine their strengths, they're almost invincible."

"That's the general idea."

LATER THAT NIGHT…

"Fascinating. This disk has a lot of information," Bastion said as he and Lucia looked over the data on his computer, "This even lists a few cards they use so we'll be able to handle them when they finally appear." Lucia nodded as she looked at the cards that lay all over Bastion's desktop.

"So, do you think we'll be ready to face the knights when they arrive?" Lucia asked, "Based on all the cards on your desk, I say you've been busy working on another deck."

"You're right. I've been studying our opponents and calculating some theorems as to how to beat them," Bastion replied as he pulled open a desk drawer, revealing several dueling decks. He glanced at them before choosing one and putting it into one of the deck boxes on his vest.

"This deck has been balanced to work with yours so we'll have a good chance of beating the Elemental Knights," Bastion said with confidence. It was then their spirit keys began to vibrate.

"Good thing, because I think they're here," Lucia said as she grabbed her duel disk from Bastion's bed.

"Let's go!" The two geniuses quickly ran outside through Bastion's patio door and headed for the main school building.

"Where do you think they are?" Lucia wondered as they entered the front doors. Bastion shrugged as they ran up a nearby staircase. As the two ran by the Obelisk Arena entrance, they noticed a faint green glow coming from inside.

"They must be in there," Bastion deduced as they ran inside. What awaited them was a large green seal etched into the floor with tendrils of dark energy attached to the lights above. But what caught the attention of the two Ra students were the two people meditating inside of the seal. The first person was a girl clad in skimpy green armor, showing off much of her dark skin and since she wore no helmet, her bright green hair was a wild mane. The second person was a muscular man clad in black robes. The only visible part of him was his long black hair and pale skin.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Lucia demanded. The two knights opened their eyes, the girl's being green and the man's being purple. The two stood up and the walls of the seal opened up, letting Lucia and Bastion step inside.

"We've come for your spirit keys," The girl grinned, "I, Wendy of the Wind…

"And I, Camden of the Darkness shall now take them from you," The man declared calmly as the two knights raised their arms and revealed their duel disks. Unlike the academy duel disks, these had what looked like rune marks on them. Lucia and Bastion activated their own duel disks and slotted in their decks.

"Rumor has it you two are the smartest students on campus," Camden said as he drew five cards, "Don't disappoint me. I expect a challenge from you two."

"And you'll get it in more ways than one," Bastion replied as he and Lucia filled up their hands.

"Very well, so lets begin with the conditions of our duel. If Camden and I win this duel, we'll take your spirit keys and then seal you here within this seal for all eternity. But if you win, we shall take our leave of this place," Wendy explained.

"Seal us here?" Lucia gasped.

"There is no argument here. You duel by our rules," Camden declared emotionlessly.

"Fine, let's duel!" Bastion said with determination, "And we'll start off!" Lucia and Bastion both drew a card.

"I'll start off with one of my favorite cards: Oscar the Lance Knight (ATK: 1400) in attack mode!" Lucia started, summoning her green clad horseman, "Then I'll set two facedown cards."

"And now I'll call forth Breaker the Magical Warrior (ATK: 1600 + 300)," Bastion added, summoning a red armor clad swordsman, "And upon being summoned, he gets a spell counter to raise his attack points by 300. Next I'll place two facedown cards and end our turn." Camden and Wendy both drew a card.

"Your monsters are good, but ours are better! I play a spell card, Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and then discard these two wind monsters," Wendy began, discarding two wind monsters, "Now I play Cost Down! By discarding one card from my hand, I can lower the level of all monsters in my hand by two for this turn! Because of that, I can summon Roc From The Valley of Haze (ATK: 2400) in attack mode!" The two Ra students watched as an enormous brown-feathered bird with black horns and a white skull helmet landed on Wendy's field.

"Now I remove my two wind monsters from play in order to special summon two spirits known as Garuda (ATK: 1600)!" Wendy continued as two hawk-human beasts landed next to her, "Now I'll place my last card facedown."

"And I shall simply place one facedown card and a monster in defense mode," Camden said, slotting in two of his cards, "Lets see what you got." Bastion and Lucia both drew a card.

"Since Wendy's hand is empty, Oscar's special power activates. I can trade him in for a monster from my deck: Oscar the Wise (ATK: 2100)!" Lucia began as her knight gained a white cape and stallion.

"Now I'll use my Breaker's ability! By sacrificing his spell counter (ATK: 1900 – 300) he can destroy a spell card on your field so I'll get rid of Wendy's card!" Bastion added as his magician fired an energy beam at the card and destroyed it, "Then I'll reveal a trap card, Pitch-Black Power Stone! When this is activated, it gains three spell counters which I can transfer to any monster, one at a time, once per turn which I'll do right now. I move one spell counter to my magical warrior!" The two evil duelists watched as a glowing stone appeared on Bastion's field and fired an energy beam at Breaker, reenergizing him (ATK: 1600 + 300).

"Now I sacrifice that counter to use Breaker's power! Destroy Camden's trap card!" Bastion declared as Camden's trap vanished, "Now I play another trap card, Level Conversion Lab! First, I choose a monster from my hand and show it to you and then I roll a die. If the result is a one, the card is destroyed. But any other number will determine my monster's new level." Bastion reached into his hand and showed the opponents his Chaos Command Magician (ATK: 2400). He pulled a white die from his pocket and rolled it on the floor, the result being a three.

"Prodigious! My magician is now a level three monster, so I can summon it without a sacrifice!" Bastion said as he summoned a green clad spell caster monster to the field, "And just so you know, he's not affected by monster effects."

"OK, are you done yet?"

"Of course we're not done yet! I now normal summon Soren the Wind Mage (ATK: 1200) in attack mode!" Lucia countered, summoning her black clad mage, "And now I'll use his ability. When summoned, he can destroy a wind monster so goodbye Roc!" Wendy gasped as her bird was blown off the field by a green energy tornado.

"Now we're ready! Soren, take out Garuda!" Lucia commanded as her monster fired a cyclone at one of the wind spirits.

"You fool! My Garuda will tear your mage apart!" Wendy grinned as her bird was caught in the tornado.

"Oh really? Take another look at your so called spirit!" Lucia challenged. Wendy watched as her bird was shot out of the cyclone like a bullet and was destroyed (LP: 4000 – 800).

"What happened? My spirit has been crushed."

"It's Soren's other effect. When he battles a wind type monster, his points double for the duration of the battle so the only wind you'll be blowing is hot air!" Lucia grinned as she looked to her horseman, "But lets deal with your other spirit! Oscar, fricasee that overgrown chicken!" Wendy gasped as her last monster was run through by Lucia's knight (LP: 3200 – 500).

"I'm wide open!" Wendy gasped.

"Yes and we'll make sure of that because I now activate a trap card, Rising Energy! By discarding one card from my hand to the grave, I can raise the attack points of a monster on the field by 1500 so I'll boost Bastion's Breaker (ATK: 1600 + 1500)!" Lucia declared as Breaker began to give off a fierce red glow.

"That's enough points to wipe me out!" Wendy screamed.

"Exactly! Breaker! Take Wendy out with sapphire sonic flash!" Bastion commanded. Wendy watched in horror as Breaker reared its sword back and fired an energy crescent at her, nailing her in the chest and wiping out the rest of her life points. The two geniuses watched as tendrils of dark energy wrapped around her body and pulled her below the floor, snuffing out her cries of panic.

"Oh well, she's served her purpose," Camden said with disinterest, "It's still your move."

"And you're about to end up like her! Chaos Command Magician attacks that facedown!" Bastion declared as a ball of light hit an angel monster (DEF: 400).

"Your attack activated my monster's effect. Since Skelangel was flipped face up, I draw one card but of course, your magician has destroyed it," Camden said as he added one card to his hand and then drew one card to begin his turn.

"You're utter fools. By letting me draw that one card, you've assured my victory!" Camden declared, "I play Painful Choice, a spell card that lets me take any five cards from my deck and then you need to pick one to add to my hand so choose!" Holograms of the five cards he chose appeared on the field but Camden's choices surprised his opponents to no end.

"Those are…"

"It can't be…"

"They can and are… The five pieces of Exodia! Now choose one!" Camden grinned.

"Fine, I'll choose the left arm!" Lucia declared as Camden added the card to his hand.

"Fool. I play Graceful Charity and discard my Exodia piece and Monster Reborn!" Camden continued, "And now that all five pieces are in my graveyard, I can pay 2000 life points to activate Contract With Exodia (LP: 4000 – 2000) and with its power, I can summon my most powerful monster!" The blood in Bastion and Lucia ran ice cold as a hulking black figure emerged over Camden. The new monster wore manacles on its arms and legs that had broken chain links attached.

"Say hello to the invincible creature Exodia Necross (ATK: 1800)!" Camden declared as the heavily muscular creature let out a fearsome roar, forcing Lucia and Bastion to brace themselves and avoid getting blown over.

"Now my monster, attack Breaker the Magical Warrior with exodus fist!" Camden commanded as Exodia began to give off a dark aura. Bastion gasped in fear as his warrior was hit by a ferocious punch (LP: 4000 – 200).

"Oh no! Bastion!" Lucia cried.

"I'm OK," Bastion gasped as he clutched his stomach, "But it felt like I took the punch."

"Every time you lose life points, you really will feel the hit! So I hope you have a high threshold for pain because you're going to be groaning in agony when I'm done with you two!" Camden grinned, "And to ensure that, I use Exodia Necross' special ability. For every battle he fights, he gains 1000 attack points (ATK: 1800 + 1000)!" Bastion and Lucia gasped, as the dark aura around Exodia grew even stronger.

"To finish my turn, I'll place a facedown card," Camden declared, slotting in a facedown card. Bastion and Lucia both drew a card and looked at one another.

"Exodia may be strong, but we can still beat it!" Lucia declared bravely, "I place a facedown card and summon Ike the Ranger (ATK: 1000) in attack mode!" Camden looked on in disinterest as Lucia's mercenary leader took the field.

"I shall switch my Chaos Command Magician (DEF: 1900) to defense mode and place one monster in defense mode to complete my turn," Bastion declared, his magician crouching down in defense. Camden drew a card and grinned.

"Exodia, punch out Ike's lights!" Camden commanded.

"Not this time! I play a trap card, Negate Attack and just like its name implies, your attack is negated and your battle phase ended!" Lucia declared as a barrier of light intercepted Exodia's fist.

"And since Exodia's battle was cancelled, so is his power up effect!" Bastion added as Camden ended his turn. Bastion and Lucia both drew a card.

"I use Ike's ability, evolving him into Ike the Commander (ATK: 1500)!" Lucia declared during the standby phase. It was then Bastion and Lucia both slotted in Pot of Greed, drawing two cards each.

"First, I'll switch my Chaos Command back to attack mode (ATK: 2400)," Bastion began, "Then I'll place two facedowns and activate Monster Reborn to revive Breaker the Magical Warrior (ATK: 1600)!"

"What good will he do you? Exodia Necross destroyed him already," Camden wondered as the red-armored mage returned to Bastion's field.

"Because I'm going to use his special ability in combination with my Pitch Black Power Stone! By giving up a spell counter to Breaker and then sacrificing it, I can destroy your sole trap card!" Bastion explained as Breaker fired an energy crescent at Camden's trap card (Spirit Barrier) and destroyed it.

"I place one facedown and complete my turn," Lucia followed up, setting one facedown card.

"Pathetic!" Camden commented, "First I draw, then I attack with Exodia Necross!" Camden snapped off the top card of his deck before Exodia launched its fist at Lucia's wind mage.

"Again, your attack backfires because I play the trap card, Tempest Breeze! When Soren is attacked, your monster's attack points are cut right in half!" Lucia declared as Exodia was surrounded by a green cyclone (ATK: 2800 – 1400).

"My attack still goes through!" Camden countered as Soren was hit, taking out some of Lucia's life points (LP: 4000 – 200), "And lets not forget Exodia's battle power (ATK: 1400 + 1000)!" Lucia and Bastion both drew a card and realized they were in a tough spot.

_I can't keep defending us with trap cards much longer and since Exodia can't be destroyed in battle, I can't evolve Ike to the next level and only a maxed out Ike can beat Exodia Necross and since that option's out, we'll have to go for Camden's life points._ Lucia thought as she reached into her hand.

"I place one facedown card and summon Rolf the Young Archer (ATK: 500) in attack mode!" Lucia declared, summoning her bow and arrow bearing monster, "Now use your special ability and attack Camden directly!" Camden looked on unimpressed as Rolf fired an arrow at him, nailing him in the chest (LP: 2000 – 500).

"That's all we have," Bastion sighed as Camden drew a card and slotted it in.

"And now I'm bringing this to an end! I play Lightning Vortex! This spell card can destroy all face up monsters on your field if I discard one card from my hand to the graveyard," Camden explained as a swirling cloud overhead began raining lightning bolts down on the geniuses' monsters.

"You won't get them all! I play Ready for Intercepting, a trap that can flip a monster facedown!" Bastion and Lucia chorused as Rolf and Chaos Command flipped over and avoided the rain of lightning bolts. The other monsters however weren't so lucky as they were struck down.

"Next I play the spell card Dark Exodia Spirit! This card can only be used if the only monsters you have on the field are facedown and can only be activated during Main Phase 1. Now you both take damage equal to Exodia's current attack points: 2400!" Camden continued as Exodia created two doubles of himself and flung them at the two duelists, causing them to cry out in pain (LP: 3800 – 2400) as they 'burned' in the black flames.

"Now everything about you is in sync, including your life points!" Camden laughed as the two duelists fell over exhausted, "But lets not forget that I still have an attack which I plan to use on the girl! Exodia, take out that pathetic archer!" Lucia, still exhausted, activated her trap card.

"Not yet! I play a trap, Mercenary Heart! This card can save all my mercenaries from being destroyed this turn!" Lucia gasped as Rolf (DEF: 500) revealed himself. The others watched as Rolf was knocked back, but wasn't destroyed.

"Your runt survived, but I assure you, he won't next round," Camden promised as he ended his turn. Lucia and Bastion wearily stood up and drew a card.

_This is our last shot. We have to beat him this turn or it's over._ The two Ra students thought as they looked over their hands.

"Bastion, can you help me out?" Lucia asked. Bastion nodded.

"I reveal my facedown monster, Magical Merchant (ATK: 200) and his ability lets me pick up cards until I draw a spell or trap card and then I add it to my hand," Bastion explained as a blue robed insect appeared on the field. Bastion snapped off the top card and grinned at his find.

"Prodigious! I got just what I needed! Now, I sacrifice my Chaos Command Magician in order to activate the spell card, Black Market! With this, my partner can search her deck for any spell card she chooses and add it to her hand!" Bastion continued as Lucia looked through her deck until she found what she was looking for.

"Now I play a spell, Master Seal! With this, I can upgrade a mercenary to the next level without having to go through the process of leveling them up!" Lucia explained, "So I sacrifice Rolf the Young Archer in order to bring out his adult form, Rolf the Sniper (ATK: 1500) in attack mode!" Camden looked on as Rolf grew until he was about a teenager. His green hair grew longer as his bow became a longbow and he gained a black hood and cloak.

"Now I play my final facedown card, a trap card known as Call of the Haunted!" Bastion declared, "With this, I can revive my Chaos Command Magician (ATK: 2400) from the graveyard!" As the green clad magician came back to the field, Camden gasp realized his opponents' plan.

"Now I use Rolf's special ability! By sacrificing a monster on our field, Rolf can inflict damage to your life points equal to the sacrificed monster's attack points!" Lucia explained as Chaos Command vanished and reappeared as a shimmering emerald arrow in Rolf's bow.

"Ready Bastion?"

"Always Lucia!" They both pointed at Camden, smiles on their faces.

"Attack!"

"No!" Camden gasped as the arrow streaked across the field and struck him in the chest, wiping out the rest of his life points.

"It's over!" Bastion declared.

"We win!" Lucia smiled as the seal and holograms faded.

"You've won this time, but I'll be back! Unlike my comrades, I don't accept defeat so easily," Camden gasped as he vanished into the floor.

"Until then, Camden," Lucia sighed. The blunette looked over at Bastion and smiled.

"We make some team huh?" Bastion asked. Lucia nodded as she felt her legs give way. Bastion however, saw this can caught her in his arms.

"Yeah, Bastion, we make some team…" Lucia sighed contently as she blacked out. Bastion gasped as the girl fell asleep in his arms.

"Poor girl, she's been through a lot. Time to go home… together…" Bastion said as he walked out of the stadium.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **A big business deal is going down.

**Chancellor:** Slade and Jagger Princeton want to buy and destroy Duel Academy!

**Crowler: **The teachers will lose their jobs….

**Zane:** The spirit gates could be unlocked…

**Lynn:** Commander Floyd is a business tycoon and he's going to break the deal.

**Chancellor:** A handicap has been placed on him in the duel against Slade!

**Syrus: **He only has 1000 life points and all of Slade's monsters can't be destroyed in battle!

**Alexis: **Everything falls on his ability to defend himself.

**Bastion:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Hostile Takeover!

**Lucia:** The Commander's a tough old duelist.

**Floyd: **Who you calling old?


	28. Hostile Takeover

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Seeing as how two of my finals are open note and one isn't really a final, I figured I'd take the time to drop this off before I start studying. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Hostile Takeover**

"What? You two were attacked last night?" Lynn gasped. Lynn and the other key keepers had gathered around the oak tree on the hill to catch each other up on current events.

"It was late and we didn't want to wake you up," Lucia protested, "Besides, we handled it didn't we Bastion?" The boy genius nodded.

"Believe us, the only thing you missed was watching us clean the clocks of two Elemental Knights," Bastion said with confidence, not noticing Lucia's arm snaking its way around his shoulder.

"Way to go you two," Jaden grinned.

"Yeah, that makes two less knights for us to deal with," Zane sighed.

"You sound like you wanted to be the one to beat them," Lynn glanced at the Obelisk king. Zane shrugged.

"Perhaps." It was then Syrus and Chumley ran up to the group.

"Hey guys, what's up? You look like you ran a marathon," Lynn asked, noticing the heavy sweat they were giving off.

"Guys! It's horrible! It's unbelievable! It's unthinkable!" Syrus ranted.

"Sy, calm down. What's going on?" Jaden asked.

"Someone wants to buy Duel Academy and you won't believe who it is!"

"Who?"

"Chazz' brothers, Slade and Jagger Princeton and it gets worse! They want to destroy the school and fire all the teachers!"

"What?" The group chorused.

"They're talking with Chancellor Shepherd right now!"

"Lets go see what's up!" Lynn declared, standing up. Using Lynn's teleporting spell, they arrived outside the chancellor's office and came in to see Commander Floyd and Chancellor Shepherd in a video conference with two men in black suits, one having dark hair and a pale complexion, the other having a dark shade of brown and a slight tan.

"So we're in agreement then? I duel you with a life point handicap and if I win, the school will end up in my hands," Commander Floyd said.

"Yes but if I beat you, my company takes control of the school and I'll have the place demolished! Until then, Hylian!" the black-haired man replied.

"Until then Slade," the commander frowned as the screen went black.

"What's going on? Sy told me that the school is gonna be demolished!" Lynn asked.

"Not if I can help it. Kaiba Corporation is thinking of selling Duel Academy and Princeton Incorporated wants it," the commander informed the teens, "but all they want it for is to demolish it, leaving the faculty without jobs and the students without a school. But, the Kaiba Corp president, Seto Kaiba has given me a sporting chance. If I can beat Slade in a duel, the school will be sold off to my company, Floyd Industries."

"Your company? What are you? Some kind of rep?" Jaden asked.

"I'm not just a military commander. I'm also a company president, and my company has several links to many jobs around the world. Owning and running a school is right down our alley, considering that I've been involved in several construction projects as of late," The commander replied, surprising the students.

"But there's one catch: Since the commander is an experienced duelist, he has to duel with a handicap," the chancellor sighed.

"What kind of handicap?" Zane asked.

"I get just 1000 life points and I'm not permitted to destroy any of Slade's monsters in battle," The students gasped at this news.

"Don't worry, I've got all day to prepare and tomorrow I'll duel Slade and win."

"It's official: you are the craziest person I've ever met!" Bastion declared. Lynn smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not the most careful person but whenever I'm faced with a test, I always pull through," the commander said.

"And I should know. When he helped me to learn Duel Monsters, he beat everything I tried on him. Trust me, this duel is all wrapped up and it's in his favor!" Lynn agreed.

"Lets hope. Remember, Slade destroys the island if he wins," Zane warned.

"Just you wait guys: Tomorrow is going to be a big day."

THE NEXT DAY…

All the students and faculty were sitting in Obelisk Arena, waiting for the big possession match to begin.

"This is going to be ugly, I can tell," one Obelisk sighed.

"I don't care how much experience this guy's got: I think he's nuts to accept these conditions!" A Ra Yellow girl declared. Similar comments were traded amongst the students as Slade Princeton and Commander Floyd walked out onto the duel field and swapped decks. From the sidelines, Jagger Princeton, the brown-haired man, sat, a phone in his hand.

"Still wishing you could back down? I would. My deck's full of rare monsters ready to tear you apart, just like my men are going to do when I tear these buildings down," Slade grinned as he shuffled the commander's deck. The two opponents handed the decks back and went to their marks.

"You won't be tearing any buildings down. I'll be taking you out right here," Commander Floyd frowned as he activated his duel disk. Slade followed suit and both slotted in their decks.

"Just remember the rules. You get just 1000 life points to battle with and my monsters can't be destroyed in battle." The commander nodded as he drew five cards.

"Duel!"

"I'll lead off!" the commander declared, drawing a card, "And I'll simply place one monster facedown in defense mode."

"With that life point and attack handicap, we'll probably hear that a lot," Alexis commented.

"But who knows? That monster could be anything," Jaden replied.

"That's a pathetic move! Now let me show you a real one! I play Polymerization. With it, I can fuse Lord of Dragons with Divine Dragon Ragnarok in order to summon King Dragun (ATK: 2400)!" Slade grinned as a serpent-cross human monster appeared on his field. This creature gave off a rainbow-colored aura, making it impossible to tell what it really looked like.

"And thanks to his ability, I can special summon a dragon monster from my hand once per turn and I'll choose my Luster Dragon #2 (ATK: 2400)!" Slade continued as a diamond-studded green dragon emerged onto the field, "And I'll also normal summon the original Luster Dragon (ATK: 1900)!" The students in the stands gasped as a blue dragon appeared between the first two dragons.

"This is over! I attack with all three of my dragons!" Slade finished, his three dragons firing red, blue, and green energy streams at the facedown monster, a squirrel-like monster (DEF: 100).

"As I've heard from friends of mine, you're being too reckless. That monster you attacked is Nimble Momonga and when it's destroyed in battle, I gain 1000 life points," Commander Floyd grinned (LP: 1000 + 1000), "And also, I get to special summon two more from my deck in defense mode and just in time to intercept your attacks!" Slade gasped as two more squirrels appeared on the field and were destroyed, raising Commander Floyd's life points (LP: 2000 + 2000).

"My mother always did say I was a squirrelly little rascal but thanks to my animal friends, it looks like we'll have a fair duel after all!" Commander Floyd declared as Slade ended his turn. Commander Floyd drew a card and grinned.

_So far, so good. I just gotta hold him off one more turn._ Floyd thought as he placed another monster facedown in defense mode.

"Now I place a facedown card and end my turn," the militant declared, slotting in another card. Slade drew a card and grinned.

"Lets see how well you handle Hyozanryu (ATK: 2100) and another Divine Dragon Ragnarok (ATK: 1500)!" Slade said as he summoned two more dragons to the field, "I've got five invincible dragons out and they're going to knock you out! Attack!" The commander didn't even flinch as he revealed his trap card.

"I still say you're being reckless. I play Negate Attack and seeing as how you have no other cards, I assume you're ending your turn," Commander Floyd said as a white vortex appeared and stopped all five attacks. The commander drew another card and smiled.

"I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards," The commander declared, filling up his hand, "I now reveal my facedown monster, the Magician of Faith (ATK: 300) and it lets me take Pot of Greed back." The Princeton brothers watched as the commander reactivated the spell card and drew two more cards.

"Your recklessness has cost you this duel. I suggest you forfeit now," Floyd said as he glanced at his hand.

"Yeah right. I bet you're just bluffing," Slade countered, "Even with all those cards, you still can't touch me." The commander reached into his hand and pulled out several cards.

"Have it your way then. First off, I play a spell card, Dark Magic Curtain! By paying half my life points (LP: 4000 – 2000), I can special summon a monster from my deck to the field and I choose Dark Magician (ATK: 2500)!" the commander began as the black-clad mage appeared on the field, "Next I sacrifice my magician in order to bring out my Dark Eradicator Warlock (ATK: 2500)!" The students watched as the black armor of the mage turned crimson and a purple cape wrapped itself around the magician's neck.

"So you traded one weak monster for another! Big deal! I don't see anything special about him!" Slade growled.

"Oh we're going to change that right now but first I shall summon my Rapid Fire Magician (ATK: 1600) in attack mode!" the commander continued as a cocky mage bearing two magic staves appeared on the field, "Next I activate a spell card, Magical Blast! With this, I can inflict 200 points of damage to you for every spellcaster on my field and at my last count, I have three!" Slade grimaced as the three magicians raised their weapons and fired a crimson energy blast at him (LP: 4000 – 600).

"And now Rapid Fire Magician and Dark Eradicator Warlock's effects are activated. Since I played a normal spell card, my rapid fire mage deals 400 points of damage and eradicator warlock inflicts 1000 points of damage as well!" Commander Floyd informed him as Slade was electrocuted (LP: 3400 – 1400).

"I'm still here!"

"Not for long! I play Spell Reproduction, a spell card that can be activated by discarding two spells from my hand to the graveyard. Now I can take a spell card from my grave and add it to my hand and I choose Magical Blast!" the commander continued as the effects of his mages kicked in again (LP: 2000 – 1400), "And now I end this duel with Magical Blast!" Slade's eyes went wide as the three mages charged up their attack.

"No! This can't be happening!" Slade shouted.

"It is! Magical Blast!" The three mages then fired the energy blast, nailing Slade in the chest, wiping out the rest of his life points. In response, the students cheered as the holograms faded from the field.

"Nice try but this school is mine now and I plan to keep it open!" the commander shouted as the crowd roared again in happy cheers. Slade slowly stood up and frowned.

"This isn't over! Just you wait: I'll destroy this place, one way or another!" Slade threatened, "Our plans for world domination WILL come to pass!"

_World domination?_ The commander wondered, "If you're trying to rule the world, I suggest getting another hobby because it's been done before and it's always failed."

_Trust me, I know._

THE NEXT DAY…

_Dear Diary,_

_It's hard to believe that Commander Floyd now owns the school. Still, he hasn't done anything to change it in any way. He claims to like it the way it is, though I know how he hates the Slifers having that poor building for a dorm. I heard he wanted to have it renovated when this whole fiasco with the Sacred Beasts is settled. But speaking of Slifers, a lot of them haven't shown up for class lately. _Lynn was prepared to write some more when her alarm clock went off.

"Class time, darn," Lynn sighed as she locked up her diary. She stuffed the precious book into her desk drawer. Lynn then grabbed her books off of her desk and teleported herself inside of the women's restroom near her first class. The Hylian then slipped out and headed into class. She sat down in her usual seat next to Alexis as Dr. Stratton walked in, ready to give his lesson.

"Hello class."

"Hello Dr. Stratton."

"Today we'll continue where we left off on the different types of monster fusion. Now can anyone tell me one way of performing monster fusion?" Lucia raised her hand.

"Most monster fusions are performed by using Polymerization in combination with monsters that are designated as fusion material monsters. By sending these monsters to the graveyard, you can summon a fusion monster," Lucia explained.

"Very good. Can anyone else tell me another way?" Stratton asked. It was then snoring could be heard from the front row. Everyone looked down to see a certain Slifer sleeping.

"Jaden Yuki!" The Ra doctor roared, startling the boy out of his nap and onto his feet.

"Uh yes doc?"

"Perhaps you'd like to explain me to another method of monster fusion?"

"Uh I'd love to but I'm kind of tired." This caused some of the students to giggle.

"Oh that's real nice of you to explain yourself…"

"Thanks."

"But you can make up the time up to me after class in detention." This caused Jaden to groan. Dr. Stratton immediately looked away; ready to continue his lesson when more snoring caught his attention, this time coming from a raven-haired Obelisk.

"You there, wake up!" Off to the left, one of the guys from Ra Yellow had also fallen asleep.

"Hey! This isn't sleeping time!" It was then Lynn's ears picked up something.

"What's that?" Lynn wondered as she concentrated.

"What's what?" Alexis asked.

"I hear some kind of music," Lynn replied. The two blonds looked around and watched in horror as Dr. Stratton fell to the ground and began to snore. One by one, students fell asleep. But to complicate matters, pink gas began to come in from the vents.

"Not good!" Alexis gasped as the two girls stood up. It was then their eyelids grew heavy and the gas began to make the girls cough.

"Can't stay awake," Lynn moaned as she and Alexis stumbled out of the classroom and into the hallway. But they had made their move too late as the two girls lost consciousness.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** Can't stay awake…

**Alexis:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Heart of an Amazon!

**Lynn: **Gotta do something…


	29. Heart of an Amazon

**A quick message for jordan (dragonwerewolfultimo), I have a disclaimer on my profile page and the prologue is not an exact copy of the first episode or Yu-Gi-Oh GX because Lynn has a duel with Professor Derek at the beginning.  
****  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm back from school and seeing as how I have a two week break and a high school graduation to attend, I plan on taking a bit of a breather on this story. Also, after going over the layout of future chapters, I found that I have some irregulaties that I feel I must attend to before I continue on effectively. So before I take my break, I have this for you.**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Heart of an Amazon**

_Wake up girls… It's time to wake up sisters…_ Still feeling the side effects of the gas, Lynn slowly opened her eyes to find herself lying on a large bed. Groaning in pain, the princess sat up and gasped at her surroundings. Lynn was no longer in the classroom but in a prison cell, surrounded by iron bars. The bed she was lying on was bolted to the floor. Above her, a purple light shone down, casting its rays across her cell. It was also that Lynn realized that her blazer, socks and boots were missing as well as her amulet. Luckily enough, her spirit key was still with her.

"Lynn! Over here!" Lynn looked to her right to see another cell with Alexis inside.

"Alexis!" Lynn cried as she wearily climbed from the bed and walked over to the edge of her cell.

"Are you OK?" Alexis asked.

"I've been better." Lynn then glanced around further and realized that almost every other girl on campus were in separate cells spread across the room.

"Do you have any idea where we are?" Lynn wondered.

"I can tell you that but it won't matter." The two girls as well as any others who were awake turned as a new person walked into the room. This person was a muscular woman who was tanned deeply. Garbed in a tank top, black pants and boots, her red hair was in a thick ponytail as her blue eyes scanned the room.

"As you can see, I've imprisoned you here in my domain but don't think of this place as a jail. I've had you put here for safety. I wouldn't want any of you to get hurt," the woman explained, "By the way, my name is Tanya, Amazon maiden of the Shadow Riders and seeing as how this school has so many wonderful young men, I've decided to take one on as my husband."

"So why imprison us?" Another voice called out, one that Lynn recognized as Lucia's.

"These shadow games are intense and seeing as how we all know how dangerous they are, I've placed you away from all that while the men duel in the tournament I've set up," Tanya explained.

"Tournament?"

"That's right. A tournament where the prize is my hand in marriage!" Tanya laughed. It was then a couple of Obelisk Blue students walked in, empty looks in their eyes.

"Mistress Tanya. These two have lost. What shall we do with them?" one of the boys asked, pointing to two unconscious students. Despite their missing blazers, scuffed up clothes and messed up complexions, the three girls recognized them immediately.

"Bastion! Jaden!" The three girls gasped.

"Throw them in with those two," Tanya replied, pointing at Alexis and Lucia's cells. Lynn watched as the two cells were opened and Jaden was tossed carelessly into Alexis' arms as Bastion was thrown into Lucia, knocking her over. The Obelisks then slammed the cell doors shut.

"Enjoy yourselves girls. You're going to be in there for awhile," Tanya laughed as she walked out of the room, the Obelisks walking behind her.

"Wait! You can't just leave us here!" Lynn shouted. But the woman had already left.

"Now what?" Lynn sighed as Lucia and Alexis studied the boys' wounds, "Are they OK?" The two girls shook their heads.

"They're in bad shape. We need to get the boys out of here," Alexis said as she laid Jaden's unconscious form into her bed. Lucia had done the same with Bastion. Lynn however had more pressing matters to deal with. Lynn studied the lock on her cell and found it to be a simple lock with a fairly large keyhole.

"I could pick this lock if I had a wire," Lynn sighed, "Are any of you wearing a barrette?" The few girls who were awake shook their heads in disappointment.

_Check under your pillow…_A voice suddenly said. Lynn looked around.

"Who's there?"

_Check under your pillow…_

"What's going on Lynn? There's nobody here except us," Lucia said. Lynn however wasn't paying attention as she walked back to her bed. She lifted up the pillow and to her surprise she found her amulet and a button-sized green crystal there.

"How'd those get there?" Alexis asked as Lynn pulled her amulet back on, "And what's with the crystal?"

"That's a Farore's Wind crystal! It can teleport you places!" Lucia gasped as Lynn scrutinized the gem.

"But it can only take one person," Lynn said with disappointment.

"It's obvious then. You have to go," Alexis declared.

"Alexis is right. Get out of here and take down that Shadow Rider!" Lucia agreed. Lynn nodded as she threw the crystal to the ground, releasing its magic. In a flash of green light, Lynn vanished and reappeared outside of her cell.

"That crystal sure didn't have much energy," Lynn complained as she ran down the hall Tanya had taken. Using the stealth techniques of the Sheikah to blend into the shadows, Lynn easily snuck past patrolling students until she finally reached the storage room. Inside, she found her missing blazer and footgear. With it were her deck and a duel disk. Lynn snapped on the gear and quickly scanned her deck to find all of her cards were untouched.

"Time to defeat Tanya," Lynn told herself as she slipped out of the storage room and up a nearby staircase. At the top, she encountered two burly guys from Ra Yellow. They hadn't seen her but she knew they would only have to turn around. Unfortunately for them, they never got the chance as Lynn knocked them cold with two blows to the back of the head.

"Sorry fellas," Lynn whispered as she ran past them and into the night air. She looked out in surprise as she found herself standing amongst the many seats of a large Roman style coliseum and sitting in the elitist seats nearby with teachers fanning her was Tanya, a fairly large tiger lying at her side. It was then one of the servants, mainly Dr. Crowler who noticed the sneaky blond creeping towards the stands.

"Miss Tanya! A prisoner has escaped!" The doctor screeched. Tanya sat up and looked down directly at the young duelist.

"I don't know how you got out little girl but if you insist on being a nuisance, I'll have to give you a beating. Men!" Tanya grinned as she pulled out a wooden flute. Lynn gasped as the woman played a brief tune on the flute aggravating the boys she had called on.

"Do me a favor and capture her!" Tanya smirked. Lynn frowned as the students slowly encircled her.

"You're under a spell! You have to fight it!" Lynn pleaded as the circle became tighter. With a war cry, the students dove at the princess who quickly teleported up to Tanya's booth, where she snatched the flute from the Amazon.

"Give that back!" Tanya ordered as Lynn dove away and out the window of the seats. Lynn dashed down the spectators' seats until she reached the edge of the arena. Lynn jumped down and glanced at the flute.

"No more games! This ends now!" Lynn shouted as she snapped the flute over her knee. As soon as the flute pieces hit the ground, white energy left the students, leaving them clueless as to what had happened to them. Down in the dungeons, the locks magically vanished as the doors opened.

"We're free!" Lucia cried. Up on the surface, an enraged Tanya leapt down from her high perch and onto the stadium floor, duel disk on her arm.

"I was so close! A few more duels and I would've found my husband!" Tanya screeched as she readied her duel disk, "Because of you, I must start all over, but before I do, I'll crush you!" Lynn activated her duel disk and slotted in her deck.

"You'll have to beat me first!" Lynn challenged as she drew her opening hand, "Think you have the guts to harm 'one of your sisters'?"

"From this point on, you're not one of my sisters! You're just a key keeper I just have to crush!" Tanya growled, "And I'll begin by playing my Amazoness Swordswoman (ATK: 1500) in attack mode as well as a facedown!" Lynn watched as a woman garbed like Tanya appeared on the field. Its red hair was a wild mane as it swung a fairly large sword.

"Is that all? Please!" Lynn scoffed as she drew a card, "I play Polymerization and fuse my Divine Dragon Ragnarok and my Four Sword Maiden to create the Princess of Divine Light (ATK: 2000)!" The blond smirked as the pink clad swordswoman appeared on her field.

"So it's going to be one swordswoman against another eh? Fine with me!" Tanya shouted.

"And me because I use my princess' special effect! I choose an attribute and all monsters of that type lose 500 attack and defense points so I'll choose Earth and weaken your Amazon!" Lynn countered as the princess cast green light across the field, draining its strength (ATK: 1500 – 500), "Now attack that Amazon with double divinity swords!" The two monsters rushed each other and after clashing blades, Lynn's princess pulled one of her two swords away and stabbed the Amazon, destroying her, but not before it threw its sword at Lynn (LP: 4000 – 1000), causing her to cry out in pain.

"What happened? I destroyed your monster, but I took the damage!" Lynn gasped as her monster returned to her side.

"It's called a special ability. When Amazoness Swordswoman is involved in a battle, my opponent takes all the damage," Tanya smirked, "And speaking of Amazons, I'm bringing one out with my trap card, Amazoness Pride. With it, I can special summon my Amazoness Tiger (ATK: 1100 + 400 – 500) from my deck and he gains 400 attack points for every Amazon on the field." Tanya grinned broadly as her tiger jumped from the stands and took to the field growling. Lynn glanced down at her hand and slotted in one facedown.

"Go right ahead and make your move because with my princess still in play, all of your Amazons are powerless!" Lynn declared. However, with Tanya's draw, she thought different.

"I'm going to have to disagree with you child. I summon my Amazoness Paladin (ATK: 1700 + 200 – 500), a creature who gains 100 attack points for every Amazon on the field including herself. Next I'll play Amazoness Call to rip apart your fusion monster!" Tanya declared as another Amazon took the field, this time garbed in a tattered cloak. It was then the Princess of Divine Light cringed in pain as spirits split her apart, turning her back into Lynn's dragon (DEF: 1000) and her Four Sword Maiden (DEF: 2500).

"And with your princess gone, my monsters regain their points (A. Tiger ATK: 1100 + 800 / A. Paladin ATK: 1700 + 200) and now I'll put them to use! Amazoness Tiger, destroy Lynn's dragon!" Tanya commanded, as her four-legged beast drove its claws into the pink dragon, "Now to finish my turn, I'll place one card facedown and activate a spell card called Rare Gold Armor and add it to my Paladin." The spectators watched as the warrior's cloak was replaced with shimmering gold armor.

_That move makes little sense. It doesn't increase the Amazon's attack points nor does it weaken my monster. That armor must have some kind of ability I'm not seeing. _Lynn thought as she drew a card, "OK Tanya, you may have me in a corner but I'm going to take control of this duel right now because I sacrifice my maiden in order to bring out Impa, Sage of Shadows (ATK: 2100)!" Tanya frowned as the maiden vanished into the ground only to reappear behind Lynn. It rose from the ground from Lynn's shadow as a white-haired woman garbed in a black bodysuit and armor appeared on the field. Wearing two swords similar to the fusion monster Lynn used earlier, its red eyes were locked onto Tanya's two monsters.

"Quite a powerful monster you have there, but the problem is that I've set it up so you can't attack," Tanya smirked.

"How is that?"

"Easy, thanks to my tiger's special power. If he's on the field with Amazon monsters, you can only attack him but since I've equipped my Paladin with the Rare Gold Armor card, you have to attack her."

"Now I get it, a rule clash. The cards protect each other, making it impossible for me to attack," Lynn frowned, _which is bad news for me because if she summons another Amazon monster, her tiger will be strong enough to destroy my sage._ Tanya drew a card and grinned.

"I summon Amazoness Blowpiper (ATK: 800) in attack mode and since I have another Amazon, my tiger gets a power boost (ATK: 1900 + 400)!" Tanya grinned as an Amazon with a flute appeared on the field, "Now my furry pet, attack the sage of shadows!"

"Lynn! Look out!" A bystander cried as the tiger ran across the field.

"It's too bad you'll never hit my sage!" Lynn shouted as two exact doubles of the sage appeared on the field, "With her shadow projection power, she can summon two shadow tokens to the field. Now you have to guess which one of my three monsters is the real one. If you're right, all three will vanish. Just don't ask me what happens if you miss." This caused Tanya to cringe but her fear was quickly dissipated as she pointed at the middle clone.

"Tiger attack the middle monster! Amazon claw swipe!" Tanya commanded. Lynn smirked as the tiger drove its claws into open air as it tumbled.

"You missed which activates my sage's other ability. When an attack on her is cancelled, I can special summon one level four monster from my deck to the field and I choose Net Navi Megaman (ATK: 1500)!" Lynn explained as her blue armored Navi took the field, buster raised in attack position.

"Fool! You've left your Navi open to attack! Amazoness Paladin (ATK: 1700 + 300)! Attack!" Tanya shouted, her swordswoman leaping into battle.

"It sounds like all of your brains are down in your gut because you forgot my facedown card and now it's gonna cost you!" Lynn warned as it revealed itself, "My trap BusterPack.exe lets me increase the attack points of one Navi by 700 for this turn, making him stronger than your paladin (ATK: 1500 + 700)! Now counter attack with your mega buster!" Tanya grimaced as Lynn's warrior fired a purple energy blast right into her Amazon, crushing it (LP: 4000 – 200).

"And without your monster and its armor, your plan's shot!" Lynn grinned, "Get it? Shot?" Everyone looked at the blond weirdly as she laughed at her joke.

"I play a trap card Call of the Haunted and with it, I can bring my Amazoness Swordswoman (ATK: 1500) out for another go around and then I'll place my last card facedown," Tanya continued as her swordswoman returned and stood next to the other two Amazon monsters. Lynn drew a card and glanced at her hand.

"Looks like it's time for me to bust out a new trick. First I summon Net Navi Metalman (ATK: 1600) to the field," Lynn began summoning a new Navi. This new Navi wore thick red armor on its torso, feet and hands. Saw blades were attached to its shoulder and around its gloves and boots. Its entire body shone brightly in the moonlit arena.

"Now I'll fuse him with Megaman through my Double Soul spell card and create a new monster: Megaman Metal Soul!" Lynn continued as the two monsters combined. In the place of the two Navis stood Megaman, now garbed in Metalman's armor (ATK: 1900 + 1000).

"2900 attack points!" Tanya gasped.

"Yeah, enough to crush your pathetic Amazons! Megaman! Attack that tiger with metal break!" Lynn commanded, pointing at the feline monster. Tanya however, wasn't ready to give up.

"Not so fast! I play a trap card Amazoness Archers! Now all your monsters must battle and their attack points are decreased by 600!" Tanya countered as several pink clad Amazons appeared and fired their arrows at Megaman (ATK: 2900 – 600).

"He may be weakened but he's still stronger than your tiger!" Lynn said as her monster rushed forward, his body glowing.

"I don't think so! Attack my tiger!" The two duelists locked eyes as their monsters collided, creating a massive explosion, enshrouding the field in smoke.

"And so your monster says goodbye," Tanya said, "I may have lost my tiger, but I have one more monster than you now." But as the smoke cleared, Tanya gasped (LP: 3800 – 1200) at the sight that lay before her. Standing over her fallen tiger was Megaman Metal Soul.

"My tiger! What happened?"

"My monster's special ability kicked in. When Metal Soul battles a monster, the opponent's effect is not applied so your tiger's power boost ability was rendered useless," Lynn explained, "But lets not worry about that! I still have my Sage (ATK: 2100 – 600) to fight with! Destroy the swordswoman!" Tanya grimaced as the two women launched themselves into battle and were destroyed.

"Now I end my turn," Lynn grinned, causing Tanya to grimace in anger.

"Don't get too cocky! I'm not done with you yet!" Tanya warned as she drew, "I first use my Blowpiper's special power. During my Standby Phase, I can reduce the attack points of one of your monsters by 500 and I'll choose Metal Soul (ATK: 2300 – 500). Next I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards, one of which is The Warrior Returning Alive! With it, I can bring my Amazoness Swordswoman (ATK: 1500) back from the grave and to my hand. Now I'll summon her and activate the spell card Amazoness Arrows!" Lynn gasped as the blowpiper gained a set of arrows.

"With this card, I can destroy one monster and I'll choose your Metal Soul Megaman!" Tanya explained as the Amazon fired an arrow into Megaman's neck, forcing him to fall over unconscious and vanish, "And now that your monster's gone, I attack with my Amazoness Swordswoman!" Lynn gasped as the Amazon rushed in and slashed Lynn (LP: 3000 – 1500), cutting her life points in half.

"Now Amazoness Blowpiper! Attack Lynn with poison dart!" The Amazon loaded a dart into its pipe and fired, nailing Lynn in the shoulder (LP: 1500 – 800).

"And with that I end my turn," Tanya smiled as Lynn slumped to the ground, clutching her aching shoulder, "You look like you could use a break."

"I'm not done yet," Lynn gasped as she struggled to her feet, _I can't keep this up any longer. I have to finish the duel this turn._ Lynn drew a card and glanced at it.

"I play Roll of Fate, a spell card that lets me draw up to six new cards depending on what number I roll but I must also remove the same number of cards from the game," Lynn began, rolling a die. The blond grinned as the result was a three.

"Next I play Silent Doom, which lets me bring my Divine Dragon Ragnarok (DEF: 1000) back from my graveyard," Lynn continued, her pink dragon reemerging onto the field, "Then I summon my Four Sword Emerald Hero (ATK: 1900) and fuse him with my dragon through Double Soul, creating my Emerald Edgemaster (ATK: 2500 + 1000)!" Tanya gasped as the green clad swordsman appeared and then gained its dragon hide armor due to the fusion.

"Another Double Soul monster?"

"And a powerful one at that! It's just enough to defeat you! Edgemaster, attack that blowpiper with emerald edge attack!" Lynn commanded, her swordsman leaping into battle.

"No! I won't lose like this!" Tanya screamed as the blowpiper was cleaved in half, taking out her remaining life points.

"It's over!" Lynn declared as the holograms faded, "Time for you to leave." It was then all of her strength left her as Lynn collapsed right into Zane's waiting arms.

"It's OK. I got you," Zane said as soldiers streamed in to help the needy students.

ELSEWHERE, IN A REMOTE LOCATION…

"You plan to do what?" A woman asked.

"You heard me. As long as that tanker is there, we can't make a move. So we're going to take another approach," Camden's voice rung out.

"But what you're doing is unthinkable!"

"What are you saying?"

"I won't let you bring harm to those children!"

"But you want to find your family don't you?"

"That's the sole purpose of why I'm here! I only joined up with you to find my daughter but if you're going to do this deed, then…"

"Then you'll what? Warn them? I don't think so." Camden then snapped his fingers as two men, one cloaked in red and the other in yellow, seized the woman's arms.

"What do you want to do with her boss?"

"What else do we do traitors? Throw her overboard."

"No!"

"No one will cross me. I will have those Sacred Beasts and with them, the Elemental Knights shall rule the world!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** Things are too quiet.

**Syrus:** Yeah, but that's because everyone's on edge.

**Bastion:** Or it's because everyone's up at the volcano collecting mineral samples.

**Jaden:** Hey guys! Lucia's gone missing!

**Chumley:** Not luscious! An Elemental Knight is here and he's dueling Lucia!

**Lynn: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Of Fire And Water!

**Syrus:** It may just be me, but I've got a feeling something bad is going to happen.


	30. Of Fire And Water Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: It took me a little work, but I figured out what was wrong with the story setup. Now it's fixed so I can get back to work typing up chapters. But on the negative side, I've got college courses starting Monday so updates may be delayed by schoolwork.**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Of Fire And Water Part 1**

"Sir! I've got the report you requested," A soldier said, addressing Commander Floyd aboard his tanker. The military leader turned to his aide and nodded.

"Proceed."

"Yes sir. Security reports that the Shadow Rider known as Tanya has been taken care of. Out of all 524 students, only 4 percent ended up being critically injured. They are now being escorted to our position for medical treatment."

"And?"

"The coliseum generated by Tanya's magic is also vanishing and gas levels within the buildings have dropped to below 5 percent concentration, leaving it safe for students to reenter their dorms and classrooms."

"Good."

"Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Granted."

"Why don't we just move onto the island? We'd be able to do a lot more good…"

"Because I made a promise to the Chancellor that we wouldn't go onto the island without justifiable cause. That incident with Tanya was reason enough this time…"

"I see now. Just needed to clarify."

"Dismissed."

ON THE ISLAND…

"I know that last incident was shaky, but we need those mineral samples which is why we're all going up to the volcano for a camping trip tomorrow!" Professor Banner announced, causing many students to groan.

"A camping trip? I'll pass. I've already got everything I need to finish my project," Lynn yawned as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah. After that incident with Tanya, we could use a break," Alexis agreed but the boys had other ideas.

"A mineral gathering expedition? It sounds fascinating," Bastion smiled, looking down at his three Slifer friends.

"I don't know about that, but going camping doesn't sound like a bad idea," Jaden said.

"It's not like we have a choice," Chumley warned, "Commander Floyd is going to have our dorm upgraded and he's starting by getting rid of the pest control problem."

"Yeah, we're going to be snoozing in tents and sleeping bags for the next two days," Syrus said, "But I think it'll be worth it. Just think: When the construction is done, our dorm will be just as nice as the rest!" It was then the bell sounded.

"That will be all for today class. I shall see you all, and I mean all of you, bright and early tomorrow," Banner called out as the students filed out. Little did anyone realize, that their field trip was going to be a lot more interesting than they hoped for because on the other side of the island inside of the volcano, a red seal appeared on the ground and out from it, a young man appeared. Garbed in a red long coat, blue pants with a red sash belt, brown leather boots and crimson gauntlets, he could be considered 'a lady's man' because of his tanned skin, brown eyes and spiky blue hair.

"Blaze? Do you read me?" Camden's voice rung out.

"Yeah boss. I read you and I'm about to start the operation," Blaze replied.

"Good. Do not fail me."

"No need to worry. When I'm done here, the Sacred Beasts shall be yours."

BACK AT SCHOOL (THE DAY OF THE FIELD TRIP)…

About a hundred students had gathered at the entrance to the main building, backpacks loaded into a nearby car. Seeing as how it was the crack of dawn, many students were still sleepy, some even leaning against each other, particularly two Slifers.

"Jaden? Syrus? Wake up," Professor Banner smiled as the two boys were leaning against Chumley who was barely able to keep his eyes open, "Come now, you're not that tired now are you?"  
"Actually, yeah. We were up all studying for Crowler's test next Monday," Chumley yawned as he nodded off. Professor Banner slapped himself in the head just as Lucia and Bastion walked over.

"I can't believe this," Banner sighed.

"Want some help Professor?" Lucia asked.

"If you can just keep these three awake until we get over to the volcano, that would be a big help."

"Don't worry. We got you covered," Bastion smiled as he turned to the three sleeping Slifers, "Who wants breakfast?" This caused all three to snap awake.

"Very good," Banner grinned as the three Slifers groaned, "Lets get moving everyone!" And everyone present were off and walking towards the volcano on the other side. Watching them from the Obelisk girls' dorms, binoculars in hand were Lynn and Alexis, clothed in bathrobes.

"They're gone," Lynn confirmed.

"Good. That means more fun for us," Alexis grinned as the two girls turned away and left the dorm room. Their destination was the pool at the other side of the dorms. When they arrived, they met up with Jasmine and Mindy clad in robes as well.

"Well girls, let the day of fun begin! Last one in the pool is a Slifer slacker!" Lynn grinned as the four girls shucked their robes, revealing one-piece swimsuits, and ran to the pool. Lynn reached the water first and dove in with a shallow dive before coming up to watch the other three girls jump in.

"So Lynn, how'd you convince Banner to let us have the day off?" Mindy asked.

"I didn't."

"Then what are we doing here? When Professor Banner finds out…" Jasmine gasped.

"Chill. According to Lucia's calculations, the group won't be doing any fieldwork until after lunch. So I figured we could hang out here this morning, get dressed and teleport over before anyone even notices we're gone," Lynn explained. The three girls looked at their blond friend and smiled.

"Lynn, you're one devious little princess."

"Can't be involved in politics if you can't be a little sneaky."

MEANWHILE AT THE VOLCANO…

"OK everyone! Pick a spot for your campsites and lets have lunch!" Professor Banner announced as the group split up to claim territory for their campsites. Not surprisingly, the students stayed with their respective dorms save for the key keepers. They had picked a spot nestled in the trees near the cliffs that marked the beginning of the volcano.

"This looks like the perfect spot to pitch our tent," Lucia commented, pointing towards a flat area of land just below the trees. As the group began to set to work, Lucia quietly sneaked off, backpack in hand.

"Well you guys can set up there but we're going right over here," Jaden replied, pointing to an area of thick grass.

"Sounds good but hey, where's Lynn and Alexis?" Bastion wondered. It was then the four Obelisk girls appeared in a flash of green light right in the clearing, fully-dressed, shoulder bags in hand.

"That answers my question."

"Hey guys. Where are we camping?" Lynn asked. Everyone pointed to a small area nearby.

"Thanks," the princess replied, "But where's Lucia?" Everyone looked around and realized that their blue-haired friend had vanished.

"She must have wanted to get a head start on gathering those minerals," Bastion thought. Lynn however wasn't so sure of that.

"It's not like her to disappear," Mindy chimed in.

"Yeah, she usually sticks with the group," Jasmine added.

"Let's not worry guys. Let's just get camp set up and get some food rolling. She'll come back, I'm sure of it," Alexis declared. The group agreed and they set to work.

INSIDE THE VOLCANO…

"This is brilliant. I get to do my search now and get first pick on the rocks. By the time I get back, camp will be set up and food will be waiting. Lynn's not the only one who can be tricky!" Lucia grinned as she lowered herself deeper into the crater, sweat on her face. Soon, she found herself on a high ledge overlooking the lava below.

"This seems like a good place to start my search."

"Unfortunately, the only thing you're going to find is your spirit key missing, key keeper!" A male voice called out. Lucia turned around and saw Blaze standing above her, duel disk in hand.

"Who invited you to the party?" Lucia frowned as she slung off her backpack.

"You did by wearing that spirit key. Now I challenge you to a duel for the key," Blaze said as he leapt down to Lucia's level. The genius reached into her pack and pulled out her duel disk.

"Just who are you anyway?"

"My name is Blaze of the Fire and you dear girl are about to help us get our hands on the Sacred Beast cards," Blaze introduced.

"Sorry Blaze, but I won't let you or your Elemental Knight friends lay one hand on those Sacred Beasts cards," Lucia warned as she readied her duel disk. Blaze readied his crimson duel disk as Lucia slotted in her deck.

"I'd like to see you do something about it," Blaze replied as he drew six cards.

"Then I will! It's time to put our your fire!" Lucia countered.

"Duel!"

"And I'll start off with a good friend of mine: Flame Ruler (ATK: 1500)!" Blaze declared, summoning a monster that strongly resembled him, "And now I shall place two cards facedown to end my turn." Lucia drew a card and grinned.

"Is that all? I've got a move for you! I call forth Kieran the Axe Knight (ATK: 2000)," Lucia countered, summoning a red-armored knight. Mounted on a mud-brown steed, he carried a fairly large silver axe.

"Now Kieran! Cleave his Flame Ruler in two!" Lucia commanded, her knight rushing into battle, "Your monster is toast!"

"Think again! I activate a trap card: Backfire! Now when my fire monsters are sent to the graveyard, you'll take 500 points of damage!" Blaze grinned (LP: 4000 – 500) as his monster was cleaved in two. Lucia gasped as a column of fire erupted out from underneath her, singing her blazer (LP: 4000 – 500).

"And seeing as how I love to feed the fire, I'm also playing my other facedown card, a spell known as Flame of Rebirth and with it, Flame Ruler (DEF: 1600) can return to my field," Blaze added, "But because of my trap, you get to draw one card, not that it will help you any." Lucia frowned as she snapped off the top card of her deck and then slotted in two facedowns.

"You got lucky this round. I end my turn," Lucia declared.

"I thought you might," Blaze grinned as he drew, "Perfect. Tell me something sweetheart, are you aware of my Flame Ruler's special ability?" Lucia shook her head.

"Well, when I sacrifice him for a fire monster, I can count him as two sacrifices, which makes him a perfect sacrifice for my favorite flaming friend, the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys (ATK: 2400)!" Blaze shouted as his Flame Ruler vanished and a new beast emerged. This new creature was a giant bird of raging magma that raised the temperature of the arena considerably.

"And because my Flame Ruler went to the graveyard, you lose 500 life points," Blaze continued, another column of flame rising up beneath Lucia (LP: 3500 – 500), "But I'm just getting started! Now I'm REALLY going to turn up the heat! Sacred Phoenix attack! Incinerate her axe knight!" Lucia gasped as the flaming bird took to the air before dive-bombing towards her knight.

"Not so fast! I play a trap card, Mercenary Heart! With it, my knight won't be destroyed!" Lucia countered, her trap card revealing itself.

"It still won't matter! You still take damage!" Blaze grinned, "Now burn baby burn!" Lucia braced herself as her knight was caught in the raging flames, damaging her life points (LP: 3000 – 400).

"Now I end my turn," Blaze smiled as Lucia fell to her knees, sweating extensively.

_This is unbelievable. It seems like every time he attacks, the area heats up even more. It must be at least 130 degrees. But I can't give up. If I do, Blaze will get my spirit gate key! _Lucia resolved as she drew a card, "I now summon Mist the Cleric (ATK: 0) and use the spell card Master Seal! Now by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can level up any mercenary on my field." Blaze frowned as the littlest mercenary appeared on the field.

"So what? That won't help," Blaze frowned.

"Oh yeah it will because I'm leveling up Mist from her cleric form to her powerful Mist the Valkyrie (DEF: 2500) form!" Lucia countered as her little girl grew up and gained a weapon and steed, "Now I'll switch Kieran (DEF: 1000) to defense mode and end my turn." Blaze drew a card and studied his opponent.

_I don't understand. If she had used the seal on her axe knight, it would've grown strong enough to destroy my phoenix. So why raise her cleric into a Valkyrie? Is she aware of my phoenix's ability?_ Blaze wondered, _Even if she is, it won't matter because with this one card that I've drawn, my victory is assured._

"Lets go. I want to end this quickly," Lucia complained.

"Very well. I cast a field spell, one that's going to really turn up the heat: Blazing Wasteland!" Blaze declared, slotting in a spell card. Lucia gasped as the battlefield warped until she found herself standing in an arid location. Volcanoes raged around her as dark clouds swirled overhead. The very ground was laced with cracks that were glowing bright red. The duelists themselves were standing on pillars of rock just above the lava pits below.

"What do you think of my little spell?"

"I think you better explain yourself!"

"Very well. This special field spell was created by yours truly and here, fire monsters have immortality, meaning they can't be destroyed in battle plus they gain 300 points for every battle they wage!" Blaze explained as his phoenix began to glow even brighter.

"Guess that means my axe knight is safe. He's a fire type too," Lucia sighed in relief.

"I'm afraid not. I created this card and because of it, only my monsters have the protection! And to prove it, I summon Raging Flame Sprite (ATK: 100 + 300)!" Blaze shouted as a blond-haired sprite garbed in dirty green boots, tunic and a crimson hat appeared on the field, "Now I'll use my sprite's power to attack you directly!" Lucia gasped as the sprite pulled out a wooden staff and fired a stream of magic at her, catching her in a tower of fire (LP: 2600 – 400).

"I love to feed the fire, but since my sprite inflicted damage to your life points in battle, he gains 1000 more points (ATK: 400 + 1000)," Blaze added, "And it will keep growing stronger until you lose and speaking of lose, you're about to lose your Valkyrie! Phoenix (ATK: 2400 + 300) attack!" Lucia grimaced as her horsewoman was taken down in raging flames.

"Think again dummy! I play Call of the Haunted and bring her back (ATK: 2000)!" Lucia countered, her Valkyrie returning. Blaze then slotted in the last card he held and ended his turn. Lucia then began her turn and drew Pot of Greed, increasing her hand to three cards.

"I switch my Valkyrie (DEF: 2500) back to defense mode and end my turn," Lucia sighed, drawing a smile from her opponent.

"What's the matter? Can't do anything with the cards you got?" Blaze taunted.

_Unfortunately yes. I have a lot of mercenaries in my hand but none that I can actually use._ Lucia grimaced as Blaze drew a card.

"Oh this sweet! I now summon another Raging Flame Sprite (ATK: 100 + 300) to my field and have them both attack you!" Blaze grinned, summoning another pixie-like monster to his field. Lucia cried out as the two monsters engulfed her in flames, draining her strength (LP: 2200 – 1700 – 400).

"Oh this is too exciting! I'm going to win your key for sure but first my sacred phoenix (ATK: 2700 + 300) will crush your Valkyrie again!" Blaze shouted as his bird made another pass and sliced through Lucia's lone female mercenary with its powerful talons.

"I'm not down yet," Lucia gasped as she struggled to stay standing.

"I'm afraid you are because I activate a trap card Flare Surge. Now by sacrificing a fire monster on my field, I can destroy any other monster on your field and I choose your mercenary!" Blaze countered as one of his two sprites vanished and Lucia's axe knight disappeared in a flash of flames, "And because my Backfire trap card is still out, you lose 500 life points, ending this duel."

"What?" Lucia gasped as the pillar of rocks she stood on vanished, revealing a pool of magma below.

"No!" Lucia screamed as she hit the lava pit. In reality, she was merely unconscious in the volcano, locked in a painful deep sleep. Blaze walked up to her and pulled the spirit key from around her neck.

_Excellent. I finally got a spirit key. _Blaze grinned as he watched his victim cringe in pain. _It seems the curse I placed on her is working perfectly. She thinks she's burning alive but the only thing I've done is overload her pain receptors. If her heart doesn't stop, the pain will make her go insane!_ The very thought of Lucia's pain made Blaze want to laugh out loud.

"Of course this is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to the rest of Duel Academy. By the end of the day tomorrow, the entire island will be nothing more than a fiery graveyard!" Blaze laughed, his echo ringing throughout the volcano.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Zane: **We're in danger of losing one of our own.

**Lynn: **Lucia's been found but she's not coming out of her dreams.

**Bastion: **What's really weird is that we've found a woman that resembles Lucia washed up on shore as well!

**KABOOM!**

**Lynn: **What was that?

**Syrus: **The girls' dorms are on fire!

**Jaden: **And Alexis hasn't come out!

**Chumley: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Of Fire and Water Part 2!

**Jaden:** Hold on Alexis! I'm coming!

**WARNING: The next chapter may be a little graphic.**


	31. Of Fire And Water Part 2

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"Oh this is too exciting! I'm going to win your key for sure but first my sacred phoenix will crush your Valkyrie again!" Blaze shouted as his bird made another pass and sliced through Lucia's lone female mercenary with its powerful talons._

_"I'm not down yet," Lucia gasped as she struggled to stay standing._

_"I'm afraid you are because I activate a trap card Flare Surge. Now by sacrificing a fire monster on my field, I can destroy any other monster on your field and I choose your mercenary!" Blaze countered as one of his two sprites vanished and Lucia's axe knight disappeared in a flash of flames, "And because my Backfire trap card is still out, you lose 500 life points, ending this duel."_

_"What?" Lucia gasped as the pillar of rocks she stood on vanished, revealing a pool of magma below._

_"No!" Lucia screamed as she hit the lava pit. In reality, she was merely unconscious in the volcano, locked in a painful deep sleep. Blaze walked up to her and pulled the spirit key from around her neck._

_Excellent. I finally got a spirit key. Blaze grinned as he watched his victim cringe in pain. It seems the curse I placed on her is working perfectly. She thinks she's burning alive but the only thing I've done is overload her pain receptors. If her heart doesn't stop, the pain will make her go insane! The very thought of Lucia's pain made Blaze want to laugh out loud._

_"Of course this is nothing compared to what I'm going to do to the rest of Duel Academy. By the end of the day tomorrow, the entire island will be nothing more than a fiery graveyard!" Blaze laughed, his echo ringing throughout the volcano._

**Chapter Thirty: Of Fire And Water Part 2**

"Lucia! Where are you?" Lynn shouted. Hours had passed since Professor Banner's class had arrived at the volcano to search for minerals. Amidst the chaos of setting up camp for the overnight stay, Lucia had slipped out to search on her own. It was now past sunset and no one had seen the blue-haired genius.

"I'm really worried now. Lucia usually doesn't skip out on an activity like this," Lynn surmised as Zelda emerged near her.

"Yes, it seems most odd for her to leave unannounced. Do you think she was trying to avoid setting up camp?" Zelda asked.

"I wouldn't put it past her. She may be a genius, but she hates physical labor," Lynn frowned. It was then Jaden ran up to her, out of breath and Winged Kuriboh duel spirit hovering nearby.

"Did you guys find her?" Lynn asked. Jaden and Winged Kuriboh shook their heads.

"And we've looked everywhere. Everyone's looking though…"

"I found her!" The two duelists turned and saw Bastion running towards them, Lucia in his arms. Then to Lynn's utter surprise, he ran right past them.

"Bastion! Is she OK?" Lynn shouted as she quickly followed, Jaden at her heels.

"I don't think so. She's not waking up but I keep hearing her mumble things. From what I guess, she's in great pain!" Bastion explained as they neared camp. Having heard the commotion, the school nurse came out, medical gear in hand. The students waited silently as the nurse examined the prone girl. After running a few tests in the medical tent, the nurse came out.

"How is she doctor?" Banner asked.

"She's very bad. I can't identify what's wrong but from what I can figure out, she claims to be burning or something. We need to get her to a more secure place. I can't do any work here with the gear I have," the nurse replied but Lynn wasn't listening. She was more concerned with what Bastion had to say.

HOURS LATER, ABOARD THE COMMANDER'S TANKER…

"So Bastion, why don't you tell us what happened? How'd you find her?" Lynn asked. Bastion, Lynn, Jaden, Zane and Commander Floyd were sitting in the bridge's office, trying to fill the commander in on what had happened.

"My first thought was that Lucia had gone into the volcano to look for mineral samples. Upon searching, I found her body near a fairly large boulder but the real startling thing was that not only did I find footprints of another individual in the dirt nearby, but I also found Lucia was missing her spirit key," Bastion explained sadly, "I fear one of our enemies got to her first."

"The only question I have is…" Jaden began.

"Who did this to her: An Elemental Knight or a Shadow Rider?" Zane finished.

"That what's we're all hoping to know. Hopefully, Lucia will be able to provide us with some much needed answers when she wakes," the Commander agreed, "But we're still waiting to hear from the doctors about Lucia's condition." It was then the commander's PDA beeped. The official pulled it out and after examining it, returned it to his pocket.

"Good news and bad news. The good news is that the doctors have diagnosed Lucia's illness: Pain induced sleep caused by overexertion," the commander reported.

"What's the bad news?" Bastion asked.

"The medicine she needs can't be injected directly into her system by syringe. The only effective strategy for giving her the medicine involves surgery."

"What kind of surgery?" Zane asked, slightly suspicious.

"They're going to have to cut some of Lucia's skin off and 'spray' the medicine into her muscle tissue."

"I've heard of operations like this. They are very risky and patients have a very low chance of survival because of the dangers of infection," Bastion recalled grimly, "The odds of survival are at least 300 to 1."

"Isn't there another…?"

"I'm afraid not. We have no choice. The risk is great but it's better to take this chance than to let Lucia die in her sleep." The Commander saw the crestfallen look on the kids' faces. "Don't worry. I have the best doctors in the country working for me and they'll do all they can to save Lucia."

"I'm just glad Alexis isn't here. She wouldn't be able to take this," Zane sighed in relief, "Though she'd never admit it, she can't stand the sight of blood." It was then there was a knock at the door as a soldier in blue clothes appeared.

"What is it?" Floyd demanded.

"Sir! Our patrol boat has reported finding someone washed up on the north beach of the island. Per safety protocols, she is not aboard our tanker but is now at the infirmary at Duel Academy," the soldier saluted.

"Boys, I want you to go with the lieutenant and find out who this woman is. Do some investigating for me," the commander ordered, looking over at the three students, "I know you're worried about Lucia but this will help to pass the time."

"In that case, just call me Sherlock," Bastion declared as Jaden threw an arm around his friend.

"And I'm Dr. Watson!" Jaden grinned.

"And I think you're both nimrods," Lynn frowned, "I'm staying to support Lucia."

"And I'll stay with you so that our unknown attacker doesn't get a chance at Lucia again," Zane declared, a slight smile on his face.

"OK, then it's settled. Get to work, all of you."

MEANWHILE, BACK AT THE GIRLS' DORMS…

A person clad in a green blazer, hat worn low over his eyes, and a pack on his back was walking towards the clean white building. Two burly women, the security guards of the dorms, immediately stopped him.

"I got a call to inspect the generator here," the man reported as he handed one of the guards some identification.

"Then come on in. It's down those stairs, third door on the left," one of the women replied after studying the documents. The man tipped his hat up in reply and walked into the building.

_Fools. Their security setup here is pathetic. Even with that security tanker out on the ocean, they'll never get here in time to stop me._ The man thought as he walked into the generator room and removed his pack. The man then pulled off his cap, revealing himself to be Blaze. He removed a cylindrical device from his pack and after looking at some of the wiring, attached it to several cables.

"Combined with the devices I already placed in the lava control generator in the main building, the stadium power unit, the main generator unit over at the power station, and the ones I've placed in each dorm, the resulting explosion will kill almost every person on the island. And with the key keepers dead, we Elemental Knights can take their keys unopposed," Blaze told himself as he finished his job.

"You must feel pretty confident to have blurted out your plans like that," A new voice said. Panicked, Blaze turned to see Alexis standing in the doorway.

"I came to get some gear for our dorm party tomorrow, but it looks like all I got was a party crasher," Alexis frowned, "So who are you?" Blaze slowly stood up.

"The name's Blaze and I've come to claim the spirit keys."

"Then you're going to have to face me in a duel," Alexis declared. Blaze nodded as he reached into his pack and pulled out two duel disks. He threw one at Alexis who deftly caught it and put it on her arm. Blaze however merely dropped his.

"What's going on? You giving up already?"

"No," Blaze said as he pulled a remote from his pocket and pushed one of the buttons, "I'm claiming victory." It was then purple gas sprayed out from the duel disk, nailing Alexis in the face. Before she could cry out for help, Blaze had his hand over her mouth.

"I could put you in the same condition as the last key keeper, but I figured that it would be much more fun to hear your anguished screams as you burn alive," Blaze echoed as Alexis passed out.

OVER AT THE INFIRMARY…

"That woman looks a lot like Lucia!" Bastion whispered. Bastion and Jaden were sitting quietly as the doctors and the lieutenant checked up on the mysterious castaway. Having sky blue hair and pale skin, she strongly resembled the friend of the two key keepers.

"You sure it's not one of her relatives?" Jaden joked. Bastion however, didn't smile.

"That's not funny Jaden. Lucia's had a rough life…" Bastion frowned as he recalled a conversation he once had with her.

---

_"Is this your family Bastion?" Lucia had asked, holding up a portrait of her friend and a woman and a man standing together._

_"Yes. It's just been me and my mum and dad."_

_"That must be nice."_

_"Don't you have any family Lucia?"_

_"I did once. My father was a mercenary for hire and my mother was a certified language arts teacher. We traveled about in a spaceship until that fateful day…"_

_"What happened?"_

_"My father was called in to help an old friend of his on a nearby space station. We never realized what kind of criminals lived there because apparently, there was a prison break. Amidst the chaos, my father was shot and killed. My mother and I took off without him and before we got far, enemy ships shot at us." It was then Lucia had started to cry. I could tell from the tears in her eyes._

_"They had hit our main engine and destroyed our main escape hatch. We had to make an emergency landing in the ocean on a nearby planet. My mother put me in the only escape pod we had left and launched it. I don't know what happened to her after that because Federation soldiers had found me, unconscious in the pod. I was taken to Federation HQ and left in the hands of a Hylian handmaiden who worked for Queen Saria Hyrule. I was only six and the only thing I had of my past was the mercenary deck I use today."_

_"What about your mother? Did they ever find her… body?"_

_"No. They went over the wreck again and again but never found anything to tell me where my mother was. So I get to live the rest of my life in the employ of the Royal Family, though I'm glad to be rid of Elder Prime." She and I shared a brief laugh before I asked._

_"Do you remember your mother?"_

_"One thing sticks out in my mind: I'll never forget that smile of hers… The smile she gave me before she said to me her final words, 'I love you Lucia, don't ever forget that.'"_

---

"That's some story," Jaden said, short of words, "I never realized she had it like that."

"No one did, well maybe except Lynn. Lucia's always had it tough, but she never once gave up on anything and look where it got her today," Bastion replied, sounding impressed, "I just hope she wakes up soon." It was then the lieutenant called the two boys over.

"Hey fellas, the lady's awake. Watch her for me while I report in," the lieutenant commanded as he walked off, notepad in hand.

"Uh sure," Jaden replied as he and Bastion walked past to sit at the woman's side. Upon getting closer, the two boys definitely saw more of a resemblance between this woman and Lucia. The woman's eyes were a deep blue and despite the age difference, it was safe to say she could be mistaken for the Ra Yellow genius.

"Hello there, I heard you had a rough time," Jaden greeted.

"Yes, but I owe you much for saving me. Thank you," The woman replied.

"It was nothing, but what were you doing floating in the ocean?" Bastion asked. The woman then looked down.

"I'm afraid I don't know. I can hardly remember anything at all."

"Can you tell us what you do remember?" Jaden asked. The woman nodded.

"It's not much. It was an argument I had with someone…"

---

_"You plan to do what?" The woman asked._

_"You heard me. As long as that tanker is there, we can't make a move. So we're going to take another approach," Camden's voice rung out._

_"But what you're doing is unthinkable!"_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I won't let you bring harm to those children!"_

_"But you want to find your family don't you?"_

---

"Then nothing. I can't recall anything past that," the woman sighed, "Not even my own name."

"You must have had some stuff on you. You know? Clothes, jewelry, dueling gear…" Jaden trailed off.

"Is dueling all you ever think about?" Bastion frowned as he looked at his Slifer counterpart.

"No, sometimes I think about what's for dinner." This caused Bastion to smack his forehead in disgust.

"Will you focus?" Bastion demanded.

"Whoa," Jaden gasped, holding his hands up in defense, "Chill Bastion! If you think any harder, your head might explode."

"Explode?" the woman asked, questioningly, eyes moving from side to side. The two boys noticed the faraway look in the woman's eyes as she tried to remember.

"Ma'am? Are you OK?" Bastion asked.

"Explode… Explode… Ugh! Why can't I remember?" the woman complained, clutching her head in frustration, "I know it's important! I have to remember!"

"Calm down! This isn't helping you!" Bastion shouted as he seized the woman's arms, "We can help you sort this out but you must calm down!" The woman nodded as she slumped back into her bed. Jaden glanced around and noticed a brown cardboard box sitting on a nearby table. Curious, the boy walked over and opened it, revealing a set of women's clothes that smelled like brine. Amidst the clothes was a deck box.

"Hey, are these your things ma'am?" Jaden asked, holding up the deck box.

"Uh yes."

"Good, because maybe we'll find a clue here," Jaden declared as he opened the box. Inside was a duel deck, completely untouched. The boy quickly sifted through the cards, paying careful attention to each one.

"Jaden! It's not nice to go through someone else's things!" Bastion scolded. It was then Jaden stopped at one card in particular.

"You know Bastion. You can learn a lot about someone just by looking at their deck," Jaden pointed out as he continued his search.

"You just made that excuse up so you could go through that lady's cards!"

"Uh Bastion? You better look at this," Jaden gasped as he pulled the card out. The Ra genius gasped as he glanced at it.

"What did you find?" the lady asked. The boys handed over the card.

"'Seal of the Aqua'? I don't understand. What's the problem?" She then noticed the glares on the faces of the two duelists.

"You're not fooling anyone. Just who are you, Elemental Knight?" Jaden scowled.

"Elemental Knight? What are you guys talking about?" the lady asked, "Wait a second! Elemental Knight…."

---

_"But you want to find your family don't you?"_

_"That's the sole purpose of why I'm here! I only joined up with you to find my daughter but if you're going to do this deed, then…"_

_"Then you'll what? Warn them? I don't think so." Camden then snapped his fingers as two men, one cloaked in red and the other in yellow, seized the woman's arms._

_"What do you want to do with her Boss?"_

_"What else do we do traitors? Throw her overboard."_

_"No!"_

_"No one will cross me. I will have those Sacred Beasts and with them, the Elemental Knights shall rule the world!"_

---

"Do you remember anything?" Bastion asked, still not sure of what to do.

"We haven't got much time so you need to listen carefully…" The lady then told Bastion and Jaden of Blaze's bombing plan.

"So this Blaze guy wants to start a fire and wipe out the island?" Bastion gasped.

"I'm afraid so. Blaze is a pyrotechnics expert with a long record of causing destruction. If you're going to take him on, there are a few things you should be aware of," the lady said.

"If your story is true, then we haven't got much time. While you tell Jaden, I'm going to get some military men to deal with the bombs Blaze placed," Bastion replied as he took off.

"Do you have any idea where Blaze even is?" Jaden asked, not realizing the man himself was watching him. Blaze was still in the lower level of the Obelisk dorms, watching over a tied and gagged Alexis.

"Damn you Iris! You should've stayed in the water and drowned!" Blaze swore as he pulled the infamous remote out. The man then turned to his quarry.

"Because of her, my plan will have to begin early," Blaze growled as a red seal emerged from underneath him, "I've placed you in the direct line of the explosives, but I've put up a shield around you that is designed to resist the explosion. Why you may ask? So that you can burn in hell! And by the way, thanks for the key!" He was so content that he began to laugh as he pressed a button on the remote, starting the timer on the explosives.

ON THE TANKER…

"I'm so scared for her. Lucia's life depends on one risky operation," Lynn said. She and Zane had headed to the operation room and took a seat in a side booth. They now stared through a special window at the operating room where an unconscious Lucia laid on a table, surrounded by white-clad surgeons.

"Have faith. She'll pull through," Zane said with confidence as he grasped Lynn's hand. Lynn smiled in relief as her gaze settled on the operating room as the doctors began to cut away Lucia's skin. It was then sirens began to blare in the room.

"What's going on?" Lynn wondered as she and Zane stood up.

"_All units not on guard duty report to the deck! Unknown assailants attacking! I repeat, all units not on guard duty report to the deck! Unknown assailants attacking!_" Commander Floyd's voice rung out over the intercom. It was then Lynn's PDA beeped.

"We've got a Shadow Rider up here asking about you. You better clear out!" the email said. This however only made Lynn frown.

"A Shadow Rider?" Zane asked. Lynn nodded and the two quickly left.

"We've got to hold these attackers off until the doctors complete the surgery!" Lynn declared as she grabbed a duel disk from the security box nearby. The blond then turned to her friend.

"Stay at the infirmary and watch over Lucia for me."

"Why?"

"Because this is personal now." The two duelists locked eyes for a moment and nodded. Zane reached into his deck box and pulled a card from it.

"If that's the case, then use this," Zane offered, "Might come in handy in a dire situation." Lynn took the card and slotted it into her deck. She then took off. Upon reaching the deck, she noticed a large flying skiff, a rope ladder hanging from it. Standing at the top was a tall figure in the clothing of an Egyptian royal.

"You're mine!" Lynn scowled as she grabbed the ladder and began climbing.

ON THE ISLAND…

"Gotta hurry!" Jaden gasped as he ran towards the Obelisk Blue dorms, duel disk in hand, "Gotta warn everyone!" But just as the building came into view, the windows in the building shattered as flames shot out in a fiery explosion. Jaden was sent flying back from the force.

"How perfect! My plan is salvageable after all!" Jaden turned around to see Blaze, standing in his original attire, including a duel disk, "Now I'll take your key and be on my way!" Blaze kneeled down to snatch the key but Jaden knocked his hands away and scrambled to his feet.

"I don't think so Blaze!" Jaden scowled.

"So you know me? Good, saves me the trouble of having to introduce myself. Now key keeper! It's time for us to throw down!" Blaze grinned as a crimson seal surrounded the two. Jaden slid out of his blazer, letting it drop at his feet.

---

_When dueling Blaze, always remove any unnecessary clothing. He likes to heat things up when you take damage._ Iris' voice echoed.

---

"Time to turn off the heat," Jaden frowned as he activated his duel disk, _this one's for you Lucia._ Blaze followed suit and activated his deck.

"Alright Blaze! Get your game on!"

ON THE FLOATING SHIP…

"I'm Abidos of the Shadow Riders and you my fine palace girl are about to lose your key," the Egyptian said. His entire ship was a large duel arena. The man Lynn was dueling wore the attire of an Egyptian pharaoh and he also wore a gold mask to hide his face. On his arm was a solid gold duel disk.

"Let's get on with this! I've got no patience leftfor you Shadow Riders," Lynn declared as she activated her duel disk.

"You better watch your tongue because if you lose this duel, I'll take your spirit key and you will become my slave for all eternity and that seems most likely seeing as how I've never been defeated," Abidos explained, his voice muffled by his mask.

"Then I guess I better break that record of yours. Now let's duel!" Lynn challenged as she and Abidos both drew their hands.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **Abidos isn't all that challenging. He plays like a rookie.

**Jaden:** I can't say the same for Blaze.

**Bastion:** And there's still the matter of the explosives Blaze placed!

**Zane:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Of Fire And Water Part 3!

**Floyd:** If we can't stopthe remaining bombs, we're going to have to evacuate!

**Zane:** The question is, will we be able to in time?


	32. Of Fire And Water Part 3

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"Damn you Iris! How'd you survive the ocean depths? You should've stayed in the water and drowned!" Blaze swore as he pulled the remote out. The man then turned to a tied up Alexis._

_"Because of her, my plan will have to begin early," Blaze growled as a red seal emerged from underneath him, "I've placed you in the direct line of the explosives, but I've also put up a shield around you that is designed to resist the explosion. Why you may ask? So that you can burn in hell! And by the way, thanks for the key!" He was so content that he began to laugh as he pressed a button on the remote, starting the timer on the explosives he had placed._

_---_

_"I'm so scared for her. Lucia's life depends on one risky operation," Lynn said. She and Zane had headed to the operation room and took a seat in a side booth. They now stared through a special window at the operating room where an unconscious Lucia laid on a table, surrounded by white-clad surgeons._

_"Have faith. She'll pull through," Zane said with confidence as he grasped Lynn's hand. Lynn smiled in relief as her gaze settled on the operating room as the doctors began to cut away Lucia's skin. It was then sirens began to blare in the room._

_"What's going on?" Lynn wondered as she and Zane stood up._

_"All units not on guard duty report to the deck! Unknown assailants attacking! I repeat, all units not on guard duty report to the deck! Unknown assailants attacking!" Commander Floyd's voice rung out over the intercom. _

_---_

_"Gotta hurry!" Jaden gasped as he ran towards the Obelisk Blue dorms, duel disk in hand, "Gotta warn everyone!" But just as the building came into view, the windows in the building shattered as flames shot out in a fiery explosion. Jaden was sent flying back from the force._

_"How perfect! My plan is salvageable after all!" Jaden turned around to see Blaze, standing in his original attire, including a duel disk, "Now I'll take your key and be on my way!" Blaze kneeled down to snatch the key but Jaden knocked his hand away and scrambled to his feet._

_"I don't think so Blaze!" Jaden scowled._

_"So you know me? Good, saves me the trouble of having to introduce myself. Now key keeper! It's time for us to throw down!" Blaze grinned as a crimson seal surrounded the two. Jaden slid out of his blazer, letting it drop at his feet._

_"Time to turn off the heat," Jaden frowned as he activated his duel disk, this one's for you Lucia. Blaze followed suit and activated his deck._

_"Alright Blaze! Get your game on!"_

_---_

_"I'm Abidos of the Shadow Riders and you my fine palace girl are about to lose your key," the Shadow Rider said. His entire ship was a large duel arena. The man Lynn was dueling wore the attire of an Egyptian pharaoh and he also wore a gold mask to hide his face. On his arm was a solid gold duel disk._

_"Let's get on with this! I've got no patience for you Shadow Riders," Lynn declared as she activated her duel disk._

_"You better watch your tongue because if you lose this duel, I'll take your spirit key and you will become my slave for all eternity and that seems most likely seeing as how I've never been defeated," Abidos explained, his voice muffled by his mask._

_"Then I guess I better break that record of yours. Now let's duel!" Lynn challenged as she and Abidos both drew their hands._

**Chapter Thirty-One: Of Fire And Water Part 3**

"Alright Blaze! Get your game on and I mean on high because when someone threatens to destroy the island, it puts me in a bad mood!" Jaden threatened as he drew six cards. Blaze drew five and smirked.

"Oh don't worry, because if you mean high as in high temperature, you've got it!" Blaze grinned as the seal and the two duelists lifted off the ground. Jaden frowned as the seal set itself over the roof of the burning Obelisk Blue dorm.

"That better?"

"Perfect," Jaden grimaced as he reached into his hand, "I summon Elemental Hero Avian (DEF: 1000) in defense mode and I also throw down one facedown."

"My turn then!" Blaze declared as he drew a card, "I begin with Graceful Charity! This spell lets me draw three cards and then I must discard two." Jaden frowned as Iris' words echoed in his mind.

---

"Blaze only discards from his hand when he wants to special summon a monster. He won't hesitate to remove monsters from play to meet the summoning requirements."

---

"Now I shall remove my Solar Flare Dragon from the game in order to bring forth the monster known only as Inferno (ATK: 1100)!" Blaze grinned as the flames around them gathered to create a fireball creature with light blue eyes and an evil grin, "Now Inferno, incinerate the winged warrior!" Jaden gasped as Avian was caught in a stream of flames.

"Good thing my hero was in defense mode," Jaden sighed.

"I love to say this, but it doesn't matter whether or not your hero was in defense mode because of Inferno's special ability! When he destroys a monster in battle, my opponent takes 1500 points of damage!" Blaze warned as the flames around Jaden intensified (LP: 4000 – 1500).

"Well don't think Avian was destroyed in vain because when you destroyed him, you set off my trap card, Hero Signal! Now I can bring an Elemental Hero out from my deck and I choose everyone's favorite golden boy Sparkman (ATK: 1600)!" Jaden countered as the electrical hero took the field.

"I'll finish my turn by placing Flame Ruler (DEF: 1600) in defense mode and placing two facedown cards," Blaze finished as his double emerged onto the field.

---

"Blaze treasures the Flame Ruler card over every other card in his deck. If you encounter it, destroy it before he can use its powers."

---

"Time to step up the duel," Jaden said as he drew, "And this'll help! I play Polymerization and with it, I can fuse Clayman and Sparkman together to create the Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400)!" Blaze gasped in fright as the hulking hero appeared, energy charged into its hands.

"And now I use his special ability! With it, I can destroy any monster on the field whose original attack points are less than Thunder Giant's and I choose your Flame Ruler!" Jaden continued as his monster fired a bolt of lightning.

"I'm afraid you're mistaken! I play a trap card, Shift and with it, I can make my Inferno take the hit instead!" Blaze countered as the fireball absorbed the blow and vanished.

"Guess it's a good thing I still have an attack left! Thunder Giant, bolting thunder!" Jaden continued, his creature firing another lightning bolt at Blaze's monster. This time a wall of flame appeared and surrounded the Flame Ruler, absorbing the attack.

"Again, you fail because I activate the trap card, Firewall and like its name suggests, your attack gets blocked by my flames," Blaze countered again. Shocked that his attempts failed, Jaden wordlessly slotted in a facedown. Seeing the horror in his eyes, Blaze smiled as he drew.

"Perfect. My plan is coming along perfectly. Now I sacrifice the Flame Ruler, using his special ability, in order to bring out the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys (ATK: 2400)!" Blaze grinned as his legendary bird took to the skies above the playing field, "And now that I have my prized friend on the field, you're completely powerless because I'm ending this duel now! I cast a field spell, Blazing Wasteland!"

_I knew it! _Jaden grimaced as the very field around him warped until he found himself standing in the same wasteland Lucia had, overlooking the lava lakes below.

"This handy spell card gives all my fire creatures immortality as well as an additional 300 attack points in battle," Blaze grinned.

_That's not all it does._ Jaden thought.

"Now my sacred phoenix (ATK: 2400 + 300)! Take out that so-called Elemental Hero with phoenix fire!" Blaze commanded.

"Not so fast! I play a spell card, De-Fusion which means I get two monsters and you get no attack target!" Jaden countered as a barrage of flames narrowly missed Sparkman (DEF: 1400) and Clayman (DEF: 2000).

"You got lucky! I end with a facedown," Blaze grimaced. Jaden quickly drew a card and studied the field.

_As long as that wasteland card is in play, I can't destroy his phoenix. There's only one card in my deck that can beat it, Elemental Hero Bubbleman. I just hope I can draw it before Blaze wipes me out._ Jaden prayed as his duel spirit appeared on the field, "I play Winged Kuriboh (DEF: 200) in defense mode. Then I'll place a facedown and activate my spell card Mirage of Nightmare."

"What does that do?" Blaze asked.

"Glad you asked. During your standby phase, I get to draw until I'm holding four cards but during my standby phase, I have to discard the same number of cards I drew," Jaden explained as he ended his move. Blaze drew a card and Jaden drew four.

"You pathetic fool! It doesn't matter what you drew because I got this, the spell card Flame of Rebirth! With it, Flame Ruler (ATK: 1500) returns at a mere cost of 500 life points. And with its special power, I can sacrifice it to summon a high level fire monster with fewer sacrifices," Blaze said (LP: 4000 – 500), causing Jaden to groan, "And I'll do just that! Flame Ruler, I now sacrifice you in order to bring out Tyrant Dragon (ATK: 2900)." Jaden gasped as a crimson dragon emerged onto the field behind Blaze. Standing at least twelve-feet tall on its two hind legs, its wingspan covered the length of the duel arena.

"And just so you know, traps don't work if they specifically target my dragon but this one does! I play Meteorain and attack with my two flaming friends!" Blaze continued, "And when they destroy your monsters, you still take battle damage!" Jaden however was ready.

"I don't think so! I have a trap, Super Junior Confrontation!" Jaden countered, his trap card revealing itself, "I know what you're thinking, sounds kind of weak doesn't it? Well that's the point! It calls off your attacks and forces our weakest monsters to do battle so it'll be your phoenix against my Kuriboh."

"Fine! Bring it on! Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys (ATK: 2700 + 300), cook that Kuriboh to a crisp!" Blaze commanded. Jaden frowned as his duel spirit stood boldly and absorbed the hit, taking him out.

"Looks like I got you good. I end my turn," Blaze grinned, "And because your Mirage card is still out, you have to discard four cards." Jaden nodded as he drew a card to begin his turn and then took four of the cards he had and sent them to his graveyard.

"That's fine with me because I just picked up a little something to help me out. I place a facedown and end my turn," Jaden grinned. Blaze drew a card as Jaden reactivated Mirage of Nightmare to draw four cards. The draw Jaden was given made him smile.

"Hey! Pay attention fool! I attack your two heroes! Phoenix (ATK: 3000 + 300), Tyrant Dragon (ATK: 2900 + 300) attack!" Blaze commanded. Jaden grimaced as Blaze's dragon destroyed Clayman.

"Now I use my dragon's ability! When he destroys a monster in battle and you have another on the field, I can attack again (ATK: 3200 + 300)!" Blaze warned, causing Jaden to gasp as his Sparkman fell to a fiery attack, "And now that your heroes are gone, I shall end this duel with my sacred phoenix!" Jaden however, wasn't ready to throw in the towel.

"Before it's too late, I reveal my facedown Emergency Provisions! Now by sacrificing Mirage of Nightmare, I gain enough life points to survive your attack!" Jaden countered (LP: 2500 + 1000) as the phoenix launched itself at him. Jaden ducked as the sacred bird raked him with its talons (LP: 3500 – 3300) causing him to cry out in pain. The boy fell to his knees as the bird's talons left its mark on his shoulders.

MEANWHILE ON THE FLOATING SKIFF…

"Ladies first," Abidos offered. Lynn drew a card and studied her hand.

"You'll regret that choice. I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok (ATK: 1500) in attack mode. Then I'll place one facedown card," Lynn declared as her serpent-like dragon appeared next to her.

"My turn then!" Abidos countered, drawing a card, "And I think I'll summon Pharaonic Protector (DEF: 0) in defense mode and then I shall place two cards facedown ending my turn." Abidos' monster dressed a lot like him except he carried a rounded spear. Lynn drew a card but was shocked when one of Abidos' cards revealed itself.

"Before you do anything, I play my facedown card The First Sarcophagus," Abidos interrupted, "And when I have the other two, this duel will be mine."

"Think again," Lynn scowled, "I call upon my Ruby Hero (ATK: 1800) and now I'll take out your guard with my dragon!" Abidos gasped as Lynn's serpent let out a fearsome roar before firing a stream of white flames at his zombie monster, crushing it.

"Now follow it up my hero! Ruby blade rush!" Lynn commanded, her red-clad swordsman rushing forward. The Egyptian pharaoh gasped as Lynn's monster slashed him, wiping out most of his life points (LP: 4000 – 1800).

"You can't attack me!" Abidos gasped as he sent his card to the graveyard.

"Uh yeah I can. That's how you play the game," Lynn countered, "Now make your move." Abidos grimaced as he drew a card.

"Now I play The Second Sarcophagus and with my next one, I'll win for sure!" Abidos declared, "But for now I shall play Tribute to the Doomed! By discarding one card (Pharaonic Protector) from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy your so-called hero." Lynn gasped as bandages shot forth at her hero, ensnared him and dragged him into the graveyard.

"And lastly, I'll place another monster facedown," Abidos grinned. Lynn drew a card and grinned.

_It's Zane's card! _Lynn realized as she slotted it in, "I play a spell card, Future Fusion! With it, I can take monsters from my deck to create a fusion monster." Abidos gasped as Lynn pulled out her Sapphire Hero and another Divine Dragon Ragnarok.

"Now Abidos, prepare to feel the wrath of my Sapphire Sage of Ragnarok (ATK: 2100)!" Lynn warned as her dragon riding mage took the field.

"It's much too bad that your mage can't attack this move…"

"Think again Abidos! I play De-Fusion and split my warrior apart!" Lynn countered as she gained another dragon and warrior.

"What?"

"Combined with these creatures, I can't lose, but first I play my Sapphire Arrow spell card! By discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy a spell card on your field and I choose your facedown!" Lynn continued as her blue-clad swordsman gained a bow and arrow set. Abidos gasped as the swordsman nocked an arrow and fired it, destroying Abidos' card.

"No!"

"It's over! Dragons attack!" Abidos gasped in fear as one of Lynn's dragons blasted away his last zombie.

"No! You can't do this! I'm an Egyptian pharaoh!" Abidos protested.

"Oh yeah? I'm a Hylian princess and I'll never let Shadow Rider scum like you beat me!" Lynn countered, her two monsters launching their attacks and wiping out what was left of Abidos' life points.

"I lost?" Abidos gasped as he fell to his knees. On the tanker below, the zombies dissolved and vanished in bursts of dark flame.

"Game over. Now take your ship and get lost!"

"But I'm a king! I never even got to pull off my ultimate strategy!" Abidos protested.

"Then let me spell out for you: Your rank as a royal means nothing ina battle.A great hero once said:It's not who you are that matters, it's what you do that defines you. Reflect on that while your ship is still functional..." With that, Lynn ran towards the edge and jumped into Zane's waiting arms. Abidos glanced down in time to see soldiers aiming their weapons at his ship.

"Fire!"

BACK ON THE ISLAND…

"You don't look so hot. Maybe you should just give up and give me your spirit key?" Blaze offered, "If you do, I'll spare you the agony of defeat."

"Never!" Jaden gasped as he drew, "I play the spell card Oversoul! With it, I can bring one Elemental Hero back from the graveyard and I choose Bubbleman (ATK: 800)!" Blaze's eyes widened in shock as Jaden's sole water monster appeared on the field.

"And when Bubbleman is alone on the field, I get two more cards, one of which is my most powerful hero. But in order to summon it, I have to use the power of Elemental Hero Necroshade, which I sent to my graveyard earlier. Now Blaze, say hello to Elemental Hero Timelink (ATK: 3000)!" Jaden continued as his Triforce Destiny monster appeared, his sword glowing amidst the flames.

"Your monsters are powerless against my flaming creatures!" Blaze roared in laughter.

"With this, they won't! I play a field spell of my own, Skyscraper!" Jaden continued as the wasteland around them vanished, returning them to their original position over the burning Obelisk dorm. It was then skyscrapers emerged all around, the sides glowing from the flames below.

"And when my heroes are done with your flame monsters, you'll be scraping them off the pavement because here, heroes gain 1000 attack points in battle!" Jaden grinned, "And since your wasteland spell is gone, so are your monsters' power boosts!"

"No way!" Blaze gasped as the fiery glow of his two monsters died down (Phoenix ATK: 2400 / Tyrant Dragon ATK: 2900).

"And to help me take down both of your beasts, I'm bringing out a little firepower of my own because I'm going to use Polymerization to fuse Bubbleman and Timelink together!"

"What?" Blaze gasped as the two heroes flew into a vortex above.

"Now Blaze, say hello to my newest hero, Elemental Hero Tsunami Man (ATK: 2500)!" The two duelists watched as Timelink's cap and tunic turned blue. His sword and shield vanished as blue fin blades appeared on his arms and legs. His skin turned from peach to cobalt as a sapphire staff appeared in his hands.

"What the? What were you thinking? This thing is weaker than your Timelink, it'll never destroy both my creatures!" Blaze countered.

"Actually, it will," Jaden smirked, "Tsunami Man has a super power than can destroy all fire monsters when he's summoned." Blaze stepped back in astonishment as Tsunami Man raised his staff.

"You've got to be kidding!"

"Oh yeah! Sweet ability huh? Now Tsunami Man! Put Blaze's fire out with wave crush!" Jaden commanded. The new hero slammed one end of his staff into the ground, sending a wave of water over Blaze's two monsters, taking them out.

"I'm still here!" Blaze challenged.

"You won't be for long. My Tsunami Man has one more effect: He gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard and so far, Avian, Sparkman, Clayman, Bubbleman and Timelink are in my graveyard so my hero gains just enough points to finish you off (ATK: 2500 + 1500)!" Jaden counted, "Tsunami Man, show those heroics and snuff out Blaze's life points!" Blaze gasped as Tsunami Man summoned a wave of water from underneath himself. He flew towards Blaze and plunged his fin blades into the Elemental Knight, causing him to cry out in pain as well as wiping out his life points.

"It's over Blaze," Jaden declared as his hero rejoined his side.

"That may be true, but I still claim victory," Blaze gasped as he tried to stand up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Alexis' spirit key.

"That's…"

"That's right. In beating me, you've let us open up a spirit gate," Blaze smiled as the key vanished, "As for the girl who owned this, I can't help but wonder if she's still alive?" Hearing this, Jaden's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I captured a foolish key keeper like yourself and trapped her in the boiler room. Even with the barrier I put up, I'm not sure if she's even alive," Blaze smirked as his body began to burn up in red flame, "If you wish to save her, you better hurry." It was then he and the seal vanished, dropping Jaden onto the roof of the building. Winged Kuriboh appeared at his side as Jaden dropped in through a skylight.

"We gotta hurry!" Jaden gasped as he pulled his shirt up over his mouth and nose. Being careful to avoid weak spots in the floor, he made his way back down to the first floor.

"Now where's that boiler room?" Jaden wondered. Jaden glanced around and noticed that Winged Kuriboh was pointing towards a door in the corner.

"Thanks Kuriboh!" Jaden tried to grab the knob but found it to be hot. Seeing as how he had no choice, the Slifer launched a powerful kick, knocking the door off its hinges. A large cloud of smoke blocked his vision as well as a wall of flame. Without hesitation, Jaden leapt over the flames.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" Jaden shouted. It was then Winged Kuriboh began to cry out. Jaden turned to see him fly into another of the rooms. Jaden ran in and looked around and to his surprise, found Alexis, most of her body buried in rubble.

"Alexis!" The student dashed over and began uncovering her. As he worked, he realized the Obelisk queen was unconscious. However, Jaden failed to pay attention to what he was doing and burned his hands moving the rubble aside. Eventually, he moved enough away to allow him access to Alexis' bonds. The Slifer frantically untied the ropes and then lifted the prone girl into his arms. Seeing as how he no time to lose, Jaden dashed out the door, avoiding more falling debris. But a problem arose when he reached the lobby. Part of the ceiling collapsed, closing off all exits on that floor.

"Now what?" the boy wondered. Again, his duel spirit answered, leading him back upstairs. Winged Kuriboh flew into one of the dorm rooms.

"What now Kuriboh?" Jaden asked. The spirit led him over to the balcony and pointed upwards. Jaden looked up and noticed a wire extending overhead and out onto a pole nearby.

"You want me to slide?" Jaden asked. The spirit nodded as it vanished. Jaden shifted his hold on Alexis and hooked his duel disk on the wire. With a loud cry, Jaden jumped as the room behind him burst into flame. When Jaden reached the pole, he was relieved to see Atticus and Bastion waiting.

"Guys!"

"We gotta go!" Atticus called up as Jaden jumped down. The three boys ran through the forest to the docks where the tanker was waiting.

"Abandon island!" Bastion cried as the three boys ran up the gangplank. The boys stopped and turned back to watch as the main building and the other dorms exploded, enshrouding the island in a fiery red glow.

---

**Report **

**DATE 05-15-30**

**Our efforts to stop the explosives have failed. The bombs themselves were equipped with proximity triggers, making it impossible to disarm them without putting lives in danger. Amidst the chaos of the evacuation of Academy Island, the Elemental Knight known as Blaze stole a spirit key but was defeated. The result of this small victory has left us with just four spirit keys to protect.**

**Amongst the injured are two of our key keepers, Alexis Rhodes, who has inhaled much smoke from the fire, and Lucia Strongheart, who has not yet woken from her operation. Alexis shows signs of recovery but we have no word on Lucia. We also have several students who were injured in the chaos of the evacuation but no one is dead. Our mysterious amnesia patient is being held in a separate medical bay until we can confirm that she's no longer working with the Elemental Knights.**

**For the sake of the students, we're going to Neo City where I have called in several favors to get hotel reservations for the students. As for the key keepers themselves, I fear that as long as that they are with the other students, more attacks will come which is why I will see them safely away from the students. Per your earlier request, I am bringing them to you as well as some of their friends and our hospital patients.**

**With your assistance, I know we can bring an end to this Sacred Beast crisis. **

**Commander P. Floyd**

**Duel Academy Guard Regiment **

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **I never thought we'd be forced to evacuate.

**Zane:** At least we can get some help for our friends.

**Bastion:** Yes, the queen herself has taken an interest in our fight.

**Jaden:** I can't believe it! We get to meet Lynn's mom!

**Atticus: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: To Meet A Queen!

**Lynn:** It'll be nice to see everyone again.

**Jaden: **I just hope nothing happens while we're there…


	33. To Meet A Queen

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: College has not been kind to me. I've failed my government test so I'm going to be studying around the clock. Still, I managed to get this up, even if it is short by my standards... Keep the reviews coming!**

**Chapter Thirty-Two: To Meet A Queen**

"I never thought we'd be forced to evacuate," Lynn sighed as she walked down the gangplank. An overnight boat ride had left the students and military personnel in the town of North Harbor. From the docks, trucks would escort the Duel Academy refugees to Neo City, the capital of Hyrule. Feeling another presence behind her, Lynn turned to see Zane walking up to her.

"How's Alexis?" the girl asked. Zane shook his head.

"Breathed in a lot of smoke. They're giving her oxygen but she needs to get to a hospital," Zane reported as he stood next to the blond, "It's not often I say this, but… I'm scared."

"Yeah, I am too. Security was tight on the island but that didn't stop Blaze. He got past it all and destroyed the island," Lynn sighed.

"At least no one was seriously hurt," Jaden said as he ran down to meet them. That didn't seem to raise Lynn's spirit at all.

_No one was seriously hurt? What about Lucia? Or Alexis? Both are hospitalized and lets not forget the Elemental Knight we have in our possession! _Lynn fumed. The blond turned to see Iris walking down the gangplank. _Whether or not she's telling the truth about her identity problem, she still knew of Blaze's plan to burn the island down and she told us too late. Now the students are here in a foreign land, most of their things gone, leaving them with just the clothes on their backs and their memories of their home._ Lynn followed her fellow key keepers to a truck that was waiting to take them to their next destination.

_Now I understand why my mom let me come to Duel Academy. It wasn't just so I could have some freedom. It was so that I could see how other people live on the other side of the wall. It isn't as carefree as I originally saw it. Those who aren't prepared can find themselves struck with calamity._ Lynn reflected as the truck quickly left, Commander Floyd at the wheel.

"Lynn? Hey Lynn? You awake?" Jaden asked. Lynn said nothing as she continued to stare at the trees that passed by.

_But no matter the crisis, there's always hope. Our fight isn't done. I'm sure the Shadow Riders are waiting for us in Neo City and that's fine because if they are waiting, they've made their last mistake. They're on my turf now._ Lynn smirked as she leaned against Zane.

"So Lynn, how does it feel?" Jaden asked.

"?"

"To be back home. Hyrule's your homeland right?" Jaden questioned.

"Yeah it is. As for your question, I'm not sure how to answer. I've spent my life in a royal villa in the mountains, surrounded by nature and completely unreachable by land," Lynn answered.

"But didn't you say you grew up in a castle?" Zane inquired.

"I did. I live in a castle in the mountains. The castle is surrounded by the Emerald Forest and surrounding it are the Ruby Mountains. Amidst the trees is a large lake called Sapphire Lake which helps to power the hydroelectric generators used in the castle," Lynn replied.

"Is everything where you live named after a precious stone?" Bastion asked.

"Actually yes," Commander Floyd replied in turn, "The place where Lynn lives has some history in Duel Monsters. When the Battle City Finals were over, Pegasus spent one summer in Hyrule to develop ideas for new cards. I was his guide then and I led him to Lynn's home in the mountains. There's a temple there called the Hero's Grave. It's where Lynn's ancestors have been put to rest. Amongst the graves are stone tablets and paintings of the heroes themselves. Pegasus used this information to create new cards, most of which are in Lynn's deck!"

"It sounds like a fascinating place! Perhaps we should visit while we are here?" Bastion thought.

"Don't count on it. Only those with connections to the Royal Family may enter. Pegasus went through a lot of 'channels' to get access to the Hero's Grave."

"Oh…" The genius groaned.

"I'm sorry, but don't worry. Even though you still have to protect your spirit keys, I promise that you'll get to experience some ancient Hylian traditions while you are here," The commander assured the students, "As a matter of fact, one of those events is occurring in three days."

"Really?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, this event that is coming is one of a kind. Have any of you ever heard of the Aurora Moon Festival?" The group shook their heads.

"It's a rare event held within the fields of central Hyrule. Once every 500 years, the sun reflects light off the moon in such a way that auroras appear in the sky over Hyrule," The commander explained.

"Really? That's amazing!" Jaden grinned.

"In fact, the auroras are so bright and beautiful, the entire country of Hyrule will be shrouded in the lights of these spectral phenomena, effectively making the whole day seem like night," The commander continued, "Hopefully, Alexis and Lucia will recover in time to attend." The thought of her two friends still in the hospital made Lynn remember the horrible fate of the school she had called home for the past eight months. Seeing the look on the princess' face, the commander said no more as the truck continued on its way. Within the hour, they had arrived at a small air base. The teens climbed out as an ambulance pulled up nearby. Lynn and friends watched as two royal white choppers landed on two of the nearby pads. They then watched as medical staff pulled out two gurneys carrying Alexis and Lucia, the latter being hooked up to life support equipment. They were quickly loaded into one of the two choppers.

"Come on, let's go," the commander ordered, "We don't want to keep the queen waiting." The group boarded the other chopper but Commander Floyd stepped back.

"What's going on Commander? Aren't you coming with us?" Jaden asked. The commander smirked.

"I'm afraid not. I have to head back to Neo City to see to the students' needs. You'll be on your own from here. Until then," The commander replied as he slid the chopper door shut. With a salute, the commander watched as the two choppers took to the air.

"Goodbye my friends. Best of luck," The commander mumbled as he turned back to the jeep and drove off. In the air, the students gasped in wonder as they flew onward to their destination. As they flew over the mountains, they found that Lynn's description of her home didn't accurately fit.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Jaden gasped as he looked out the window. The area they were flying towards was a forest surrounded by crimson mountains, a lake in the middle. Nestled next to it was a shining white castle surrounded by a white stone fence connected by eight separate towers.

"Beautiful doesn't describe it Jaden," Bastion rephrased, "It's amazing." Lynn got up next to him and pointed towards a section of black rock.

"See that black area near the lake? That's the entrance to the Hero's Grave," Lynn pointed out.

"So that's where all the heroes of this land are buried huh? Sounds like it would be a great place to have a duel," Jaden grinned. Discussion of Lynn's home continued until they reached the castle. There, the copter landed near one of the two towers. The group stepped out to be greeted by a blond-haired woman of about forty years flanked by four guards in white suits. The woman wore blue robes that matched her cerulean eyes. Standing at her side at about Syrus' height was a young white haired boy of about twelve years wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans and boots. Immediately Lynn bowed, as did the older woman and the boy. Bastion nudged his two male companions and they followed suit, bowing as well.

"You don't have to be so solemn child. You haven't been gone that long," The older woman smiled as she eyed Lynn. The teen duelist smiled as well as she grasped the lady in a fierce hug.

"Oh it's so good to be home," Lynn grinned as the lady held her at arms length, "Mom, these are my friends Jaden, Zane and Bastion. Everyone, this is my mother, Queen Saria Hyrule and my little brother, Prince Kai Hyrule."

"It's so nice to meet all of you and let me be the first to say that we're sorry about what happened on Academy Isle," the queen said.

"It's not your fault Your Highness. It's those Elemental Knights that should receive the blame for all this!" Bastion fumed, "If we only had stopped them sooner…"

"I'm well aware that your fight is not yet over but you are here so that you may receive assistance for your friends," the queen replied, "I'm having them moved to the east wing where our medics may watch over them. In the meantime, you are all welcome to stay here."

"Sweet, because I'm starting to get hungry. When's dinner? I'm starved!" Jaden grinned, his mouth watering in anticipation, "I've always wanted to try some gourmet food!"

"Is food all you ever think about?" Lynn growled. It was then her stomach rumbled, causing the princess to blush.

"I think we could all use a bite," Bastion said, a smile on his face.

"Come then! I shall have the chefs cook up a feast fit for heroes!"

LATER THAT EVENING…

"Wow, I didn't know there was so much good food to eat in Hyrule!" Jaden grinned as he picked up a nearby toothpick. It was then he burped, causing all three of his friends to glare at him.

"Such manners! Don't you have any decency?" Bastion frowned.

"Look at it this way: It was going out one way or the other!" Jaden smiled, holding up his hands in defense. This caused everyone to crack up laughing, including Kai and the queen.

"Man, you guys are lucky! You get to go to school, make friends and have fun. I don't get that kind of treatment here," Kai lamented.

"Don't you go to school Kai?" Jaden asked.

"No, I have tutors who teach me everything. My reading level is about that of Lynn's but I wasn't able to come to Duel Academy because I'm too young. But Mom says that I can go next year, if there's a school to go to," Kai replied sadly.

"Speaking of Duel Academy, I did have a conversation with the good commander. He's going back to the island with a building crew to see what can be rebuilt," Queen Saria said, "Though there was extensive damage because of the bombs, he thinks that the island can be restored."

"I hope he can do it," Lynn wished. It was then a servant came into the room.

"Your Highness, there is a call for you on line two," The servant reported. The queen immediately wiped her lips with a napkin and then stood up.

"Please excuse me. Duty calls. I shall have the servants lead you to your rooms for the night. Now if you'll excuse me," the queen declared as she and the servant left the room. It wasn't long before a redheaded girl servant of about eight years old walked in.

"I shall guide you," the girl said. Lynn nodded and the foursome left the room.

"Hey, aren't you a bit young to be a servant?" Jaden asked as they walked down the corridor.

"No, I'm here because I want to be. Serving the Royal Family is the greatest honor one can achieve in this world," The servant explained, "the members of the Royal Family are just as revered as the goddesses themselves."

"Which is why we don't insult either of them," Zane realized. Lynn nodded, a devilish grin on her face. As they approached an intersection, the servant turned to her escorts.

"I'm placing you gentlemen in the East Section. Lady Lynn, your room is already for you in the West Section," the servant said.

"See you in the morning guys!" Lynn said as she separated from the group.

"Night," the boys echoed as the servant led them away. Lynn immediately walked down the hall to the end. Upon opening a nearby mahogany door, she found herself standing in her old bedroom, an almost exact mirror image of her dorm room. She walked over to the desk and opened a drawer, revealing an entire stack of Duel Monsters cards.

"What are you doing?" Zelda asked, appearing next to her host.

"Making some deck changes." Lynn replied, pulling out a handful of cards. She then pulled her deck out and removed her Net Navis.

"I couldn't take all my heroes to the academy so I left some here but now that my identity is secure, I'm putting them back," Lynn explained. In no time, her Net Navi cards lay in a pile and her restructured deck was in her deck box.

"Now I'm ready for bed," the princess sighed as she got up. She turned around to go to her closet when a light from outside her window caught her attention. Lynn went to the window and gasped at what lay before her. The room faced the Hero's Grave and there was a dark light coming from it.

"Something's not right at the grave," Lynn realized. Since her Academy Duel Disk didn't function off the island, Lynn picked up an old duel disk from her closet and strapped it on.

"Are you sure something is wrong?" Zelda asked, "I think your imagination is running away with you."

"I want to check this out. Are you coming?"

"Like I have a choice." Lynn grinned as she teleported from the palace and just in front of the grave. From an explorer's standpoint, the grave was nothing more than just a cave in the rock but Lynn knew better.

"There should be guards here," Lynn frowned as she glanced around.

"Should we go in?" Zelda asked. Lynn's gaze locked on the entrance and her courage quickly retreated. Just inside the cave lay several corpses, clad in burnt armor. The princess swallowed hard and nodded. With fear flowing through her body, she found it hard to move, yet she somehow willed her legs to move as she grabbed a flaming torch off the wall. Steeling herself for what may lay beyond, Lynn stepped forward and began the treacherous journey.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **We must proceed with caution.

**Zelda:** You're shaking Lynn…

**Lynn:** I'm terrified of dark places, but we got no time to waste!

**Zelda: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Deepest Darkness!

**Lynn:** (Gulp) Gotta be brave, gotta conquer my fear...


	34. The Deepest Darkness

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"Something's not right at the grave," Lynn realized. Since her Academy Duel Disk didn't function off the island, Lynn picked up an old duel disk from her closet and strapped it on._

_"Are you sure something is wrong?" Zelda asked, "I think your imagination is running away with you."_

_"I want to check this out. Are you coming?"_

_"Like I have a choice." Lynn grinned as she teleported from the palace and just in front of the grave. From an explorer's standpoint, the grave was nothing more than just a cave in the rock but Lynn knew better._

_"There should be guards here," Lynn frowned as she glanced around._

_"Should we go in?" Zelda asked. Lynn's gaze locked on the entrance and her courage quickly retreated. Just inside the cave lay several corpses, clad in burnt armor. The princess swallowed hard and nodded. With fear flowing through her body, she found it hard to move, yet she somehow willed her legs to move as she grabbed a flaming torch off the wall. Steeling herself for what may lay beyond, Lynn stepped forward and began the treacherous journey._

**Chapter Thirty-Three: The Deepest Darkness**

"OK, everything's cool… There's nothing in here but a bunch of shrines… You can do this Lynn," Lynn mumbled to herself as she walked down the stairs. At the end of the steps was a large room extending downward. Stairs were carved out of the rock and they spiraled downward into what looked like a black abyss.

"That's a long way down," Zelda noted. Lynn nodded wordlessly as she peered over the stone railing. A flash of light then blinded Lynn. Crying out in fear, Lynn ducked as the sound of crackling flames filled the room. The princess slowly recovered and realized that torches along the wall had been lit. With the room lit up, Lynn could get a better look around her. The ground she stood on was not stone but plush purple carpet. The railings on the stairs were actually made of white marble and on the walls between each set of torches were paintings of men and women, some clad in armor, others clad in dresses or tunics.

"These paintings… They're all of heroes of the past," Lynn recalled. A screeching noise from below quickly caught her attention. Quickly looking back down the stairs, she gasped and ducked down as hoards of bats flew over her head.

"If it's one thing I can't stand, it's bats!" Lynn screamed as the bats flew out of the cave. Eventually, the creatures vanished, leaving Lynn alone again. The Obelisk student wearily stood up and leaned herself against the rail.

"That was fun," Lynn sighed as her eyes closed in exasperation. It was then a light from below caught her attention.

"What's going on?" the girl wondered.

"Let's find out," Zelda offered and Lynn descended the stairs, torch in hand. The vast amount of stairs made the climb a long one but she eventually reached the bottom floor. Upon reaching it, she noticed a stone door, dark light coming from underneath it. Steeling herself, Lynn opened the doors to find herself in an arena-like room. In the center, black fire burned, casting its eerie glow across the room. Out of the dark flames, a figure clad in a long black trench coat and hat. On the upper part of his face was a silver mask, marked with a golden eye symbol.

"Welcome," The figure greeted with a malevolent tone. The voice immediately registered in Lynn's mind.

"It's you! You're that creep who kidnapped Alexis way back!" Lynn recalled.

"I'm pleased you remember me after all this time. Now, lets get down to business," the Shadow Duelist declared, "The last time you saw me, I was but a charlatan of the shadows but after being taken in by them, I've become an authentic Shadow Rider…"

"Which is why you're here. You want my spirit key but you won't get it because you're in my house now!" Lynn taunted, "Attacking me within the borders of my country was your first and last mistake!"

"Alright, lets go," the Shadow Duelist said. Lynn nodded as she drew a card.

"Time to rock!" Lynn declared, "And I'll start off with my Four Sword Zora Hero (ATK: 1500) and a facedown. Let's see what you got."

"Very well," Shadow replied as she glanced at the card she drew, "I play a continuous spell card called Frontline Base! With it, we may each special summon one union monster from our hand during our turns, provided its level is four or less. And now I'll use it to summon my Pitch Dark Dragon (ATK: 900)!" Lynn frowned as a brick wall appeared behind her opponent, a large black dragon perched on it.

"Next, I'll normal summon my Dark Blade (ATK: 1800) in attack mode!" the black clad man continued as a warrior clad in ebon armor appeared on the field, carrying a shining sword and shield, "And now I'll have my Dark Blade purge the field of your hero! Attack with your diamond blade!" Lynn's eyes went wide as the dark swordsman leapt high into the air and left its mark on Lynn's watery hero (LP: 4000 – 300).

"Now my dragon will take a shot at you! Black flare burst!" Shadow commanded as her dragon prepared to attack.

"Hold your fire! I have a trap, Triumphant Return! With it, I can bring Zora Hero (DEF: 1200) back from the grave to block your shot!" Lynn countered as her hero reappeared in time to block a stream of flames from Pitch Dark Dragon, "And since my hero's defense is higher than your dragon's attack, you lose 300 life points!" The Shadow Rider recoiled as she was burned by her own attack (LP: 4000 – 300).

"I place one facedown card," the Shadow Duelist finished, "Let's see you get yourself out of this mess." Lynn drew a card and smirked.

"That won't be a problem, not for my newest monster: Four Sword Emerald Hero (ATK: 1900)!" Lynn grinned as the green clad swordsman appeared on the field, "and now I'll switch my Zora Hero (ATK: 1500) to attack mode and have both of my creatures attack!"

"Think again! I have a trap card, Formation Union! When I have two compatible monsters on my field, I can have them combine so I'll have Dark Blade union up with my dragon, increasing my warrior's attack points (ATK: 1800 + 400)!" The Shadow Duelist countered as her black knight mounted her dragon. This in turn, caused Lynn's two monsters to stop in their tracks.

"Much too bad kid. You were close. You should've predicted my facedown card, but how could you when you're so scared of the dark!" Lynn responded by placing a facedown card. The Shadow Duelist's mask began to glow as he drew and grinned.

"Most excellent. I activate the spell card Double Attack! Now by discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can let one of my monsters attack twice this turn, provided its level is equal to or less than the monster card I discard and I'm going to get rid of this one," Shadow declared, holding up an effect monster. Lynn looked at it and gasped.

"Isn't that Sillva, Warlord of Dark World?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, and it has a powerful effect! When discarded to the graveyard, it gets summoned to the field automatically!" Garbed in dark blue armor, this hideous monster wore elaborate blue armor that matched its dark skin (ATK: 2300). In its hands was a large blade.

"And now I'll strike at you with my two creatures! Sillva, strike down Zora Hero with blade from beyond!"

"Think again! I play my trap card, To The Rescue! With it, my Four Sword Maiden (DEF: 2000 + 500) appears to intercept your move AND power up my Zora Hero (ATK: 1500 + 500) and my Emerald Hero (ATK: 1900 + 500)!" Lynn countered as her mage appeared, forming a barrier that was able to fend off the attack.

"Clever, but your trap only works once so my Dark Blade can purge the field of your Zora Hero!" Saria reminded as the dark swordsman leapt into battle. With a loud cry, it plunged its blade into Zora Hero's chest, taking it out (LP: 3700 – 200).

"Next, I shall play one facedown and end my turn," Shadow finished as he inserted her last card. Lynn drew and then slotted in Pot of Greed, increasing her hand to five cards.

"Now I play my Four Sword Ruby Hero (ATK: 1800 + 500)!" Lynn declared, summoning her red clad knight, "And now I have two warriors that can beat your monsters! Attack!" Her two warriors held up their swords as they rushed towards their master's enemy.

"Again, you move too hastily! I play a trap card, Mirror Force! This powerful card destroys all your monsters in attack mode!" Shadow Duelist explained as a barrier of light trapped and destroyed Lynn's swordsmen.

"You can't just rush in recklessly. You're bound to make mistakes and twice you have done just that. So why do you rush in like this? Are you afraid that I'm going to pull something on you? Or is the darkness of this place weighing on your mind?" the evil man taunted. Lynn lowered her head, her eyes shaded by her blond hair.

"Well if you won't answer, I'll assume you're ending your turn!" the ex-con declared, drawing a card, "And it looks like I'll find out. I play the spell card Confiscation! Now by paying 1000 life points, I can peek at your hand and send any one of your cards to the graveyard (LP: 3700 – 1000)!" Lynn nodded and held up her hand, revealing that every card she held was a monster.

"So that's why you're so down! Well, we can fix that! I choose to send your Four Sword Sapphire Hero to the grave!" Lynn slotted the card into her grave as her opponent ended his turn. Lynn drew and frowned.

"It's too bad you can't just reshuffle your hand and get a fresh one!" the Shadow Duelist taunted. Lynn then smiled.

"Actually, I can! I play the spell card Reload! Now I can shuffle my present hand back into my deck and draw a new one!" Lynn explained as she shuffled her recombined deck. She snapped it back into her duel disk and took off the top four cards.

"Now this is a hand!" Lynn smiled, "I summon Four Sword Solar Hero (ATK: 1000 + 500)!" Lynn claimed, summoning a new monster. This new hero resembled the others except it wore a white tunic and hat and carried a sun-marked shield and a sword that gave off a white glow. The princess sighed with relief as the light filled the room (ATK: 1500 + 1000).

"Hey! What's up with your monster?" the Shadow Duelist demanded.

"Solar Hero's effect gives him an additional 500 attack points for every dark monster on the field and you have two!" Lynn explained as the white light grew brighter, "Now strike down Dark Blade with solar saber slice!" The Shadow Rider grimaced as the white clad hero rushed forward and with a loud cry, slashed the dragon it was riding (LP: 2700 – 300). The black clad warrior however was still alive.

"Hey! My attack didn't take out your knight!" Lynn gasped.

"Of course it didn't! When a monster is equipped with a union class beast, I can sacrifice it to save my monster from destruction," The Shadow Duelist grinned, "Why do you think I gave my knight that dragon in the first place?" Lynn grimaced as she reached into her hand. She slotted in two of the cards she held facedown.

"I end my turn," Lynn frowned. Seeing her distraught look, the Shadow Duelist grinned as he drew.

"I use the mystical Card of Sanctity! Now we each may keep drawing cards until we each have six in our hands!" the Shadow Duelist began. Lynn nodded as she and her opponent maxed out their hands at six cards each.

"Excellent," the black clad man praised, "I now sacrifice my two monsters in order to summon the Invader of Darkness (ATK: 2900)!" Lynn gasped as the two creatures on her opponent's vanished. In their place, a new creature appeared, shrouded in shadows. The only thing Lynn could make out was its hideous face of pale skin.

"Nasty! With a face like that, I'm glad the rest of it is shrouded in darkness," Lynn grimaced.

"Well, if you think he's bad, then get a load of this! I play Ritual of the Matador! Now by sacrificing the level six Summoned Skull in my hand, I can ritual summon this: My Matador Fiend (ATK: 0)!" the evil duelist continued as a tower of flames erupted out of the ground and took the form of another black clad monster, this time clad in black flesh. The creature's eyes glowed red as it locked onto Lynn.

"Zero attack points? You're going to have to do better than that," Lynn said skeptically.

"Oh really? He may look weak but he has a lot of strength, but you don't have to take my word for it! I'll let him show you! Matador Fiend, attack Solar Hero!" the Shadow Duelist responded, his creature leaping into battle.

"Show no mercy my hero! Solar slice!" Lynn countered as her glowing warrior raised its sword for the kill. The two duelists locked gazes as their monsters struck, shrouding them in smoke.

"So much for your fiend!" Lynn smirked as the smoke began to clear.

"Oh really? Take another look!" The Shadow Duelist commanded. Lynn gasped as her hero lay on the ground, defeated.

"But how?" Lynn gasped.

"It's my fiend's special ability. When he battles a monster, it is automatically destroyed and I don't take any damage as a result," The duelist replied, "But my Matador Fiend is no longer your current problem seeing as how my Invader of Darkness will now strip your field of your Four Sword Maiden!" The key keeper gasped as the dark fiend summoned a sword of dark energy and tossed it at her.

"Not so fast! I activate the trap card Enchanted Javelin!" Lynn countered. The Shadow Duelist said nothing as the Four Sword Maiden gained a glistening white spear and nailed the Invader of Darkness with it.

"This card gives me life points equal to your monster's attack points," Lynn explained (LP: 3500 + 2900) as her life points nearly doubled.

"But it won't save your maiden from destruction!" the Shadow Duelist countered as Lynn's maiden was destroyed, "And now I shall end my turn with a facedown card."

"My turn then!" Lynn declared as she drew a card, "Now I…"

"Get interrupted by me because I'm activating my facedown card. My trap card Bubble Crash forces all players to send cards to their graveyard until they have five in their possession!" Lynn cringed.

"Of course, I have only four cards in my possession so I have nothing to lose, so now send those cards to the graveyard!" the evil duelist commanded as Lynn glanced into her seven card hand.

_I knew his Card of Sanctity was too good to be true! I just hope I'm making the right decision of what cards to get rid of._ Lynn thought as she discarded four of the cards in her hand, "Now I summon my Four Sword Deku Hero (DEF: 1200) in defense mode and end my turn." The Shadow Duelist smiled as Lynn's wooden boy took the field, arms crossed in defense.

"Is that all? Then you're through! I summon Picador Fiend (ATK: 1600)!" The Shadow Rider's newest monster caused Lynn to grimace as a cloaked figure on a disfigured white horse appeared on the field.

"Now Matador Fiend! Use your special power and destroy the Deku Hero!" Lynn's frown deepened as her monster was blasted away by a green laser.

_That's not good. Since my hero was destroyed by an effect, I can't bring any cards back to my hand using his special ability._ Lynn realized.

"But it only gets worse from here! Picador Fiend, Invader of Darkness, attack the girl!" The Shadow Rider continued. Lynn gasped as the horse bound fiend fired a stream of green flames at her, 'burning' her (LP: 6400 – 1600). But before the princess could recover, the Invader of Darkness enshrouded her in tendrils of dark energy, wrapping her up like a mummy just before she became electrified by the beast's attack. The energy bands smothered her cries of pain as her life points were drained from her (LP: 4800 – 2900). When the tentacles vanished, Lynn collapsed onto the floor, utterly exhausted. The key keeper however, refused to give in and wearily stood back up.

"Oh don't bother getting back up because, it gets worse my dear! I play Soul Impact! Now any player who has taken damage from a fiend monster loses 500 points per fiend and all three of my friends have caused you pain so prepare to lose 1500 more life points!" the Shadow Rider grinned as a ball of dark matter shot forward towards Lynn. The blast nailed Lynn in the chest sending her flying into the back wall (LP: 1900 – 1500).

"You don't look too good. Why don't you surrender and give me your key? If you do, I promise to make your trip to the shadow realm as painless as possible," The Shadow Rider offered as Lynn struggled to get back to her feet.

"I'll pass thanks," Lynn gasped as she snapped off a card from her deck, "First, I'll reveal my facedown card, The Warrior Returning Alive! With it, I can bring my Solar Hero back from the graveyard and to my hand!" Again white light brightened the field as the glistening hero returned to the field and then back to Lynn's hand.

"Next I'll play the spell card Polymerization and I'll use it to fuse my Divine Dragon Ragnarok with my Solar Hero in order to summon my Solar Swordmaster (ATK: 2500)!" Lynn continued as her dragon appeared and gave her hero a new glistening sword. The warrior's hat vanished as his tunic became a long white robe, a scabbard tied at the waist by a sash belt.

"It's over! Your shadow magic has failed you!" Lynn declared.

"Oh really? My monsters still have the upper hand," The Shadow Rider pointed out.

"Not anymore, because my Solar Swordmaster can negate the effect of any monster he takes on in a battle, which makes your Matador Fiend completely useless to you!" Lynn countered as her swordmaster rushed in, "and since your creature has zero attack points, you'll lose the duel!"

"What?" Lynn's words came to pass as her hero sliced the black-clad fiend in half, taking out the Shadow Rider's life points.

"No! This can't be!" The Shadow Duelist protested as the remains of his fiend army vanished. Lynn watched as the evil duelist was then swallowed by a black vortex.

"No! Not again!" The evil man cried as he tried to save himself. When the process completed, only his mask remained.

"That's that," Lynn sighed as the room became enshrouded in darkness again, "But now I'm in the dark again and I can't see a way out." As if on cue, her amulet began to glow, bathing the arena in gold light.

"That help?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Lynn replied as she wearily turned around to exit. She tried to pull open the stone doors, but to her dismay, they were sealed.

"Uh oh, that's not good! How do I get out now?" Lynn wondered as she stepped back.

"Those doors won't open again," A new voice replied. Lynn turned to see a figure garbed in black robes standing in the center of the room. Unlike the Shadow Duelist, this man wore a facemask made from wrapping cloth around his head. Garbed in a black shawl-like cape, black shirt, black pants, gauntlets and boots, the man appeared harmless, save for the loaded scabbard tied at his hip.

"Who are you?" Lynn gasped.

"Relax, I'm not your enemy. Now if you follow me, I can lead you out of here," the man replied

_His voice… it sounds familiar_. Lynn noted.

"Why should I trust you?" Lynn demanded, "Give me one good reason I should listen to you."

"Because I've helped you before… Back on the island…"

---

_Lynn studied the lock on her cell and found it to be a simple lock with a fairly large keyhole._

_"I could pick this lock if I had a wire," Lynn sighed, "Are any of you wearing a barrette?" The few girls who were awake shook their heads in disappointment. _

_Check under your pillow… A voice suddenly said. Lynn looked around._

_"Who's there?"_

_Check under your pillow… _

_"What's going on Lynn? There's nobody here except us," Lucia said. Lynn however wasn't paying attention as she walked back to her bed. She lifted up the pillow and to her surprise she found her amulet and a button-sized green crystal there._

_"How'd those get there?" Alexis asked as Lynn pulled her amulet back on, "And what's with the crystal?"_

_"That's a Farore's Wind crystal! It can teleport you places!" Lucia gasped as Lynn scrutinized the gem._

---

"So you were the one who left that crystal for me?" Lynn asked. The man nodded as he led Lynn down another corridor.

"My only regret was that I was not able to stop Tanya before she executed her plan," the man replied as the two turned a corner. Pulling a throwing star from his cloak, the man tossed it at a nearby crystal, causing a nearby locked door to open.

"OK, but how did you even know Tanya was trying to get the spirit keys anyway?" Lynn inquired as she stepped around a pit.

"I've been tracking the Shadow Riders for months, trying to intercept them. However, they are always one step ahead of me and as such, I've been unable to stop them," the man explained, "but not this time. Before I came here, I overheard of their next plan. You and your friends are going to the Aurora Moon Festival and the Shadow Riders will be ready for you. The leader has employed the Dark Scorpions for this task."

"Dark Scorpions? As in the monster cards?"

"Yes. Using his black magic, the leader of the Shadow Riders has brought five duel spirits to life and has ordered them to steal the keys by whatever means necessary." At this point, the two had reentered the main hall of the Hero's Grave.

"OK, so how do we stop them?" Lynn asked. The man pulled out a multi-colored crystal shard, about the size of a pen.

"When the time comes, use this. With its magic, you can bring your own duel spirits to life. But be warned: This crystal will not work until the auroras appear. Take care not to lose it," the man replied as he handed Lynn the crystal, "Go now, young Lynn and know that I shall be watching over you and your friends… waiting for your success…" It was then green sparks began to whirl around him and in a flash of green light, he vanished.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **Who was that mysterious stranger?

**Zane: **We haven't got time to worry about that now.

**Bastion:** Zane's right. We have to take out the Dark Scorpions at the festival.

**Chumley:** Man, there are five of them and only four keys!

**Syrus:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Festive Five!

**Lynn:** I just hope I can figure out how this crystal works in time!


	35. The Festive Five Part 1

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"Welcome," The figure greeted with a malevolent tone._

_"It's you! You're that creep who kidnapped Alexis way back!" Lynn recalled._

_"I'm pleased you remember me after all this time. Now, lets get down to business," the Shadow Duelist declared, "The last time you saw me, I was but a charlatan of the shadows but after being taken in by them, I've become an authentic Shadow Rider…"_

_"Which is why you're here. You want my spirit key but you won't get it because you're in my house now!" Lynn taunted, "Attacking me within the borders of my country was your first and last mistake!" _

_---_

_"My Solar Swordmaster can negate the effect of any monster he takes on in a battle, which makes your Matador Fiend completely useless to you!" Lynn countered as her swordmaster rushed in, "and since your creature has zero attack points, you'll lose the duel!" _

_"No! This can't be!" The Shadow Duelist protested as the remains of his fiend army vanished. Lynn watched as the evil duelist was then swallowed by a black vortex._

_---_

_"How do I get out now?" Lynn wondered as she stepped back._

_"Those doors won't open again," A new voice replied. Lynn turned to see a figure garbed in black robes standing in the center of the room. Unlike the Shadow Duelist, this man wore a facemask made from wrapping cloth around his head. Garbed in a black shawl-like cape, black shirt, black pants, gauntlets and boots, the man appeared harmless, save for the loaded scabbard tied at his hip._

_"Who are you?" Lynn gasped._

_"Relax, I'm not your enemy. Now if you follow me, I can lead you out of here," the man replied._

_---_

_"I've been tracking the Shadow Riders for months, trying to intercept them. However, they are always one step ahead of me and as such, I've been unable to stop them," the man explained, "but not this time. Before I came here, I overheard of their next plan. You and your friends are going to the Aurora Moon Festival and the Shadow Riders will be ready for you. The leader has employed the Dark Scorpions for this task."_

_"OK, so how do we stop them?" Lynn asked. The man pulled out a multi-colored crystal shard, about the size of a pen._

_"When the time comes, use this."_

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Festive Five Part 1**

"Will you please hold still Master Jaden? You're not making this any easier than it has to be," A tailor said. A full day had passed since Lynn's victory over Titan of the Shadow Riders and now everyone was getting ready for the Aurora Moon Festival and among those preparations was getting fitted for the occasion.

"I would if you would quit sticking me with that… Ow!" Jaden howled as another pin stuck him in the leg, "Why do I even have to get dressed up? It's just for one night."

"Because it's a tradition! Everyone in the country is dressing up for this event and they're busting out their best clothes," Lynn called from over a curtain, "Besides, it's either this or a stiff tuxedo. You pick."

"I get it. I'll stick with… Ow… this," Jaden groaned.

"How is this Lady Hyrule?" A servant asked. Lynn turned away from her friend to glance at herself in a nearby mirror. The Hylian princess was clad in a lavender sundress, its skirt reaching down to just below her knees. Covering her shoulders was a white shawl along with lavender slippers on her feet.

"It's been a while since I've worn a dress," Lynn admitted.

"Let me see," Zane called. Lynn stepped down and walked over to Zane's corner. The king of Obelisk Blue was no longer clad in his school clothes; rather he was garbed in the long blue robes of a swordsmaster, a white scarf tied around his neck.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you're not wearing a sword at your hip, one might think you were a skilled warrior," Lynn smiled.

"You mean I'm not?"

"Hey! Get a room already!" Another voice called. Zane and Lynn frowned as Kai's laughter filled the room.

"It's times like this I wish I was an only child," Lynn blushed as she walked back to the privacy of her corner. She quickly removed her outerwear and slipped back into her jeans and T-shirt.

"You guys keep playing dress up. I'll be right back," Lynn declared. Zane immediately shed his robe and pulled on his blazer.

"Wait! I'm going with you!" He called as he hurriedly pulled his boots on. Lynn looked back as the young man jumped down from his pedestal and joined her side.

"OK, but I'm just going to the library," Lynn sighed as the two left the room. A brief walk put the two in the vast corridors of books of the library. Lined with window-less walls covered by bookshelves as far as the eye could see. But what Lynn was focused on was one particular part of the library: A raised pedestal made of black onyx stationed in the center of the room.

"So what exactly are we doing here?" Zane asked as Lynn stepped onto the pedestal.

"I'm hoping to get some answers about what this does," Lynn replied as she pulled out the crystal shard she had been given, "I received this from the mysterious stranger I told you about but I don't know how to use it."

"And that's why we're here. You got some kind of plan?"

"Actually yes. I'm going to ask the goddess Nayru for assistance." Zane tilted his head in confusion.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Lynn raised her hand, revealing the glowing triangles.

"With this pedestal, my power and the books around us, I can call upon Nayru's wisdom, but I suggest you watch your head," Lynn replied as she closed her eyes. A blue aura surrounded her as she concentrated. The bookshelves began to rattle as they too began to glow with the same aura as Lynn. All of a sudden, a book slipped free and flew towards Lynn.

"Lynn! Heads up!" Zane shouted as he ducked. Lynn merely raised her hand and caught it neatly in her hand. Lynn opened her eyes as the auras around the books and her fell. The girl quickly took the book to a nearby table and thumbed through its pages until she stopped about midway through.

"Here it is. This crystal is called the Aurora Crystal," Lynn read.

"It's a magical ore that's found in deep caves and it is said to link dimensions together but it's true worth is when it's used to absorb magic, particularly magic used to revive spirits," Zane added, studying the passage.

"But according to this manual, the crystal can only be energized during one particular day…"

"The day of the Aurora Moon Festival."

"Exactly."

LATER THAT EVENING…

"OK, that should do it," Bastion grinned. The friends were out on Lynn's balcony, looking over Bastion's newest contraption: a mirror-lined pedestal, the Aurora Crystal set in the center.

"So by lining these mirrors up with the crystal, we can charge it with the light of the auroras right?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, at least that's what Lucia thinks. I must say this is kind of risky, leaving the crystal out in the open like this but this is also our best chance to power up the crystal," Bastion replied, "So let's just leave it up to fate shall we? I'm hitting the hay." Lynn nodded as she and Bastion stepped off the balcony, closing the doors.

THE NEXT MORNING…

"Lynn! Lynn! Wake up!" a voice called. The blond teen weakly opened her eyes to see her brother sitting on her.

"Kai! What is it?" Lynn mumbled.

"Look outside quick!" The blond rubbed her eyes as she turned over to see a rainbow-colored glow coming from outside. Lynn pulled the covers aside and walked out onto the balcony. To her delight, the Aurora Crystal was glowing brightly. Beneath it, a gold bracelet awaited her along with a Duel Monsters card. Lynn picked up the bracelet and watched as the crystal shattered; its fragments becoming gems on the band. The remaining energy was then placed inside of the card.

"It looks like Lucia and Bastion's apparatus actually worked," Lynn smiled as she glanced at her new piece of jewelry, "But who left this band here? Must've been the mysterious stranger." Lynn then glanced at her new card. On it was a picture of the bracelet she received.

"The Aurora Bracelet? This card may be what we need!" Lynn told herself as she glanced up at the sky. The stars were still visible as auroras were portrayed against the dark blue background of the sky.

"Just like the legends said, one day every 500 years the sky will be taken over by the stars in the sky and the auroras will bring calm to the innocent people below. I just hope we can stop the Dark Scorpions."

"But let's try to enjoy ourselves today before we have to leave!" Lynn turned to see Jaden standing at her door, "After the festival, we're going back to Duel Academy!"

"What do you mean, going back to Duel Academy? The island was destroyed in that explosion!" Lynn protested.

"Yeah I know, but Commander Floyd has been busy rebuilding everything!"

"And just how do you know all this?"

"Because I told him," The queen interrupted, "I received a transmission from the Commander early this morning."

---

_"So how goes the reconstruction Commander?" the Queen asked._

_"Extremely well. I've had over two hundred construction workers repairing the dorms," the Commander replied._

_"But I thought they were destroyed amidst the flames when Blaze attacked."_

_"The Slifer dorm was too far away from the forest to be affected, the Ra dorm lost its paint job and half of the north wall, and of course Obelisk Blue was destroyed. The main campus building appears to be mostly intact and the abandoned dorm is also in one piece. I've called in some old friends to help me bring the forest back to normal as well as the volcano regulation system."_

_"You've been busy."_

_"It's like I said, I've had help from friends."_

_"But is it possible for the students to return so soon? All of the Obelisk Blue students lost their belongings in the fire, not to mention you'll need to refurnish every dorm room that was lost."_

_"We have caves beneath the island where we store our supplies. Upon taking inventory, we've found more than enough beds, dressers and dueling equipment to completely refurnish the Obelisk dorms but my true concern is the Slifer dorms. They're so badly damaged so I've decided to have the Slifers moved to a new location on the island."_

---

"Of course he didn't say where we would be moved to but I can't wait to find out!" Jaden grinned. It was then Jaden's stomach began to growl.

"Chow time Jaden?" Lynn asked.

"Oh yeah! Meet you down at the dining hall!" Jaden called as he dashed off, surprising some servants in his haste.

"That boy will never learn," Lynn sighed as she went back into her room to change.

---

"So tell us about the festival. What's all going to be there for us?" Alexis asked, placing a napkin in her lap.

"The festival is divided into four areas, each run by a different race. The areas are Light, Fire, Water and Shadow. Each holds their own special events based off of each races traditions. The Hylians run the Light area where stories and statues of the great heroes of the past are shown off. The Fire area is where the Gorons show off their blade making skills. The Zoras hold an aquatic show as well as try to raise environmental awareness. The Shadow area run by my husband is where the Sheikah show off their ancient fighting techniques," the queen explained.

"Dad's been so busy with the display that he hasn't even been able to come home," Lynn sighed, "But I'm going to see him before we leave."

"Good. I'm sure he'll want to see you all," the Queen replied.

"Let's not forget we have to visit all the booths! I want to see everything!" Jaden grinned as he stuck a mouthful of food into his mouth.

"Even with your enthusiasm Jaden, I fear that you won't be able to. This event is set up in Victory Park in the heart of Neo City," the Queen replied, causing Jaden's face to turn red in shock.

"And the park is five square miles in size. You won't be able to see it all even if you tried," Bastion added, causing the fork in Jaden's mouth to drop out.

"Nuts!"

LATER THAT EVENING…

A brief copter ride had put the key keepers, Kai and the Queen in the center of the fairgrounds. Thousands of people were seen walking around enjoying the various booths that had been set up.

"OK, here's where we get off. Where's everybody going?" the Queen asked.

"Zane and I are heading for the Shadow display to meet Dad," Lynn claimed.

"Jaden and I are going to visit the Fire display and then try to catch the mermaid show at the Water display," Alexis added.

"And we're going to visit the history display in the Light zone," Bastion declared.

"And I'm meeting a friend of Dad's at the Fire display," Kai said.

"And we all meet back at the bus terminal at the north end of the park so we can all go back together," Zane finished.

"All right then. I have some last minute business so I'll have to say goodbye to all of you here. I hope we all meet again soon," the Queen said sadly as she got back aboard the chopper. Everyone waved goodbye as the aircraft lifted off and departed into the night sky.

"Well guys, we have an entire evening so let's get going," Lynn declared, and the group split up.

THE SHADOW DISPLAY…

The display was set up like a graveyard, risers set on the edges. Lynn and Zane quickly took a seat as several figures 'rose' out of the ground. Lynn slowly reached for Zane's hand, scared as the show began. The figures were dressed like zombies. Their moans echoed throughout the area as several beings in black crept up from behind them. The sound of metal on metal echoed again as the shadow warriors 'sliced' the zombies. Before anyone could say anything, more creatures rose up.

"They're good. Never even saw them coming," Zane mumbled, "The Sheikah are truly as you called them: 'shadow warriors'." Lynn merely nodded, mesmerized by the warriors' skill with their blades. Their eyes glued to the show, they failed to notice the person sneaking up behind them, a knife in his hand. Lynn's new bracelet began to glow as the figure raised his blade.

THE WATER DISPLAY…

"Those Gorons sure know their way around tools! Can you believe that one Goron turned a piece of raw iron into a sword in a matter of five minutes?" Jaden grinned, "And he even gave it to me as a souvenir!" At Jaden's hip was a brand new iron sword, its ruby hilt glistening in the light.

"That was kind of neat. It's too bad Mindy and Jasmine aren't here to see all this," Alexis sighed as the two friends entered a blue tent. Like the Shadow display, there was risers set up around the arena. In the center of it was a huge Plexiglas tank filled to the brim with clear water. Swimming inside of it were blue-skinned Zoras, several humans with them clad in mermaid outfits. Two however, caught the Duel Academy students' attention. A redheaded girl clad in a red mermaid tail and top and a black-haired female in a dark blue tail and top were swimming near the edges.

"Whoa! Isn't that Mindy and Jasmine inside that tank?" Jaden gasped.

"It is but how did they get to swim in the tank?" Alexis wondered.

"I don't know but it looks like they're ready to get out." The two girls were not wearing oxygen masks of any kind so they immediately swam for the back of the tank were a tube was sucking water out.

"Lets see where the tube goes!" Jaden urged. The two immediately got up and exited the tent. The two ran around the tent and arrived in the back in time to watch the two girls splash into a nearby pool where Chumley, Syrus and Atticus waited with towels.

"Hey! What are you all doing here?" Jaden greeted, failing to notice the three figures behind him.

THE LIGHT DISPLAY…

"That display was most fascinating!" Bastion grinned as he and Lucia exited the nearby history tent.

"There was enough information in there to write term papers for everybody back in the dorms," Lucia agreed.

"So what's next? We still have an hour or two before we must depart for the bus stop," Bastion wondered. Lucia reached into her robes and pulled out a map.

"There's a gift shop nearby so why don't we get some souvenirs for our dorm room?"

"Hm, my dorm could use some color. Alright! Let's do it!" Bastion agreed, failing to notice a figure approaching behind him, a large wooden hammer in hand.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** The Dark Scorpions are on the prowl!

**Zane:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Festive Five Part 2!

**Lynn:** But what's going to happen to us? Do we even live to the next chapter?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I have one exam every week from now until the first week of August. I'm trying to get ahead on my homework so I can put some time into my writing but it's not looking promising. As a result, updates will be scarce until August when I have time off from school. Sorry for any inconvience this may cause my devoted readers.


	36. The Festive Five Part 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story has been hit nearly 13,000 times. Many thanks to those who take a glance at this story. I'm almost done with my exams and papers so I put some time into this chapter. I couldn't make it into a good duel so I made it into a beatdown!**

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_Lynn and friends had come to the Aurora Moon Festival to enjoy an evening of fun before returning to the restored Duel Academy. But before the evening really began, each pair of friends found themselves being stalked by mysterious folk._

_Could these people be the mysterious Dark Scorpions?_

**Chapter Thirty-Five: The Festive Five Part 2**

"They're good. Never even saw them coming," Zane mumbled, "The Sheikah are truly as you called them: 'shadow warriors'." Lynn merely nodded, mesmerized by the warriors' skill with their blades. Their eyes glued to the show, they failed to notice the person sneaking up behind them, a knife in his hand. Lynn's new bracelet began to glow as the figure raised his blade.

"Behind you!" A flash of light from the stage below caught the pair's attention as a cry for pain rung out from behind them. Panicked, the two teens backed away as a mysterious figure, clutching his wrist, ran away.

"What just happened?" Lynn gasped. One of the actors ran up to the two teens, pulling down his mask in the process. The man, like Lynn, had white-blond hair and sapphire eyes.

"You two! Go after the assailant!" the stranger commanded, "Are you two OK?"

"Yeah, thanks Dad," Lynn sighed, recognizing the man's voice.

AT THE LIGHT DISPLAY…

"That display was most fascinating!" Bastion grinned as he and Lucia exited the nearby history tent.

"There was enough information in there to write term papers for everybody back in the dorms," Lucia agreed.

"So what's next? We still have an hour or two before we must depart for the bus stop," Bastion wondered. Lucia reached into her robes and pulled out a map.

"There's a gift shop nearby so why don't we get some souvenirs for our dorm room?"

"Hm, my dorm could use some color. Alright! Let's do it!" Bastion agreed, failing to notice a figure approaching behind him, a large wooden hammer in hand. The figure raised his weapon and struck Bastion in the head.

"Bastion!" Lucia cried as she was shoved aside. The figure turned out to be a kid about five-feet tall. Garbed in drab brown armor, his wooden hammer was balanced on one shoulder as he reached down to snatch Bastion's key.

"Hey! Who do you think are?" A bystander shouted. The young man looked up as he was roughly seized by the collar.

"You can't just go up and hit someone with that oversized mallet of yours," the adult lectured.

"Actually, yes I can and I can do a lot more!"

"Well, don't count on it because I'm placing you under citizen's arrest kid!"

"The name's Chick the Yellow."

"Whatever. Now let go of the hammer!" At this, the blond smiled.

"OK." His grasp loosened and the hammer fell but no one expected it what happened next. As if by magic, the hammer hit the ground and fired a shockwave that sent everyone but its owner flying.

"Well that was easy. Amnael said my hammer was boosted by magic. Guess it was true," Chick grinned as he walked over to his unconscious target. He grasped the spirit key and yanked it off.

"The boss will pleased and to think I didn't have to go to much trouble to get this," Chick told himself as the key vanished.

SEVERAL MINUTES LATER AT THE BUS STOP…

"I don't understand. They should've been here by now," Lynn wondered. The attack on her life had made her become disinterested in the festival so Zane, Mr. Hero, Kai and herself had come to the bus stop to wait for the others.

"I know. They might've been ambushed by the Dark Scorpions," Zane proposed. It was then a beeping at Mr. Hero's belt caught their attention. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone.

"Matthew," The king replied, "yes… Send me a car right away!"

"What's going on?" Kai asked.

"Your friends have been kidnapped. Someone saw them getting on a bus, being held at gunpoint and heading towards the east gate of town," Matt declared. Zane and Lynn gasped.

"We got to go after them!" Lynn shouted, clenching her fist.

"Yeah, but how?" Zane wondered, "It's not like we can just sprout wings and fly." Lynn frowned as she crossed her arms in frustration. It was then she noticed that her bracelet was glowing. A flash of light flashed through her memory, and immediately gave her an idea.

"Hey Zane! I just got an idea. If this bracelet can bring duel spirits to life, then couldn't we bring monsters into our world?" Lynn wondered.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because we're going after our friends!" A white light enshrouded the two key keepers as the bracelet worked its magic over them.

ON THE BUS…

"Ha ha ha! That was too easy!" Don Zaloog laughed as he turned right, "And the gate is not more than ten blocks away. Once we get out, we'll be free!" Like his fellow Dark Scorpions, he wore drab brown armor. He also wore a gold eye patch with an eye-like symbol on it. At his waist were two holsters containing handguns.

"Yes and once we get back to the hideout, we can start dueling this guy until he loses his key," Meanae the Thorn added indicating Jaden The sole female of the thieves carried a whip of thorns at her belt.

"Yeah and we can eat too. I'm hungry," Gourg the Strong said blandly as he polished his silver-spiked club.

"I just wish I hadn't missed those two Obelisk punks," Cliff the Trap Remover sulked. The knife-wielder of the thieves wore round-rimmed glasses.

"It's not our fault that you decided to attack those two at the Shadow display. That area was crawling with ninjas," Chick pointed out as he looked over at the tied-up students. It was then the bus was bathed in pink light.

"Man, those auras are bright," Meanae commented as she shielded her eyes. Cliff made his way back to the bus and gasped at the sight that lay behind him.

"Uh boss? We got a huge problem!" Behind them was Lynn, flying atop Divine Dragon Ragnarok!

"It's that stupid girl you were supposed to snatch!" Meanae scowled as she opened up the roof hatch, "I'll deal with her!"

"I'll come too!" Gourg declared as he boosted the girl up. The two Shadow Riders balanced themselves as Meanae drew her whip.

"You should've gone back to school twerp and left your friends behind!" Meanae taunted as she swung her whip, generating a beam of energy.

"Sorry, I can't do that! It's not my style!" Lynn fired back as she and her dragon dodged the blast, "That's it, just keep focusing on me."

"What's going on up there?" Don Zaloog called as he tried to keep the bus going straight. However, he had turned his head away from the road and failed to notice another giant figure in the street ahead.

"Boss! Ahead of us!" Chick shouted. Up ahead Zane was standing atop Cyber Barrier Dragon and it was blocked the road with an emerald energy wall.

"Ah!" The scorpions screamed as the bus slammed headlong into the wall as Lynn's dragon cut the bus in half with its flames. Jaden and the others were sent flying but were quickly caught by Lynn's Four Sword Heroes.

"Hey! Are you guys OK?" Lynn asked as she joined her friends.

"Yeah, but how'd you do that?" Alexis asked back as the ropes binding her wrists were severed.

"Long story short, this little trinket helped," Lynn replied as she raised her arm to show off her bracelet.

"Lynn, your plan worked!" Zane called as the last remains of his dragon vanished, "Looks like we got rid of the Dark Scorpions."

"Actually, I have to disagree. Look!" Jaden gasped. Everyone looked back to the bus' ruins and noticed the Dark Scorpions were climbing out of the wreckage.

"Why can't the bad guys just stay down?" Syrus complained.

"I don't know, but I think it's time we finish this," Lynn frowned as her bracelet began to glow.

"Looks like we agree on something," Don Zaloog claimed as he placed his hands on his guns. The other scorpions hefted their weapons and charged.

"Hey Lynn! Can we summon monsters too?" Jaden asked excitedly.

"Yeah, just concentrate and you'll summon your monsters!" Lynn nodded as Divine Dragon Ragnarok returned.

"OK, I call Elemental Hero Bladedge!" Jaden shouted as he was garbed in Bladedge's armor, "Sweet!"

"If Jaden can do it, I'll try too! Cyber Tutu!" Alexis declared as her dress vanished in place of a red bodysuit and tutu.

"Don't forget us Harpie Ladies!" Mindy and Jasmine added as their mermaid suits vanished in favor of full body armor and wings.

"This isn't a game!" Zane frowned as Cyber End Dragon appeared behind him, "Stay focused." Everyone nodded as they charged. Mindy and Jasmine had flown towards Chick, who was futilely trying to hit them with his yellow hammer.

"Stay still you Obelisk bimbos!" Chick shouted as another swing missed.

"Bimbos?" Mindy and Jasmine asked. With a loud cry, the two drove their talons into him, causing him to turn into a card.

"Nobody calls us bimbos," Jasmine smirked.

"Especially since we were voted the most beautiful girls on campus," Mindy smiled as the two high-fived. Cliff the Trap Remover had charged Chumley, two shards of a hubcap in hand.

"For a fat boy, you can really run," Cliff complained as Chumley ran around into a nearby alley. The knife-wielder entered the alley in time to be run over by a large black cartoon train.

"Totally luscious!" Chumley grinned as the Steamroid piloted by Syrus vanished, "Nice move Sy!"

"Ugh, and to think that old gag went out with those cartoons of the cat and mouse," Cliff moaned. Defeated by the train, Cliff returned to his card form.

"But old gags haven't died, just you," Syrus smiled, "I just hope Jaden and Alexis are OK." The Obelisk Queen however was in trouble: Meanae's thorn whip had found its way around Alexis' neck!

"You must get really tied up in your duels!" Meanae laughed, "But there's no hero to save you this time!"

"Think again!" Jaden shouted as his arm blades cut the whip in half, causing Meanae's half of the whip to snap back into her face.

"Augh!" Meanae cried as Jaden worked to remove the whip from Alexis' neck.

"Thanks Jaden!" Alexis gasped as he successfully pulled the whip off, "Lets finish this!" The Slifer nodded as his armor changed from Bladedge's to Tempest's. Alexis immediately changed into Cyber Blader and armed herself with a two-pronged Fusion Weapon.

"It's not nice to blast a lady!" Meanae protested.

"Who said you were a lady? CYBER TEMPEST ATTACK!" The two students shouted as they fired off a tremendous blast of energy, engulfing the Shadow Rider, causing her to vanish.

"Super striding flames!" The two glanced over to the right as Cyber End Dragon vaporized Gourg, leaving Lynn with Don Zaloog. The don of the Dark Scorpions had finished launching a barrage of bullets at Lynn's dragon, destroying it.

"No! Lynn!" Atticus cried as he knelt down to Lynn's side.

"I felt that," Lynn gasped as she winced in pain.

"It's over for you girl! You've lost!" Don Zaloog grinned as he prepared to take her key. It was then he was tapped on the shoulder.

"I have to disagree." The don turned around in time to have his face be met by a fist from the Queen of Hyrule. The blow had sent him flying into the wall of a skyscraper nearby.

"Cheap shot!" the don complained as he stood back up.

"Cheap shot this! I summon thy power! Come forth my old friend: BLACK LUSTER SOLDIER!" Queen Saria shouted as a beam of light engulfed her. When it faded, the queen was wearing dark blue knight armor with gold accenting. In her hands were a curved sword and shield. The last Dark Scorpion gasped as he frantically fired bullets at the queen, all of which were deflected by her sword and shield. It was then his gun stopped firing.

"Oh no! I'm out of ammo!"

"Good!" Saria scowled as she took a step forward. The step had let her teleport in front of the don and with two fluid swipes, she cleaved the guns (and the hands they were held by) clean in half. With a loud cry, she jumped back, charging energy into her blade.

"May the Goddesses have mercy on your soul! CHAOS BLADE ATTACK!" With that, the queen slammed her blade into the pavement, sending a humongous shockwave of white energy that absorbed the last Shadow Rider.

"What power!" Syrus gasped.

"Man, she must be some duelist," Chumley declared.

"She is," Lynn smiled as Zane pulled her to her feet. The monsters vanished as the shrill wail of sirens filled the air. The Queen smiled as the emergency vehicles pulled in, lead by a black limousine. Bastion and Lucia climbed out, Kai and Matt at their heels.

"Is everyone OK?" Matt asked.

"Never better," The queen smiled, "But we have to get these kids to the docks and fast. Their ship leaves soon!"

"Right! So how about a police escort to the North Harbor City docks?" In no time at all, the group was in the limo heading north out of town.

"So how'd you do that? I mean fusing with Black Luster Soldier? Your powers…" Lynn asked her mother.

"I'm not sure myself. I was informed of what happened with the bus, so I took off in my chopper and found you. The moment I saw Lynn in trouble, I knew what to do and the rest is history," The queen replied.

"I just hope we get to… Oh no!" Syrus gasped, "The ship! Look!" Everyone glanced out the windows and saw their cruise ship leaving the harbor.

"They're leaving without us!" Mindy screamed. Lynn's bracelet flared with energy as the limo pulled into up next to edge of the docks.

"Not yet! Let's go!" Lynn declared as her dragon reemerged. One by one, everyone either summoned or transformed into a flying monster.

"See you guys next year!" Kai shouted as everyone flew towards the ship.

"Pay us a visit sometime!" Matt called.

"Have a safe journey everyone!" Saria declared.

"Will do!" Jaden shouted back, "Later! Now let's catch up to that ship!" Alexis nodded as she tightened her grip on Tempest/Jaden's arms.

"Race you all there!" Lynn grinned as her dragon picked up speed. It was then Cyber End Dragon, Gyroid, Zane and Syrus raced past.

"Truesdale brothers first!" Syrus taunted.

"No fair! You got Power Bond…" Chumley shouted.

"And we're carrying cargo!" Mindy and Jasmine complained as they struggled to keep a firm on Chumley and Atticus. On the ship, Chancellor Shepherd, Dr. Crowler, Miss Fontaine, Professor Banner and Dr. Stratton had met on the back of the ship near the heliport. Dr. Stratton had binoculars to his eyes.

"I was right! It is them!" Dr. Stratton declared, "I knew we left some students behind." The teachers locked their frowning gazes at the head of Obelisk Blue.

"But I was so sure everyone was onboard!" Dr. Crowler protested as the students landed on the ship, _So much for leaving Jaden behind!_The monsters vanished as friends and professors united with the stranded key keepers.

---

_We may have managed to get back on track to Duel Academy, but we lost Bastion's key in the process._ Lynn thought as she stared at the fading auroras in the sky, _so the Shadow Riders got one up on us this time._ Zelda appeared at Lynn's side.

"But now there is just one Shadow Rider left. Our adventure is almost over," Zelda said hopefully, "we just gotta hang tough a little longer." Lynn nodded as a mysterious figure began to approach her.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** That was some vacation…

**Zelda:** We're not done! There's a stowaway on the ship!

**Lynn: **It can't be!

**Zelda: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Return to Academy Island!

**Lynn: **I didn't expect this. We're totally unprepared!

**Zelda: **But we must give it everything we got… For everyone's sake… We must win!


	37. Return to Academy Island

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"They're good. Never even saw them coming," Zane mumbled, "The Sheikah are truly as you called them: 'shadow warriors'." Lynn merely nodded, mesmerized by the warriors' skill with their blades. Their eyes glued to the show, they failed to notice the person sneaking up behind them, a knife in his hand. Lynn's new bracelet began to glow as the figure raised his blade._

_"Behind you!" A flash of light from the stage below caught the pair's attention as a cry for pain rung out from behind them. Panicked, the two teens backed away as a mysterious figure, clutching his wrist, ran away._

_"What just happened?" Lynn gasped. One of the actors ran up to the two teens, pulling down his mask in the process. The man, like Lynn, had white-blond hair and sapphire eyes._

_---_

_"Oh no! I'm out of ammo!" _

_"Good!" Saria scowled as she took a step forward. The step had let her teleport in front of the don and with two fluid swipes, she cleaved the guns (and the hands they were held by) clean in half. With a loud cry, she jumped back, charging energy into her blade._

_"May the Goddesses have mercy on your soul! CHAOS BLADE ATTACK!" With that, the queen slammed her blade into the pavement, sending a humongous shockwave of white energy that absorbed the last Shadow Rider._

_---_

_We may have managed to get back on track to Duel Academy, but we lost Bastion's key in the process. Lynn thought as she stared at the fading auroras in the sky, so the Shadow Riders got one up on us this time. Zelda appeared at Lynn's side._

_"But now there is just one Shadow Rider left. Our adventure is almost over," Zelda said hopefully, "we just gotta hang tough a little longer." Lynn nodded as a mysterious figure began to approach her._

Chapter Thirty-Six: Return to Academy Island 

"It's hard to believe that our adventure is almost over. One more Shadow Rider is all that remains," Lynn sighed.

"Actually, that's not quite true," A male voice corrected, "You still have me to deal with." Lynn turned around and noticed a man wrapped in a black cloak standing behind her.

"Your friends thought they got rid of me, but I'm afraid that I'm a knight who doesn't give up easily," the man continued, "now hand over your spirit key at once!"

"After everything I've done to protect it, you think I'm just going to go ahead and say yes? You must be nuts!" Lynn challenged.

"You have much spirit but I think it's time that I show you the true power of the Elemental Knights!" the man replied as a duel disk appeared on Lynn's arm, "I, Camden of the Darkness shall stand before you as your final opponent!"

"As will I," a female voice said quietly. Lynn glanced over and saw another figure in blue robes.

"I shall stand by my master as well. Iris of the Aqua stands by the knights as I always have," the woman continued.

"Wait! I recognize you! You're that amnesia patient that was rescued back on Academy Island! What are you doing with this guy?" Lynn demanded. However, Iris merely looked away.

"She can't hear you. The price for betraying us is high so I used a little of my power to take control of her mind," Camden admitted as he slotted in his deck, "Now if we're through chatting, let's get on with our duel."

"Wait! It's two on one! That's not fair!" Lynn protested.

"It doesn't have to be! We need your key and we plan to take it by any means necessary even if it means an unfair duel!" Camden replied grimly. Lynn frowned in anger as she pulled out her deck.

"Guess I don't have much of a choice…"

"Oh what choices did you have?" The three duelists turned around to see Jaden and Winged Kuriboh standing nearby, duel disk and deck ready.

"Winged Kuriboh sensed you were in trouble Lynn so we came running," Jaden informed the girl, "so how about we throw these knights overboard?" Lynn smiled as Jaden joined her side.

"Thanks you two. I didn't think I could take these two on my own," Lynn said as she glared at the two stowaways, "So let's end this struggle once and for all!"

"You read my mind!" Jaden smirked, "So you two, get your games on!"

"Duel!"

"OK, Camden and Iris right? I start off with my Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800) in attack mode!" Jaden began as his hero appeared on the helipad in front of him, "and since he's all alone on my field, I can draw two more cards!" The two knights nodded as two more cards appeared in Jaden's hand.

"And what's even better is that I got this too: The equip spell Bubble Blaster!" Jaden continued as a large bazooka appeared in Bubbleman's hands (ATK: 800 + 800), "and it gives my Bubbleman an additional 800 attack points! Next, I'll throw down two facedowns and end my turn!"

"Your watery warrior is impressive but let's see how he handles a new field! I play the field spell Seal of the Aqua!" Iris declared as she slotted a spell card into her duel disk. As soon as the slot shut, the heliport duel field drastically changed. A hexagram of blue light surrounded the four duelists as the very area around them warped to an underwater setting, leaving the duelists inside of a large bubble.

"My field spell is unlike anything you've ever seen before. With it out, my water monsters' levels decrease by one and that means I can summon my Terrorking Salmon (ATK: 2400 + 200) without a sacrifice!" Iris continued as a huge ugly fish with barbed skin and big teeth on the field, "And my field spell grants my fishy friend 200 more attack points. Lastly, I shall place two cards facedown. Let us see what you can do Lynn."

"Not a problem," Lynn smirked as she drew, "well what do you know? I got a card I haven't played in awhile. I summon Saria, Sage of Forest (DEF: 1600) in defense mode and next I'll use her special power. I can draw one card from my deck and if it's a level four monster, I can summon it to the field and seeing as how I just drew my Four Sword Sapphire Hero (DEF: 2000) I think I'll play him in defense mode." The Hylian couldn't help but grin as her green-clad Sage and blue-clad warrior appeared on the field, ducking behind his shield.

"Now, I'll place a facedown and end my turn," Lynn continued as another card appeared on her field.

"Very well, but now I shall make things more interesting by playing the spell card Painful Choice! I get to choose any five cards from my deck and then you pick which one is sent to my hand," Camden explained as he held up the five pieces of Exodia.

"Not this tactic again! Bastion and Lucia told me all about your little strategy and it didn't work before so I'll choose the left arm!" Lynn groaned as the other four pieces went to the graveyard.

"Yes, but this time I'm going to play it to its maximum power! I now play Graceful Charity to draw three new cards and then get rid of two, one of which is my last Exodia piece," Camden continued.

"Pause and rewind! Did you just get rid of your five best cards?" Jaden gasped.

"Yes so I could play this: Contract With Exodia (LP: 8000 – 2000)! Now I can summon from my hand the all powerful Exodia Necross (ATK: 1800)!" Camden replied as the hulking form of his monster appeared outside the bubble shield.

"I'm kind of under whelmed here. I expected a lot more than just 1800 attack points," Jaden sighed.

"Jaden, that card is a lot more powerful than it looks. From what Lucia told me, that card is not affected by attacks or card-destroying effects," Lynn said, "we're facing a powerful monster who's practically invincible."

"You're very knowledgeable about my card but I digress. Since this is the first round of our tag duel, I'm not permitted to attack so go because you won't have long to prepare for our ultimate strategy," Camden said with confidence.

"Oh yeah? We'll see just how 'ultimate' your strategy is after I play this!" Jaden challenged, drawing a card, "I summon hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600) and equip him with the equip spell Spark Blaster!" Camden raised an eyebrow in confusion, as Jaden's hero of lightning appeared, a black pistol in hand.

"This little number gives Sparkman three energy blasts which can be used to switch the battle modes of your monsters so Exodia Necross, take a knee!" Jaden continued as Sparkman raised his gun at the behemoth. Camden watched, amused, as bolts of lightning from the blaster engulfed his monster forcing it into defense mode (DEF: 0).

"And while I'm at it, let's switch your partner's fish to defense mode too (DEF: 1000 + 200)!" Jaden added as Iris' fish was electrocuted, "And lastly, I'll activate another spell card, Heated Heart! It gives Bubbleman 500 more attack points (ATK: 1600 + 500) and a one time power. If his attack points exceed your monster's defense points, the extra damage goes straight to you!" Camden gasped as the turbines in Bubbleman's cannon began to spin with red energy.

"That's why Exodia's in defense mode!"

"Yeah and with no defense points, you'll take the full shock! Now Bubbleman, attack Exodia Necross with bubble slamming stream!" Jaden commanded. The watery hero shot a bubble shot forward, aiming straight for Camden's black monster.

"I'll save you master! I play the continuous trap card, Spirit Barrier! Since my master has a monster on the field, you can't inflict damage to his life points!" Iris countered as the black knight's body began to give off a white aura. The blast hit dead on but Camden didn't even flinch from the attack.

"And let's not forget that Exodia Necross can't be destroyed in battle though you'll soon see he gains from the experience in the form of 1000 more attack points per battle (ATK: 1800 + 1000)!" Camden added as the black aura around his monster intensified.

"OK, attacking Exodia was pointless but I can still reel in your partner's fish! Sparkman attack with static force bullet!" Jaden continued as his golden boy aimed its gun at the Terrorking Salmon and fired a shining yellow bullet at it.

"You fool! Did you think I didn't come prepared?" Iris countered as a glowing green barrier absorbed the blast, "my other facedown was Draining Shield and it can cancel your attack and restore my life points equal to your monster's attack points (LP: 6000 + 1600)."

"Nuts! I end my turn!"

"Good! Now I think I'll scuttle your monsters! I switch my salmon (ATK: 2400 + 200) to attack mode and then I'll summon my Legendary Fisherman (ATK: 1850 + 200) as well!" Iris declared, summoning a shark to the field, a spear-carrying man riding on the top of it, "And now my salmon shall destroy your Sparkman!" Jaden winced as the fish approached his hero.

"Hold it right there! I activate the trap card Hero Barrier! With it, I can cancel one of your attacks!" Jaden countered as a wall of blue light appeared and sent the fish back to Iris' side.

"Iris, take out his Bubble Blaster and leave them to me," Camden commanded.

"Yes master. Legendary Fisherman! Disarm Bubbleman!" Jaden looked on questioningly as the fisherman's spear destroyed his hero's main weapon.

"Guess you didn't know my Bubbleman doesn't get hurt when his Bubble Blaster is destroyed!" Jaden taunted.

"I merely do what my master commands me," Iris replied.

"Yeah, well Exodia Necross is about to take a trip to the graveyard!" Lynn challenged, drawing a card, "because I now sacrifice my two monsters in order to bring out the Princess of Destiny GX (ATK: 2500 + 500)!" The two knights gasped as Lynn's two monsters vanished in a beam of white light and in her place was the white-clad princess, staff in hand.

"And just so you know, I equipped her with my spell card, Spell Scepter. It gives her 500 more attack points and a bonus power: The ability to destroy one spell or trap card on the field, such as your Spirit Barrier!" Lynn continued as Iris' trap vanished, "and with your trap card gone, I can attack your salmon unopposed!" Iris gasped as Lynn's best card fired a white energy beam, destroying Iris' monster (LP: 7600 – 400).

"I've done enough damage for now."

"Good, because even with your monster's power boost, I still have my invincible Exodia Necross and I'll have him destroy Sparkman!" Camden declared as Exodia launched its fist at Jaden, destroying Sparkman (LP: 8000 – 1200), "now he can't switch the battle modes of my monsters."

"Maybe so, but by destroying Sparkman, you set off a trap card and it's one of my favorites: Hero Signal!" Jaden smirked as an 'H'-marked spotlight lit the top of the bubble, "this card can only be used when one of my monsters has been destroyed in battle. Now I can search my deck and summon another one and I think I'll choose Elemental Hero Avian (DEF: 1000)!" Camden smiled as the winged-warrior of Jaden's deck appeared, arms crossed in defense.

"Your feathered friend possesses nothing! My Exodia Necross has gained 1000 more attack points from his little skirmish with Sparkman (ATK: 2800 + 1000) and destroying your Avian will be just as easy!" Camden said with confidence, "not to mention the GX Destiny monster your partner possesses does not have the power to beat me either. So I'll end my turn with a facedown card."

"I don't have the power to beat your monster? We'll see about that! Ha!" Jaden cried as he drew, "Sweet! I play Pot of Greed and use it to draw two more cards, one of which is this one: Polymerization and with it, I'll fuse Avian and Bubbleman to create the Elemental Hero Mariner (ATK: 1400)!" The group watched as the two heroes vanished and a new one took their place outside the dome. This creature was as tall as Avian but had blue tinted skin. It wore a sailor-like outfit and wore anchors on its arms via thick steel chains.

"Oh yeah! Now I'll throw down a facedown and use Mariner's special ability! When I have any spells or traps on my field, Mariner can bypass your monsters and go straight for your life points!" Jaden continued as he slotted in a card, "so go get them! Anchor's aweigh!" Camden gasped as Mariner unhooked one of his anchors and threw it at him, catching him in the face (LP: 7200 – 1400).

"That hurt!"

"Yeah, I bet!"

"It's my move now!" Iris declared, drawing a card, "and I'll teach you to injure my master! I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards, one of which is the spell card, Cost Down! Now by discarding one card from my hand, I can lower the levels of all monsters in my hand by two, making it so I can summon Amphibian Beast (ATK: 2400 + 200) without a sacrifice!" Jaden and Lynn cringed as an algae-clad green monster emerged behind Iris.

"That thing is ugly," Lynn cringed.

"Looks aren't everything, as your friend is about to find out! Amphibian Beast attacks Elemental Hero Mariner!" Iris countered as her beast lunged, fins raised.

"Go spell card: De-Fusion!" Jaden shouted as Mariner returned to being Avian and Bubbleman, just in time to evade the attack.

"That was pure luck! I end with a facedown," Iris declared, slotting in her last card.

"Then it's my turn, I play the spell card Spider Web! With it, I can take a card you used on your last turn and add it to my hand!" Lynn began, slotting in the card she drew. Iris watched as a beam of light shot into her graveyard and pulled out Pot of Greed, which Lynn used to add two more cards to her hand.

"And even better, your Pot of Greed gave me my Pot of Greed so I get two more cards," Lynn smiled as two more cards were added to her hand, "but the only spell I really need is this one: Soul Release! With it, I can remove the five pieces of Exodia in Camden's graveyard from play!" Camden's eyes widened with horror as Exodia vanished in a wisp of smoke.

"But how? How did you know to do that?" Camden demanded.

"Easy. Lucia told me you might be back, so studied up on how to beat Exodia and its incarnations so I was ready for your plan. All I had to do was draw Soul Release and watch Exodia vanish," Lynn smirked, "And now that you're defenseless, I think it's time I start dealing out some damage to your life points! I play Polymerization and summon my Emerald Edgemaster (ATK: 2500 + 1500)!" The two knights looked on in fear as Lynn's headlining monster appeared, swinging its broadsword.

"And since it gained 300 attack points for every Exodia piece I removed from play, the game will be over for you!" Lynn smiled as her two creatures leapt into battle.

"I think not! I activate the trap card, Threatening Roar!" Iris countered, a white energy wave tearing through the field, "this trap prevents your monsters from attacking this turn!"

"Rats! In that case, I'll just place a facedown," Lynn sighed, slotting in a card.

"It looks like your plans got shot down," Camden noticed, drawing a card.

"You just got lucky! That trap card bought you one turn, then Jaden and I will take you down!" Lynn challenged.

"I think not, because my dear, by sending Exodia out of play and Exodia Necross to the graveyard, you have given me the power to summon my truly ultimate monster," Camden grinned as he slotted in the card he just drew, "I play Dimension of Exodus! I now give up half of my team's life points (LP: 5800 – 2900) to summon the most powerful monster of them all!" Jaden and Lynn gasped, as the area around them darkened and a white vortex appeared overhead. The two watched in fear as a new monster dropped down above. Its muscular body was completely white and stood almost five stories. Bearing shining white angel wings and a black manacles on its limbs, its human-like face was offset by the dark purple aura that surrounded it.

"What is that thing?" Jaden asked, his brown eyes wavering in fear.

"You fools are done for. Nothing can stand up to the almighty Exodia Dimetros!"

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **Exodia Dimetros…

**Jaden:** That is one massive monster!

**Lynn: **We have to beat it before we get to Academy Island!

**Jaden: **But it can't be destroyed! Everything we've tried fails!

**Lynn: **Don't give up!

**Jaden:** Monsters, spells, and traps don't work!

**Lynn: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Wrath of Exodia Dimetros!

**Jaden: **Against Exodia Dimetros… Getting your game on may not be enough…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Kudos to King of Nintendo for noticing two knights were unaccounted for. So are you satisfied? The Sacred Beast arc will soon be over, but I don't know where to take the story afterwards (I kinda didn't plan that far).**


	38. The Wrath of Exodia Dimetros

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"Winged Kuriboh sensed you were in trouble Lynn so we came running," Jaden informed the girl, "so how about we throw these knights overboard?" Lynn smiled as Jaden joined her side._

_"Thanks you two. I didn't think I could take these two on my own," Lynn said as she glared at the two stowaways, "So let's end this struggle once and for all!"_

_"You read my mind!" Jaden smirked, "So you two, get your games on!"_

_---_

_"Yes so I could play this: Contract With Exodia (LP: 8000 – 2000)! Now I can summon from my hand the all powerful Exodia Necross (ATK: 1800)!" Camden replied as the hulking form of his monster appeared outside the bubble shield._

_---_

_"The only spell I really need is this one: Soul Release! With it, I can remove the five pieces of Exodia in Camden's graveyard from play!" Camden's eyes widened with horror as Exodia vanished in a wisp of smoke._

_---_

_"I think not, because my dear, by sending Exodia out of play and Exodia Necross to the graveyard, you have given me the power to summon my truly ultimate monster," Camden grinned as he slotted in the card he just drew, "I play Dimension of Exodus! I now give up half of my team's life points (LP: 5800 – 2900) to summon the most powerful monster of them all!" Jaden and Lynn gasped, as the area around them darkened and a white vortex appeared overhead. The two watched in fear as a new monster dropped down above. Its muscular body was completely white and stood almost five stories. Bearing shining white angel wings and a black manacles on its limbs, its human-like face was offset by the dark purple aura that surrounded it._

_"What is that thing?" Jaden asked, his brown eyes wavering in fear._

_"You fools are done for. Nothing can stand up to the almighty Exodia Dimetros!"_

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Wrath of Exodia Dimetros**

"Exodia Dimetros…" Lynn gasped, "It's huge."

"More like ginormous! This thing makes Dark Guardian look puny," Jaden noted.

"And it gets worse I'm afraid. Exodia Dimetros is protected by its two arms, The Left Arm of Exodia Dimetros and The Right Arm of Exodia Dimetros. The left arm is always 300 attack points higher than the monster that it battles, making it the perfect sword and the right arm is always 300 defense points higher than the monster that it attacks it, making it the perfect shield," Camden explained.

"I feel like I've heard something like this before…" Lynn mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Good, because luckily for me, Exodia Dimetros itself is connected to my life points, making its attack strength the equivalent of my life points (ATK: 2900 / LP: 2900)," Camden added.

_That means my two monsters can beat it easy if I can close enough to attack it._ Lynn thought hopefully. Camden however, had noticed the look of hope in Lynn's eyes.

"I see that I've forgotten you have two strong monsters on the field. Well if you're thinking you can destroy Exodia Dimetros by attacking, you're wrong! The arms have their defensive powers but so does Exodia Dimetros: It can't be destroyed by the effects of monsters, spells or trap cards!" Camden informed the two duelists.

"This is not sweet!" Jaden frowned, "So how can we possibly win?"

"That's the genius of it… YOU CAN'T!" Camden roared, laughing, "But if it's any consolation, I can't attack with my monster this turn, so I'll use the secondary effect of The Left Arm of Exodia Dimetros. By sacrificing one spell or trap card on my field, I can raise my life points (and Exodia Dimetros' attack points) by 1000 points (ATK: 2900 + 1000 / LP: 2900 + 1000)."

"I gotta say, that's a powerful ability," Jaden said sadly, drawing a card, "So I'll play Wroughtweiler (DEF: 1200) in defense mode and that's it." Camden and Iris smiled evilly as the mechanical dog of Jaden's deck appeared in between Avian (DEF: 1000) and Bubbleman (DEF: 1200).

"There's not much else you can do since my master has Exodia Dimetros out," Iris smiled with confidence, "So I'll just draw and switch my Amphibian Beast (DEF: 2000 + 200) to defense mode and then play the spell card Soul Recovery! Now by returning the Legendary Fisherman to my hand, I gain 1000 life points for the team (LP: 3900 + 1000 / ATK: 3900 + 1000)." Lynn drew a card and looked at the situation.

_OK, Exodia Dimetros' attack points are equal to the number of life points that Camden has and the two arms can use their powers to make themselves stronger than any monster that attacks it. And Iris seems to have a lot of cards in her deck that can raise her life points, giving Dimetros even more power. But I wonder… _Lynn surmised.

"Princess of Destiny GX! Attack Exodia Dimetros' right arm!" Lynn commanded.

"Fool! The right arm can't be beaten (DEF: 0 + 3000 + 300)!" Camden challenged.

"We'll see!" Camden smirked as Lynn's god card struck with her staff and was repelled (LP: 6800 – 300).

"That was a dumb move!" Camden smirked.

"Oh really? We'll see about that! Edgemaster, attack the right arm with emerald edge attack!" Lynn continued, her swordsman leaping into the air. Camden smirked as his monster's defense rose again (DEF: 0 + 4000 + 300) in time to block the blow (LP: 6500 – 300).

"I guess you were right after all. Dimetros' arms can't be beat so easily so I'll end my turn," Lynn frowned.

"Sounds good to me," Camden smirked, drawing a card, "so I'll draw and then attack with Exodia Dimetros' left arm (ATK: 3000 + 300)! Take out Princess of Destiny GX with fist of banishment!" Lynn glanced over at Jaden as the hulking white monster raised its hand to strike.

"Jaden, can you help me out?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah I can. I play the trap card Staunch Defender!" Jaden replied, "With it, your arm will be forced to strike my Wroughtweiler!" Camden grimaced as the mechanical dog was crushed by the attack.

"And when Wroughtweiler is destroyed, Jaden can take Sparkman and Polymerization out of his graveyard and put them into his hand," Lynn added as the two cards appeared in the boy's hand.

"I'm still not done! Exodia Dimetros! Attack Princess of Destiny GX with your grave fire breath!" Camden continued. Lynn's creature cried out in pain as white flames engulfed her, wiping out a large chunk of Lynn's life points (LP: 6200 – 1900).

"No!" Lynn cried out as the flames died.

"I've done enough damage for now," Camden smirked.

"My turn then!" Jaden declared, drawing a card, "I play the spell card Emergency Call! With it, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix is added from my deck to my hand! Next I'll rock Polymerization and roll out the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100)!" The three duelists frowned in wonder as Avian vanished in place for the powerful fusion monster.

"Your Wingman can't take any of our monsters! Just what are you up to?" Iris demanded.

"Who said I was gonna use the Wingman? I still have one more Polymerization in my hand and I'm going to fuse the Wingman with the Sparkman I got from the graveyard to summon the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (ATK: 2500 + 1200)!" Jaden continued, holding a second fusion card. Iris and Camden frowned as Sparkman appeared and combined its energy with Wingman, granting the hero glowing silver armor. Its one angel wing gained a twin as they both became more mechanical.

"And just so you know, the Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 attack points for every Elemental Hero chilling in my graveyard and I have four, for a grand total of 3700 points and he still has his superpower: If he destroys a monster in battle, the destroyed monster's attack points are dealt as damage to its owner!" Jaden explained.

"But Exodia Dimetros…"

"Is not my target! Shining Flare Wingman! Attack the Amphibian Beast!" Iris gasped as the armored hero gathered an orb of green energy and fired it at her sole monster, destroying it (LP: 4900 – 2600).

"Lucky move!" Camden shouted, "If Iris hadn't left that monster out, you wouldn't have been able to strike a blow at our life points." It was then Exodia Dimetros' attack points dropped (ATK: 4900 – 2600).

"Exodia's attack points dropped…" Lynn mumbled as Jaden ended his turn, "A bold move… I think I know what Jaden's trying to do… I only hope it works." Iris drew a card and frowned.

"I place this facedown and end my turn," Iris frowned, setting up a card.

"OK. Lets see if my hunch is right," Lynn said, drawing a card, "Emerald Edgemaster, attack the right arm again with emerald edge attack!" Camden said nothing as the swordsman made another leap at the arm.

_I hope I'm right!_ Lynn prayed as the right arm's defense points increased (DEF: 0 + 4000 + 300). _No! _Lynn winced as her swordsman was repelled by the attack (LP: 4300 – 300).

"Rats," Lynn said, "So much for that idea."

"What's wrong? Did your hunch fail?" Camden inquired.

_Unfortunately yes. I thought Exodia's points couldn't exceed Camden's life points and that when I attacked it would get locked at Camden's 2300. But I was wrong this round._ Lynn pondered as she ended her turn. Camden drew a card and grinned.

"I set one card facedown and then sacrifice it to boost my monster's power (ATK: 2300 + 1000) as well as my life points (LP: 2300 + 1000). And now I'll play Double Spell! With it, I can send one spell card in my hand to the graveyard and then I can take one card from my opponent's graveyard and use it as my own and I choose De-Fusion and with it, I shall split apart the Emerald Edgemaster!" Camden declared as Lynn's sole monster transformed back into her Emerald Hero (DEF: 1500) and her Divine Dragon Ragnarok (DEF: 1000).

"And with your two monsters out, I can now destroy them!" Camden declared as the left arm (ATK: 1500 + 300) destroyed Lynn's dragon, "Exodia, finish off the hero!"

"Think again! I play the trap card To The Rescue!" Lynn countered as Four Sword Ruby Hero (ATK: 1800) blocked the blow, "This trap cancels your attack and lets me summon a monster from my deck and I chose my Ruby Hero!"

"You got off easy so I'll end my turn," Camden said.

"Sounds good to me!" Jaden grinned, drawing a card, "I'm gonna throw down a facedown and then I'll activate the spell card Mirage of Nightmare and end my turn."

"My turn then!" Iris declared, drawing a card.

"And my turn to activate my Mirage card! During your standby phase, I can keep drawing until I have four cards in my hand but during my standby phase, I have to discard the same number of cards I drew," Jaden interrupted, drawing four cards, "But that won't be a problem because I now activate Emergency Provisions from my field! Now by sacrificing Mirage, I get back a 1000 points (LP: 4000 + 1000)!"

"Big deal! I can recover life points too! I now activate Emergency Provisions as well! Now I can send my facedown to the graveyard to boost my life points by 1000 (LP: 3300 + 1000) and that in turn boosts Exodia Dimetros' attack points by another 1000 points (ATK: 3300 + 1000). And that shall be the end of my turn," Iris said. Lynn silently drew a card and her draw immediately made her smile.

"I summon Four Sword Sapphire Hero (DEF: 2000) in defense mode," Lynn began, her blue-clad swordsman appearing on the field, "And next I'll play the spell card Hero Triangle Attack! Since I have my three heroes on the field, this card can destroy every monster, spell and trap card on your field and in your hands!" The three heroes raised their swords as they began to glow their respective colors.

"This'll never work!" Camden scowled.

"We'll see now won't we? Hero Triangle Attack activate!" Lynn commanded as Iris and Camden were bombarded with red, green and blue energy blasts. The explosions generated from the energy returned the group to their heliport dueling platform.

"Did that do it?" Jaden wondered as the smoke began to clear. To their horror, Exodia Dimetros still stood but to their delight, the right arm was missing!

"It looks like I got rid of one of your monsters!" Lynn grinned, "It's just as I thought: You guys never play fair by lying to your opponent about your cards' weak points. Your Exodia Dimetros is immune to the effects of monsters, spells and traps, but you failed to mention that its limbs weren't. That's why I played Triangle Attack. It crushed your monster and made it vulnerable."

"If you're through talking, I'll take my turn!" Camden declared, drawing a card, "Left arm, attack the Shining Flare Wingman (ATK: 0 + 3700 + 300)!" Jaden groaned as he became prepared to lose his best monster.

"Think again! I activate the spell card De-Fusion!" Lynn countered, her facedown revealing itself, "Flare Wingman, defuse!" Jaden sighed in relief as his monster broke apart and its components crouched down in defense (DEF: 1200 / 1400).

"You meddlesome little girl! You will pay for that! Exodia, destroy the Ruby Hero!"

_Oh no! I got so caught up in executing my strategy that I left my hero in attack mode!_ Lynn panicked as her monster was swept aside (LP: 4000 – 2500).

"You're through! One more turn and you will be done!" Camden smirked, setting a facedown.

"There is no next turn! Ha!" Jaden challenged, drawing a card, "I play the spell card Righteous Justice! It can take your facedown you were gonna use and destroy it!" Camden winced as his card vanished in a flash of golden light.

"Then I play the spell card Over Soul! With it, Elemental Hero Avian (ATK: 1000) returns from my graveyard to the field!" Jaden continued as his winged warrior appeared in a fighting stance, "And now I play the spell card Metamorphosis! Now by sacrificing a monster on my field, I can summon a fusion monster of the same level so I'll bid Bubbleman goodbye and say hello to Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman (ATK: 800)!" Camden winced as Bubbleman transformed, giving himself more fish-like qualities.

"What are you up to? Not one of your heroes can beat my Exodia Dimetros and lets not forget he's still protected by his left arm, whose attack strength is always 300 points higher than your monster's attack," Camden pointed out.

"Oh? You think I can't beat Exodia? Well I'm gonna prove that it's possible!" Jaden said with determination, "I play the spell card HERO Flash! Since Heated Heart, Emergency Call, Righteous Justice and Over Soul are in my graveyard, all my heroes can now attack your life points directly but I'm first gonna send Neo Bubbleman against The Left Arm of Exodia Dimetros (ATK: 0 + 800 + 300)!"

"What?" The duelists watched as Bubbleman raised his arm blaster and fired a stream of water at the palm of the hand before being squashed by the oversized hand.

"I may lose 300 life points (LP: 1500 – 300) from the battle but Neo Bubbleman's effect will now take out your arm!" Jaden grinned as the arm violently exploded, "And that will leave Exodia defenseless!"

"No!"

"Now Sparkman and Avian, attack Camden's life points directly! Static shockwave and quill cascade!" Jaden continued, his two monsters throwing their best attacks at Camden (LP: 4300 – 1000 – 1600). And right on cue, Exodia Dimetros' attack points dropped (ATK: 4300 – 2600).

"No! Now your Wingman can destroy him!"

"Yeah, because while your monster is immune to monster, spell and trap effects, it is vulnerable to my attacks! So go get him Flame Wingman!" Jaden commanded, "Attack Exodia Dimetros with skydive scorcher!" Iris and Camden gasped as the Wingman took to the sky, illuminated by the rising sun. Its body was then set on fire as it rammed Exodia in the gut, setting it on fire and destroying it in a fiery explosion that shook the entire ship.

"No! My Exodia Dimetros! He was supposed to be invincible (LP: 1700 – 400)!" Camden roared.

"Sorry, but he clearly isn't and now Wingman's superpower activates! It makes it so all of your destroyed monster's attack points are dealt as damage to you!" Jaden grinned as the Wingman landed in front of Camden, its arm raised. Camden cried out as his entire body was set aflame (LP: 0).

"It's over…" Lynn said with confidence as Camden's body began to glow.

"Wait! You fought with honor… It is only fitting I tell you something important… You needn't worry about the last Shadow Rider… He has been dealt with… We dueled and I beat him," Camden said, reaching into his pocket, "I took something from him when I won. He said it was the key to beating the Sacred Beast Cards." His hand came out with a Duel Monsters card, which Jaden took.

"He… He is someone you knew…"

"Was it the mysterious man with the sword?"

"No, he is a victim of the Shadow Rider leader… The man I dueled is the one you know as Professor Banner…"

"Professor Banner? No way!" Jaden and Lynn cried.

"It couldn't be helped… He asked that if I should lose to you, that I should give that to you… And to use it to stop the one who is truly trying to take over the world…" Camden continued.

"What about Iris?" Lynn asked, looking at the unconscious knight, "What's her story?"

"She seeks her family but she doesn't know that… A traitor within my group changed her identity… My powers were then used to alter her DNA and her mind… Beating me has allowed her memories to be restored…" At those words, Iris began to glow. When the light faded, her blue hair and skin tone became a perfect match to Lucia's.

"I didn't wish to harm her… But it was the only way to save her from the crash… She is no longer the 'Iris' I created… She is Elena, the woman who seeks Lucia…" Camden smiled as his body began to turn transparent, "I have a request."

"…"

"You have defeated five of us, but the one you truly seek is… The one who sold us out to join the Shadow Riders… He altered my memories but… I know he is with the Shadow Riders…" Camden said.

"What do you want us to do?" Jaden asked.

"Defeat him… He made me into the soulless knight you faced… I was a pawn in his game… Recover the honor I lost when he altered my mind… And tell your friend I am sorry…" It was then Camden closed his eyes as he vanished in a shower of white sparks.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn: **I'm not sure what to say…

**Jaden: **Yeah, the leader of the Shadow Riders has caused a lot of trouble for everyone…

**Alexis: **He turned friends into enemies…

**Atticus:** He manipulated the minds of the innocent…

**Lucia:** And now he's here… And he's somehow managed to open the spirit gates!

**Zane: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: The Beginning of the End!

**Bastion:** It's finally time to face the one behind all this!


	39. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: The Beginning of the End**

"Sir! The cruise ship bearing the students is only an hour away," A lieutenant reported into a radio.

"Have final preparations been completed on the dorms?" Commander Floyd replied.

"With the exception of the buildings' paint jobs and the recreation room in the Obelisk Blue dorms…"

"The main priority was to finish the living quarters! Who the hell approved the swimming room? We have a hot springs facility at the rec center!"

"That would be Dr. Crowler."

"I should've guessed… What about the Slifer dorms?"

"The Slifer dorms have been expanded and the exterminators have moved on to the abandoned dorm."

"And the painters?"

"They haven't completed the Obelisk dorms yet."

"Tell them to leave the paint for the Slifer and Ra dorms near the main building. We'll let the students help with the repairs," Chancellor Shepherd interrupted.

"Yes Chancellor."

"What about the walkways?" Commander Floyd inquired.

"Crew members are making final checks to make sure it is all dry."

"The spirit gate chamber?"

"The security team has just finished installing the new system. The keycards are on their way."

"And the main hangars?"

"The helicopter storage facility is completed but the cruise ship's hangar is taking longer than expected. We're missing a lot of our supplies. Apparently the tanker bringing them has been delayed by a storm."

"Very well. Lastly, the forests' regeneration has been completed?"

"The life force generator has just been shutdown. Everything destroyed by the magma from the volcano has been reborn."

"Excellent."

"The security tower's systems show everything is normal. We'll be ready for the students when they arrive."

"Well done everyone," the Chancellor praised, "Everyone's hard work has paid off and once the students start pitching in, Duel Academy will be reborn. Shepherd out."

ON THE CRUISE SHIP…

_Academy Island is being reborn but after the receiving the warning from the last Elemental Knight, it isn't very comforting. _The Chancellor thought as he replaced the radio in the bridge back on its holder. It was then his gaze settled on a security feed of the medical ward. Inside, Lucia was talking with the revived Elena.

_On the other hand, this battle has brought people closer together. I'm glad to know that this battle hasn't been totally pointless._ The Chancellor smiled.

"Uh sir? Chancellor?" The Chancellor snapped out of his thoughts and turned around to see Dr. Stratton standing there.

"Yes Doctor? You wanted to say something?"

"Uh yeah. How long until we reach the island?"

"An hour. Why?"

"Just wondering."

ON THE BOW OF THE SHIP…

"After last night's events, I don't see how you can be awake," Zelda told her host. Lynn had been leaning on the railing of the bow, the wind caressing her hair and face, the noon day sun beating overhead.

"(Yawn) I couldn't sleep at all. I mean we're going back home… Well, back to school… Oh you know what I mean! I'm too excited to sleep!" Lynn smiled as she brushed a stray hair out of her eyes, "And if what Camden says is true, all of the Elemental Knights and Shadow Riders have been defeated."

"That's true. You still have the leader to deal with, not to mention the traitor of the Elemental Knights is still out there somewhere. I get the feeling we're not done," Zelda replied. Lynn looked down in thought.

"Maybe you're right, but it's nice to dream right?"

IN JADEN'S ROOM…

Syrus and Chumley sat quietly; dueling while their Slifer pal snored peacefully.

"Did you hear that we're gonna be home in an hour?" Syrus whispered, slapping down a card.

"Totally luscious. I'm ready for a real bed, not these hammocks," Chumley complained, sending a card to the graveyard.

"You're just mad that you're too big sleep in them."

"I don't know why. I just fall out."

ON THE UPPER DECK, OVERLOOKING THE BOW…

"Ooh. Fascinating," Atticus sighed, leaning over the railing, "Just beautiful."

"What are you looking at?" Atticus looked back to see Zane standing there, arms crossed.

"This!" Atticus replied, "The view from here is spectacular!" The Kaiser of Obelisk Blue stood by his friend and stared ahead, taking in the sight of the glistening ocean waters, seagulls flying overhead.

"It is a nice view from here… The sky… The ocean… It's so serene…" Zane commented, "Kind of nice after everything we've been through."

"Yeah it is, but I was really talking about that blond girl standing on the bow. Did you know she's been talking to herself for the last hour?" Atticus replied.

"You do know that's Lynn right?" Zane asked, slightly confused.

"Oh yeah. You bet I do," the former Shadow Rider replied, getting red in the face, "Do you think she'll go out with me?"

"Fat chance. Lynn's more into dueling than guys." The two boys turned around to see Alexis leaning on the back wall, a smirk displayed on her face, "And besides, she's got a crush on someone else." This peaked both boys' interest.

"Oh really? Who?"

"I promised I wouldn't say."

"Anybody we would know?"

"Oh yeah. Someone in Obelisk Blue in fact," Alexis replied smugly.

"I just knew my manly charms would have an effect on her," Atticus said with confidence, "It was only a matter of time."

"Manly charms? You're about as charming as a skunk," Alexis mumbled.

"I heard that!"

IN THE MEDICAL BAY…

"I feel just awful for Camden. It makes me wonder what he may have been like if his mind had not been manipulated," Elena told Lucia. The ex-knight had been stripped of her robes, revealing she wore a cobalt T-shirt and sweat pants. Her sky blue hair was in the process of being turned into a braid by the female Ra genius.

"I know, but all I care about now is that you're alive! I just wish Dad was here," Lucia smiled sadly as she finished the tie, "There! I can't wait to introduce you to the rest of my friends! There's so many things we need to do, I don't know where to begin." It was then the door opened as the other resident genius of Ra Yellow stepped into the room, pushing a cart of food.

"Lunch has begun and since you weren't going to show, I figured I'd bring some to you," Bastion greeted.

"This is most gracious of you. Thank you," Elena smiled, "It's been awhile since I've eaten a decent meal."

"Besides, we're all going to need our strength. Apparently, all the students have to help finish painting the dorms," Bastion smiled.

"Oh, not physical labor!" Lucia complained, "I get enough of that back at the castle!"

"Well actually, you and your mother have to report to Commander Floyd's tanker for DNA testing. They have to confirm your relationship," Bastion explained.

"But I regained my memories," Elena protested.

"The Commander wants to be absolutely sure. Last time, the test was negative. He wouldn't say anything, but we all know he prays that the tests turn out positive."

"So do I."

AN HOUR LATER…

Students gathered in the spacious interior of the ballroom as Chancellor Shepherd and Dr. Crowler adjusted the microphone's settings on the central stage. Eventually the adjustments were completed as the head of the school grabbed the device and raised it to his lips.

"Attention everyone! Attention!" The words boomed throughout as the students became quiet.

"Yes thank you. Now as you all know, we're going to be docking at Academy Island within the next few minutes but before we do, I have some last minute instructions for you all," The Chancellor began, as the students began to murmur amongst themselves, "When we dock, we will disembark from the ship neatly and quietly. You will then each head for your respective dorms. There, you will find paint supplies, which you will use to help the painters finish their jobs. Follow their instructions and remember: The paint is for the walls, not on yourselves." This drew laughter from the crowds as the ship's horns began to blare.

"OK everyone! It's time! After today, Duel Academy will be reborn!"

---

"Ugh! Where do we start?" The Obelisks had arrived at their new dorm. It strongly resembled their old one but it lacked its white paint job. Sitting in front of the main doors and inside the common room sat dozens of buckets of paint and painting supplies.

"I'm glad the construction crews finished on short notice, but you'd think the painters would've taken the time to at least paint the outside," a male third-year complained.

"Come on guys! We should be grateful for this opportunity. We can decorate the building as we want! We can make it even better than it was before!" Lynn urged, rolling up the sleeves of her blazer, "The sooner we get started, the better! The girls and I will work on the inside!"

"And I'll take charge of the men and work the outside," Zane replied. Jaden and Bastion led similar unions as the students set to work on their respective buildings. If one had claimed the dorms were divided by rank and social status, they would surely change their minds now. The students were now united under one goal: To restore the island to its former glory. The teachers had also united to work over the main building. Fire damaged beams were replaced by new, sturdier ones. New beds, computers and duel disks were hauled out of storage and brought to each dorm to the delight of the students. By sunset, the painting had been completed and most of the rooms refurnished.

---

Zane and Lynn however were not ready to call it a night as they met at the lighthouse.

"We did a good job today. By tomorrow, we can be sleeping in our own beds," Lynn began, "But I can't help but wonder when our enemies will attack again. The spirit gates have not released the keys yet, or at least according to the Commander."

"Here's the way I heard it," Zane replied, "When the threat dies, so does the power of the keys. And when the power of the keys dies, the gates will release them. Commander Floyd may have locked the ground entrance to the spirit gate chamber with a new security door, but I don't think that will stop the release of the beast cards."

"Meaning we have to defeat our last two opponents," Lynn sighed, "I don't know how much more of this I can take. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"Me too. I just hope we're ready," Zane said, "But we can beat them. We've come this far, we can't lose." Lynn nodded as she gazed up at the full moon above. But before she could say something else, a flash of light blinded her.

"What was that?" Lynn gasped. She looked down and found that her spirit gate key was glowing brightly as was Zane's.

"What's happening to our keys?" Zane wondered. It was then a quake rocked the area as seven pointed pillars of stone rose out from the forest.

"What the…?" But Lynn never got to finish her sentence as the twine holding the key around her neck snapped and the key flew towards the forest.

"My key!"

"Mine too!" Zane gasped as his key broke away. At a distance, they saw a third ball of light, presumably Jaden's key heading for the forest as well. The two Obelisks quickly followed, trying to catch the coveted items. It was then they reached a large clearing. The area was surrounded by trees, the grass pressed into the ground, making a circular dirt arena. Seven glints of light from the pillars combined in the center of the circle as a hole opened in the center.

"What is this place?" Lynn wondered, "And what's with the hole?" It was then a large black metal box rose out of the hole. A flash of golden light blinded the two Obelisks as three tiny objects appeared within the light.

"Zane!"

"Lynn!" The two key keepers turned around to see Chancellor Shepherd, Dr. Crowler, and the other key keepers running towards them.

"Are you two OK?" The Chancellor called.

"We're fine," Lynn replied, glancing at the mysterious orb of light, "At least I hope so." The Chancellor looked over at the light and gasped.

"It's… the Sacred Beast Cards… The gates were unlocked…" The Chancellor gasped, fear written into his eyes.

"Yes, and I have all of you to thank for that…" A new voice echoed. Everyone glanced around, trying to find the source of the voice when Lucia pointed up. Everyone gasped as a plane flying overhead dropped a coffin-sized box. Crimson parachutes opened up as the box landed in the center of the circle.

"What now?" Jaden grimaced. Everyone watched as the box opened up to reveal a large blue stasis tank supported by four large metal legs. Inside the tank sat a white-haired old man, his lower body wrapped in white bandages. Supported by numerous cords and a breathing mask, one might say he didn't look to be a threat.

"What in the world…?" Bastion began.

"At long last, my Sacred Beast Cards are unlocked," the man said, with the aid of a loudspeaker, "After all this time, I thought they would never be released."

"Wait a minute! I know that man," the Chancellor exclaimed, "It's Kagemaru, our superintendent!"

"I'm glad you recognize me Shepherd, even though the years have not been kind," Kagemaru replied, "And at long last, I have returned for my Sacred Beast cards."

"Say what?" Crowler exclaimed.

"That's right. I claim ownership of these cards and now that they have been released, I shall be taking them back," Kagemaru declared.

"Not so fast test tube! If you want the cards, you have to duel one of us first!" Lynn warned, "And I shall be your opponent!"

"Stay out of this Lynn! He helped turn my mom into an Elemental Knight! I'm taking him down!" Lucia challenged.

"Sorry kid, but this is my fight! You hear me Kagemaru? You're going to have duel me for them!" Zane challenged.

"Back off! He's all mine!" Everyone turned to see Atticus standing there in a palm tree T-shirt, short pants, sandals with a ukulele in hand, "After all, he and I are old friends… He transformed me into one of his Shadow Riders!"

"Silence!" Kagemaru commanded, cutting off Bastion and Alexis, "None of you have what it takes to duel me! The one I want is… Jaden Yuki! After all, it was your dueling spirit that unlocked the Sacred Beasts!"

"What are you talking about? We saved the keys, so the spirit gates shouldn't have opened!" Lynn demanded.

"Foolish girl! The spirit keys are not what were needed. All that was required was dueling energy: Energy you expend in trying to protect the cards and Jaden's will to never give up was what I needed to unlock the power of the cards!" Kagemaru explained, drawing a groan from Jaden.

"Of course, he did have help from me… I put him against my Elemental Knights, though you had to interfere Lynn…" The others look on in confusion as a figure clad in a white robe appeared from behind Kagemaru. Though the hood concealed most of his head, the voice registered in Lynn's mind.

"You! I should've known a slime ball like you wouldn't keep your promise… Elder Prime!" Lynn swore. The figure laughed as he pulled away his hood, revealing his white hair and crimson eyes.

"Come Lynn, since when did you expect the bad guys to play fair?" Prime taunted, causing Lynn's scowl to deepen, "Seeing as how infinite power is now ours for the taking, I no longer have to keep up my end of our deal."

"Deal? What's he talking about?" Zane asked.

"Remember our battle in the virtual world? Prime was behind it and after I beat him in a duel, he vowed to never face me again," Lynn replied, not looking away from the sinister old man, " But I guess thinking you're something special gives you the right to break your promises huh?" The elder frowned at the eloquent quip.

"Enough chitchat. I'm on a schedule and I'm not in the mood for your game of wit and words. Let's just duel and end this futile struggle of ours," Kagemaru declared as metal arms appeared out of two slots in the metal tank legs, revealing a duel disk. To the group's horror, Kagemaru's machine snatched the Sacred Beast cards and shuffled them into his duel deck.

"That's not good! We have to defeat them to get the cards back!" Lynn exclaimed.

"So lets team up and take them down!" Jaden declared, glancing at Lynn. The two nodded and stepped into the dirt circle.

"A foolish mistake my dear princess… I'll have you know that we will sink this island to the bottom of the briny deep should you happen to lose this match," Prime warned, "And don't worry about the Sacred Beasts for I happen to have a very special surprise of my own in store for you two." Jaden and Lynn scowled as they slotted their decks into their duel disks.

"Duel!"

"We'll start things off!" Lynn declared as she and Jaden drew a card, "I summon Four Sword Zora Hero (DEF: 1200) and also play one card facedown."

"And now I'll play Burstinatrix (DEF: 800) in defense mode and also throw down a facedown too," Jaden added as the two heroes took the field, arms crossed in defense.

"Very well," Kagemaru said, drawing a card, "For my first move, I'll place three trap cards facedown on the field."

"Three traps? I think you've got a screw loose," Lucia wondered.

"A player doesn't have to declare whether or not facedowns are spells or traps so why tell them?" Bastion asked.

"Well, I'm telling you because I'm summoning a Sacred Beast," Kagemaru replied.

"That's fine. I've always wanted to see one up close," Jaden admitted.

"You should be careful what you ask for Jaden. I sacrifice my three trap cards in order to summon the first Sacred Beast: Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (ATK: 3000)!" Kagemaru laughed as his three traps vanished. The students looked on as a large pillar of flames erupted from behind Kagemaru and took the form of a towering red dragon. Supported by two skeletal wings, the large sapphire embedded in its head shimmered in the moonlight. The monster let out an earthshaking roar as the two traps of Jaden and Lynn were destroyed.

"As you can see, traps are useless against my Sacred Beast and are destroyed but if you were wondering as to what its attack points are, Uria receives 1000 points per trap card in my graveyard," Kagemaru explained as the dragon growled at them.

"That's not all," Prime sneered, drawing a card, "I send three fiends in my hand to the graveyard in order to summon a monster Lynn might know: King of Evil GX (ATK: 3000) come forth!" The sky above turned dark as a black bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of Elder Prime and took the form of a sinister looking man in black armor. Carrying an obsidian sword, its fiery red hair and hazel eyes shone out in the darkness.

"Wait a sec! That card was supposed to have been destroyed years ago! How did you get it?" Lucia demanded.

"Come now, did you really think I'd let a card this powerful be destroyed so easily? Your friends are most naïve Lynn," Prime smirked. The other bystanders looked at Lucia.

"Say Lucia, how do you know that card was supposed to be destroyed?" Alexis asked.

"That card contains a force of intense evil within it. The card was at first controlled by the Gerudo people but was stolen by brigands… My father was hired to try to recover it and that's when he lost his life… Aboard the thieves' hideout in deep space," Lucia frowned, tears coming to her eyes.

"Lucia…" The Queen of Obelisk held her blue-haired friend close as she eyed the two old men.

"Oh quit your crying! I'm tired of all this teenage emotion! Let's get back to our match!" Prime insisted, "And your destruction for my Evil King GX receives 1000 attack points for every fiend monster in my graveyard and is immune to the effects of traps just like Uria!"

"Oh dear! I can't watch this!" Dr. Crowler said fearfully.

"Why not? This match might be the last thing we ever see," Zane said, his eyes unwavering.

"Uria / King of Evil GX! Attack!" Uria reared back as it launched a stream of flames at Burstinatrix, taking it out. Evil King GX meanwhile clashed its dark sword with Zora Hero's fin blades but was inevitably overpowered as it was destroyed, sending smoke and fire in all directions.

"Face it! You don't have the power to defeat us!" Prime sneered, "And we'll keep it that way by playing the spell card Side Attack! Thanks to its powerful magic, Lynn can't attack my partner and Jaden can't attack me! But only I can attack Lynn and Kagemaru can only take on the Slifer boy."

"That's not good! That means Jaden and Lynn can't help each other!" Atticus gasped. Sweat dripping down their nervous faces, Lynn and Jaden knew this would be their toughest battle yet.

_I can't believe this is happening. We're staring down the most powerful creatures in existence and we're the only ones who can stop them…_ Lynn thought.

_I've waited my whole life for a chance to duel the best and now I've got the best and I'm staring him down in an attempt to stop him from taking over the world… What more could any kid want?_ Jaden smirked. The two duelists glanced at each other and nodded.

_This is it… If these two should win this duel, it will be the end of the world… We must win! Failure is not an option…_ Lynn realized, her hand poised over her deck.

"Get your game on!" Jaden declared as he and Lynn recommenced the duel.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Jaden: **It's on now! We're facing the most powerful monsters out there!

**Lynn:** Let's bust out our best cards and take them down!

**Jaden:** But how do we use the cards we received? There's no effects listed!

**Lynn:** I don't know but we gotta figure out how they work before it's too late!

**Jaden:** It may already be too late! All the Sacred Beasts are out!

**Lynn: **And Evil King GX keeps reviving itself!

**Zane:** Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Endgame!

**Jaden:** Kagemaru… Elder Prime… Get your games on!


	40. Endgame

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Endgame**

"So how does it feel to know you're about to lose?" Kagemaru asked.

"With the Sacred Beasts and the Evil King GX in our possession and my Side Attack spell keeping you from supporting each other, you must know by now that you can't win," Elder Prime grinned.

"Keep thinking that…" Lynn mumbled, slotting in a card, "I play Polymerization and fuse the Four Sword Amethyst Hero and Divine Dragon Ragnarok in my hand to summon the Amethyst Archer (ATK: 1500)!" The group watched as a purple clad Four Sword Hero appeared on Lynn's field and was shrouded in her dragon's pink flames, taking his sword and shield and replacing it with a large longbow. The hat vanished as the tails of his tunic grew longer until they reached to behind his knees.

"And I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800) in attack mode!" Jaden added, his cape-wearing blue hero striking a pose, "And since he's all along on my field, I can draw two more cards."

"Curses!" Prime frowned. Jaden looked at his two new cards and grinned.

"And it gets better! I also play Polymerization and with it, I can fuse together Bubbleman, Avian and Sparkman in order to summon the Elemental Hero Tempest (ATK: 2800)!" Jaden continued as the three heroes appeared and combined together, forming one of Jaden's best monsters, "And don't think for a second that he's too weak to battle you because I got something that can even the playing field… The field spell Skyscraper!" Elder Prime and Kagemaru grimaced as tall buildings emerged around them and the dirt ground became solid pavement.

"You ever hear you should never play in a construction zone? Well they're right because here, an Elemental Hero receives 1000 attack points if it battles a monster that's stronger than them!" Jaden explained as Tempest (ATK: 2800 + 1000) powered up.

"Brilliant! Now Tempest can take on Uria!" Bastion praised.

"And thanks to my archer's special ability, I can reduce the attack points of a monster on my opponent's field equal to the attack strength of a monster I discard from my hand to the graveyard," Lynn added, reaching into her hand, "And I'll discard Twilight Princess to weaken your king (ATK: 3000 – 2500)!" Prime watched in horror as his monster was struck in the shoulder by an arrow from Lynn's archer.

"Now we're set! Tempest, take out Uria with powerhouse plummet!"

"And Amethyst Archer, take out Evil King GX with armor shattering shaft!" The two villains watched as Tempest flew high into the air before driving its arm cannon into Uria's head, making it explode (LP: 4000 – 800) while the Amethyst Archer drove another glistening arrow into the evil king, taking it out (LP: 4000 – 1000).

"Way to play guys!" Atticus cried.

"Nice work!" The Chancellor cheered.

"Nice work indeed! I activate Uria's special effect! By discarding a trap card, I can bring it back!" Kagemaru warned as Uria reemerged from another pillar of fire.

"What's worse is that I can bring King of Evil GX back as well by simply removing one fiend in my graveyard from play!" Prime added as his warrior returned.

"Drat!" Lynn frowned as Jaden laid a facedown.

"You know what's really bad? Since Kagemaru sent another trap to the grave, Uria's attack points increase (ATK: 3000 + 1000)!" Lucia exclaimed.

"But on the plus side, King of Evil GX (ATK: 3000 – 1000) lost some of his points because there's one less fiend in his master's graveyard," Crowler pointed out.

"It doesn't matter because your students' pathetic heroes are about to bite the dust! Uria, destroy Tempest with hyper blaze!" Kagemaru commanded as fiery breath enshrouded Jaden's lone hero (LP: 4000 – 200).

"And now King of Evil GX, remove that archer from this world! Obsidian sword of demise!" the elder added as the King of Evil slit Lynn's monster in the throat (LP: 4000 – 500).

"Hang on Kagemaru! By sending my facedown to the grave, Tempest can't be destroyed in battle!" Jaden countered as a gold aura surrounded his monster.

"You'll be happy to know we're done!" Prime announced.

"That's fine by us!" Lynn declared as she and Jaden slotted in the Pot of Greed they drew, "I now summon Four Sword Goron Hero (ATK: 1900) and use his special ability to weaken Prime's Evil King GX (ATK: 2000 – 800)!" Prime growled in anger as the rocky warrior launched a fiery punch, weakening his monster. It was then everyone noticed that Tempest (ATK: 3800 + 500) was giving off a fiery red aura.

"Don't think Goron Hero is the only one with a powerful effect! By using Heated Heart, Tempest gains just enough points to take Uria out again!" Jaden explained.

"Attack!" The two teens shouted and everyone watched as Uria was caught in an energy beam from Tempest's blaster (LP: 3200 – 300) while Goron Hero launched a left hook that sent the Evil King to the graveyard again (LP: 3000 – 700).

"Yes!"

"See ya!"

"Ugh, don't celebrate just yet! By discarding another trap, Uria will come back again (ATK: 4000 + 1000)!" Kagemaru sneered as his monster returned again, giving off a fiery aura.

"And don't think Evil King GX is beaten (ATK: 2000 – 1000)! I can bring him back too!" Prime added as his sole monster returned, albeit weakened. Both of the evil duelists drew a card.

"Now I'll play my Pot of Greed to draw two more cards and then I'll play the field spell, Fallen Paradise!" Kagemaru declared as the field drastically changed. The buildings and pavement vanished as the trees in the forest around them suddenly turned gray and died. And to Jaden's dismay, Tempest's attack power decreased (ATK: 3800 - 1000).

"Thanks to my field spell, I'm permitted to draw two extra cards per round which is just enough to let me place three spell cards," Kagemaru explained, setting down three of his four cards.

"Three spells? Nuts!" Jaden scowled.

"Ha ha! I see that despite your grades that you are a quick learner! I now sacrifice my three spell cards to summon the second Sacred Beast: Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (ATK: 4000)!" Everyone watched as a mountain of crystal emerged from behind the trees and split itself open, revealing another dragon-like monster. Yellow in color, it was supported by skeletal wings and bore a strong resemblance to the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"And now I shall play Graceful Charity! It lets me draw three cards and then discard two from my hand!" Prime added as King of Evil GX (ATK: 1000 + 1000) grew stronger, "And since one of those cards sent to the graveyard was a fiend, my monster grows strong enough to take out your pathetic hero!"

"Hamon / Evil King GX! Attack!" Lynn and Jaden braced themselves as their monsters were crushed again amidst blue lightning bolts.

"Tempest! No!" Jaden cried (LP: 3800 – 1200).

"My Goron Hero!" Lynn shouted (LP: 3500 – 100).

"And it gets worse! When Hamon destroys a monster in battle, you also take 1000 points of damage Jaden!" Kagemaru explained as Jaden was hit by a thunderbolt from the yellow Sacred Beast (LP: 2600 – 1000).

"Jaden!" Alexis cried.

"Are you OK?" Lynn asked. Jaden nodded as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah I'm fine, but we still got two Sacred Beasts to deal with," Jaden frowned, drawing a card, "But all I can do for now is throw down a facedown and a duelist's best friend, Wroughtweiler (DEF: 1200) in defense mode." Lynn drew a card as well and frowned.

"Yeah and a good move for me would be for me to summon Four Sword Deku Hero (DEF: 1200) in defense mode too," Lynn replied, as her wooden boy took a knee next to Jaden's metallic mutt.

"You're both fools! The Sacred Beasts possess more than enough power to crush them and you! In fact, why don't I show you just a fraction of their power?" Kagemaru sneered. A golden glint came from the inside of his tank as the red and yellow auras of his Sacred Beasts became absorbed by the machine. Inside, Kagemaru's body began a radical transformation. The weakened muscles of his body became stronger as the wrinkles in his skin vanished. His white hair became dark blue as the tank's glass exploded.

"Yes… Rejuvenate me!" Kagemaru cried as he jumped out, completely young and his body rippled with muscle.

"He's… He's been reborn!" The Chancellor stammered.

"I doubt it. It's all for show," Jaden argued.

"Oh? Is this for show?" Kagemaru asked as he slipped the duel disk onto his arm. It was then he picked up the tank and heaved it out of the arena!

"That thing must've weighed at least a ton!" Lucia gasped.

"And he heaved it away like it was a pebble!" Bastion said, astonished.

"Yes, the Sacred Beasts are mighty creatures indeed and with their energy coursing through my veins, I've become young again, but something is still missing… I know… It's your soul Jaden!" Kagemaru declared, pointing at the Slifer, "Now let's finish our duel!" The Slifer groaned as Kagemaru and Prime both drew a card.

"And thanks to the effect of Fallen Paradise, I can add two cards from my deck to my hand," Kagemaru said as his hand increased.

"Now that Kagemaru has his cards, I'll summon my Shadowslayer (ATK: 1400) in attack mode!" Elder Prime declared as a humanoid monster appeared on the field. His creature wore a green bodysuit and carried a hatchet in hand, though its head was a deformed skull.

"And now I'll have my shadow creature relieve you of your pathetic hero Lynn," the old man continued as the princess' monster was cleaved in two by the axe.

"Not so fast Elder Prime! When Deku Hero is sent to the graveyard, I can bring two non-trap cards back from my graveyard," Lynn interrupted, taking two of her cards back.

"Fine! You'll need them to survive my Evil King's attack!" The princess' eyes went wide as the dark warrior fired a beam of dark energy at the ground in front of her, surrounding her in towers of crimson sparks (LP: 3400 – 2000). The blow was surprising as Lynn flew backwards from the energy.

"And now Jaden, allow me to relieve you of your little duel doggy! Hamon, strike it down with cerulean sky fire!" Kagemaru commanded, another bolt of lightning taking out Jaden's monster, "And since Hamon destroyed a monster, you take 1000 points of damage (LP: 1600 – 1000), sending Jaden catapulting in the air. The Slifer landed painfully on his back before getting back on his feet.

"Nice effect, but I got one too: My Wroughtweiler's! As soon as it's sent to the graveyard, I can take back an Elemental Hero and Polymerization from my graveyard and put them into my hand," Jaden explained, adding Bubbleman and the fusion card.

"It's too bad you'll never get a chance to use them! Uria! Win me Jaden's soul! Hyper blaze!" Kagemaru commanded, pointing into the air. Jaden smirked as a stream of fire flew towards him.

"Jaden!"

"It's over!"

"We're done for!"

"Not so fast Kagemaru! I play The Flute of Summoning Kuriboh! It brings out Winged Kuriboh (DEF: 200) from my deck to the field!" Jaden replied as his duel spirit appeared on the field in time to absorb the flames.

"Humph," Kagemaru sneered, "Pure luck."

"Nah! That's pure Kuriboh!" Jaden smirked as the duel spirit hovered near him. It let out a small cry as a card popped off the top of Jaden's deck. The boy pulled the card out and glanced at it.

_It's Banner's card. The one Camden took from him._ Jaden noticed._ Camden said it would be necessary to defeat the Sacred Beasts but there's no text on it. I can't tell what it does so I guess I'll hold onto it for now._

"Quit stalling!" Prime shouted. Jaden set the card aside and reached into his hand.

"I summon my Bubbleman (ATK: 800)," Jaden declared, his hero appearing on the field once more, "And since he's alone, I get two more cards from my deck… And now I'll play one of them: The spell card Metamorphosis! Now by sacrificing Bubbleman, I can summon a fusion monster from my deck of the same level. So say hello to Elemental Hero Neo Bubbleman (ATK: 800)!" Lynn and the others watched as Bubbleman transformed, trading in his cape for fish-like qualities.

"You just sacrificed one weakling for another. My Sacred Beasts can destroy him easily," Kagemaru said confidently.

"Well, he's not the only one with a plan!" Lynn said, slotting in Polymerization, "I fuse together my Four Sword Emerald Hero with the Divine Dragon Ragnarok in order to summon the Emerald Edgemaster (ATK: 2500 + 600) and since two monsters are out of play, he gains 300 points for each one!" Elder Prime gasped in fear as Lynn's dragon-hide clad swordsman appeared, its broadsword glinting in the light.

"And just so not my Bubbleman is outclassed by Lynn's swordsman, I'll equip Bubbleman with the equip spell Bubble Blaster! It gives my Bubbleman 800 more attack points (ATK: 800 + 800) and now I'll have him take out your so-called Lord of Striking Thunder!" Jaden continued as the familiar water gun appeared in Bubbleman's hands. The turbines inside began to spin as a stream of water blasted towards Kagemaru.

"And my Edgemaster will put your King of Evil GX out of our misery!" Lynn added as her swordsman clashed blades with the elder's stolen monster. Prime recoiled in pain as his king was destroyed again (LP: 2300 – 1100). Everyone then turned to watch as Hamon and Bubbleman fought a tug-of-war with their two attacks pushing against each other until Bubbleman's water surged ahead and destroyed Hamon in an earthshaking explosion!

"What? Hamon's been destroyed!" Elder Prime exclaimed.

"Got that right! It's Neo Bubbleman's special ability! When he battles with a monster, that monster's destroyed!" Jaden explained.

"But Hamon was stronger so you should still take damage!" Kagemaru protested.

"Should've, would've, could've but by sacrificing Bubble Blaster, I can turn all the damage I would've taken to zero," Jaden explained as his hero's weapon vanished, "And I'll follow that performance with a facedown."

"As will I," Lynn concluded, slotting in a card.

"This'll be your last turn!" Kagemaru declared, drawing a card, "Thanks to Fallen Paradise, I can add two cards from my deck to my hand."

"And while he's drawing, I'll play the spell card Painful Choice! With it, I can choose five cards and you have to pick which one will be added to my hand!" Elder Prime continued as five cards appeared overhead, all fiend monsters.

"What choice do they have? They're all fiends and four will be sent to the graveyard," Zane mumbled as Lynn pointed to the center one.

"And now I'll remove a monster from my play to revive the Evil King GX (ATK: 5000) once more!" Elder Prime declared as the dark warlord appeared once again, "And then I'll use another of his abilities! By taking one of those fiends in my graveyard and removing it from play, I can special summon one monster in my hand to the field whose level is six or less. So say hello to my Beast of Talwar (ATK: 2400)!" Lynn gasped as a black monster emerged onto the field, its sapphire wings glowing with dark power. Bearing two curved swords, it stood a sight next to the Elder's warlock (ATK: 5000 – 1000).

"And now we shall recommence with your destruction! Evil King, strike down the Emerald Edgemaster (ATK: 2500 + 900) and Beast of Talwar, finish off the princess!" Elder Prime commanded.

"Think again! I activate my facedown card, De-Fusion!" Lynn countered as her swordsman split apart and its fusion components destroyed by the attacks, "So your attacks will hit nothing this turn!"

"That may be but your partner is about to bite the dust! Uria, finish him with hyper blaze!" Kagemaru commanded, another blast of fire shooting out at Jaden.

"Do your stuff Bubble Illusion!" Jaden countered, his facedown spell revealing itself, "Since Bubbleman is out on my field, I can play a trap straight from my hand. and I choose this one: Hero's Rule One - Five Freedoms! Five traps now leave your graveyard!"

"What?"

"That's right! Removed from the game so go ahead and say all your goodbyes!"

"Well done! With those traps now gone, Uria's attack points will go down dramatically," Bastion realized.

"Yeah, a 1000 per trap card, leaving Uria with nothing," Alexis confirmed. Everyone watched as the flames from Uria's mouth faded (ATK: 5000 – 5000).

"Now Neo Bubbleman can send that Sacred Beast packing!" Atticus smiled.

"You heard Atticus, Bubbleman! Attack!" Jaden commanded. Kagemaru winced as a blast of water erupted from the watery hero's arm cannon and nailed Uria in the forehead, taking it out (LP: 2900 – 800) in a blaze of fire and smoke.

"You're only postponing the inevitable! You can't stop the beasts, like now for instance! I play Resurrection Tribute! Since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can now destroy one of yours so Bubbleman will now burst!" Kagemaru began, Jaden's sole monster vanishing, "And that's not all! This card also lets me bring back a monster from my graveyard to the field in defense mode so rise again, Hamon (DEF: 4000)!" Elder Prime smiled sinisterly as the Sacred Beast returned, its wings closed in defense.

"And now I'll use Uria's special ability! By sending a trap card to the graveyard, well then, Uria resurrects (DEF: 1000)!" Kagemaru continued as the crimson dragon returned, its teeth bared, "And next I'll play the spell, Phantasmo Martyrs! When Hamon and Uria are on the field, I can send two cards in my hand to the graveyard to summon three Phantasmo Tokens (DEF: 0) to my field in defense mode!" Jaden and Lynn winced as three blue demons appeared on the field, arms crossed in defense while Uria's defense grew (DEF: 2000) because a trap was sent to the graveyard.

"Oh dear… They're back again!" Dr. Crowler frowned.

"It's the monsters that won't quit," Atticus quipped.

"Not the best time to be joking Atticus," Alexis warned.

"Just like that, my two beasts are out again. It's like you're back where you started but you're not! It's about to get worse because I sacrifice the three Phantasmo Tokens to summon the last Sacred Beast: Rafael, Lord of Phantasms (ATK: 4000)!" Kagemaru shouted as the final monster rose out from the depths below. Gigantic and possessing razor sharp claws, it bore a strong resemblance to the tokens that had been sacrificed.

"OK, definitely not friendly," Jaden said.

"Not good! He's summoned all three of them at once!" Zane pointed out as millions of golden lights were drawn from out of nowhere to the beasts and then to Kagemaru.

"What in the world?" Lynn wondered, "What's up with Kagemaru?"

"Yes… Come to me… Come to me… COME TO ME!" Kagemaru shouted as his body began to glow with power.

"Kagemaru is absorbing the power of Duel Monsters from across the world. Using this boundless energy, he and I can control the world!" Elder Prime laughed, "As we speak, all the duel spirits that reside within the cards are being absorbed! Soon, not a single will remain as Kagemaru and I take our rightful places as rulers of this pathetic world!"

"Then I guess it's up to us to stop you!" Lynn declared, drawing a card.

"Got that right! There's no way we'll let you get away with this!" Jaden added, slotting in the card he drew, "I play Dark Factory of Mass Production! With it, I can take two monsters in my graveyard and add them to my hand and I choose Burstinatrix and Avian! Now I'll play Polymerization and fuse together my two heroes to form the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100)!" Kagemaru and Elder Prime looked on, unimpressed as Jaden's headlining monster appeared on the field.

"Your Wingman is nothing to be proud of. By summoning it to the field, I can play Rafael's effect! Whenever you summon a monster, I get to summon a Sacred Beast Token (DEF: 1000)," Kagemaru interrupted, a miniature version of the Sacred Beast appearing on the field.

_With the Flame Wingman on the field, I can destroy Uria this turn, but those other two Sacred Beasts, Hamon and Rafael would finish me off next turn for sure!_ Jaden thought, grimacing at the thought. He glanced down into his hand to see that the only card he had left was the card Banner had left behind.

_If only I knew what this card does… Then maybe I could win…_

_Jaden… Jaden…_ The Slifer looked up from his musings and noticed a tiny ball of light floating in front of him.

"Professor Banner? Is that you?" Jaden whispered.

_Yes, but you must listen carefully. You must use my card now._ Banner replied.

"But use it how?"

_That is for you to decide. This card is only as good as its owner. It will grant you three card covets, that is it will transform into any card you wish three times. Then, after the third covet, its true power will be revealed and if you've played your card right, it will…_ But Banner's message was cut off as his cat leaped up and swallowed the light. Lynn however was having the same problem, having drawn the card she had found with the aurora band.

_I may have drawn the card I found, but I have no idea how it works. _Lynn noticed as Zelda appeared at her side._ There's just the title: The Light of Courage…_

_The Light of Courage… Perhaps this card is…_

_It's what?_

_Lynn, play it now. I believe this card is the key to defeating the Evil King GX._ Zelda assured the blond. Lynn nodded as the spirit vanished. Jaden meanwhile, had wished for his first card covet. His card shrouded itself in light as it transformed.

_It's the exact card I wanted! Thanks Banner!_ Jaden praised (LP: 600 – 300), "Alright, now I play the spell card Fusion Recovery! With it, Sparkman and Polymerization return to my hand!" Jaden took the two cards out as Banner's card returned to his hand.

"That's not gonna do him any good. What can he do with Sparkman?" Lucia wondered, "That is unless he's gonna…"

"Unless I'm gonna use Polymerization to fuse together the Wingman with Sparkman in order to summon the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman (ATK: 2500)!" Jaden finished, his most powerful monster appearing on the field.

"Then I get another token (DEF: 1000)!" Kagemaru declared.

"Fine, because I get something else: 300 attack points for the Wingman for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard and right now, there's a total of seven!" Jaden added, the white aura of his Wingman growing stronger (ATK: 2500 + 2100)!

"What? 4600 attack points!"

"And that's not all! The Wingman has another effect! When he destroys your monster in battle, he also deals damage to your life points equal to your destroyed monster's attack points!" Jaden pointed out, frightening Kagemaru.

"But before the Wingman deals the final blow, I play the spell card The Light of Courage!" Lynn interrupted (LP: 1400 – 700), "With it, Princess of Destiny GX (ATK: 4500) comes out of my deck to the field, reborn in her level ten form!" Elder Prime frowned as the elegant princess took to the field, clad in a lavender gown and carrying a staff, one end bearing a statue of a bird on it.

"That can't be! I sent that phony email saying your card was to be weakened for being too powerful!" Elder Prime protested. This caused Lynn to smirk.

"Oh crap! DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LAND?"

"You always did talk too much..." Lynn mumbled, "well, now that that mystery is cleared up, shall I get back to destroying your Evil King?"

"He's still too powerful! Even if you take him out, I'll take just 500 points of damage!" Elder Prime smiled.

"That won't be the case for very long. I play the Princess of Destiny's special ability! Since The Light of Courage has empowered it to its true form, my creature now lets me add one spell card from my deck to my hand once per turn and I choose Soul Release! Now I'll remove your fiends from the game, draining away all of your King of Evil GX's power (ATK: 4000 – 4000)!" Lynn countered as dark spirits left the Evil King's body.

"No! This can't be! With no power, he's defenseless!"

"Jaden! Let's end this!" Lynn urged. The Slifer smiled and nodded.

"Shining Flare Wingman / Princess of Destiny GX! Attack!" The bystanders grinned as Lynn's princess pointed her staff at the Elder's god card and fired a beam of white-hot energy, destroying it. Elder Prime cried out as the blast sent him flying backwards and knocked him unconscious (LP: 0). The others then watched as the Flare Wingman gathered an orb of emerald energy and fired it at Hamon, destroying him.

"And now Wingman! Light up Kagemaru with your special ability!" Jaden commanded but as the Wingman was prepared to deal the last blow, the pieces of Hamon's flesh that had been scattered from the initial attack gathered around Kagemaru and formed a shield.

"Heh, a good try but when Hamon is destroyed while in defense mode, all damage to me becomes zero," Kagemaru sneered. Jaden groaned as he looked back in his hand.

_Alright then. Here's my second card covet _(LP: 300 – 150) Jaden thought as Banner's card morphed again, "Then I'll place a facedown and end my turn."

"Your last turn, because first I receive two extra cards from my deck to my hand by the effect of Fallen Paradise. Then I'll play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon! With it, I can wipe out your facedown!" Kagemaru declared as Banner's card was destroyed and returned to Jaden's hand, "And now I'll use Rafael's effect! By sacrificing two monsters on my field, for this turn only, I can add their attack points to Rafael's (ATK: 4000 + 1000 + 1000)!" Jaden watched in horror as the two Sacred Beast Tokens vanished and Rafael's aura intensified.

"So that's why he summoned those tokens: To power up Rafael and power down Jaden!" Bastion gasped.

"Go Rafael! Clean your claws with that Shining Flare Wingman!" Kagemaru commanded.

"He's done for!"

"It's all over!"

"Not yet he's not!" Everyone looked on as Princess of Destiny GX leapt up and clashed its staff with Rafael's claw!

"A ruler protects their people which is why Princess of Destiny GX can intercept an attack on a friendly monster!" Lynn shouted as her monster struggled to hold Rafael back.

"You fool! Rafael is stronger than your maiden and when Rafael destroys her, your soul will be mine!" Kagemaru informed Lynn. Lynn watched as her mother's card was then driven into the ground and destroyed. With her monster gone, there was nothing to protect Lynn as an energy beam flew towards her, ready to claim her soul.

_Jaden… This is where I get off… Good luck…_ Lynn prayed as she awaited her demise. To her surprise, the Triforce Amulet around her neck began to glow as Zelda appeared in spirit form and blocked the blast!

_No Lynn! This is my stop! You get off here!_ Zelda smirked._ My spirit has fulfilled its task… To protect the ladies of the Royal Family of Hyrule… Now that you are on the verge of winning this duel, my spirit can finally rest. Thank you…_ It was then an explosion rocked the island as Lynn was sent flying backwards (LP: 0).

"Lynn! No!" Zane cried. With pain coursing through her body, Lynn wearily stood up.

"What? How can you still be standing? You should be gone!" Kagemaru cried.

"Your body had no vacancies…" Lynn gasped, clutching the arm that she had landed on, "Jaden's still breathing… and it's his move!" Kagemaru frowned in anger as he ended his turn. Jaden drew a card and smiled.

"Glad you're OK Lynn," Jaden smiled as he wished for his final card covet (LP: 150 – 75), "I now play The Light of Courage! Now I can trade half of my life points (LP: 75 – 38) to summon a monster from my deck: The Elemental Hero Timelink (ATK: 3000)!" Kagemaru winced as the final Triforce Destiny Card appeared, its sword drawn in an aggressive pose. But to his relief, a Sacred Beast Token (DEF: 1000) appeared.

"It's my card!" Lucia grinned.

"Yeah. I figured what better way to get rid of a villain than by summoning a true hero to the field!" Jaden explained as Banner's card returned to his hand. This time, it gave off a glistening light as text appeared on the card.

"Finish him Jaden!" Lynn urged. Jaden nodded as he held up Banner's card.

"Alright! Next I play Sabatiel the Philosopher's Stone! And it says here that when Timelink and the Wingman are on the field, I can combine their attack power and use it to attack all of the monsters on your field and since Timelink receives 200 extra attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard, my monster's combined power would be a total of…"

"9000 attack points!" Kagemaru cried as Timelink raised his sword into the air. The Wingman then channeled energy into the weapon as it glowed green with power.

"It's over! Now Elemental Hero Timelink! Seal his fate!" The Shadow Rider winced as Timelink leapt into the air and engulfed the entire field in a flaming cyclone of green energy. Unable to take the force, the Sacred Beasts exploded!

"NO!" With the final blow struck, everyone watched as the cyclone faded and the starry night sky revealed itself. The two heroes hit the ground again and high-fived before vanishing.

"You did it!"

"Way to play!"

"Yes good show!"

"Most impressive!" Jaden smiled as the energy in Kagemaru's body began to disperse. Across the globe, Duel Monsters cards that had been affected by the Sacred Beasts were returning to normal. Back at the academy, everyone watched, as Kagemaru became an old man again.

"No! I'm old again!" Kagemaru cried as Commander Floyd appeared, a small security team at his heels, "I only wanted to be young again! Is that really so much to ask?"

"It is if you try to steal power from others!" Commander Floyd replied, his security team seizing the two evildoers.

"Just where have you been?" Lynn asked, "The duel started awhile ago."

"I've been locked in a closet, tied up. I didn't expect Elder Prime to pack quite a punch," the commander replied, rubbing his jaw, "The guy's got a nasty jab. He even knocked out the security system in the tower just to distract us. By the time we knew what was going on, the Sacred Beasts had appeared, but by the looks of things, you got things under control."

"You might say that," Jaden smirked as the others joined around them in the circle. The Chancellor walked over to Kagemaru and took the Sacred Beast Cards back.

"And now it will stay under control! From now on, the Sacred Beasts will be under my care and my care alone. I won't endanger a student again," Shepherd declared as he replaced the Sacred Beasts back into the containment chamber in the center of the circle. Everyone watched as the pod slipped back underground and left the seven spirit keys in its wake.

"So that's it? We're in the clear?" Atticus asked.

"Yes, but there are some things I still want to know, like who left this for me?" Lynn wondered, holding up The Light of Courage. It was then the card vanished into tiny sparks of light.

"It's gone."

"So is Banner's card!" Jaden exclaimed as his mystical card vanished.

"Well, I guess we'll never know now," Alexis sighed, "So let's just leave it at that."

"OK, but what of the mysterious man with the sword? What part did he have to play in all this?" Lynn wondered, "But I suppose I'll never know that either huh?"

"Actually, I can answer that question for you." The group turned to see Dr. Stratton and Elena walking up to them, "It's taken awhile, but now that you've defeated the Sacred Beasts, I can tell you of my secret."

"What secret Dr. Stratton?" Bastion asked.

"I'm not who I appear to be. In truth, I'm actually a freedom fighter working to preserve world peace and stability. The 'mysterious man' was a persona of mine to keep my enemies from discovering my true identity," Dr. Stratton explained. He then reached for his left hand and pulled away the 'skin' revealing something unexpected: The mark of three triangles was carved into the back of his hand!

"Hey! That's the Triforce symbol but the only other person I knew of that had that mark died years ago…" Lynn trailed off.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm not dead after all," Dr. Stratton smirked, turning to Lucia, who had tears streaking down her eyes.

"Now my daughter, no need for the waterworks," Elena soothed. Sobbing, Lucia hugged her family as they embraced her.

"Oh man! Talk about a plot twist!" Atticus cried, causing Alexis to slap him in the back of the head, "Hey, no need for the rough stuff sis!"

"Why Dad? Why didn't you tell me when I first came here?" Lucia asked.

"'To fool your enemy, you must first fool your friends'. I couldn't let the Shadow Riders or Elder Prime know I was here so after he first tried to kill me…"

"Wait! He was the one who tried to kill you on that space station all those years ago?" Lucia asked. The doctor nodded.

"Elder Prime had been scheming to get the cards for the last fifteen years, using the money he had received for serving the Royal Family," Dr. Stratton confirmed, "He knew that when they finally awakened, I would come here to stop him so I obtained an education and waited here for the day when I could finally stop him. But it's over now. I just want things to go back the way they were before this whole crisis started. I want to settle down here on the island with my lovely wife and my daughter." This caused Lucia to hug him tighter.

"And we'll see what we can do about that," Chancellor Shepherd announced, clapping the man on the shoulder, "I've already proposed to Commander Floyd that Elena be permitted to work at Ra Yellow as a the resident housemother."

"That's wonderful of you Chancellor. Thank you," Elena praised, "And we mustn't forget to thank Jaden, Lynn and their friends for their hard work. Thanks to you, peace has been restored."

"Aw gee, it was nothing. I just wish Chumley and Syrus had been here to see us wipe the floor with those Sacred Beasts," Jaden sighed.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. Look!" Lynn pointed out. The group glanced around and to their surprise, the students of Duel Academy were standing around the outside of the circle. They began to applaud as the Commander's men hauled away Kagemaru and Elder Prime.

_Thanks Zelda. Your sacrifice saved my life. I'll never forget that._ Lynn prayed as the students swarmed them.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** Things are returning to normal around here.

**Lucia:** Define normal: Chumley's been given a job opportunity at Industrial Illusions!

**Jaden:** Yeah, he won a card design contest!

**Shepherd:** But before he can take the job, he must graduate first.

**Crowler:** And Lucia's his test opponent!

**Elena: **Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn: Magna Chum Laude!

**Chumley:** I have to duel a smart kid? Not luscious...

**Syrus:** You can do it Chumley! Give it your all!


	41. Magna Chum Laude

**Chapter Forty: Magna Chum Laude**

"OK everyone, just paint what you feel." One week had passed since the Sacred Beasts had been defeated and things were returning to normal. Jaden and the others were currently in art class.

"Just a little red here… And there!" The Slifer grinned, nudging Syrus, "Check it out Sy. It's Sparkman!"

"Well yeah but I'm doing a picture of the Dark Magician Girl," Syrus replied, glancing at his artwork, "What are you doing Chumley?" The two Slifers glanced over to their pal and to their delight, Chumley's pad held a beautiful painting of a large flat rock surrounded by forests. A lot of detail had been put in the picture, giving it the feel that it was almost real.

"That's really good Chumley… Er… What is it?" Jaden asked.

"What? You've never heard of Ayer's Rock?" Syrus asked back.

"Uh nope." Having heard their conversation, several students looked at Chumley's picture with interest.

"Nice texture."

"Wow! Cool colors!"

"I know. My painting was part of a card making contest," Chumley grinned. A chime then rang out as the screen in the front of the room lit up. On it was Dr. Crowler.

_"Will Chumley Huffington please report to Chancellor Shepherd's office?"_

"Oh no. What'd you do Chumley?" Syrus asked.

"Got me."

"Maybe it's a good thing?" Jaden proposed.

"Won't know until I find out," Chumley replied as he got up.

---

"Uh? Am I like busted or something?" The chubby Slifer asked, looking at Dr. Stratton, Dr. Crowler and the Chancellor.

"No Chumley, quite the opposite in fact. I have something for you," Shepherd replied, holding up a card. Taking the card, Chumley gasped. On the spell card was the same painting he had done in class.

"Hey! It's my card!" He exclaimed. It was then the TV screen in the room came to life revealing a man with long white hair. Garbed in a red tuxedo, his left eye was covered by his hair.

"Yes and let me be the first to congratulate you Chumley-boy!" The man replied.

_Whoa! That's Maximillion Pegasus, the creator of Duel Monsters!_ Chumley realized.

"Your card won Industrial Illusions' contest! Dear me, there were so many cards to go through but your card was special. It was like a piece of art from the angels – An angel named Chumley, which is why I want your big brain working for me at Industrial Illusions so long as your teachers concur." The screen then faded back to black.

"Wow Chumley! This is quite an opportunity and I for one will not let you pass it up! You have my recommendation!" The Chancellor declared.

"And you have mine as well," Stratton added.

"Um, a moment of your time?" Crowler asked, "Chumley hasn't passed his exam. What kind of school would we be if we sent Pegasus some flunky?"

"Oh come on Crowler, just say yes," The Chancellor urged.

"I'm sorry, but I can't see a reason as to why we should let him go. He's currently passing his courses but I won't be convinced until he passes his duel test," Crowler explained.

"If it's a duel you need, why don't I arrange for an opponent then?" Dr. Stratton replied, "Why don't I pit Lucia against Chumley? Would that be suitable?"

"A Ra versus a Slifer? And a smart one at that… OK, that suits me fine. Chumley will duel Lucia and if he passes the test, he'll be allowed to work for Industrial Illusions," Dr. Crowler agreed, "We'll going to have to do it tomorrow. Is that OK with you Mr. Huffington?"

"You bet, I'm game!" Chumley agreed.

TEN MINUTES LATER, AT THE SLIFER COMMON ROOM…

"I'm so not game! This is not luscious!" Chumley wined, "I can't beat Lucia! She's the smartest girl in Ra Yellow!"

"Chumley…" Syrus said.

"I'll never get my dream job if I duel her!"

"Chumley…" Syrus said, trying to keep cool.

"I'll have to bottle hot sauce with my dad…"

"CHUMLEY!"

"Yes Sy?"

"Calm down. Take a deep breath and try to think rationally," Syrus soothed. The chubby Slifer slowly breathed as he sat down in the leather seats of the Slifer's renovated recreation room.

"You can do it. Chumley can beat Lucia, right Jaden?" Syrus asked, glancing over at his friend. To his surprise, Jaden was sitting upside down in one of the chairs, flipping through channels with their new TV in view.

"Aw man! 450 channels and there's nothing on!" Jaden groaned, "What good is it to have a renovated dorm if you there's nothing good on the TV?"

"Jaden! Chumley needs our help," Syrus complained.

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, you can take Lucia no problem. I did remember?" Jaden replied, "And seeing as how you want this job you told us about, you shouldn't have any trouble winning. We'll help you out so let's start by working on your deck…"

AT THE RA DORM…

"What? I'm dueling Chumley? Why Dad?" Lucia asked.

"Chumley's been offered a job with Industrial Illusions but he hasn't passed his exams yet. So I proposed that you duel him as a final test," Dr. Stratton explained.

"I think it's a wonderful idea. I'll get to see you duel for the first time," Elena smiled.

"But how should I duel? Knowing that his dream job is at stake, how can you expect to duel to expectations?" Lucia asked.

"Because I know you will give Chumley a good match. Whether or not he wins or loses, he will leave Duel Academy tomorrow so do him a favor and play with everything you've got OK? It's not sporting of a duelist to hold back for a friend," Dr. Stratton replied, "Besides, last I heard, Jaden and Syrus are training him to beat you so you better bring your 'A' game!" Lucia gasped in surprise but firmly nodded.

"Alright, I'll do it."

THE NEXT DAY AT OBELISK ARENA…

"You ready for this Chumley? I know the stakes of this duel are high, but I'm going to put everything I can into this match," Lucia asked, standing at one end of the arena.

"I feel like I can handle anything right now," Chumley replied, glancing over at Dr. Crowler.

"Alright then, let the match begin!" Dr. Crowler declared as he jumped off the arena.

"Duel!"

"Slifers first!" Lucia called.

"Gee thanks," Chumley scowled, drawing a card, "I'll start off by playing a monster facedown and that's it."

"That's it? Chumley must have a pretty bad hand," Lynn mumbled.

"Nah, Chumley knows exactly what he's doing," Jaden grinned.

"If that's all you have to offer, then this'll be a short match," Lucia smiled, drawing a card, "I summon Kieran the Axe Knight (ATK: 2000) in attack mode!" Lucia grinned as the red-armored horseman appeared on the field, wielding a large axe.

_Dad… Mom… This duel's for you._ Lucia smiled, "And now I'll play the equip spell Break Hammer! It gives Kieran a special ability: If my monster's attack points exceed your monster's defense points, the extra damage goes to you!"

"Not luscious!" Chumley groaned as Kieran traded his axe for a fairly large cobalt hammer.

"Fairy Meteor Crush would've been just as good," Atticus pointed out.

"Actually, that hammer has another effect." Everyone looked over to their left and saw Chancellor Shepherd sitting next to Jaden.

"Chancellor Shepherd? What are you doing here?" Syrus asked.

"I enjoy a good duel too you know and I came to give my support as well," Shepherd replied.

"Oh. In that case, tell us more about that hammer," Syrus urged.

"I'll do the honors. Break Hammer does grant one warrior monster a 'Fairy Meteor Crush' effect but if the hammer is destroyed, the opponent's strongest monster is sent to the graveyard, hence the name 'Break Hammer'," Elena explained.

"It's kind of like an upgrade," Bastion noted.

"Right, now watch my daughter use it," Dr. Stratton instructed.

"Alright, time to break that weapon in! Kieran, attack Chum's facedown with your Break Hammer!" Lucia commanded. Everyone watched with anticipation as the axe knight charged and with a mighty war cry, brought the hammer down on a large brown bear-like monster (DEF: 1800) and was destroyed.

"So much for your monster," Lucia grinned.

"Oh really?" Chumley asked (LP: 4000 – 200), "You might want to take another look at your life points." Lucia glanced down and watched in horror as her life points took a hit (LP: 4000 – 1600).

"What… What happened?" Lucia gasped.

"That monster you destroyed was my Des Koala and when it was flipped, its effect activated, causing you to take 400 points of damage for every card in your hand and you have four! That means you lost 1600 life points," Chumley explained.

"Sweet! What a move!" Jaden grinned.

"Yeah. Not only did Chumley damage Lucia's life points, he did by catching her completely off guard! Nice work!" Syrus praised.

"Good move Chumley, but don't let your moment of glory go to your head! I still have plenty of tricks left," Lucia assured the Slifer as she slotted in a facedown.

"Oh? So let's see you bring it!" Chumley challenged, drawing a card, "On the other hand, you might want to hold on and let me make my move. I summon Eucalyptus Mole (DEF: 1300) in defense mode and then I'll throw down a facedown." Lucia became uneasy as a mole with grass growing out of its back appeared on Chumley's field

"That's it? You do realize I have Kieran equipped with a Break Hammer right?" Lucia asked skeptically.

"Duh, I know. I'm your opponent after all."

"Just checking," Lucia said, drawing a card, "I summon Tormod the Fire Mage (ATK: 1500) and then I'll throw one facedown and then send your pathetic mole on a one way trip to the graveyard!" Chumley merely grinned as Lucia's red clad mage cracked open a glowing red tome and shot a fireball from his hand, destroying the mole.

"Thanks for that! By destroying Eucalyptus Mole, I can now bring Big Koala (ATK: 2700) out from my deck to the field!" Chumley declared as a large blue koala, nearly twenty feet in size appeared on his field, "And it gets better! I play my facedown, a totally luscious trap card called Animal Trail! With it, Des Kangaroo jumps right into my hand." Lucia winced as Chumley pulled the coveted card from his deck.

"I guess I end my turn," Lucia sighed.

"Thought you might say that," Chumley smiled, drawing a card, "Alright, finally time to ace an exam…"

"Hey! Give me what you got! I'm ready!"

"OK, but you asked for it! I play the spell card Polymerization and I'll fuse the Big Koala on the field with the Des Kangaroo in my hand to bring out the Master of Oz (ATK: 4200)!" Chumley declared as the Big Koala transformed. Its blue-white colored fur changed to green-yellow combo. Boxing gloves appeared on its front paws as it gained a purple vest, red boots and a belt over its shoulder. Heavy metal weights appeared in a pouch on its chest as it punched the air.

"Go Oz! Outback attack!" Chumley commanded, pointing at Tormod. Lucia scowled as the beast boxer raised its fist.

"If that blow connects, Chumley wins the duel!" Lynn declared.

"I don't think so! I play the trap card Mercenary Heart! With it, Tormod won't be destroyed in battle!" Lucia countered, her monster gaining a fiery aura.

"That doesn't change anything. You'll still take damage!" Alexis protested.

"That's why I have this: Rising Energy!" Lucia continued, discarding a card to the graveyard. Everyone watched as Tormod (ATK: 1500 + 1500) was hit hard but not destroyed (LP: 2400 – 1200).

"Aw man, Chum almost had her!" Syrus groaned.

"I hear you Sy. This is going to be close," Jaden replied as Chumley placed a facedown.

"That was way too close," Lucia sighed, drawing a card, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards."

_There's only one card in my deck that can handle that fusion monster and I need it right now! So please, let me draw it!_ Lucia prayed as she snapped off two cards, "Yes! Now I play the spell card Master Seal and sacrifice Tormod to summon his next form!"

"Say what?" Atticus questioned.

"Time to face Tormod at his true power! Rise up, Tormod the Inferno Sage (ATK: 3200)!" Lucia shouted as a pillar of fire engulfed the child mage. Everyone watched as a new figure stepped out of the flames. Tormod had grown up, having removed the headband he had been wearing. His brown hair had lengthened as he balanced a tome in his armored left hand.

"Master of Oz is still stronger," Chumley pointed out, "He can take your sage easy."

"Looks like you haven't done your homework again," Dr. Stratton sighed.

"My Inferno Sage can destroyed one monster on the turn he's summoned so say goodbye to your last defense!" Lucia corrected him, "Burn Master of Oz to a fiery crisp!"

"That's bad but your sage is about to miss his target! I play De-Fusion!" Chumley declared, activating his facedown. Lucia gasped as Master of Oz broke apart into Chumley's two beasts (DEF: 2000 / DEF: 1700) in time to avoid the flames of Tormod's effect.

"That still won't save you from my attacks! Kieran, attack Des Kangaroo and Tormod, incinerate the Big Koala!" The Slifer jumped back as Des Kangaroo (LP: 3800 – 300) was sliced and Big Koala fell in front of him.

"And now I activate the equip spell card Inferno Tome and equip it to my sage!" Lucia declared, ending her turn. Chumley studied the fiery spellcaster as his red tome turned a bright gold.

"What does the Inferno Tome do?" Shepherd asked.

"It's the worst spell card Chumley could possibly run into. If he destroys the monster equipped with that tome in battle, he takes damage equal to the attacking monster's attack points," Dr. Stratton explained.

"In other words, attacking that sage would be like attacking himself!" Elena explained.

"That's not good! And with Kieran still equipped with that Break Hammer, Chumley will take damage even if he tries to defend himself!" Alexis realized.

"Chumley's locked in a corner and there doesn't appear to be a way out," Bastion said sadly, "It looks like he won't be going anywhere but home."

"Come on you guys! Don't give up on Chumley yet! He still has most of his life points," Syrus pointed out.

"But he has no monsters. He's going to need a big draw to get out of this mess," Lynn declared as Chumley snapped off the top card of his deck.

"I play the spell card Pot of Greed! With it, I'm allowed to draw two more cards from my deck!" Chumley declared, drawing two cards, but only one caught his eye.

_It's this card! The card I thought up when I went camping with my dad…_ Chumley realized, memories washing over him. _Aw, who am I kidding? It was after I flunked my second promotion exam. I took my deck to the highest rock I could find… I was gonna throw it… To give up dueling for good… But it was then I saw the most luscious sunrise ever… It made me realize that even though things can seem at their darkest, the light will always shine through._ It was then Chumley smiled, glancing up at his friends in the stands.

"You OK Chumley?" Lucia asked, concerned.

"Never better! It's time to bring an end to this duel! I play Ayer's Rock Sunrise!" Chumley replied, the stadium transforming. A large pillar or rock emerged from behind him as the roof changed to a sunlit sky aglow with orange light.

"You can't stop the sun from rising, just like you can't stop my dream. I will be a famous card designer so lets see one of my first cards in action! First off, I get to bring a beast monster back from my graveyard and I choose Big Koala (ATK: 2700) and then for every plant, beast and winged-beast in my graveyard, your magician loses 200 attack points!" Lucia gasped as the monsters leapt out of Chumley's graveyard and dealt a series of blows to her mage (ATK: 3200 – 600).

"But don't even think I'm done yet! I play Koala March! With it, I can bring Des Koala (ATK: 1100) back from my graveyard and summon another from my hand!" Chumley continued as two brown koalas appeared on the field next to their larger cousin.

"But what's the point of bringing those to the field?" Syrus wondered.

"I know! He's going to sacrifice them," Lynn said hopefully.

"That's crazy!" Atticus said smugly, "He's obviously running out of ideas."

"I now sacrifice both of my Des Koalas in order to summon another Big Koala (ATK: 2700)!" Chumley grinned as another large koala appeared.

"Of course I can be wrong you know," Atticus grinned sheepishly.

"Now I play the spell card Wild Nature's Release and use it on my first Big Koala (ATK: 2700 + 2000)!" Chumley declared as his koala grew bigger.

"Look guys! Chumley's koala got even stronger!" Syrus gasped.

"Yes, Wild Nature's Release raises the attack points of a beast or a beast-warrior monster by the value of its defense points," the Chancellor explained.

"This is just the break Chumley needed to make his comeback," Elena smiled, "Though I do hate to see Lucia lose."

"Alright Big Koala (ATK: 2700)! Attack the Inferno Sage with beat down from down under!" Lucia frowned as Tormod was grabbed in the bear's claws and then slammed into the ground (LP: 1200 – 100).

"Hold it right there! Because Tormod was equipped with the Inferno Tome, you lose 2700 life points!" Lucia pointed out as Chumley was engulfed in red flames (LP: 3500 – 2700).

"Ugh… Good thing I still have one more attack left! Big Koala number two, attack Kieran and wipe out the rest of Lucia's life points!" Lucia merely stood motionless, a smile on her face as the second Big Koala did a body slam on her last monster, taking out Lucia's life points in the process.

"Chumley did it! He won!" Lynn cheered.

"That was so totally sweet!" Jaden cried.

"And Lucia put up a good fight too," Elena smiled as the two duelists met in the center of the arena. The two shook hands as the small audience applauded them.

"This is great Chumley. You've really improved," Lucia admitted.

"Which is why the job at Industrial Illusions is yours!" Crowler confirmed.

"Which means Chumley has to leave…" Syrus said sadly.

"Oh come on! We shouldn't be sad for him. We should be all parties and hugs!" Jaden declared. But to his surprise, Chancellor Shepherd was crying, causing everyone to laugh.

"He's so emotional sometimes," Dr. Stratton declared, slightly embarrassed. Chumley however was smiling inside.

_I may have got my dream job and I may be leaving the school, but you can bet everyone, that I will be back someday._ Chumley promised as the group got up to see him off. But as they left the building, Commander Floyd appeared and held Lynn back.

"There's a message for you in the Chancellor's office and it sounds urgent. Your mother's on line two," The militant claimed as he dragged Lynn back into the main building.

CHAPTER PREVIEW:

**Lynn:** The year is coming to a close and a final event is going to change my life forever!

**On the season finale of Yu-Gi-Oh GX Legacy of Lynn!**


	42. World League Calling

_Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh GX:_

_"Chumley did it! He won!" Lynn cheered._

_"That was so totally sweet!" Jaden cried._

_"And Lucia put up a good fight too," Elena smiled as the two duelists met in the center of the arena. The two shook hands as the small audience applauded them._

_---_

_I may have got my dream job and I may be leaving the school, but you can bet everyone, that I will be back someday. Chumley promised as the group got up to see him off. But as they left the building, Commander Floyd appeared and held Lynn back._

_"There's a message for you in the Chancellor's office and it sounds urgent. Your mother's on line two," The militant claimed as he dragged Lynn back into the main building._

**Chapter Forty-One: Pro League Calling**

"So what's going on?" Lynn asked as she walked into the Chancellor's office. To her surprise, the video screen was lit up and her mother and four men were displayed on it. All of them were sitting at a table.

_The Elders Council… The top ranked officials in the country… I wonder what they want with me…_ Lynn thought.

"Lynn, I heard about what happened with Elder Prime and the Sacred Beasts," Queen Saria began, "So let me first say congratulations on a successful mission."

"Uh thanks. So why'd you call me here?" Lynn asked. The queen then held up a blue envelope.

"I received an important letter from Eugene Rodriguez of the IDMA."

"The Eugene Rodriguez? The world famous Pro League manager?"

"This man had heard about you awhile back. He wants you to compete in the Pro League next year," One of the men replied.

"It's not often Mr. Rodriguez picks a duelist to manage. An investigation of ours showed that the duelists that he does pick usually end competing with the best in the world," Another man admitted.

"But we didn't want to say anything without first talking to you," Saria declared, "As your mother, I can't help but worry about you being away from home. But as a fellow duelist, I sympathize on how important something like this is. You have my consent to go but…"

"We, the Elders Council, are unsure of this development. You were to only attend Duel Academy but a life experience such as this is something we don't want you to pass up if it is something you want. What do you want to do?" The lead elder asked.

"If it helps, managers of the Pro League take care of your dueling statistics in professional duels. They manage the purses and bets people make on matches and they also help keep you on track. Though Mr. Rodriguez has picked you to compete professionally, he will rarely influence you directly," The commander explained.

_A chance to duel professionally… As much as I want to, I have to know something important first…_ Lynn thought.

"Dueling professionally is something I've always wanted to do but I only want to do it if I can be declared the best here at Duel Academy so I want to duel the best duelist here before I go," Lynn declared.

"That would be Zane Truesdale, another duelist selected to compete professionally, though his manager wants him to graduate first," Commander Floyd informed the council.

"Arrange for this match then. Then depending on the results, we will make contact with Eugene…"

---

"Hey, didn't see you at Chumley's going away party," Zane greeted Lynn. The two friends were standing at the lighthouse, staring out at the fog-covered bay.

"You went there?" Lynn asked.

"Syrus insisted."

"Oh… Hard to believe you're going to graduate next week…"

"Then I go back home to New York and then I begin dueling in the Pro League in the fall," Zane nodded.

"I may be dueling then too," Lynn admitted.

"Oh really?"

"A dueling manager got in contact with my mom, asking if I could duel with him as my manager."

"So are you gonna do it?"

"Only if I become the best on the island."

"…"

"Zane, I want you to duel me… To help me find out if I'm ready for professional dueling…"

"Why the test? I think you're good already. You show respect to your opponents, you respect your cards and always duel with honor. You're ready."

"But I have to know for myself. Please duel me…"

"OK…"

"But not here. I want the whole school to see. It'll be like a going-away party for us. OK?"

"Sure…"

THE DAY OF DESTINY…

"I can't believe Lynn's gonna face Zane! She has nothing to prove! She knows she's a good duelist so why does she think she has to be number one?" Lucia declared, "Besides, I'm worried about Lynn's odds."

"I've done some calculations and Zane's quite the favorite. My figures show that Lynn only has a five percent chance of winning this duel," Bastion claimed, staring at his PDA.

"Some things you can't figure," Alexis protested, "Zane may be tough but Lynn knows when to make the big plays when they really count. I think this match can go either way." Atticus and Lucia nodded but Syrus wasn't so sure.

"I don't know. My big bro's got some powerful monsters under his control and with Power Bond in his deck, I think Zane's got the clear advantage," Syrus said uncertainly, "If my bro uses Power Bond to create Cyber End Dragon, Lynn's gonna have no chance." As if on cue, Zane and Lynn walked into the arena. They approached each other and shuffled their decks.

"Best of luck," Lynn said as she took her deck back from Zane. Zane merely took his deck from Lynn and mumbled something about not needing luck. The princess walked back to her end of the field and slotted the deck into her duel disk.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the Pro League exhibition match begin!" Dr. Crowler shouted to the approval of the crowd.

"It's time to duel. Are you ready?" Zane asked. Lynn nodded.

"Yeah, lets see if you truly are the 'Kaiser' of Obelisk Blue!" Lynn challenged as she drew her opening hand. Zane nodded.

"Duel!"

"So who will go first?" Zane asked.

"Why don't you?" Lynn replied.

"Very well. I play the spell card Polymerization and with it, I can fuse together the three Cyber Dragons in my hand to summon the Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000)!" Lynn gasped as the three dragons emerged before combining to form Zane's most powerful dragon.

"Zane summoned Cyber End Dragon already?" Lucia gasped.

"He obviously wants to finish this duel quickly," Bastion frowned.

"I guess Lynn made the right call to let him go first," Atticus said as Zane set a card facedown, "By letting Zane go first, he can't attack with his dragon."

"Now I play the spell card Different Dimension Capsule! With it, I can take any card from my deck and remove it from play and in two turns I can add it to my hand," Zane continued as he used his last card. A green coffin-like capsule appeared on his field as Zane reached into his deck and placed a card inside of it.

"That ends my turn," he declared, "let's see what you got." Lynn nodded as she drew a card.

"You're going to regret saying that! I play Polymerization and fuse together Four Sword Maiden and Divine Dragon Ragnarok to form Diamond Phoenix (ATK: 500)!" Lynn declared as her two monsters combined together within an orb of light.

"What? Diamond Phoenix?" Elena gasped as a white bird with glistening wings appeared on Lynn's field.

"She's never played that card before!" Syrus pointed out.

"That monster combination usually produces Princess of Divine Light, so why summon that thing?" Bastion wondered.

"My phoenix may not look like much, but her special ability lets me attack you directly so go get him! Attack Zane directly with diamond ray flash!" Lynn commanded as the wings of the beast began to glow. Zane covered his eyes as he was bombarded with white energy beams from Lynn's creature (LP: 4000 – 500).

"Clever Lynn," Zane groaned.

"I'm not done! I now set two cards facedown and play the continuous spell card Mirage of Nightmare to end my turn!" Lynn declared as she used up the last of her cards. Zane drew a card.

"Even though only one turn has passed, I'm permitted to return this card to my hand: Cards From A Different Dimension and by its effect, we both draw two cards each!" Zane explained as his capsule vanished.

"And now my Mirage card activates and I get two more cards for a total of four," Lynn grinned as she snapped off the necessary cards.

"You'll need them because I'm setting a facedown then I'm attacking your Diamond Phoenix with my Cyber End Dragon!" Zane shouted as his dragon fired its energy breath at Lynn.

"Not so fast hotshot! I activate my trap card Underestimation! Now your Cyber End Dragon's level is reduced by half!" Lynn countered as Cyber End Dragon white aura weakened (LV: 10 – 5).

"But what does that have to do with anything? Cyber End Dragon is still stronger than Lynn's Diamond Phoenix!" Syrus wondered. His answer came when the energy blast fell short of its target and fizzled out.

"Huh? What happened to Zane's attack? It just ran out of power!" Jaden gasped.

"My Diamond Phoenix is such a high flyer that any monsters whose level is below eight can't attack it but that's not your problem right now. Since I used Underestimation on your monster, you lose 300 life points for each level your dragon lost!" Lynn explained as Zane's life points drained (LP: 3500 – 1500) heavily.

"Dear me! Not only did Lynn stop Cyber End Dragon's attack but she also lowered Zane's life points!" Crowler gasped.

"Lynn knows exactly what she's doing. You gotta give her credit for her combination attacks," Dr. Stratton commented.

"And while I'm on the subject of facedowns, I'll reveal my second one: A trap card known as Solomon's Law Book!" Lynn continued as she gave off a red aura, "During my next turn, I can skip my standby phase so I don't have to give up my hand just yet."

"I end my move with a facedown," Zane countered as he put one of his cards into his duel disk. Lynn drew a card and grinned.

"I place two facedowns and summon Nabooru, Sage of Spirit (ATK: 1900) in attack mode!" Lynn declared as her red-haired swordswoman of the desert appeared on the field, "And now Diamond Phoenix, attack Zane again!" Zane frowned as he was nailed in the chest with Diamond Phoenix's energy blast (LP: 2000 – 500).

"And with that, I end my turn," Lynn grinned. Zane drew a card as Lynn's Mirage spell card activated again. The blond snapped off the three cards she needed.

"And now that I have my cards, I'll say goodbye to Mirage with Emergency Provisions (LP: 4000 + 1000)!" Lynn declared as the two cards vanished from her field.

"You'll need the life points because I attack your spirit sage with my Cyber End Dragon!" Zane declared as his dragon launched another energy blast, this time at Lynn's sage.

"Think again! I activate the trap card Astral Barrier! With it, I take the attack!" Lynn countered as the blast flew past her monsters and engulfed her in a fiery explosion.

"Why? You just lost most of your…" However, Zane didn't get to finish his sentence as Lynn remerged from the smoke (LP: 5000).

"But how? How did you survive my attack this time?"

"Nabooru's special ability negates all life point damage done by opponents with monsters whose attack points exceed 3000 so all I had to do was let you attack me and then Nabooru's effect saved me from all damage," Lynn explained, "Depending on your Cyber End Dragon's power is going to get you nowhere in this duel. Now finish your turn."

"That was my turn," Zane replied, _this isn't good. With that Sage on the field, using Power Bond will prove pointless because my monster's attack points will exceed the necessary limit. But then again, I have another idea._

"Very clever," Elena praised, "She turned Cyber End's strength into a weakness!"

"And she turned a seemingly useless trap into one that can be of great use to her," Dr. Stratton added.

"Yeah, but don't count Zane out yet. He still has plenty of moves left," Lucia warned, "Though it is Lynn's turn."

"First, I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards," Lynn sent back as she drew two cards, "Then I activate Fusion Recovery! With it, Polymerization and my Ragnarok dragon return to my hand!"

"I wouldn't get too comfortable with your hand! I'll use De-Fusion to split my Cyber End Dragon back into three separate Cyber Dragons (ATK: 2100)!" Zane frowned as his big dragon split apart.

"Why did Zane do that? That leaves them all wide open to attack," Atticus wondered.

"He must be getting desperate out there," Syrus said worryingly.

"That was a bad move! Now I fuse my dragon with the Four Sword Emerald Hero in my hand to summon my Emerald Edgemaster (ATK: 2500)!" Lynn continued as her green-clad swordsman appeared on the field, "And I'll amp up his power with my Vortex Blade spell card (LP: 5000 – 1000)! Now he can attack all of your monsters but before he does that, I'll have my Diamond Phoenix take another shot at your life points!" Again, Zane was nailed by the white energy blast (LP: 1500 – 500).

"Now Edgemaster! Use that Vortex Blade to attack Zane's dragons!" Lynn commanded as her swordsman leapt into battle. It was then the Cyber Dragons began to glow.

"Not so fast Lynn! I activate my facedown spell card Rapid Polymer! With it, I can fuse the three Cyber Dragons on my field to reform the Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000) and save myself from your attack!" Zane countered as the dragons combined again. Lynn winced as her swordsman skidded to a halt and returned to her side.

"I place a facedown and end my turn," Lynn frowned as she slotted in one of the two cards she held. Zane then drew a card and activated Pot of Greed to draw two more cards.

"The time has come to dismantle your strategy. I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Astral Barrier!" Zane began as a fierce gust of wind blew Lynn's trap card off the field, "Then I activate the spell cards Fusion Recovery and Monster Reincarnation! Thanks to their effects, I can return two of the Cyber Dragons and a Polymerization card in my graveyard to my hand. And now I'll use them to summon my Cyber Twin Dragon (LV: 8 / ATK: 2800)!"

"What?" Lynn gasped as the two Cyber Dragons combined to form a two-headed version of the Cyber Dragon.

"And two heads means double trouble for you because my twin dragon can attack twice in a round! But don't take my word for it: I'll let him show you personally! Cyber Twin Dragon, attack Diamond Phoenix and Nabooru!" Lynn gasped as her two monsters were crushed under the firepower of Zane's dragons (LP: 4000 – 3200).

"You said that my dragon's power was no good in this duel, but I disagree. Now I'll end this duel with my Cyber End Dragon! Attack Lynn's Edgemaster with super striding flames!" Zane shouted, pointing at the intended target. The three-headed dragon charged energy into its mouths and released them at Lynn's field, illuminating it with white light.

"Sorry, but I won't let it end like this! I activate my Mirror Shield trap card!" Lynn countered as her swordsman gained a silver-plated shield (ATK: 2500 + 2000), "My Mirror Shield raises the attack points of my Edgemaster so that it's attack strength matches your dragon! Then the shield itself increases my monster's strength by 500 points, making it strong enough to destroy your Cyber End Dragon!" Zane gasped as the energy was absorbed into the shield before being fired back at its origin, destroying his dragon (LP: 1000 – 500).

"My Cyber End Dragon!" Zane gasped.

"Now that the battle is over, my monster's strength decreases back to its original 2500 but the shield will grant my swordsman the 500 point boost (ATK: 4500 – 2000 + 500) because it can act as an equipment spell card," Lynn explained as the light in the room died down to its original brightness, "I hope you have another move available because my Edgemaster is now powerful enough to destroy your Twin Dragon."

"Actually, I do. I remove one spell card in my hand from play to activate the spell card Time Fusion! With this, I don't need to sacrifice any fusion components to summon my Cyber End Dragon! Next turn, he'll be back," Zane declared. Lynn took this as her cue to go as she drew a card.

"Even if your dragon does come back, I'll still be ready! I place two facedowns and now my Edgemaster shall place your Cyber Twin Dragon next to its brethren in the graveyard!" Lynn declared as she emptied her hand into her duel disk. Her swordsman than ran into battle and with one powerful thrust, destroyed Cyber Twin Dragon (LP: 500 – 200).

"That ends my turn," Lynn declared.

"And starts mine! First, since I removed Cards From A Different Dimension from play to activate Time Fusion, it returns to my hand and we both draw two cards," Zane began as he and Lynn snapped off two cards each, "Second, Time Fusion's effect lets me summon my Cyber End Dragon (ATK: 4000) from my deck! However, it can't attack so I'll just summon Cyber Phoenix (DEF: 1800) in defense mode and then place a facedown to end my turn." Lynn frowned as a four-winged bird with silver armor appeared. Lynn drew a card and glanced at the field.

_Cyber Phoenix protects Zane's dragon from the effects of spell and trap cards, but the phoenix itself is weak so why throw it out onto the field? This has got to be the most obvious trap in the history of dueling!_ Lynn realized.

"I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your facedown card!" Lynn declared as a tornado blew Zane's trap card away, "Now I play Four Sword Calling to summon Four Sword Solar Hero (ATK: 1000)!" Zane said nothing as the white-clad hero appeared on Lynn's field.

"I may not be able to attack your dragon but I can take our your Phoenix! Emerald Edgemaster, do your thing!" Lynn commanded as the hero raised his shield and fired an energy burst, destroying the intended target.

"Thanks for that. When Cyber Phoenix is destroyed, I get to draw one card," Zane replied, snapping off a card.

"Now I set one monster facedown in defense mode and end my turn."

"You've played well but not well enough," Zane declared as he drew, "I activate the effect of my Card Scrap trap card from my graveyard. Since you destroyed it, I can draw two cards!" Lynn gasped as the boy filled up his hand with more cards.

"Your strategy may have negated my usage of Power Bond, but I have other cards that work just as well! I activate the spell card Heavy Storm and use its magic to destroy all of the spell and trap cards on the field!" Zane continued as both of Lynn's facedowns vanished, "Then I activate Lightning Vortex! By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy every face up monster on your field!" The crowd gasped as the lightning bolts that rained down from above crushed Lynn's Edgemaster and Solar Hero.

"I'm sorry Lynn, but you've lost. Since my Cyber End Dragon has a defense-penetrating effect, you won't survive my attack. Now Cyber End Dragon, take out Lynn's last monster and the rest of her life points!"

"She's through! Lynn won't survive this!" Bastion gasped as the blast covered Lynn's field in smoke.

"It isn't over Zane! I still have one trick up my sleeve!" Lynn called as a green flash shot out from the smoke. The energy struck the middle head of Cyber End Dragon and took the form of a green pointed hat. But unlike ordinary hats, this one had a crown, two beady eyes and an orange beak.

"What is that thing?" Alexis wondered.

"The monster you attacked was a creature called Ezlo the Minish Cap (DEF: 0) and since you attacked it while it was facedown, I took no damage," Lynn explained.

"Impressive, that was a move even I didn't expect," Zane smiled.

"Then lets end this duel," Lynn smiled back as she drew a card, "Since my Eclipse Illusion trap card was destroyed last turn then I receive 1000 life points for every Four Sword Hero that was on the field at the time (LP: 800 + 1000). Next, I activate my cap's effect (LP: 1800 – 400). By paying 400 life points, I can cut your dragon's power in half (ATK: 4000 – 2000)." Zane gasped as his dragon shrunk like before until it was half of its original size.

"Now I activate my final spell card: Re-Fusion (LP: 1400 – 800). By paying 800 life points, Emerald Edgemaster (ATK: 2500) returns to my field!" Zane continued to smile as Lynn's dragon-hide swordsman returned.

"Good job Lynn! I haven't a match like this in a long while," Zane admitted, "You're definitely ready for the Pro League."

"Thanks Zane. That means everything coming from you… Emerald Edgemaster, launch your attack! Destroy Zane's Cyber End Dragon and end this duel!" Lynn commanded. The audience gasped as Lynn's warrior stabbed the core of Zane's Cyber End Dragon, causing it to blow up in a fiery explosion. Zane's cries filled the room as his life points hit zero.

"I did it. I won," Lynn gasped as she walked over to her opponent, "Thanks for a great match Zane."

"No problem," Zane grunted as Lynn helped him to his feet, "You really beat me fair and square. You'll have no problem dueling in the Pro League."

"Thanks Zane. You'll be great too… Until fall…"

"Until fall…" And the two clasped hands, smiles on their faces. Applause erupted around them as students swarmed their friends, happy for them both.

_What a year…_ Lynn thought as she let herself be lifted in the air next to Zane, _Next stop: The Pro League!_

**TO BE CONTINUED IN YU-GI-OH! GX LEGACY OF LYNN: RISE OF THE DARK LORDS!**


End file.
